


Stay Away From Me

by Dulcetjin



Category: GOT7, SHINee, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Killing, Love, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 127,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcetjin/pseuds/Dulcetjin
Summary: Marissa Reeds, a beautiful and smart American girl who had to move to Korea with her father due to his work. She's the type to wear her heart on her sleeve, I'm the process getting constantly hurt because of it. What happens when she gets caught up with one of the most arrogant guys in Korea?Min Yoongi, an arrogant guy who loves to toy with others. He cares strongly for his small group of friends, but he's part of a different world from all of them. He's more closed off and doesn't show his emotions much.What happens when Marissa and Yoongi meet? What will happen when their two different worlds collide? Will they be enemies or friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed book that I am bringing over from wattpad. It is my own work and I wanted to share it with you all. I hope you enjoy it. This book does have a sequel. Happy reading lovelies ^^

Chapter 1: New Beginnings. 

 

Ah, time to get ready for school, I'm so excited! Now I know what you're all probably thinking, ew she likes school? The answer to that is yes, well loved school, until I had to suddenly transfer to Korea for my senior year. My dad had a job transfer from New York to Seoul, Korea. It's just my dad and I though, my mother died when she gave birth to me, which saddens me, I never got to meet her, but dad tells me all the time that I resemble her so much. It gives me a sense of warmth whenever he tells me that. It helps me to feel more connected to her in some way.

My dad is very caring towards me, yet he lets me do whatever I want since I'm his little angel. Don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those stuck up girls, I'm the complete opposite actually. My name is Marissa, I have curly blonde hair, which reaches my waist, crystal blue eyes, and an athletic body. What can I say, I love my sports, yet I like being extremely girly as well. I guess you can say I'm a sporty girly girl.

"Marissa, lets go before you're late for your first day,” my dad yells up the stairs for me.

"Coming dad." I run down the steps to be greeted with a kiss on my cheek from my dad.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you sweetheart?"

"No, I enjoy walking, so I'll be good. I love you daddy, have a safe day at work,” I ramble on cheerfully.

"I love you too sweetie, enjoy your new school." My dad gives me a quick hug and shoos me away, I swear I love him to death.

I walk up to my new high school, it's a rather large building, I don't think I've ever seen high schools this big before. Don't be afraid Marissa, it's just a new school, that's all. You can get through this, you can make new friends, don't be afraid. Okay then, here goes nothing. After I mentally encourage myself I go back to my book that I was reading on the way here. Yea yea, I know I probably shouldn't read and walk, but hey I love books too much to put them down. 

I feel myself bump into a wall, causing me to stumble back into somebody. They push me on the ground, then begins to walk away.

"That was rather rude, how dare you push a lady like that,” I scoff in their direction.

He stops to look at me, rather un-amused, actually he looks pissed as hell. What's his problem? I take a quick look at him so I can recognize him if we ever have to meet again. He has mint green hair, a muscular frame, a little on the short side, he's really pale, but has very handsome features. One would say he can be very attractive looking.

"You're the one who stumbled into me." His voice was cold, it actually sent shivers down my spine.

"Excuse me?! You're the one who pushed me, yea I get that I wasn't paying attention and bumped into you, but that gives you no right to throw me on the ground!" I feel someone grab my arm and pull me into the girls bathroom. I'm so confused right now, why did somebody pull me away.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" a soft voice said. I look to the petite, yet beautiful girl in front of me. She has long black hair that reaches her waist with bangs, and beautiful dark eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You must be new here, you see, that man was Suga, and he's someone that everyone at this school tends to avoid." Her voice sounded panicked. It was as if talking about the other male was taboo.

"How come?"

"Well, he just humiliates girls like there's no tomorrow and he beats up other male students if they try to start trouble with him. You're better off staying away from him.” 

Humiliates girls? How so? This is a very odd encounter on my first day of school.

"So he's basically a bully that everyone tends to avoid?"

"Exactly. I'm Minho by the way."

"Hello Minho, I'm Marissa."

"Are you a foreigner, you're so pretty.” She had awe in her tone of voice, almost as if she was admiring me.

"Aww, thank you for the compliment, yes I'm from America."

"It's nice to meet you Marissa. Can I see your schedule?"

I hand her my schedule, and it seems that we have all the same classes, I won't have to be alone, I'm so happy.

When I walk into the first class I scan the room to see the students, my eyes lay upon that Suga jerk. He looks at me, but his gaze his really cold and frightening, if looks could kill, I'd be long dead by now. I see another kid next to him who has the cutest box smile, wow so handsome.

"Looks like we have to sit by Suga and Taehyung," Minho whispers. I take my seat next to Taehyung, who shoots me that box smile of his.

"Wow, so pretty. Hi I'm Taehyung, but you could just call me Tae." He seems a little odd, but extremely friendly, I think I'll get along with him just fine.

"Hello Tae, I'm Marissa, nice to meet you." I flash him a warming smile.

 

“Do you think we could be friends?" He sounded so hopeful, it was actually kind of cute. 

I smiled softly in his direction, giggling slightly. "I would love to become friends with you."

Suga shoots me that scary look of his, what did I do now?

“Class is about to start, let's direct our attention to the front,” Minho whispers to me.

After class Taehyung and I exchanged phone numbers. Woah two friends in just one hour, I must be the luckiest girl on earth right now, and they both seem to be very nice.

"Yo Tae, who's the little lady?" A tall blonde guy asks. Actually there's a whole group of them with him, they're all very handsome.

"This is Marissa, my new friend. She just transferred here and she's very nice. Marissa, these are my friends Namjoon, Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, Jin, and last but not least Suga,” Tae says with his excited voice. I honestly found him adorable whenever he held excitement in his voice.

I wave in their direction with a smile on my face, this is a good day so far.

"How can you even call her your friend when you just met,” Suga growled lowly.

"I'll have you know that it doesn't matter how long you know a person, but how well you connect with them. I get that you don't like me, and quite frankly I'm not too fond of a rude person either, but Tae here is very nice and I do consider myself his friend, whether you approve or not." I scoffed.

“You really don't know me sweet cheeks, you don't want to test me." His voice had become dark and cold, it sent shivers down my spine.

I raise an eyebrow at his threat. "Honestly, you don't scare me, I'm a girl who knows how to fight. Big things come in small packages hun, so all we have to do is stay away from each other and that would be the end of that."

Minho grabs my arm once again and drags me away. Seriously, why does she keep doing this? I get that his image is bad, but he doesn't scare me. 

"You seriously want to die don't you. Look, stay away from him and Tae."

"Why Tae?"

"Everyone avoids him because he's a bit weird, his nickname is alien." I stop her from dragging me, looking in her direction. She wasn't being serious right now was she?

"I'm not going to avoid him just because he's a bit weird, I actually like him, he's a nice guy,” I reply.

"You're right, but Suga doesn't let anyone near him."

"Tae can fend for himself, if he wants to befriend me then he can, that Suga guy can't say jack shit."

"Can you defend yourself?"

"I can do more than just defend myself, I can fight if need be."

"Seriously,” She asks incredulously, her eyes widening when she looks me up and down. 

"Yup, back home nobody would pick on me because I was known to stand up to bullies, male and female."

"You are one awesome chick. You have brains, beauty and strength, how perfect can one person get?"

"I'm not that perfect Minho, I am human after all."

She chuckles a little, while we go into art class. Art is one of my most favorite things to do, you can express yourself however you want with paint and create an incredible piece to be admired by the human eye. Today we're going to be drawing anything from our imaginations, so I just let the paint brush do all of the work as I stroke it against the canvas. After I'm done my other classmates come over to admire my piece, I drew a sunset shimmering on the ocean while dolphins are swimming happily with a flock of birds in the sky, it's a beautiful piece.

"Okay, I'm officially done, you can draw as well. Any other hidden talents that I should know about?" She sounded a bit on edge when she asks this. I didn't want anyone to feel that they are at a disadvantage.

"Hehe, well I'm good at singing and playing sports if those counts as talents."

"I'm now officially dead. You're honestly the coolest foreigner that I have ever met."

 

"That's a beautiful painting." Taehyung startles me, causing me to fall off of my chair. All of the paint, along with paint brushes and canvas fell down on top of me, creating a mess.

"You startled me, I didn't notice you had this class Tae,” I say breathlessly with a hand over my heart as I try to calm my breathing 

"I do, people usually don't notice me, so I'm used to it.” His voice held sadness to it, it made me sad to hear that.

"I didn't mean it like that, you see when I begin painting or drawing I zone everyone out, not taking in my surroundings. I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you." 

 

"You didn't offend me at all, in fact your words just now were like an inspiration to aspiring artists."

"Haha, thanks Tae. Hey, after school do you guys want to come to my house?"

"Sure, I'd love to,” Minho chimes in excitedly.

 

"Suga might not like the idea of me going over to your house,” Tae whispers out with a frown on his face.

I grab his hand, looking him in the eye. "Tae, live a little, he's not your father, you should be able to do what you please without having to get his approval. If he tries to yell or scream at you then you can place the blame on me and I'll take care of the rest." I give him a little wink, causing him to smile a little.

"Okay, I'll come over then. I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet your parents."

"It would be only my dad you'd be meeting."

 

"Where's your mom,” Minho asks.

"She died when she gave birth to me, so I've never had a mom. Sometimes I wish I was never born because then a beautiful soul would still be with us. My dad always tells me she was a true angel, always making other people smile, I want to do that for the people I encounter."

"I'm so sorry,” Tae chokes out. I look to him to see him sniffling a little.

"Don't be Tae, sometimes that's how life goes, one day we're alive and the next we're gone, it's all a part of the circle of life. Nobody roams this earth forever, we all vanish one day, but we all remain in the hearts of our loved ones. People may be gone, but they are never forgotten."

“Wow, that was so poetic and beautiful,” Minho admires. I mean, what I have said is true.

"Haha, thank you. When's lunch, I'm starving."

 

"It's next period, where did you want to go eat,” Minho answers.

"The rooftop."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

We all laugh and joke until the bell for next period rings. Minho and I get our lunch and head to the rooftop. The view from the rooftop is breathtakingly beautiful, you can see so much from up here. 

A group of laughing guys follow suit behind us, disturbing my peaceful thoughts. I look to see who it was, oh great, it's Suga and his crew. The only one I'm happy to see is Tae, he's such a genuine guy.

 

“Oh look, the pretty princess came up here to play,” Suga teases me with a smirk playing on his lips

"I'd watch that arrogant attitude of yours if I were you,” I warned with my own smirking face

“Honey, you must not really know me if you're willing to talk to me like that."

"Oh, I know your kind very well, you see you think you're superior to everyone else just because they're all scared of you, but newsflash for you, back home I dealt with people like you putting them all in their place. To me, you're no different than them, whether or not the whole school is afraid of you." I scoffed at him.

"Please stop while your ahead, he's put a lot of people in hospitals, who knows what he'll do to you,” Minho whispers to me.

"Come on Suga, can't you just walk the other way just this once, she's one of my friends,” Tae pleads with him. I hate to see him pleading the way he is, he shouldn't have to.

"Stay away from her,” the short male growled darkly.

I pull Tae to my side and glare at Suga. "Who are you to tell him who he can or can't hang? If he wants to befriend me then he can, you're not his father."

“Don't test me little lady."

"Hey, Suga calm down, she's not that bad of a person. I had people do research on her, she's as genuine as they come,” Namjoon joins in.

"You what?! Why would you do research on me, I'm not some damn criminal!" By now my blood was boiling. I couldn't stand these people. 

"We wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt Tae, he tends to be overly friendly with people only to get hurt by them in the end,” Jungkook was the one to reply. Now it all makes sense, and I get why they did it, so I let it slide for now.

I turn to Tae to see him on the brink of tears. This poor boy, what have people done to him? What exactly has he been through? I just keep feeling even worse for him.

"What happened to you Tae,” I ask softly.

"Everyone I befriended would pull pranks on me, call me weird, or talk about me behind my back. None of them truly liked me, but I knew you were different, you had such an angelic smile, one that would warm the hearts of her worse enemies.” He had a bittersweet smile on those lips of his. People can be very cruel at times, I just don't understand how they can treat him that way.

I pull him in a tight hug to calm him down. If I was here when he was getting bullied, I would've showed those bullies that they weren't to mess with him.

"Shhhh, don't cry Tae, I won't hurt you, in fact I'll be one of your greatest friends. If anyone dares to say anything bad about you, you let me know, I'll be sure to take care of it,” I reassure him.

"He doesn't need you, he has me. Don't you ever come near Tae again." Suga grabs Tae and leaves the rooftop. I cannot believe the nerve of that guy.

 

"Thank you for willing to take care of Tae, I can tell that you're going to be a great friend to him,” Jin pipes up. I smile at Jin as the rest of the crew left.

"Phew, that was super scary, my legs are literally shaking right now, making me want to fall to the ground,” Minho exhales nervously. I chuckle lightly at that, shaking my head playfully.

I just laugh at Minho as we make our way back into school to go to our next period.

The final bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. This was one heck of a first day of school, that's for sure. I pass by the gym to see a kid covering his face from something, he looks scared, I peek further in to see Suga raising his fists to the kid. I walk in the gym to pull the boy away.

"Run away from here and don't look back,” I warn the boy.

The boy nods his head and scurries away. I glare at Suga who is now extremely livid. My breath hitches in my throat, fear had crept it's way in just by the glare he's giving me.

“You know, you're either really brave or you're really stupid." He grabs my wrist, squeezing them tightly, making me squint in pain, any harder and he'll literally break them. Just how strong is this guy? I look to Suga with a daring glare.

"What are your intentions with Tae, if you hurt him I won't have any qualms with putting you in the hospital, even if you are a girl." He steps closer to me, his hot breath on my neck, his lips just inches from it. "I wonder what you sound like moaning from pleasure." 

That's my cue to fight back. I kneed him in the crotch, and then give him a right hook to the jaw, making him fall backwards. I run to the entrance of the school, not willing to find out what he'll do once he got up.

“Hey, is everything okay,” Tae questions me

"Um, let's just say I made a certain friend of yours beyond mad."

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get to my house, come on let's get out of here." With that we leave the school grounds, making our way to my house.

 

"Wow, you live so close to the school, and in such a nice neighborhood,” Minho kept looking around the neighborhood.

"I guess you can say that. Dad I'm home,” I shout as soon as I walk through the door.

“How's my little princess? How was the first day of school?" My dad always asked how my days were. This is why he's such an amazing father 

 

“School was great, I made two new friends,” I stepped aside to show Tae and Minho. “Dad, meet Taehyung and Minho,” I introduced them.

My dad stretches out his hand to greet them.

"Thank you for talking to my lovely daughter,” He says.

"It's an honor sir to have met your daughter, she's super nice,” Tae says.

"She's also very easy to talk to and get along with," Minho adds in.

 

"I'm flattered you feel that way about her. I'll get some snacks ready, you guys could just head up to her room.” I shook my head at my dad, a smile never leaving my face.

I take Minho and Tae to my room, they're just looking around, taking in the view of my home.

"You have such a good relationship with your dad. Who are these people in this picture?" Tae points to the picture on my nightstand.

"That's a picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day. It's the only way I know what she looks like, gorgeous isn't she?" I picked up the picture, smiling sadly at it. Sometimes I wish she were still here.

“She's beautiful just like you, you resemble your mom so much,” Minho whispers softly.

"She truly is breathtaking. Oh yea, I almost forgot, what happened between you and Suga,” tae reminds me. I sat on the bed, looking to the two friends I had made.

"Well, I was passing by the gym and I saw him bullying a kid, so I walked in and had the kid run away, then Suga turned into a pervert, so I kneed him in the crotch and have him a right hook to his jaw. I ran away after that, so I don't know how he was feeling,” I admit, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"You are so dead meat tomorrow, I would call in sick if I were you,” Minho sighs out. 

"No way, I've said this countless of times, I can handle myself."

:Just be careful, I know him and he can be very scary when he gets good and mad. I'd say he's most likely beyond mad by now,” Taehyung warns me 

"You guys worry too much, I'll be fine."

“You worry too little,” they say simultaneously.

I smile as I place the picture on back on the nightstand, oh mom, I wish you were still with us. 

Today was truly a great first day, but what's in store for me tomorrow when I have to face Suga?


	2. Revenge

Is it safe to say that I'm afraid to walk through these doors? My first period is with Suga. My legs begin to feel wobbly when realization hit me of what I've done to him. I've made a very bad enemy of one of my friend's friend. You can do this, you've dealt with people like him before. You got this Marissa, don't be a chicken, you can fight back if you need to, I mentally encourage myself while staring at the building that lay in front of my eyes. Here goes nothing, I walk into the building, eventually making my way to the classroom slowly, my eyes connecting with the eyes of the livid Suga. Yup, I'm so dead, good thing I'm not weak, maybe I'll have a chance at beating him if we had to fight.

Sigh, what did I ever do to deserve his hate in the first place? I mean that jerk was the one who messed with me first. I need to pull myself together, Marissa don't give him the satisfaction of you being afraid. Don't show him that you are afraid, prove to him that you are able to overcome this.

 

"I made it just in time, oh looks like we have to sit by them again, are you mentally ready,” Minho states while out of breath. She must have just ran here because her hair is stuck to her forehead as sweat trickled down her face. 

"Don't worry about me Minho, I'll handle myself, just try not to get involved,” I say in return 

"Marissa~ It was soooo nice hanging with you yesterday,” Tae exclaims excitedly. He's so adorable, how can anyone make fun of this little cutie?

 

"What are you talking about Taehyung,” Suga spat out in disgust. I can see Tae tense up, so I decide to answer for him.

"I invited him over to my house yesterday so we could do some bonding. Don't go yelling at him, I'm the one to blame because I convinced him." Tae looks at me, looking a little relieved, mouthing 'Thank you.' I just nod in his direction with a small smile.

"I keep on warning you to stay away from him." His voice is sending major shivers down my spine, it was so cold.

"And I keep telling you Tae can hang out with whomever he wishes, you're not his boss and you're sure as hell not mine." I can hear Minho gulp loudly, I don't blame her, this can turn into a scary situation real soon.

"Come on Suga, Marissa isn't a bad person, she's accepting of me. We learned a lot about each other yesterday, why can't you accept the fact that there's someone outside of our group of friends who wants to be friends with me,” He practically pleads. This is really irritating, he shouldn't have to keep pleading with this jerk.

"I don't trust her, look at what she did to me." He has a bruise on his cheek from the punch yesterday. I mentally chuckle to myself. He's just salty that I had left a mark on him.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pervert that wouldn't have happened,” I retorted in return. His stare hardens, making me cower away a little 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Suga's Pov

I'm so going to make this girl's life a living hell. Should I publicly humiliate her or should I just beat her? 

"Suga, can't you just accept her already,” Taehyung asks me for the millionth time. I don't care how many times he asks me, I'm just not going to accept her, and that's my final decision. 

"Yea, it's evident that she's being genuine to Tae, she invited him to her house,” Jin chimes in, trying to change my mind.

"Was her mom smoking hot like her,” Jimin turns to Taehyung, trying to change the subject. 

"Sadly her mom died when she gave birth to Marissa, so it's just her and her dad. Her dad seems to be like a cool guy, they have a really close relationship,” Taehyung quickly responded to him.

The other boys look down, frowns on their faces while I just look at them. Are they really going to feel sorry for this girl? She doesn't deserve their sympathy. 

"She seems to be coping with it just fine, sometimes she does wishes that she was never born so that her mom would still be here. I saw a picture of her mom on her wedding day, her mother looked like a true angel, she was so beautiful. Marissa really takes after her in the looks department,” Tae finally speaks up, trying to get the other boys to lighten up.

 

"Maybe we should become friends with her too, I mean she does seem to be really nice,” Namjoon suggests.

"You guys are being easily fooled, she's going to hurt you all in the end,” I warned them. Where am I getting this accusation from? Everyone is the same, they come into your life, treat you nicely, and then leaves you behind when someone or something better comes along. It's really sickening.

"What if she's not out to get us,” Jungkook comes in and asks quietly.

"Do whatever you guys want."

“You're just sour because she beat you up,” Taehyung states matter of factly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back for that,” I snarl. Nobody treats me the way she does and gets away with it.

"Yo Suga, that new chick is hot,” Lee, our long time friend says as soon as he joins us on the roof. Lee is a tan male with a round face. He's tall and skinny with a little of a muscular build to him. His hair reaches his shoulder, which is a light brown with blonde highlights and he has grey eyes. 

"And?"

"Let's make a bet." He smirks, finally gaining my attention 

"What kind of bet?"

"To see if you can score with her." His smirk grows even wider as his voice goes lower.

"Interesting, fine I accept your bet. I'll have her screaming in pleasure in no time,” I state cockily. 

"That's not right, you guys shouldn't hurt her like that, Please don't do anything unnecessary,” Tae begs me. 

"You guys stay out of it, you understand.” I stare at him specifically, not taking my eyes off of him. 

They look at each other before nodding their heads. Little miss princess will be begging for me in no time.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov 

"You really don't know the meaning of fear, do you,” Minho asks me as we make our way up to the roof.

"I constantly tell you, I'm not afraid of Suga, he doesn't scare me,” I blatantly say. He secretly does, but nobody needs to know that.

"Just how fearless are you?"

"Mmm, I would go paragliding off of a mountain or go skydiving if I had the chance. Maybe bungie jumping or cliff diving,” I jokingly chuckle out lightheartedly.

"Yup, you're a complete daredevil, one who doesn't know what fear is." Her voice held exasperation to it. It's as if she thinks I come from another planet.

"Hehe, I guess you can say that." We both laugh uncontrollably, opening the door to the rooftop only to see the boys there, immediately stopping all laughter. something's wrong though, they don't look too happy. I stoop down to look Tae in the eye, it takes him a minute to process that it's me.

"Are you okay Tae? Your face looks like it's seen a ghost." I place my hand on the side of his face, he closes his eyes, leaning his head into my palm. I feel someone pull me by my waist into their lap, kissing my neck. I try to struggle out of his grip, but his hold on me is a little too strong.

"Come on baby, you know you want me." I've had it with him. I elbow him in the gut as hard as I could, and quickly get off of him when he doubles over in pain. 

"I've had it with you, you disgusting pervert. What is the matter with you,” I yell at him.

He gets up smirking, seeming to not be fazed from what I just did. Normally guys would be down and out with the force I just used, is this guy some kind of monster? Every step forward for him is a step I take back, until my back hits the fence that is. He's just inches apart from me.

"You know, the more I look at you the more I realize how pretty you really are. What do you say, would you give me a chance?" I could tell he wasn't being serious.

"No way in hell, I'd rather die than date you."

"I don't like being rejected sweetheart, you should really reconsider this."

I look at him in the eye, he's not being sincere at all, does he think I'm easily fooled? He kisses me, taking me by complete surprise. I try to shove him off, but he holds my hands down as he deepens the kiss. What game is he playing? What is he after? He pulls away, seeming pretty satisfied with himself.

"You asshole! Kissing is meant for the person you have feelings for, and you just stole my first." Angry tears threaten to flow down my cheeks. I can't believe he would kiss me without my permission.

Before I could even think about slapping him, Tae and Minho both grab my arms, dragging me to the staircase as we all sat down. We just got to talking, pretending that nothing had ever happened.

"Actually, since the school gave us off tomorrow there's this party tonight, why don't you guys come,” Tae suddenly asks out of nowhere.

"Tae, what kind of party exactly?" I look to him, a little nervous. I was never one for parties.

"Lighten up a little Marissa, let's just see what it's about. If you're uncomfortable then we'll leave,” Minho tries to convince me.

"Fine I'll go, why don't you come over my house Minho, I'll let you borrow one of my dresses,” I finally cave in. 

 

"Really? Can I really borrow one of your dresses?!" The excitement she exuded was really cute. I giggled slightly at her reaction.

"Yea, you may be more petite than I am, but I do have smaller dresses that should fit you."

"Yes, I'll definitely come over."

Sometime later that evening, Minho and I make it to the party.

"Wow, such a big house,” Minho gasps in awe, her eyes shining brightly when she looked at it.

"I wonder who owns it,” I say my thoughts out loud.

“Where's Tae,” Minho asks, ignoring my question 

"He said he was coming here earlier than us. Thanks for driving Minho, I really didn't feel like it, besides, since my dad knew that I was going to a party he said he didn't want me driving."

"I still can't believe how chilled he was when hearing you were coming to a party."

"That's because I'm always honest with him, so he trusts me."

"Lucky, my parents would ground me for life if they found out I was here." Minho’s voice suddenly held worry to it. 

"Don't worry, my dad has it covered, trust me he's good like that.” I reassure her with a smile.

We walk up to the house, there's loud music everywhere with people partying by the pool to people dancing in the living room. There's an excessive amount of alcoholic beverages, it is a party with a bunch if teenagers after all. I see a boy walk up to Minho trying to get her to dance, I give her a little push to go on, which she does. I decide to go to the backyard, and just let my legs dangle in the pool. The water lapping around my legs is so refreshing, it's even relaxing, even though there are people jumping and splashing everywhere. I feel someone bump into me, causing me to fall in, now I'm freezing and all soaked.

“I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He sounded drunk. I knew this would have happened.

"I'm fine, thank you. Go enjoy the rest of the party, there's no need to worry about me." I just wave my hand.

 

"If you're sure you're okay, enjoy the rest of your night."

He was really nice, at least he acknowledged the fact that he pushed me in.

"Follow me,” Jin says, reaching his hand out to pull me out of the pool.

"Huh?"

“Just come, you'll get sick if you stay like that."

I follow Jin up to a room where he grabs me a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt. 

"Put these on, I'll wash your clothes for you."

"I can just wash them when I get home."

“At least go change." 

Rule 101, always bring a spare change of clothes when coming to a party like this. I get changed into the clothes that Jin handed me, are these his or are they someone else's?

After I get changed I head into the same room to see all the boys except for Suga. I go to lay my head on Tae's lap while watching the tv.

"There you guys-" Suga begins to say, stopping mid-sentence when he sees me. "Everyone out except for Marissa."

I grab Tae's hand to practically beg him not to leave me alone. Suga just pushes him out of the door and locks it.

"An innocent girl coming to a party like this?" You could hear the teasing in his voice. He was mocking me right now.

"I only came because Tae asked me to." I tried to remain calm and confident.

"How do you feel about Tae?" The question took me off guard. Why does he want to know?

"I like him a lot."

"Romantically?"

"I don't have to answer to you,"

"Yes you do."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're going to belong to me soon enough." I raise an eyebrow at those words. Does he really think I would date him?

"What makes you so confident?"

He pins me to the bed, just hovering over me. My heart is beating so fast.

"If you don't want me just push me away." Why can't I push him away? He leans down to kiss me, then he travels to my neck. This is when reality sank in of what he was doing, I push him off of me and scramble to my feet.

"I will never belong to you, I don't even like you." Disgust was coating coating my voice.

 

“Oh baby, I already planted a seed in you, soon you won't be able to resist me."

I walked out of the room infuriated, who the hell does that man think he his? I can tell there's absolutely no emotion behind his words, his eyes are telling me they hate my very existence, yet his words are taunting and teasing me.

I walk back outside to wait in the car for Minho to come, I'm done with this party. Someone taps lightly on the window, I looked out to see Tae with his box smile.

"Hey Tae, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" He sounded worried when he asked me.

"Yea, he just forced another kiss on me."

"I'm sorry, I should've tried harder to stay with, but instead I decided to let him be alone with you."

"Don't worry about it Tae, it's my fault for coming to this party anyway, I should've just stayed home. Do you know where Minho is?"

"She told me to tell you that she's staying the night here, she said you could take her care and come back for her in the morning, she's way too tired to drive."

"That's okay, I'll just walk home, goodnight Tae."

"By yourself?!"

"Yea, it's nothing new to me."

"No way, you can't walk alone at 2 in the morning. Let me walk you at least."

"Tae you can't, you're a little too intoxicated, I'm completely sober so I'll be fine. Go back into the house, go get some rest. I'll see you the day after tomorrow in school, goodnight."

"Goodnight,” he says reluctantly. I could tell he wanted to follow me. He wanted to make sure I got home safely, but I couldn't allow him to.

While I was walking home, four guys take me into a dark alleyway, one of them with their hands over my mouth as they held me still. I can't panic, I have to remain calm. I look at each of them, their faces covered. 

“Be a good little kitten and listen to us,” the one holding me whispers in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck. I widen my eyes at that, pushing him off with the strength I had. 

He fell backwards, me going to the other side across from me, the other guys blocking my way out. They all snicker, pulling out knives. I could see the blades shining in the moonlight. I had to be smart about this if I wanted to get out alive and unharmed. 

They all charge at me simultaneously, me ducking right before they could pierce me with the blades. I fight my way out of the alley, a couple of cuts on me, but I'll survive. 

I look over to see Minho with the boys. Taehyung was just staring at me in disbelief. I walk up to him, only to have him back away from me. 

“N-no….. no don't come any closer. Stay away! You're a monster!” His words took me by surprise. I stopped moving, my body becoming frozen at those words. 

Everyone looked between us, nobody saying anything. I wanted to question him. I wanted to see why he suddenly became that way. The words just weren't escaping my mouth. I couldn't speak. There was a lump in my throat. 

Eventually he ran off, all of his friends chasing after him. Minho slowly walked to stand next to me. “come on, let's get you home.” I just nodded my head, her helping me to my house that night.


	3. I'm Sorry

I've never dreaded going to school as much as I have today, I lost one of my friends for some unknown reason and Suga is up to something, I can just feel it in my bones. It's okay Marissa, just go in and act like it doesn't even faze you. You came extra early so you could get a different seat, don't let this bother you. No matter how much I try to encourage myself, Tae's words kept ringing through my head 'You're a monster.' Am I really a monster? Is that how people really view me as? 

I slump my shoulders as I walk into school, really not wanting to be here. I take a seat all the way in the back of the class, this way I won't get noticed too much. I'll just be the outcast that I am.

"Wow, you look like shit,” Minho mumbles as soon as she makes her way to me.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement,” I say, rolling my eyes. She didn't have to state the obvious.

"Look Marissa, you had no choice but to fight back, you could've been raped or worse killed, you did the right thing, even the police officers said it was the right thing. Tae is just having a hard time adjusting to you being strong and not needing help from any of his friends." Her words meant well, they just weren't reaching me. 

I lay my head down on the desk, wanting to drift off to sleep. "I'm done with boys, I never thought I would say that, but yup I'm done with them."

"That bad?"

"He called me a monster Minho! Do you know how low my self-esteem is right now because of that! I mean I can't even go outside without thinking someone is going to be afraid of me! How am I supposed to look at myself now?! I'm even afraid of you leaving me because of me being a monster."

"You can't keep calling yourself that, Tae had no right to call you that, but why would it effect you so much?" I slowly took my head off the desk to look at a curious Minho staring right back at me. 

"Because he was the first boy I've ever really liked, and he just shattered my heart." Tears are rolling down my face now. Great, I'm beginning to cry in class, this is so bad. I've never had to lose a friend for defending myself. Can I really call him my friend then? Was he ever really a friend? 

"Woah, you had feelings for him?"

"Yea, but not anymore, I want him to stay far away from me. Do you know how sorry I was when I saw how frightened he was of me. Minho, he looked at me as if I was the mugger and those guys were the victims." My voice was shaky. Why is this hurting me?

"I'm sorry Marissa, if I wasn't tired that night none of this would've happened." Minho sounded so apologetic, yet this isn't her fault.

"It's done and over with, we can't change the past. I've been thinking, what if I had just let those muggers do what they wanted to?"

"Don't talk like that Marissa! You stood up for yourself, Tae is just a coward, you're the victim in all of this!" I look up at her, but then her eyes grew wide with fear. I looked in the direction she was looking in, Suga and Tae were there glaring at us.

"You want to say that again Minho?" It was Suga’s low gruff voice that rang loudly in the classroom. All eyes fall to Minho who seems to have lost her voice.

"Get lost Suga, we don't have time to deal with your crap right now,” I defend Minho, hoping he would turn his attention on me so Minho doesn't get any backlash. 

“I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Minho." I guess my plan didn't go as well as I wanted it to.

"Yea, well I was talking to you, go sit down with your freak of a friend." I clasp my hands over mouth, I never would have said that, it was only out of annoyance and irritation.

Suga grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the classroom, pushing me into a janitor's closet, which was causing me to panic. I never did well in tight spaces and this was making me have anxiety. He pushes me against the wall, I know he is infuriated now.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL TAE?!" His voice made me yelp with tears rolling down my eyes.

"LET ME-" He presses his lips against mine, breaking off my sentence. I widen my eyes, trying to break free of his grasp. I'm in too much of a shock to really do anything. Why can't I fight back? What is wrong with me?

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you're never going to forget." He starts biting my neck, being sure to leave marks on my skin.

I kick him in the crotch with all of my strength, making him fall over while I clock him in the head with a broomstick. He loses consciousness, allowing me to escape from him. I escape to the rooftop and cry my heart out. Never have I ever been treated like this, why can't you be here mom? Why do I have to go through this when I had just moved here? Why is this my life? I know it probably doesn't seem bad to a lot of people, but never have I ever had to be constantly outcasted or humiliated.

Pull your shit together, you're stronger than this. Don't let what they did to you get you down. You're not a weakling.

"Marissa? Marissa, what's wrong?” I look up through my teary eyes to see Jin running towards me, crouching down in front of me to wipe away the falling tears. I'm glad someone like Jin is here to keep me calm.

"I'll be fine, don't worry,” I sniffle.

"What's that on your neck then? Does it have something to do with you being up here alone?” This time it was Namjoon who had asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Minho came to us a little concerned, so we've been looking for you,” Hoseok explains. That explains why they're all here.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a monster, so you guys are better off with staying away from me,” I retaliated. Those words are stuck in my head.

The boys look to one another, then looking back at me with sympathetic looks. Stop, don't look at me like that. I don't need any sympathy. I don't need you guys to feel sorry for me. I'm fine.

"Tae hates me and Suga nearly had his way with me! How is all of this okay?! I wish I would've let those muggers attack me! It probably would've been better than being here dealing with all of this!" My voice was louder than it needed to be. I was irritated and frustrated.

"Are you insane?! You would've been killed! Are you saying that death is the answer!" I looked in Jungkook's direction to see his eyes clouded over with hurt and anger. Why do they care so much? They don't even know me.

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm just saying that maybe that's what Taehyung wanted! What did he expect me to do?!”

Jin embraces me as I cry hysterically into his chest. Why am I feeling like this, I don't get it.

After school had ended, I was at home spending time in my room. I had my headphones in, working on homework and school projects when the doorbell rang. Slowly, I get out of bed and make my way to the door only to find Suga there. 

I was about to slam the door in his face when he stopped me from doing so, walking in as if he owned the place. He looked around, not saying a word to me while I just stood there with the door ajar. 

“Is it too late for apologies,” he finally speaks up. I blink my eyes rapidly, trying to process his words. “Let's go to your room and we could talk.”

Stupid me just nodded my head. My mouth became dry, me licking my lips in nervousness. I have to have faith that he won't try anything stupid. After closing the front door, I lead him to my room, the both of us sitting on my bed in silence. 

“so,” I begin, his head turning to look at me. 

“Hm?” He hummed in response.

“what did you want to talk about?” 

“Oh, about how sorry I was. I've also wanted to mention how beautiful you truly are. You're a rose in a field of daisies.” His random compliments are taking me completely off guard.

He leaned forward, kissing me gently. This time, I kissed him back. I don't know why I did, but I just did. One thing led to another, that another being me laying under my covers naked with him next to me being naked as well. 

I can't believe I let the man that I hate take my virginity. How did I even let him do this? How did it come to this? I hate this. I hate myself.

"Please tell me you didn't Marissa,” Minho pleads with me when I tell her what happened the next day.

We were currently sitting on a bench in the school's garden. Behind us was a beautiful water fountain with flowers decorating the place, from roses to daisies, lilies and hydrangeas. The place was peaceful. The water running in the back was soothing. It helped calmed me a bit.

"I screwed up Minho, I was caught up in the moment. One minute he was comforting me and one thing led to another,” I admit. I was foolish. 

"So where does this leave you relationship wise?"

"I don't know. Would we be considered a couple at this point?"

"I have no idea, but here he comes now. Maybe you could ask him?" I look up to see her pointing in the direction Suga was in. 

I walk over to Suga, about to ask him where do we go from here until I see a girl run into his arms, them kissing one another. He looks at me and smirks while he walks away after he pulled away from the kiss. I'm not going to lie and say that didn't hurt me, because in reality, I felt a slight ping in my chest. 

"What did he say,” She asks as soon as I sat back down next to her. 

"I was an utter fool Minho.” My voice sounded defeated. 

"What happened?"

"I walked up to him about to ask, but some girl ran up to him, hugged him and kissed him. He looked at me and just smirked. I was just an easy lay to him, I'm normally better at this, now I won't have any firsts for the man I'm meant to be with. I feel so dirty. I feel so used.” I place my head in my hands, trying to forget last night. Trying to forget how good he made me feel.

I hear footsteps heading our way, but I refuse to look up. I can feel Minho getting up and someone else sitting down next to me. They wrap their arms around me, hugging me tightly to comfort me. 

“Look at me please,” a familiar voice requests. I slowly lift my head out of my hands to see Taehyung sitting in the spot Minho was previously sitting in. I look around frantically to see if Minho is around, only to be disappointed. 

She left me with a boy who had hurt me. If Tae had never said those words that night, none of this would have happened. My first time wouldn't have been with someone who saw me as a toy. 

“I'm really sorry Marissa. If I could take those words back that night, I would. I didn't know it would lead Suga to take you,” Taehyung whispers softly. His deep voice held sincerity to it. 

“It's over and done with, there's nothing we can do,” I respond quietly. 

He cups my cheek in one of his large hands, the pad of his thumb running along my cheekbone as he smiled softly at me. “Why did I ever say those words to you? I guess it's because I wanted to be the one to save you. I wanted to hear you say thank you in that soft voice of yours with a beautiful smile.” His voice was just above a whisper. It made my heart skip a beat. 

What is he saying? What does this all mean? What is this tension between us. Amidst my thoughts, I feel his lips touch mine. I close my eyes, kissing him back. I hope this doesn't mean that he's going to hurt me like Suga did. 

He pulled away from the kiss slowly, smiling “will you be mine?” 

“Of course.”


	4. Choose

Marissa's Pov

It's been a week since Taehyung and I had gotten together, and I couldn't be any happier. He has been treating me so right. I feel so warm inside whenever I think about him. Just one thing bothers though, I haven't seen Suga around, and I can't help but feel uneasy for some reason.

Minho and I were on the rooftop, eating our lunch in a comfortable silence, or at least for me it's silent.

"Hey, why do you keep zoning out?" Minho waves her hand in front of me, trying to grab my attention.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" I turn to her after shaking my head to wake myself up from my lost thoughts.

 

"We should double date sometime. Whatcha say,” She repeats herself, seeming slightly annoyed. 

I forgot to mention, Minho and Jin have become awfully close, I don't even know how that happened, but it just did. I'm happy for them though, they make a cute couple.

"Yea, I'm sure Tae wouldn't mind,” I absentmindedly mumble. 

"What's eating away at you?"

"The fact that Suga has been absent for the past week. I have an uneasy feeling that something is going to happen upon his return."

"You mean you don't know why he's been absent?" Her voice went an octave higher than normal out of shock. 

"No, do you?" I look to her, confused as to what I've been missing out on. 

"Well yea, the whole school talks about it all the time."

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently some kid owed him money but when the kid didn't pay up Suga went ballistic on the kid, he nearly killed him,” She whispers lower to me. We are such little school girls right now, gossiping about the latest exciting news that is going around the school.

"No way?"

"I still can't believe you haven't heard about it." She sat back up, staring at me in disbelief. 

"Mm, I tend to not listen to gossip, so it's not a surprise to me." I just shrugged my shoulders. I could care less what happened to the boy, just as long as he doesn't bother with me.

"Does he know you're with Tae?" Her question takes me off guard. I choke on the milk that I was drinking, coughing until I can talk clearly again.

"Not too sure, that's a question for Tae." 

"What's a question for me,” Taehyung chimes in, walking over to us. 

"Does Suga know you two have a thing going on,” Minho blatantly asks him.

I see Taehyung avert his gaze looking nervous, that gave me my answer. He probably is too ashamed or too afraid to mention it to his friend. It kind of hurts that he wants to hide it from Suga, but there's nothing I can do if that's the case. 

"It's okay if he doesn't, I could care less how he feels about our relationship." You could tell I was disappointed with the tone of my voice. I hate that I could never truly lie to people. 

 

"He might literally kill you,” Minho states. I know. He definitely won't let me live to see the next day. 

"He won't touch me, are you forgetting, I'm a fighter." Even though I sounded confident, my insides were twisting in fear. I knew that Suga was capable of more than what meets the eye. 

“Minho is right though, he won't like the idea." Tae sounded torn. It was as if he didn't know what to choose. It broke my heart to hear the sadness in his voice. 

"Then what do you want to do? I'm not leaving you because you have a psychotic friend who can't accept other people." We both look at each other, his lips curling into a small smile at my choice of words. 

"You can be really harsh with your words sometimes."

"Eh, I was always taught to stand up for what I thought was right. Tae, I think we are right and I'm willing to stand up for it, no matter what." I smiled brightly at him, trying to reassure him that everything will be okay. 

"Even if you wind up in the hospital because of it? I don't want you to get hurt due to our impulsive actions,” He whispers sadly. He thinks us dating was just on impulse? That hurts. 

"If I'm going into the hospital I won't be going alone, he's coming with me." 

"You really do scare me sometimes,” Minho finally speaks up. I look to her, a victorious smile plastered on my face. 

"It's part of my job." We all chuckle and laugh a little more until we hear the rooftop door slam open. I look at a very disheveled Suga who appears to have fire coming out of his eyes. 

"Why are you with this whore?!" His voice is booming, creating all eyes to fall onto us. Well the eyes of a few students that were on the rooftop with us. They begin murmuring to themselves, their eyes staying glued to the four of us.

"Listen here, you are to not raise your voice at him! It was our decision to get together, you have no right or no say to who he can or cannot date!" I was furious with this man. Who does he think he is? He can't just come in here and do as he pleases. 

"You weren't saying that when you were moaning for me whilst you basked in the pleasure I gave you." I punched him as hard as I could, causing him to fall backwards. He held his jaw, his piercing gaze sending chills down my spine as he slowly got up while rubbing his jaw slowly. This is the time that I should probably run away, yet I'm glued to the spot. I can't move. 

"Suga, can't we calmly talk about this? Now's not the time to talk about it, we are in the middle of class. You just got back from your suspension, let's talk after school, yea?" Tae is yet again pleading with his friend. I really don't know what he sees in the other male. Why doesn't he just leave him?

Suga storms off the roof, leaving me to sigh a breath of relief. I have to say, that was a scary moment right there. I look to Tae to see that he's upset, a frown is on his face while he's looking at the ground. I don't blame him, his best friend hates his girlfriend, and his girlfriend constantly stands up to his best friend. Soon he might have to choose between the two of us, I don't want him to lose his friendship because of me, so if it came down to it, I'm willing to give up my happiness so Tae could keep his close friend.

"Minho, can we talk,” I turned to Minho, my decision being made clear of what I'll do when it comes down to it. 

 

"Sure, I'll get Jin to come up here too. He'll surely be able to give you comforting words, because it looks like you're going to cry at any moment now."

Taehyung wound up leaving the rooftop as well without saying another word. Jin arrived shortly after, sitting next to the two of us. 

“So what did you want to talk about,” Mingo asked after Jin arrived.

"I'm afraid that Tae is going to be faced with a terrible decision to make very soon,” I speak my heart out. I know he will have to choose, yet I can't stop thinking about it. Is my first relationship really going to end over some guy who doesn't like me? 

"Choose Suga or choose you,” Jin comments. It seems as if he knows this as well too. 

"Exactly, Suga just can't seem to accept me as someone important to Tae, so I'm willing to give up my happiness so Suga and Tae can continue on being friends."

"Are you sure?" Minho’s tone was soft, caring even. She knew this isn't what I wanted to do.

"It's the only choice I have, that's if it comes down to it, which I'm hoping it doesn't. I just want Suga to accept me,” I finally admit. I sincerely want to put all of our disputes and actions behind us. Try to start a new friendship. 

"It's crazy, by now he should've accepted you, but why isn't he,” Jin wonders out loud. I looked to him, knowing the answer to that question already. The two of us just constantly argue and fight.

"Maybe because I easily slept with him and he sees me as a whore." I just shrug my shoulders, looking down to my hands as I twiddle my fingers together.

"That was all him, he was the one who manipulated you into giving him what he wanted from you."

"It takes two to tango Jin, I voluntarily gave myself to him, I'm so ashamed of what I did."

 

"You shouldn't be, I'm sure every girl in your situation would've done the same. You can't beat yourself up over it,” Minho pipes. I look to her to see her giving me a warm, comforting smile. 

" I can't forgive myself either, he's an asshole, but I'm the school's slut. All the boys crack jokes at me for being such an easy target.” The fact that I'm such an easy target infuriates me. I have never been one to get bullied, or even humiliated to this degree. 

"Breaking up with Tae will tear him apart, we have to sit down with Suga and try to get him to accept your relationship,” Jin finally speaks up after a moment of silence. 

"What if he doesn't? Either way one of us will have to leave, and the saying goes bros before hoes, right? I don't want him to lose Suga if Suga can't accept me." My voice was small, it was cracking. I was trying to not cry over this. 

"It is a tough decision, one he won't be able to choose himself-" Minho starts off, but is cut off by Jin who finishes her sentence

"So he'll most likely leave everyone and distance himself."

"That's why I'll make the decision for him,” I say. Will it be the right decision? Most likely not. Will it hurt us both in the end? Most definitely.

When the end of the school day ended, I met with Siga and Tae in the garden. My legs were shaky, my breath hitching in my throat as I saw the two animatedly talking to one another. 

Suga’s cold stare pierced right into my soul, causing my heartbeat to quicken and my breathing to become more shallow. Can I convince him to accept us? Will that even be possible?

I slowly sat down in front of the two, both of them looking to one another, then towards me. I could already tell what Suga was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

“Leave Taehyung. That's all I want from you,” He spat out before I could even say my piece. 

“Yoongi,” Tae says, widening his eyes as he clasps his hands over his mouth. Yoongi? Is that his actual name? 

“I told you to not call me that in school or in the presence of other students, especially students that I cannot stand,” He growled lowly. I looked between the two, not being able to say anything.

“I won't let it slip again,” He looked down to his folded hands. I hate how Taehyung has to become so apologetic. He looked back up, continuing off of his first sentence, “Suga, why can't you just accept her?” 

“It's simple, I don't trust her. So, you have to choose, her or me?” He was blunt. He didn't even blink an eye when he made that statement. Does he even care for his friend's feelings? 

“you're cruel to make him choose,” I stood up, taking out my water bottle, “I'll make the choice for him, I'll leave. I won't bother you or your stupid crew.” 

Angrily I opened my water, splashing it on Yoongi's face. He is such a jerk, I really can't stand him. I stormed off, not daring to look back. I didn't want to see a broken Tae. My heart wouldn't be able to handle it. 

I told the rest of the crew, including Minho, that we are to not talk to each other anymore. As much as it pains me, it's what needed to be done, so why can't I accept it? My heart won't stop aching, and I ran out of tears, this was the worse day of my life.

I spent the rest of the day in my room, curled into a ball as dried tears stained my face. I have never experienced this much hatred from someone before. This was all new to me. 

The next day at school I go to sit all the way in the back of class, hoping to go unnoticed. When Minho walks in we lock eyes, but I quickly look away, making a lonely tear find it's way down my cheek. This is ridiculous, I thought I would have run out of tears by now. 

 

"I'd knew you'd wind up alone sooner or later,” A random girl mocked me. 

"Look at how pathetic you look,” One of her friends join in. I just tune them out, letting them jab at me as much as they want, they're not worth my time anyway.

“So you finally got the hint to stay away from my crew,” Yoongi, oh wait I'm sorry, Suga jabs at me more. 

"Go away,” I mumble, turning my gaze to stare out the window, my head in the palm of one of my hands as the other lays on the desk, me tapping my finger against the wooden surface. 

"That's not very nice."

"I don't feel like being bothered, besides you got everything you wanted, so just do me a favor and leave me alone." I finally snap, anger boiling in my blood. 

"You look so pathetic right now, it's kind of sad." I roll my eyes at him, not giving him the satisfaction of me talking back. I know he's just trying to provoke me, so I'm just going to ignore him. 

What more could you possibly want from me? You took away all of my friends and my boyfriend, aren't you satisfied? You need to back away from me Suga, you're just a pathetic loser who doesn't know when to leave a person alone. Sigh, can this class just hurry up, I don't want to be in his presence anymore. Maybe I should just switch my schedule. Yea, that's what I'll do, after all, it's too painful to be in the same room with the person who brought me so much happiness, yet we can't be together.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, it was another draining day. I'm just going to go curl up in bed, and hide from the world for the rest of the day once again. 

"You can't keep avoiding me forever.” Minho comes up to me as I was packing my books into my bag. 

"Minho? You shouldn't be talking to me, Suga won't like it.” I look around to make sure nobody else was around to see her talking to me. 

"What were your words to Tae the first day of school?"

"That Suga isn't the boss of anyone, you could choose for yourself who your friends are or not."

"Exactly, besides I'm not officially part of his crew, I'm only dating one of them, so it doesn't effect me. Right now you really need a friend." Her soft voice and warm smile nearly makes me tear up again. 

"I'm fine on my own, I'll manage to get by.” I smile bittersweetly at her 

"Not by isolating yourself. You should worry about yourself sometimes and not how others feel, stop being so selfless, you're only destroying yourself." Her words of encouragement is really what I needed to hear, even if I don't accept them. 

"I can't be a selfish person, it's not in my nature. People's happiness come before my own, that's what I go by."

"Then what if my happiness was being friends with you." She grabs my hands and looks me in the eyes. "I'm not leaving your side, we've been through so much just to throw our friendship away because one person can't accept you. I'm here to stay whether you like it or not."

I embrace her, while tears flow out of my eyes. I miss the warmth of her hugs and the sound of her voice, she was a true best friend that I was about to throw away. I will never make that mistake again, we're going to be great friends for as long as we live. I know it's only been a day, but a day without one of my good friends felt like years. I'm glad she decided to talk to me and make me see what I've been missing.


	5. Happy Birhday Pt. 1

10 months later

Marissa's Pov

After graduation I lost all contact with everyone except for Minho and Jin. We stayed friends this entire time, my heart warming up at the thought that we never did split ways. They are still going out, I'm so happy for them, hopefully they last a lot longer too.

My phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts about seeing them together and getting married. They are such a lovely couple, I really do give them my best regards. 

"Happy birthday girl!" Minho’s voice rings loudly and cheerfully through the receiver. 

"Minho, it's too early to be too hyper,” I say after I pulled the phone away from my ear, squinting my eyes because the loudness made me cringe a little.

"Says the one who's like hyped all the time."

"Haha you have a point there. What honor do I have for you calling?"

"Mm, to wish you a happy birthday and say that we should go out tonight, Jin says it's a good idea too." She sounded really excited, which made me curiously. 

"Go where exactly, it's December Minho." I was a bit cautious with what she wanted to do. 

"To a club of course, we're old enough to enter one."

"If you want, but no drinking,” I state firmly 

"Okay okay, be ready by 8. Ttyl girl." I wonder where she learned to talk like this, it was so out of her character. Wait, it was from me when I used to say it to her during our high school years. 

Sometimes I don't even know what to do with that girl, she's trying to get me to move on, just I can't for some reason. He was the first boy that truly has captured my heart, it's not that easy to get over him. I thought that I would be over him by now, but I guess I thought wrong. 

"Honey, I'd like you to come down and meet someone,” My dad calls for me up the stairs. 

"Coming dad!" Will it be his new girlfriend? I've been dying to meet her. I've never seen my dad this happy in a long while. 

I head downstairs to lay eyes upon a breathtaking woman. She has light brown hair that falls to her waist in waves with bright hazel eyes. Her pale skin was glowing so elegantly as the natural sun’s rays shone on her. She had a light pink tint to her cheeks and her bold red lips contrasted her skin so perfectly. She's a little on the short side, but her frame was petite with just the perfect curves that fit her so well. She looks like she could be a model or actress, she's literally drop dead gorgeous.

"Marissa, this is Yuho, the one I've been telling you about,” My father introduces her. Yuho, what a lovely name. 

"Hello Yuho, I'm Marissa,” I greet her, extending my hand out. I forgot that this isn't America, so I quickly retracted my hand and bowed respectfully in her direction. 

"My you're such a beautiful young girl, I bet all the boys swoon over you,” Her soft voice sings out. It was velvety smooth. I could listen to her talk all day, it was just that calming. 

"Actually, I have no luck in that department. Oh, before I forget dad, Minho wants to take me to a club tonight, will that be alright with you?" Even though I'm 18 now, I still need my dad's permission, I live under his roof after all.

"Sure sweetie, just don't drink and drive, and don't leave any drinks unattended. Also, don't leave the group you're going with, I don't want anything to happen to my baby girl.” My dad was so cool. He would literally allow me to do anything I wished to do without questioning me. 

"Haha, this feels like the night of the party when we first came here, you said the same exact words. You don't have to worry dad, I'll be careful,” I reassure him with a bright smile on my face. 

"What time did she want to pick you up?"

"She said for me to be ready by 8."

"Okay, be sure to have fun. How about you go and by yourself a new dress for the occassion, my treat for my beautiful birthday girl." He rummages through his briefcase for his credit to which I don't understand why he just doesn't keep it in his wallet. After finding it, he hands it to me. 

 

"I could go with you if you'd like, it'll be like having my own daughter,” Yuho offers. I wouldn't mind that at all, in fact I would actually like to spend some quality time with her. 

"That would be so helpful, thank you so much Yuho! Okay dad, we're off then, I promise to bring Yuho back to you soon." He just chuckles as he waves bye to us when we walk out the door.

"So how did you meet my dad, he only told me he was dating someone very sweet, kind, and beautiful." I want to know all of the details. Dad has really scored with this one, she was just so breathtakingly beautiful. 

"We met at work. He was always helping me with things that I didn't understand. He was the only one to be patient with me when I had first start4f there, and well I started developing feelings for him and confessed, to my surprise he accepted my feelings for him. I was so sure that he would be taken, even married, but he told me about your mother and what happened. It was sad almost, he's been alone with you for 18 years, not falling for anybody else until he met me." Her voice was that of a teenager in love, it held such awe and love to it. I found it really cute. 

"That's sooooo romantic! I'm so happy that you and dad are together, he's been so much happier lately, it's really refreshing." I giggle, skipping a little ahead, then spinning around so I could face her with a warm smile on my face, to which she reciprocated that smile. 

"That's great to know, so what about you, do you have a boyfriend?" This makes my smile fall. I did have one, but that ended rather quickly. 

"Had one for only about a week,” I confess, my heart breaking again. 

"Oh my, what happened?"

"When I first started my senior year at high school, I ran into a crazy guy named Suga, well his real name is Yoongi. Him and I were just too toxic around each other, not being able to be on civilized terms in the presence of one another, but I fell for his best friend Taehyung. Taehyung was a little quirky, but he was so nice and caring, at least, when I first met him he seemed that way. He was the first boy to ever capture my heart, Suga, Yoongi, just couldn't accept me and made Tae choose between the two of us. I just couldn't allow him to make a difficult decision like that, so I removed myself." I feel tears rolling down my face, I thought I was done with all of this crying. I have to move on, this is pathetic. I need to stop crying over some boy who didn't have the courage to stand up for us. Yes it was my decision to leave, but he could have tried to fight for us more than what he already did. 

"That is the most selfless act anybody can ever do, especially if you cared for the person as much as you say you do. Things will get easier honey, you just have to be strong, maybe you'll meet somebody else at the club tonight." She walks up to me, placing her hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

"I've said this to Minho, I'm done with boys for a while, every time I'm around one things just keep happening."

"I know sweetie, just don't close your heart off too soon because you'll meet the right one eventually, you don't want to miss that opportunity." Her words are that of a true mother, uplifting, encouraging and very comforting, dad lucked out on finding another angel.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Tae's Pov

"Come on Yoongs, we should all go, Jin's going tonight with Minho, and I'm bringing Gina." I just wanted Yoongi to get out and have a good time.

"How is Gina? Are you guys getting along okay?" He tries changing the subject, causing me to roll my eyes at him. 

"Yup, we're happier than ever. Soooo, come out to the club tonight?" I bring up the subject again. 

"Fine, I'll go. What time is Jin picking us up?"

"He said to be ready by 8."

"Ugh, you people are a pain. Who's all going?" I love a grumbling Yoongi, it makes me laugh. 

"It's going to be Jimin, Jin, Jungkook, Namjoon, Hoseok, Minho, Gina, you and myself."

"Okay okay, I'll go." He sounded so defeated, but it made me happy nonetheless.

I can't wait to show Gina a good time, today is her birthday and I want to make it all about her tonight.

Gina is a beautiful girl, she has light pink hair that reaches her shoulder blades in curls. Dark brown orbs that captures your very soul whenever she looks into your eyes. A genuine soft smile with her plump lips accentuated her perfect features. She had a small frame of a body and soft snow white skin. She looks like a princess out of a fairy tale. How did I get so lucky to get a beautiful girl like her?

Tonight it'll be so much fun, there'll be lots of laughter, dancing and just hanging out. After Marissa had so cold heartedly left me, Yoongi helped me find someone else. It was, of course, someone he had approved of, which I was fine with. I was happy that I could move on.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marrisa’s POV

Yuho and I walked into a dress boutique, looking around to find a dress that would suit me best. We searched the store high and low for hours, me being picky with what I wanted to wear.

15 dresses later and with a tired mind, I settled on a glittery, night on the town pale pink dress that hugged my curves perfectly. It stopped at my knees with a slit up the left side that went halfway up my thigh. The dress sure did show off my legs, which wasn't a bad thing. It was s strapless dress, and I paired it with white open toed heels where the straps wrapped around my ankles. 

I took a look in the mirror, seeming pretty satisfied with myself. I heard audible gasps coming from behind me, me turning around to see the old crew, all without Yoongi and Tae. Disappointment entered me when I didn't see Tae, but there was nothing that could be done. 

“just look at you,” Minho praises me as the others all nod their heads in agreement, causing me to blush and suddenly become self-conscious. 

“Is it that bad?” My voice was small as I tried to cover my exposed skin. 

Minho comes to me, pulling my arms down. “You're absolutely gorgeous. Tae’s new girlfriend will be raging with jealousy when she sees you.” 

I stared at Minho. New girlfriend? So he did move on. I can't really blame him though, I was the one who left him, just a little part of me wishes that he had stayed single until I gained enough courage to face him again. 

“Will they be there?” You could hear the disappointment in my voice. 

The others looked down, giving me my answer. This makes me not want to go tonight, yet I already promised Minho that I would. I just have to suck it up and enjoy myself. 

I just nod my head, going back into the dressing room to change into my regular clothes, paying for the dress and shoes. Yuho walked me a hair salon, neither one of us saying a word to the other.

I sat down in a chair, the hair stylist getting to work on my hair. She curled them in large curls, pinning the top half into rose curls to my head and giving me full bangs that swept across my forehead. She turned me around, doing my makeup with mascara, a silver eyeshadow and a light pink gloss to my lips. She turned me around, me staring at my reflection and not recognizing myself.   
Yuho walks over, smiling softly at me. “I was hoping this would lift up your mood. I had noticed that you became down at the mentioning of someone bringing their girlfriend, so I wanted to cheer you up.”

I hugged her tightly, the two of us heading back home. Now all I have to do is actually get ready for this night out.


	6. Happy Birthday Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to make a note to my readers that none of these chapters are edited, so please forgive any grammatical errors.

It's time to go to this club with Minho and the guys. Why did I agree to go, this has turned into such a bad day already? I could have backed out. I could have said that I didn't feel like going, yet I didn't. You are such a loser Marissa, stop being so hung up on one guy.

"It seems Minho is here for you sweetie,” My dad announces. He sees me to the door, looking at my outfit. “My little girl is all grown up now. Be sure to have fun, and most importantly, be safe.” 

"I'll see you later dad, have some fun with Yuho.” I wink at him suggestively. He rolled his eyes, practically pushing me out of the door. 

"Get going princess, and do not forget my warnings."

"I won't dad, love you. Bye Yuho, enjoy your stay!" My dad and Yuho both wave to me as I get into Minho's car. 

"I'm glad you still decided to come out, I know I just dropped the bomb on you like that, but I just couldn't hold it back any longer, my guilty conscious was just eating away at me, even if it was an accidental slip. You still deserved to know before we get there and you see some girl clinging to him,” Minho rambles on. I sigh slightly. She only does this when she's nervous or feels as if she was at fault for something. 

"I know it's not your fault Minho, you hid it for a reason, don't get too worked up about it." She just smiled sweetly at me, her sweet smile had a pained look about it.

The rest of the car ride was a little too quiet, an awkward you want to jump out of the car quiet. Both of us weren't even talking like how we normally would. It was a choking silence. 

We finally pull up to the club, and you could see people dancing outside as well as inside. The smell of booze hits your nose as soon as you walk in, with the music booming so loud you could go deaf from just being in here. What type of club is this?

 

"I spot them, come on let's go over,” Minho yells over the loud music.

Before I can have any type of reaction Minho grabs my wrist, leading us to the table where everyone was. Once we get to the table I look at everyone, stopping when I see him. My heart feels like it's shattering just knowing we're in the same vicinity of each other. 

He hasn't noticed me yet, he's laughing with a pink haired girl with his arm linked around her waist. Is that her? Is that the new girlfriend? She suits him well, she's really pretty. 

 

"Tae, someone's just staring at you." I can hear her scream across the table, her pointing in my direction 

I quickly averted my eyes, looking for an escape, I can't be here, at least not in the same proximity as him. I know it's my fault that we're not together anymore, but he hasn't contacted me at all since that day. He didn't even want to stay friends, and that's what hurt the most. 

"I think I'm going to go sit somewhere else, being here is too suffocating, excuse me,” I shout at Minho. She just looked to me sadly, understanding why I wanted an escape.

"Hey, where are you going? I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Gina and this is Tae, my boyfriend,” Gina suddenly appears in front of me when I go to walk away.

My heart couldn't take any more, she seems really nice, but I still can't accept the fact that he's with someone else. 

Slowly, my gaze meets hers, reaching out my hand to introduce myself to her. "Hello, I'm Marissa, nice to meet you."

"Marissa?! Wow, you look different being all dolled up the way you are. How are you,” Taehyung bursts out. 

Just stop, don't talk to me. I can't handle anymore, especially when I hear your voice after a long time. Please leave me alone.

"So you've managed to keep one of your friends. What's the occasion for you being here tonight?" Yoongi's taunting voice has just struck an irritated nerve.

 

"Today's Marissa's birthday and I wanted to get her to come out, so I invited her,” Minho answers for me. Why did she have to tell them? Why couldn't she have just said that she wanted a night out with me? 

 

"No way, it's my birthday too! How old are you turning today?" It was Gina’s excited voice that spoke up this time. 

"19"

"So am I! I feel like we can be great friends!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go right now, it's just a bit too stuffy here for me. I'll be over there if anyone needs me." I point to a wall that seems to be unaccompanied, perfect for the way I'm feeling. I just wanted to be alone. 

I make my way through the crowd to stand against the wall while my thoughts swim through my mind. Why did she have to be here tonight? Why did he have to bring her? Why didn't I get any type of warning? Did everyone know about her coming?

"Hey, what's a pretty lady doing by herself?” I look up to see a platinum blonde male standing in front of me. He had a very nice build with sharp features. One could say he was very handsome. 

"Hi, you are?" I ask skeptically. 

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, hello my name's Jackson,” He bows in my direction. 

"Hello Jackson, I'm Marissa."

"Hello Marissa, do you want to go dance?" I look to him as if he were crazy. A random guy asking a stranger to dance? Why does this feel like some type of crime? 

"I'm not much of a dancer,” I try to politely decline the offer. 

"Come on, I'll show you."

"Okay,” I finally agree after he kept insisting.

Jackson leads me out to the dance floor to which we dance the night away, until a slow song comes on. I go to walk off the dance floor but Jackson grabs my waist, placing my hands around his neck. This took me by surprise and I considered kicking, but I decided to wait and see what he'll do.

"Mind telling me why you're alone?"

"I wasn't, I came with a group of friends, but I couldn't be around them." I just shrug, looking away from the male in front of me. 

"Whatever is bothering you, things will get better, I can guarantee that."

"Thanks." Was all I managed to say while my face was burning. I'm so glad it's semi dark in here, that way he can't see my blushing cheeks.

"Oh crap, look at the time I have to go. Hey, do you mind if I get your number,” He asks before walking off the dancefloor. 

"Not at all, hand me your cell." He hands me his phone so I could type in my number. I hand it back to him with a warm smile, this scenario is so familiar. It reminds me of when Tae and I first met. 

“I was beginning to worry about you, I went to that wall that you said you would be by but you weren't there,” Minho exclaims when once I return to the table. 

"I was on the dance floor,” I admit. 

"By yourself,” Jin questions.

"No, someone asked me to dance and I agreed."

"Who?" Yoongi growls out. Why does he sound mad? Why would it matter to him? 

"Some guy that walked over to talk to me, he seemed really nice."

"Did he try anything?" This time it was Hoseok who had questioned me. What's with the sudden interrogation?

"No I didn't try anything, I'm not a rude sleezebag like some other guys in here." Jackson comes to stand next to me, looking at everyone sitting at the table. Where did he come from, I thought he had to leave?

"This fell off your wrist, I noticed it on the floor when you gave me your number, I was in such a rush that I forgot to give it back to you,” Jackson answers my unspoken thoughts. He must have seen the confusion on my face when I was looking at him. 

It was my charm bracelet that my dad had given me for my 18th birthday, I'm so glad that it wasn't lost, but so mad at myself for not realizing that it fell off.

"Thank you so much Jackson, this bracelet means a lot to me.” I gratefully take it back. 

"I really have to get going, but I'll text you and see if you want to hang out some time." With that he left our presence.

"You leave us to go dance with some pretty boy who's way too cheesy,” Yoongi scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat back in the booth with both his arms resting behind him and his right leg crossed over his left. He looked like he belonged in the mafia in that position. 

"What's your problem? What does it matter with who I decide to dance with? At least he was really nice unlike some people." I was so done with him. 

"She's right, why are you getting so worked up,” Gina turns to him to ask him. 

"So Tae means nothing to you?" Yoongi's words took me off guard. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find some type of response. I couldn't believe he just asked me that. Who does this guy think he is? 

"Wh-" I begin to say, until I was interrupted. 

“I shouldn't, it's been a while since then, I'm sure that she was able to move on like I have. I mean I've realized that it was just a little fling that I had for her, I didn't have strong feelings for her." What did he say? He didn't actually love me, I was just a fling? I am truly starting to despise all guys. They are way too much. 

“You two had a thing? Is that why you left earlier, because of me?" Gina's gaze was now on me, curiosity coating her voice. 

"That's enough you guys, can't we just get along for one night,” Minho comes to my rescue. At times like these, I'm glad she's here. 

"Minho, I'm leaving."

“How will you get home?”

"It doesn't matter." I just walk off, despite their protests, I just couldn't be here any longer, not after what Tae had just said. Is that why it was so easy for him to move on so quickly? I was an utter fool. The brisk cold air clung onto my body as I wallowed in my despair, walking home without any direction in my mind. 

Amidst my thoughts, I bump into someone. I bow to apologize, only to have him lift my chin up. My eyes meet those of Jackson's who was smiling at me. 

“What is a lovely girl like you doing walking out here by herself,” He asks me, a light blush creeping onto my cheeks as I avert my eyes from his piercing gaze, straightening myself up. 

“I was just heading home,” I mumble quietly. 

“Then allow me to escort you home.” I just blink rapidly, but for some reason, I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I allow him to walk me home. 

The walk was nice, calming even with someone walking next to me. Even though it was silent, it was a comfortable silence. Even if it was just him doing the walking as he carried me on his back. 

"Thanks for walking me home Jackson, it was kind of you to do so,” I thank him when we get to my front door. 

"I just couldn't see a girl walking home by herself."

"But you also gave me a piggyback ride."

"That's because I knew your feet were killing you, you are wearing heels after all." How sweet can this guy be? He seemed to be very attentive. 

"Thank you, that was very sweet of you. Did you want to spend the night, there's a spare bedroom and my dad wouldn't mind,” I offered him seeing as it was really late and I didn't want him to walk home by himself. 

"I'm good, I mean we just met and all, so I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable,” He chuckled out nervously, rubbing the back of his neck while looking to the ground sheepishly. 

"It's too late for you to be walking home, just come in and you can leave tomorrow morning." 

He walks in without saying any more words. His eyes wandering around the house, taking in it's settings. This is the first time I'm having a male friend stay over at my house overnight. I would feel really bad and somewhat responsible of something were to happen to him if I had just allowed him to walk home this late at night. 

I show him to the guest room, hoping that he would be comfortable enough. It's not that big, but it's a perfect size for one person. I lay out new bed spreads and pillows so he has a clean set of sheets to lay on. I bid him a goodnight as I shut the door on his quickly sleeping form. 

I lay on my bed as one thing was bothering me, why was Yoongi so defensive when I danced with Jackson? Why would he care at all who I associate with or who I become friends with, he hates my very existence. Whatever, it doesn't matter, I should just go to bed, it's really late.

With that, I put my racing thoughts to a cease, falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Why

Marissa's Pov

Why why why why? Why did I have to see Tae with that girl? Why did Tae say that? Why was Yoongi acting that way? The only good thing about last night was meeting Jackson. Okay, at least you don't have to see them anymore, I mentally grumble to myself.

 

"Honey, there's a young man staying in the guest bedroom, care to explain,” My dad asks, walking into my room with Yuho. 

“You guys didn't elope did you,” Yuho questions me before I had a chance to respond to my dad. 

"What?! No way, his name's Jackson, the club we went to last night is owned by his father. There were some events that happened last night that made me want to leave the club earlier than everyone else and Jackson offered to walk me home. Since it was really late I didn't want him walking all the way home so I offered him the guest bedroom for the night,” I quickly explain, clearing up the misunderstanding. I forgot to mention, Jackson and I had talked a little on the way to my house and he so happens to mention that it was his father's club. 

“That's my baby girl,” My dad praises me. I let out a sigh of relief. Even though I knew my dad wouldn't have cared in the first place, I still became nervous when he questioned me. 

"Good morning Marissa,” Jackson yawns, him too walking into my room. 

"Good morning Jackson. Jackson this is my father and his girlfriend Yuho." He bows to them both respectfully

"Hello sir, hello madam, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"What a polite young man,” Yuho comments. 

“Hello young man, did you sleep okay?" I roll my eyes at these two. They're acting like he is royalty or something. 

"Yes I did sir, thank you for lending me your house for the night,” Jackson replies. 

"You're quite welcome. Did you want breakfast with us, we're going out to eat,” My dad invites him. Now everyone sees where I get my hospitality towards strangers from. 

"Oh no sir, I couldn't possibly ask that much of you."

“Jackson, it's quite alright, you should come out to breakfast with us. We'll all be able to get to know more about each other as well,” Yuho insists. I just keep quiet, that is until Jackson brings my name into it. 

"If Marissa is comfortable enough." They all turn to me, making me the center of attention. Why did he have to bring me into this? 

"Come on, let's all go. Besides, I'm starving." We all chuckle as we head out to the diner for some breakfast.

Strange how this is actually feeling like a full family, it's not just dad and I anymore. A smile protrudes my lips at that thought, we have new additions to the family and I am just so happy about it.

We pull into a small diner to which the waitress seats us, handing us our menus.

“So Jackson, I hear your dad owns a club?" I choke on my water, widening my eyes. Why is he bringing this up now? 

"That is correct sir."

"What type of club is it?" Is my dad seriously going to interrogate the boy right now?

"It's just your average club with alcohol loud music and dancing, but if anything fishy is happening we tackle the problem right away, my dad likes to run a very clean club,” He answers calmly. 

"Good good. How did you come to meet my daughter?" I groan internally once my dad asks that, me lowering my head to hide behind the menu. He's acting as if Jackson and I are going to be dating. 

"I saw her standing by a wall and went to go talk to her. She seemed very nice so I asked her to dance and we got to know each other." How is Jackson answering this questions so calmly? If I were to be interrogated, I would be embarrassed. 

"My that sounds lovely. You're a very handsome young man,” Yuho gushes. This is not turning out how I expected it to.

"Thank you madam."

"I couldn't help but notice the scars on your biceps,” My dad points to his bare arms. Jackson was just in a black tank top. I too look up to look at his arms, noticing the scars. 

"Oh well, you see I used to help out the club a lot doing surveillance to make sure things ran smoothly at the club. When there were people too drunk, trying to do drugs, disrespecting the ladies, or anything along those lines we have to escort them out, and they try to hit us or fight us, some even try stabbing us, that is where these scars come from. Due to me being placed in the hospital so much, my dad doesn't want me helping out, he's really worried,” Jackson explains. I couldn't pry my eyes away from him as he was explaining the situation. I was too fascinated in his story. 

"That is very noble of you to take out the bad influences of the club. Are there strippers?" I choked on my water once again by my dad's sudden yet blunt question. I whip my head in his direction, shaking my head rapidly. Who asks such a question? 

“No sir, like I said, it's a very clean club."

"Good. I'm liking you more and more, any questions for us?" I just squint my eyes at my own father who smiles innocently at me. 

"I do have one for Marissa, that group of friends of yours, is there something going on between all of you, you looked really uncomfortable being in their presence?" Jackson turns to me. 

Why bring this up? I've been hiding this from my own father. I really don't want to tell you. I sigh, looking to him. My dad looks at me curiously, I know he wants to know as well, so I might as well tell them.

"Well, I used to date one of them but that lasted only a week because his one friend wouldn't accept me, so there's that tension in the air. Another one is that the one I dated had said it was a fling for him, he thought he had feelings for me but he actually didn't and his other girlfriend was there. I'm actually only close to one person out of the 9 that were there last night." I just shrug it off as if it were nothing. 

"Who was it you used to date?" I can hear the concern roughness in my father's voice.

I avert my gaze, really not wanting to answer, yet his piercing gaze was telling me that I better tell him. I mumble a quiet, "Taehyung."

"I can see why he hasn't come around after the first day of your high school year. I'm so surprised though, I didn't think you would actually fall for someone. Do you still have feelings for him?" I really don't want my own dad questioning me on this topic. I love my dad and all, but I rather we didn't go into my love life. 

"Sadly I do, but his harsh words gave me the motivation to move on. Can we not talk about him anymore, I won't have to-" I was cut off by an obnoxious group of people laughing while walking into the diner. I look to see who they were, oh great, it's them.

"Isn't that your group,” Jackson points to them, my eyes trailing to where he was pointing. 

"Ha ha, looks to be that way, and here I thought I wouldn't have to see them anymore."

 

"Dear, I think we should get a separate table, let's leave Marissa and Jackson to chat,” Yuho suggests. I could tell she didn't want to see things get ugly because it sure as hell just may. 

“You're right, give is the check when you two are done, Yuho and I are going to go over to that booth in the corner,” My dad says.

"Okay dad, we'll come over when we're done."

"Come on Minho, leave Jin for me,” I could hear Jimin's voice pleading with her. I chuckled lightly at that, Jackson looking at me which made me stop immediately. 

"No way, Jin and I are perfectly happy,” Minho whines in response.

"More like too cliché,” a lower, gruff voice chimes in. Instantly I knew it was Yoongi.

"How about by that blonde headed boy, there's a booth right next to him that would fit all of us,” Gina points to a table, to which I quickly glance over to the right of us, and sure enough it was Jackson they were talking about. They come to sit down, not noticing us at all, which I'm somewhat relieved.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of pale, did you want to leave?" Jackson's concerned voice takes me out of my own thoughts. 

"No, I'm fine, just want to eat already hahaha." You could hear the nervousness in my voice. I just don't understand why I'm so nervous. It doesn't make any sense to me. 

"You must be really hungry hahaha,” Jackson laughs at me. 

Something makes me take a quick glance over to their table and notice that now they're all looking at us. 

"Marissa, how are you feeling? Did you get home safely last night,” Minho bombards me with questions.

"Yea, Jackson here walked me home last night."

"Are you two here alone?" Why is Jin asking me that? 

"No, my dad is here with his girlfriend. Jackson spent the night at my house because it was too late for him to walk all the way home by himself, so my dad invited him to eat breakfast with us.” I point to a booth to where I could see my dad and Yuho happily talking to each other. 

"So Marissa, is he going to be your new boyfriend that you're going to walk away from after a week?" Taehyung's voice suddenly rings in my ears. I widened my eyes, looking back in their direction. 

"Wha-"

"What she does with her life is none of your concern. Who she hangs out with shouldn't matter to any of you. I don't know what happened in high school but you all should move on, just like Marissa is trying to,” Jackson cuts in, glaring at the two males. 

"What do you mean she walked away from you in a week,” Gina asks after Jackson's rant. 

“Why not tell the story Marissa, or should I say it?" Tae's tone held disgust to it. I didn't walk away because I wanted to, I walked away so he could have kept his friend. 

"Why are you doing this Taehyung?" My voice has a slight quiver to it. Jackson noticed my uneasiness, so he grabs my hand to reassure me that everything will be okay. "If you must know Gina, I left him because Suga didn't like me so he made Tae choose which one he would rather be with me or Suga. Sacrificing my own happiness I took myself out of the picture so he wouldn't lose his best friend, and that makes me a bad person?!” 

 

"We should go, I'll inform your father that I'm taking you out for the rest of the day, you're going to need it." Jackson gets up to go talk to my father while everyone else gapes at Tae and I.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone upset. Tae, you shouldn't be upset with her, she did a good deed, and it's apparent that she's not over you,” Gina says softly. I felt bad that she had to witness all of this. 

"How about we talk about something else,” Minho suggests after awkwardness hung thickly in the air.

"It's her fault for giving into me so easily. If she hadn't given herself to me than that could be her next to Tae and not Gina,” Yoongi states nonchalantly.

I take my glass of orange juice and splash it on his face. "Let me tell you something, you used me! You manipulated me! It's not the other way around, I don't want to see any of you ever again! Just stay out of my life and live your happy endings without me, yea?!”

Jackson comes back, staring at a drenched Yoongi, then looking around the thale until his eyes meet my furious ones. “I informed your father that you're going to be with me for the rest of the day, he's fine with it. I just have to go home first and shower."

"Okay, let's go."

"Going to go whore around now with someone you don't know,” Both Yoongi and Taehyung spat out. 

I was ready to turn around and slap them both, but Jackson's grip on my shoulder tightens to signal not to do anything. My hand is twitching, I want to clock both of them in the face, that'll get them to shut up. They're not worth it Marissa, be the bigger person here. Just walk away with Jackson, don't let anger seep into you, stay calm, relax, breathe, and just walk away.

"Just don't cry when she breaks up with you after a week,” Taehyung grunts with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"You guys need to just stop. You are to not talk about her in a disrespectful manner, she did you a favor, so suck it up and stop whining like a pussy." With that Jackson and I walk out of the diner, feeling comforted that he was there with me. I was glad he was able to stand up for me. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Gina's Pov

I can't believe they talked to her like she was some type of trash.

"Tae, that wasn't right.” My voice held sympathy for the girl who had left. She seemed like a really nice person.

“Who's side are you on?!" His voice was slightly elevated, making me flinch back.

"Right now hers, she did a favor for you so you wouldn't lose Yoongi while she had strong feelings for you, to which she still does. I don't know the events that happened but if what she's saying is true then you need to back off of her with that cocky attitude of yours.” I was confident in my words, not backing down from what I believe to be true. This was a whole new side of Taehyung I was seeing, and I was not liking it. 

"Tch, she's a stupid brat anyway. She's wagging her tail like a lost puppy for some pretty boy she just met last night, this is why I don't trust her,” Yoongi growled lowly. You could tell he was definitely upset over last night's events, but why?

Despite my confusion, I was still taken aback by his words. How can they sit here and say that about her? She seems like a nice person who has been placed in hell when she belongs in heaven. This world, or this group rather, is way too toxic for her, way too mean to her, and way too degrading for her.

"Tae, I think we should break up." All eyes turn on me, making me super uncomfortable.

"Why?!" He was furious, I could definitely tell. 

"Do you seriously have to ask that?! Look at how you treated a genuine person who has nothing but care and concern for you. You're treating her as if she's a rotten scrap of meat that needs to be thrown away."

"If that's the way you feel then so be it, we'll break up, but I don't want to see you around ever again. If you are even remotely in the same vicinity as me you better walk in a different direction,” He warns me. 

I get up from the booth to look back at the pitiful Taehyung. You don't deserve that girl's love for you Taehyung, she's way better off without a jerk who doesn't know how to open his eyes to see what he is saying or doing is wrong and hurtful to a pure soul.


	8. A Day With Jackson

“Thank you for helping me back there, if it weren't for you a fight would've broken out." I show him my gratitude. 

"Hey, a fight isn't going to break out while I'm around. Why do you even give in to them?" He just shrugs it off. 

"Because Minho is my best friend and she's dating Jin, so it all kind of goes hand in hand."

"Do you like everyone?"

"Only Minho, Jin, Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, and Hoseok."

"Why not only hang out with them then? Talk to those 6 and tell them that you're willing to hang out with them as long as the other two aren't around,” He suggests. 

"That's the best advice anyone can give me. So, now that you're all showered and ready to go, where are we going,” I ask him as I try to change the subject.

"To a dance studio."

"Dance studio?"

"Yup my father is a dance studio owner by day and a club owner by night." He had a sheepish grin on his face. Just how many businesses does this guy's father own? 

"Wow, no wonder why you have a huge mansion,” I gawk when we get to his house. The driveway itself was a mile long. I was shocked at how big this place was.

We walk in, me waiting in the living room timidly for Jackson to get ready. I just sat there, not willing to move in fear of breaking something. Soon, Jackson joins me while wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. 

"Let's get going,” He says. I just look up to him, slowly nodding my head. I wanted to get out of here and fast. I didn't want to be here, I felt too awkward. We walk down the steps to the front door when a woman stops us.

"Jackson dear, where are you heading?" I look to the woman before us. She seemed to have this elegance about her with her pin straight black hair, piercing dark eyes, bold red thin lips and a petite frame. Her skin had a slight tan to it. She was wearing a black sleek dress that hugged her body with black heels that shined under the fluorescent lights.

"Welcome back mom, I've missed you." He walks up to her to give her a welcome home hug. This is his mother? She looks too young to be a mom. 

"Who's this young girl?" She stands up straight, looking in my direction as she asks that. 

"Someone I met at the club last night. A lot of events happened and we kind of became friends,” Jackson states. 

"Hmmm, what's your name dear? Where are you from? How long have you been in Korea?" What's with all of these questions? Why are parents like this? Is this how all parents are? 

"Hello ma'am, my name is Marissa. I come from America and I've been here for almost a year. My father had to transfer here for work, so this is more of a permanent stay,” I still answer her questions, despite the awkwardness that is choking me. 

“How about you two stay here and hang out in the indoor pool,” She turns her attention back to her son. 

"Moooom, I'm taking her to the dancing studio, but I'll bring her back for dinner.” He sounded a bit embarrassed, causing me to giggle quietly. 

"Okay honey, be sure to take care of her. Don't let any danger come to her. I'll be seeing you at dinner dear,” She waves us off, her going up the stairs. 

"It was very nice meeting you ma'am." I bow to her in a respectful manner. She turns around, giving us a smile as Jackson pulls me out of the house.

The walk to the studio only took about 10 minutes to get to. It felt way too short because I was enjoying my time with Jackson. When we get there I see Hoseok looking perplexed.

"Jackson," he calls out. Jackson knows him?

"What can I do for you?"

“Look about earlier, I'm sorry you had to witness that. That's been going on since high school and well, I frankly don't like the way Marissa's being treated,” Hoseok apologizes. He shouldn't have to apologize. 

"You're not the one who needs to apologize, and I'm not the one who needs the apology, Marissa does and the other two need to be the ones to apologize to her,” Jackson firmly states. I could tell he was bothered by the way I've been treated, but quite frankly, I was used to it from Yoongi. 

"You're right, but that would never happen. Taehyung is beyond pissed because Gina broke up with him due to the way he treated Marissa,” Hoseok blurts out. Wait, what? Gina broke up with Tae over what happened? This is not going to pan over so well for me in the end. 

"It doesn't matter Hoseok, I won't have to see them again,” I shrug, even though something tells me that I'm wrong on that one. 

"You sure about that,” Tae speaks up from behind us. My body freezes in shock, a bit too nervous to turn around. 

I finally decide to turn to look at the two, my face losing all color as my uneasy eyes met the glares they were giving me. Jackson puts me behind him as he glares back at them, Hoseok coming to my side to give me a reassuring smile to help calm me down.

"What do you guys want,” I manage to get out, my mouth becoming dry with how nervous I was.

 

"You of course,” Yoongi seethes angrily. Why are they like this? 

"You might want to back away from here, you guys are not welcomed here,” Jackson comes to my rescue. 

“We'll leave once we have the girl." Tae's voice was eerily calm. 

"Come on you two, let's just get out of here. We have to leave Marissa alone,” Hoseok tries to calm the situation down.

Things escalated way too quickly for me to even react to what's happening as Yoongi punches Jackson, knocking him out while Taehyung throws me over his shoulder to carry me away.

Hoseok is kneeling next to Jackson to make sure he's okay, yelling at the two guys to bring me back. I'm way too shocked to even comprehend what's happening. They bring me to a nearby alleyway and throw me on the ground, the pain seering in butt caused me to groan while I rub my lower back soothingly.

"You know, I've been nice to you and cared for you, but you broke my heart,” Taehyung growls, clenching his fists tightly, his fiery eyes meeting my confused ones. I find my confidence yet again, glaring at the two before me. 

 

"Look, you either answer our questions or we do things the hard way. We're not trying to hurt you princess, but we're not afraid to either,” Yoongi sighs out in frustration. 

"I really don't have to answer to either one of you,” I say as I get off the ground.

 

“I need you to do me a favor sweet cheeks, get me my girl back and I'll leave you alone,” Taehyung requests. 

"Not going to happen, you don't scare me. Are you forgetting who I am? I suggest you stop with the threats, it's your own fault for being such an asshole in the first place." I bump past them as I exit the alleyway. 

I run towards Jackson who's just now becoming conscious. His eye is all bruised and swollen, my heart falls at the sight of it.

"Only if you weren't associated with me Jackson," I whisper to him as I wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back, wincing at the pain throbbing in his face.

"I'm so sorry Marissa." I look at Hoseok who has tears in his eyes. I hug him close, letting him know that none of this is his fault. He shouldn't have to apologize for what those assholes did to Jackson.

Once Jackson fully collects himself the three of us head into the dance studio. I sit on the floor watching as the two dance to the rhythm of the songs they play. Their dancing is so mesmerising it just captivates me. Their movements are so smooth, it's really breathtaking. They are in their own world, forgetting that I'm there. I can't seem to take my eyes off of them while they dance, allowing their bodies to move in rhythm with the music.

When they stop for a break I clap for them enthusiastically. A smile breaks out on their faces as they come to sit next to me. When I look at them both being all sweat drenched I can't help but think about how hot they look. Marissa, now's not the time to be mesmerized by hot sweat drenched boys. Sure they are hot, they can dance, one has massive muscles, the other has a smile that can brighten up anyone's day, but you have to work on yourself. Stop staring Marissa, they're going to be uncomfortable. Get ahold of yourself child! I shake my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts.

"Are you okay,” Hoseok questions me. 

"Why would you ask?" My face was flushed red, the room suddenly becoming too hot and stuffy. 

"Because you're as red as a tomato right now, Jackson points out the obvious, which, in turn, caused my face to burn an even brighter red. 

"I'm fine," I respond a little too quickly as I turn my face away from them to hide my embarrassment. The two boys stare at each other then back at me shrugging their shoulders simultaneously. Can you both stop looking so hot, you're both causing my breathing to become uneasy. What is wrong with me? Why am I suddenly thinking like this?

"How about you join us dancing?" Jackson offers. 

"I told you, I'm not a good dancer."

“Please join us, it'll be more fun,” Hoseok pleads with puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay okay, I'll join you." They give me a huge grin when I give in to their pleas.

We start dancing once again, Jackson shows me step by step what to do. Once I get the hang of the movements I let the music overtake my body, moving to the rhythm. By the time the music stops I'm sweating like the boys, taking a swig of cold water in hopes of cooling down.

"Did you say you don't dance?" Hoseok sounded impressed, his voice in awe. 

"Yea, why?" I take the water bottle away from my lips, my eyes meeting the other two’s stares.

"You're a natural. You were really amazing, is there anything you can't do?” This time it was Jackson's voice who was speaking. 

"What do you mean?" I was really confused. 

"I heard you singing while you were in your room last night, you have an angelic voice."

"Thank you."

"We should all dance together from now on!" We all laugh, not realizing that there are people entering the room.

"Marissa,” Gina calls out. 

I turn around to see Gina standing there along with Minho, Jungkook, Jin, Jimin, and Namjoon.

"Hi, Gina right?"

"Yea." She hangs her head low.

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry for anything that I did that might have made you upset with me." I walk over to take her hands into mine, having her gaze meet mine.

"There's nothing that you did wrong,” I calmly reassure her. 

"But I took someone close to you, the one who had held your heart." I internally laugh at this. It's not her fault he moved on. 

"That's not your fault. Do you love him?"

"I do," she whispers.

"Then there's nothing to be sorry about. As long as you love him then that's enough for me. You should go back to him, he really loves you too, I can see that." Tears are forming in my eyes. I'm trying to hold my tears back as I give the one person I wanted to be with away to somebody else.

"I just can't handle the way he talks to you though." Gina sounded upset. She was battling an internal battle that only she can come to a final conclusion to. 

"Gina, don't worry about me, you have a person who cares about you and you care about him, don't let that deter you from him."

She smiles as she walks out of the room, all eyes on me. You did a good thing Marissa, don't let that bring you down. Move on from him, he loves Gina, not you. I feel a hand on my shoulder lightly squeezing it. I look over to see Minho standing next to me, smiling sweetly.

"Hey Marissa, how about I take you to get some ice cream and we take a stroll through the park,” Jackson offers.

"Jackson-"

“It'll help ease the pain in your heart." He winks at me while smiling, which brought a smile to my face. A day with Jackson isn't so bad after all, he's really there for me, helping me become happier.

"Okay, but since everybody's here how about we all go?"

"Hell yea." We head out of the studio to see Gina in Taehyung's arms. Looks like they've made up, I'm happy for them even though it crushes my heart. We walk away from the scene before us to go get our ice cream.

Why are we deciding to go to the park during winter? It's freezing cold out! In the middle of my thoughts snow begins to fall around us. It's so beautiful, and gives the weather it's winter feel. 

When we get to the park Jungkook and Jimin start chasing each other while Hoseok is cackling at them. Namjoon starts to cuddle Jin for warmth and Minho pouts at Namjoon while staring daggers at him, making Jin laugh hysterically. As for Jackson, well he's dancing away in his own little world, leaving me to bask in the beauty that the snow is creating around me. The soft flakes glisten on the tree branches, and dusts the grassy plains. This is truly beautiful, a scenic sight right before my eyes, but of course I'm used to it coming from New York and all.

"I'm going to get you Jungkook!" I could hear Jimin yell.

"In your dreams!" Jungkook yells in return.

I can't believe you were about to give up all of these people because two of them didn't like you. Don't lose these people Marissa, they will always be there for you no matter what. I smile to myself while I'm lost in my own thoughts. 

"Hey, Jungkook, Jimin, how about we have a race to see who's the fastest among the 3 of us!!" They stop chasing each other to smirk at me.

"Sure!" They both exclaim. 

Everyone else seems intrigued as we get into position to start our race. Jin counts down and we're off. The 3 of us are neck to neck, and when we near our destination Jungkook pulls ahead of us.

"Looks like you win Jungkook." I admit my own defeat while trying to catch my breath.

“I'm pretty competitive after all. You are pretty fast yourself,” He brags. 

"I'm good at sports," I chime cutely with a wink. 

"We should do this more often,” Jimin comes in with a grin on his face.

We all laugh while heading back to the others were talking amongst themselves. This is a nice evening even though it's a cold winter day. 

“Mark?" Jackson calls out to someone. I look over into the direction he's looking in to see a guy with red hair that was pulled back out of his face. He had a long face and pale skin with dark brown eyes. He had a tall and skinny build to him, but he was still very handsome. 

I could see that he was holding his ribs in pain. The closer I look at the newcomer, the more I see his bruises on his face. This had concerned me. 

“Jackson?" The other male acknowledges his name being called by someone he probably once knew. 

"You two know each other?" I asked them as I looked back and forth between the two. 

 

"Yea, we went to high school together but then lost all contact,” Jackson answers. 

Mark slowly makes his way over, slumping down onto the snow covered bench. He leaned back while clutching his stomach, Jackson and I watching him in curiosity. He must have sensed our gazes on him, so he lifts his head to lazily look at us, explaining to us what had happened. 

He had come across someone he owed money to, yet he didn't have it to pay the man back, so the man had beat him. Luckily he was able to get away from this man before the man could harm him even more. I guess these things really do happen after all. 

After some time of talking and getting to know each other more, we all go back to Jackson's house to enjoy dinner with his mom and dad, who in turn offered Mark a position at his club. All seemed to be going over so well for the most part, but there is part of me that says this happiness is only temporary.


	9. 6 Months

After the dinner with Jackson the gang and I decide to stay the night at his house. He gives us a tour of the grand place, this place looks just like the mansion from 'Cinderella', it even has the cold dusty cellar. The place is beyond beautiful. He takes us the the indoor pool where they have a sauna and a gym area that connects to the pool area. The backyard has a maze of rose bushes with beautiful flowers coating the entire area. He just has an amazing house, yet here he is just being a humble sweet guy. 

Jungkook and I sit on the bench outside, taking in the beautifully snowed covered garden.

"Marissa, why did you get Tae and Gina back together?" Jungkook held disappointment to his voice, taking me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I was fine with him dating you because you're like a super girl of many talents, but I feel a ping of sadness when I see them being together." I look over to see looking down to the ground as he plays with his fingers. 

"I'm confused, isn't Gina a nice girl?" I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. 

"She is, I just, I don't know what it is, every time I see them I hurt here, wanting to cry." He points right to his chest where his heart is. Is he perhaps jealous? Does he have feelings for Taehyung? To be honest, I'd rather him be with Tae instead of Gina.

"Jungkook?" I have to ask him, I have to find out the truth. 

"Yea?"

"Do you by any chance have any romantic feelings for Taehyung?"

"I do, I have for a long time now, ever since freshman year of high school. I just don't want to ruin the friendship we have with-" We were interrupted by loud moans coming from behind one of the bushes. Jungkook and I go to see who it could be, to our surprise it's Jin and Namjoon. They like each other too? What about Minho? I could see the look if shock on Jungkook's face, to which I giggle at, making them stop to stare at us.

"ummmm-" Namjoon breaks away from the kiss, Namjoon looking at us. He can't even say a word out of embarrassment, whereas Jin doesn't make eye contact at all.

"What happened to Minho,” I will kill Jin if he had hurt her or if he's cheating on her 

 

“We just broke up, Hoseok loved me more and confessed so I'm with him now. I knew Jin harvested feelings for Namjoon, I was just being selfish, so it was time I let him go.” You could hear the arrogance coming from her voice. It's as if she's slowly changing into someone that I don't even know. 

"Oh, well as long as everyone's okay with it then I have no say."

“Okay then, I'm going to go join Hobbi inside, I just wanted to come out and tell you about Hoseok and I, catch you all later." I let out an internal sigh. What the actual fuck is happening around me?

"Hey you two, no need to be embarrassed by us, we're not ones to judge, we're all friends after all. Besides, love is love no matter the race, gender, weight, or sex of the person. You can't help who you fall in love with, just don't let them slip through your fingers, confess to them right away." That last line was meant for Jungkook, I know he's nervous about telling Tae; he's afraid of not having him around at all. All three look at me a bit surprised by my words.

"You're not disgusted by us? You don't hate us for you know being two guys in love with each other?" I could hear the nervousness of being rejected by me in his voice. 

"Why would I be Jin? Just because you love who you love won't make me look at you any different, it's okay to be in love with Namjoon. I am not disgusted in any way shape or form, you guys are my friends, I'm going to accept the two of you as a couple whether you want me to or not." Their eyes widen at that while chuckling a little, looking relieved at the same time. I tell Jungkook to let's go so they can continue where they left off, I think we invaded on their privacy enough for one night.

"You know, that last line was meant for you,” I whisper softly in the cool brisk air while we walk through the snow. 

"What?" I can see the confusion written all over his face.

"I know you don't want to lose him as a friend, but you won't know how he feels about you unless you confess to him Kookie. How would you like it if one day he said he was going to be with someone else for the rest of his life without knowing how you felt about him?"

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I'd be drowning in my own sorrows. Marissa, how are you dealing with your heartbreak?" I guess he was just afraid of rejection. Isn't that everyone's fears? 

"I'm not. I'm going to be honest with you Jungkookie, I still love that man, but I know that he's not the one for me. You are a different story however, you don't know the way he looks at you, even when him and I were together. The look he gives you is not that of a brother or a friend, but as if he's in love with you. It actually made me jealous when we dated for that short period of time, he never looked at me the way he looks at you, it's almost as if he's trying to make you jealous by being with other people. Even with Gina he still looks at you with that same look. Jungkook, confess to him before it's too late, don't let him slip through your fingers," I whisper to him. I can feel the tears sting my face on this cold December night, just looking at the star filled sky above me. I feel Jungkook's hand grab mine to give me some comfort. I turn my gaze to look at him as he smiled at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't want to cause more pain to your already shattered heart Marissa."

"Stupid, worry about yourself, don't worry about me. I'm telling you this because I care Kookie, confess to him. I'd actually prefer you with him anyway." I smile softly at the young boy standing next to me. 

"Are you sure?" You could see the hesitance in him. 

"I am, he'll never love me the way he does you. He'll never love Gina the way he does you. In the end she'll only get hurt like I did, please Kookie, don't let another girl get hurt the way I did. Let her find out that his heart isn't in her hands, that it belongs to someone else." He smiled at me once more before making his way back into the house, me just staying back as I watched his retreating figure until I couldn't see it anymore. 

“There you go again putting others feelings before yourself. When are you going to learn to put yourself first?" Minho didn't sound too happy when she joined my side. 

"I can't, I have to make sure everyone else around me is happy, even if it means that I'll never get to be."

"The one who makes others happy is never truly happy themselves. Is this the way you want to live the rest of your life?" Hoseok's words stroked a cord in me. 

"If that means that everyone else is happy around me then yes." They both sigh as they once again leave me to go back into the house yet again. 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next Day

Jungkook's Pov

I walk out of Jackson's house first, trying to get away from everyone so I could think. Trudging through the snow I go back to the same park that we just visited yesterday to take in the beauty of the entire place enveloped in the snow. I just stand there, my hands in my coat pocket as I admired the winter wonderland before me. I turn my head slightly to my right to see Taehyung and Gina talking. I bravely walk up to them, getting a surprised glance from Tae, then his face noticeably relaxes, revealing a slight smile. His smile made my heart flutter. I always loved his smile. 

"Um hey Tae, I have something to say, I'm sorry in advance Gina,” I pause, biting my lip as I look away out of embarrassment, “So, I've been meaning to tell you this Tae, I just didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have-" I cut myself off, taking a deep breath, "The truth is Tae, I have feelings for you. I'm in love with you Tae, I have been since high school." My heart was pounding as my palms were sweating. I was so nervous. I didn't know how he was taking it. 

He just looks at me, not saying anything. My heart begins to sink to my stomach, not knowing what's going to happen from here on out. I look at Gina to see a faint smile that held such sadness behind it. It hurt me to see that look on her face, I just made her have that look.

"Tae?"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Taehyung asks in a calm voice. 

"I should probably go, you two should talk about this." Gina stands up a bit too quickly, looking like she wanted to get away. 

"No need to talk." Taehyung’s tone was a bit harsh. What have I done? Did I just make him mad?

“Why not?" I could see her wanting to rub away. She didn't want to be here. 

"Because I feel the same way. Jungkookie, I've loved you for a while now, being with Marissa was to get you jealous, same with Gina. Gina, I'm so sorry, we're not going to work out, I have feelings for Kookie, I thought I could move on with you, but I realized how stupid that is." His tone was softer now. I look between the two of them, not really sure of what to say at this point. 

"I understand, please take care of each other. I should go now." With that she walks off while silently crying, I can see why Marissa tries to make everyone happy, she hates to see people cry. 

A soft kiss interrupted my internal strife. The kiss made me want to melt, want to touch him. For Marissa's sake I'm not letting go, she helped me get him. He grabs my waist pulling me even closer to his body as he deepens the kiss. He was intoxicating. I was addicted, I didn't care if I couldn't breathe, I just wanted more of his sweet lips. 

"I've been waiting to do that and so much more Kookie," he whispers hoarsely into my ear. I blush at his comment, looking away so he doesn't see it.

"Don't hide from me, I love you. I love you so much Kookie that I plan to show you how much tonight. You've made me wait nearly 6 years for you, you're mine for the rest of the day, and even tonight, hell for the rest of our lives, I'm never letting you go." His sudden confession makes me even more embarrassed. I try to calm my beating heart. 

"T-t-tae-" He cut me off with a heated kiss, pulling away too soon. He left me wanting more of him, wanting me to touch him, feel him on me

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

I followed Kookie out this morning to see where he was headed. I looked at the scene that unfolded before me from the whole confession to Gina giving up Tae. When they kissed it shattered my heart even more, I can't keep loving him forever, he belongs to the person he was meant for all along. 

I walk away with my head down and a faint smile on my face, I'm happy for them, even if I'm in this black hole of misery by myself. It was for the best, just look at the joy on their faces after they kissed, you did good. Don't be too disheartened, you gave up on him a long time ago, it's time you let him go for good, move on you idiot. Lost in my thoughts I come across a gang fight. 

They pull weapons out on each other, not knowing of my presence. Like an idiot I just stand frozen to the spot watching it all go down until someone grabs my wrist to pull me away. Still having my eyes focused on the fight, I ran with the person, not knowing who the person was. Even if I wanted to look at the person my eyes wouldn't move from the fight. We turn down some alleyway, coming to a stop. Finally realizing that I'm not at the crazy scene anymore I look up to see who my savior was.

"S-s-suga?!" I was shocked, my mouth hung wide opened.

"Shut up will ya?! Get your ass away from here before it's too late, you shouldn't even be in this part of town! What were you thinking about coming here?!" His voice was just above a whisper, but you could tell that he was yelling.

"What do you mean, I was at Jackson's house then at the park. What part of town could you be talking about?" I took out my phone to look at the time. Oh no, I've been walking for 2 hours straight now, unknowingly coming to the worse part of town. The part of town where all gangs are, practically where all the really bad shit goes down. Why is Yoongi here? Is he part of a gang? Is he here for something else?

"I suggest you get home princess, unless you want something to happen to this pretty little body of yours," he says with a sly smirk. I refrain myself from punching him, not knowing what he's capable of.

"Yo Suga, now's not the time to be flirting with girls, I know you're not a part of our gang anymore but we still need to know who's becoming the next leader. You have to pass it down, remember? Bring that babe with you too, she can be a parting gift from you to us,” A stranger calls through the alleyway. I just look up at Yoongi in confusion. 

I hear him give a sigh as he tells me to get the hell out of there once more before joining his ex gang. He was a leader of a gang? Well, that explains a lot. I begin to walk back to my house, not even bothering to tell the group that I'm okay. 

I finally get back to my house to find my dad looking around with worried eyes until he saw me.

"Where have you been, a group of people came over asking if you were home,” my dad held worry ti his voice which instantly made me feel guilty for not telling anyone. 

"I'm fine dad, no need to worry about me."

"At least tell that to your friends. They're upstairs waiting for your return,” He sighs out tiredly. I've never seen my dad looking this tired. It made my chest tighten because I didn't know if he was working too hard or not. 

I slowly head to my bedroom to find Hoseok, Mark, Jackson, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, and Minho all sitting in my room. All eyes fall on me, relaxing when I laid down on the bed.

 

"Where were you?!" They were all shouting at me at once. I didn't know I had worried them that much.

"The bad part of town, where the gangs roam around," I say matter of factly.

"You were where?! Do you know how much danger you could've been in?!" Jungkook's voice was loud, causing me to flinch slightly. 

“Especially with that fighter attitude of yours! You're even lucky you're here right now!" Jin had continued on. 

"Guys chill, I know it's worrisome, but I'm here unharmed. I was walking around dazed in my own thoughts, not realizing where I was headed until I heard two separate gangs fighting. Luckily I was able to come to my senses and turn around without being noticed. There's really nothing to worry about. Where's Gina?" I tried changing the subject, even though I already knew the answer.

"Gone, I have Kookie now." His voice sounded as if he didn't even care about her.

"Oh, I see..... Congrats Jungkook, be sure to be happy."

"Honey, there's something I'd like to discuss with you. Come downstairs with me?" My dad came into my room looking at me as if something is really troubling him. What could it be?

"Sure dad..."

I walk down to see Yuho sitting on the couch, I rush to hug her then I wait for dad to tell us the news.

"I have to tell you both something, I don't have much longer to live. The doctors are giving me six months at the most." What? He's joking right? I just sit there, looking at him. 

"What do you mean?" It was Yuho who asked this.

"Due to working all the time my body has been slowly shutting down. My organs aren't working properly and the doctors said that eventually they're going to shut down altogether." I'm hearing all of this wrong, right? 

"So in short you are literally working yourself to death? Is there nothing they can do?!" My eyes are filling up with tears for what seemed like the millionth time, I can't believe it.

"I'm sorry sweetie, there's nothing they can do, you don't have to worry about anything though, I've lived a good life. I have a huge savings that will be passed to you, the house is all paid for, you're set for life. I know that's the least of your worries, but know that I'm happy I got to see my little angel grow up. Yuho, nothing can explain the love I have felt for you this entire time, you made me happy, made me an even better person, thank you. I know this is selfish of me to ask, but please stay with me until my very last breath, the both of you." My dad is so selfless, even until the end. I can't imagine losing my dad just yet. He can't die, not yet. 

"Of course I will stupid, until your final breath I will stand by your side." Her voice was quivering as tears were brimming her beautiful eyes. Yuho was such a good person for my dad, I'm happy he found her. 

"I'll always stand by your side daddy." He hugs both if us while we all cry, forgetting about all of my guests upstairs.

I head upstairs with red puffy eyes, causing everyone to once again stare at me. I drag myself to bed, laying my head on Minho's lap.

"I'm officially dead Minho," I whisper to her while just blankly staring at the ceiling.

 

"What's wrong?” She stroked my hair, being sure to brush it out of my face. 

I take a deep shaky breath before replying. "My dad was given up to six months to live, his organs are shutting down on him. He's going to leave me for good in six months or less." I begin to cry again, letting the news sink in. The room stays silent, everyone trying to process what is happening. Minho lays next to me pulling me into a comforting hug, while trying to calm me down. Nobody said anything for the rest of the day, they just gave me sad glances while trying to cheer me up.


	10. Please Tell me it isn't true

Marissa's Pov

"How's your father," Minho asks concerned.

"Getting worse and worse every passing day. He is now bedridden for the next 3 months, that is if he can survive the next 3 months. He's just growing weaker and weaker, there's no telling when he'll die at this point. I'm going through hell right now Minho, I can't bare to watch my father wither away slowly, leaving me behind." 

My heart was shattering at the thought of losing my father, the only parent I have in my life. The one who raised me, who was there for me every step of the way, the one who had supported me through everything. I'm losing him. 

"You still have Jungkook, Jackson, Mark, Hoseok, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon, and of course me, you're not going to be completely alone. Jackson's parents are moving to allow all of us to move in with him knowing your circumstances. His father is even thinking about having you both be co-owners of both the club and dance studio, how much more perfect can it get?" I know Minho was trying to cheer me up, but I was losing my father. 

"I know everything sounds good and all, it just means nothing when you're powerless to keep the only parent in your life alive. Minho I understand I have all of you, but I won't have any blood relatives anymore. My father only has up to three more months to live, do you know how hard it is to cope with something like that?" She doesn't respond, instead we sit in silence as silent tears race down my cheeks.

"We're going out," Minho suddenly stated.

"Where? I don't feel like going anywhere." 

"Too bad, I'm calling up the boys and we're taking you out, you need some fresh air. I won't take no for an answer." I let out a sigh while she phones Hoseok to gather up the crew to take me out. 

Before I leave I walk into my dad's room to let him know that I'm going out for a bit. 

Why isn't he in a hospital you ask? Well, he said that he wanted to spend his remaining days in the comfort of his own home, so they turned his room into a hospital type of room. Nurses and doctors check on him daily to make him as comfortable as they can. The sight of his body slowly deteriorating is really horrific, I don't let anyone else see him besides Yuho.

I was looking at my father. His cheeks were hollowed out, his skin lost all color. His body was looking really frail and skinny, as if one touch and his limbs would just break off. I hated to see him looking this weak and powerless. 

How's Yuho taking all of this? She's staying by his side as promised, it is taking a toll on her though. She looks more tired every time I see her, her movements are more sluggish, she seems to be getting really depressed lately, and she's not even eating properly. I'm beginning to worry about her along with my dad.

"Daddy, I'm going out with the gang, please do not hesitate to call me if anything happens okay," I whisper to him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Have fun dear," He whispers back very weakly.

I walk downstairs to be greeted by the gang, they were all trying to smile when they spotted my depressed form descending the stairs. To not worry them any I smile back, putting my worries to the back of my mind for the time being.

We start walking to the park, since it's now spring time and the weather is a lot nicer.

"There's nothing the doctors can do?" Mark keeps asking this question, and I always have the same exact answer .

"Sadly no, his body is slowly shutting down, soon he'll be gone forever." I look to the sky, sitting on the bench next to Mark. 

He places his hand on mine, rubbing it to comfort me. I look at him to smile slightly, I give a bittersweet smile instead. I just wish I could trade places with my dad so he wouldn't have to suffer like this. Any moment at any given time he can go in the blink of an eye, his condition is unpredictable.

We spent most of the day at the park, everyone trying to cheer me up. My phone rings, an unknown number pops up on the display. 

"Hello?" I answer cautiously. 

"Is this miss Marissa Reeds?" It was a female's voice. 

"Yes this is she, who is calling?"

"This is one of the nurses that takes care of your father. Are you sitting down? I have some terrible news to tell you." Her voice sounded sympathetic and frantic.

My hand starts trembling, afraid of what I'm about to hear from her. I take deep slow breaths to calm my heavy breathing before replying to her.

"Yes I'm currently sitting down."

"Miss Reeds, I'm sorry to say that your father has taken his last breath 20 minutes ago. We tried reviving him but to no avail, I'm so sorry you have to hear the news this way." She just cut to the chase, not hiding anything. 

"Thank you for letting me know, goodbye." I hung up the phone, falling off the bench onto my knees. This didn't go unnoticed by the group, they rush over to me looking at me with such concern.

"What's wrong?" Jungkook crouches in front of me, lifting my head to search my face.

"He took his final breath." My voice cracks as reality sinks in. My whole world is crashing around me, my breathing gets heavier as my cries get louder. I feel people hugging me, it's just not working. I can't do this, I can't lose him just yet. It's only been 3 months, why is he giving out now? Just why?

"We should go say our goodbyes........ Someone needs to inform Yuho, with Marissa's current state I don't think she can right now." Jackson started to take action by directing everyone. My world around me was being shut out. I couldn't think or process anything. 

"I'll inform her once we get Marissa home." I could hear Taehyung's voice. It sounded so distant even though he was close by. 

The walk home was bleak, it seemed so meaningless to go back to the house. All that's going to greet me there is death and memories that are going to make me sad. 

I'm not going to be able to stay in that house, it's just going to be too hard for me, I'll let Yuho have it, she deserves it. How will she take the news? Will she be crushed? Will she be okay? Will his passing away cause her more harm than him being sick has? I can't help but worry about how Yuho is going to act out. I just hope she doesn't try anything stupid.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Taehyung's Pov

To say I didn't feel bad for Marissa would be a lie, I mean nobody deserves to be alone in this world. Everyone deserves to have loving parents growing old as their child grows up, but sadly that isn't the case for Marissa. First she never had a mom, now at the mere age of 20 she is losing her father. This is just a sad story all around, and I contributed to this sad story.

Did I love her when we went out? Not as much as she did me. Did I play with her feelings? Sadly I did for Yoongi. Was I in on everything with Yoongi when he did what he did? Yes I was, I'm not innocent in any of this, that's why I didn't chase after her when she said what she said. I just made her life a living hell, knowing how madly in love she was with me, I toyed with her heart. To see her heart get even more broken than it already is, is actually really crushing.

"Jungkook?" I have to tell someone. I can't hide it anymore. 

"Yea Tae?" His doe eyes turn to look at me as we enter the house that seemed to have this emptiness to it now. A once warm, welcoming house has become a bleak, cold empty house. We slowly ascend the stairs, walking into the room.

"I shouldn't be here," I whisper with my head down. Just watching her caress her dead father begging for him to come back is so heart wrenching that my heart is actually breaking.

"Why not?" I could tell he was confused. 

"Follow me, I have some confessions to make."

He follows me to the living room, making sure we were completely alone. I explain everything that happened back in high school and how I had some parts to play in it. I explained how I truly felt about her, how I didn't actually have feelings for her.

"How could you?" I couldn't help but hear the harshness in his tone. Yea, I know he's her best friend, so this might be hard for him.

"I hated the way she talked back to Yoongi. You of all people should know how he had saved my life from danger, he's everything to me Jungkookie. The way she treated him wasn't right, I didn't like it." Yes, this is my excuse for the way I've treated her.

"Yea, well it was all in self defense, she didn't start any of the trouble, he did. Do you know how much breaking up with you has taken a toll on her? Here you are saying you didn't care at all."

 

"Is it true?" I hear a soft quivering voice ask, turning around to see Marissa standing there with tears in her blue eyes. 

"Yes it is, I never had romantic feelings for you, you weren't my type. I just did it to get back at you for Yoongi,” I lash out. My anger and resentment towards her was still very present. 

"I see. Well, you guys could say your final goodbyes, I'm going to go out for a bit." She walked out of the house, pulling a hoodie over her as she lifted the hood over her head. 

"Marissa wait, let me come with you at least. You can't go alone, not after all of the events taken place, you're way too fragile." Jungkook chases after her, stopping her at the door. 

"It's okay Jungkookie, I'll be fine. Go pay my father some respects, he loved you as his own son, he loved all of you, so he would want you to say goodbye one last time,” She smiles through her tears at him. 

Tears are brimming her eyes as she runs out of the house. Part of me wanted to run after her, apologizing for everything that's happened to her, everything that I had put her through. The other part of me wanted me to let her be, that she isn't my problem, I listened to the latter and stay put. I sit on the couch heaving out a heavy sigh, the atmosphere here is too heavy.

I sat there contemplating on what I should do. Should I at least go pay my respects? Her father always did treat me right, he treated me as one of his own. Get your ass upstairs, he didn't do you any wrong besides accept you for you. Then again so did Marissa, yet you hurt her. My thoughts consume me, making me a contradicting mess. I finally decide to go upstairs to take one last look at the corpse laying on the bed.

I'm so sorry Mr.Reeds for what I have done to your beautiful daughter, she didn't deserve that type of treatment. Please forgive me and please watch over her. Keep her safe Mr.Reeds. 

I squeeze his cold limp hand one last time before strolling out of the bedroom. Everyone was gathered in the living room, except for Marissa. Where did she go? I was slightly worried. In her state of mind, there is no telling what she might do. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

I walk with no idea to where I'm heading, just allowing my feet to drag me. Even though there's a warm air surrounding me, my body feels cold, numb even. I come across a bar that my feet drag me into. I stare at the place blankly, something urging me to walk in there. 

One drink won't hurt you Marissa, just take one shot of tequila. One shot turned into 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, I stopped counting after 15, mostly because by now I don't even know what's going on. I go to sit in a booth, and for some reason there's broken glass all around me. I look at the shimmering glass, wondering what it would be like to run it across my tanned skin. What would the color of blood red look against tanned skin. 

Even though I'm plastered, I ignore the glass knowing that it wouldn't do me any good. What had happened has already happened and it wouldn't change a thing if I did do something stupid.

"You're way too messed up, since I'm working right now I'll call one of the other guys to come get you. For now I'm going to stay with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Jackson speaks up. I guess he was spectating me the entire time. I giggle uncontrollably at that, not really comprehending what he was saying. Soon after the call he made Jungkook, Jin, and Namjoon come running towards me. Namjoon picks me up bridal style to take me home, maybe I'll get some good sleep tonight.

I don't remember much that had happened afterwards, me instantly falling asleep in Namjoon's arms.


	11. Now What

Marissa's Pov

I awake the next morning with a pounding headache, covered in familiar warm sheets. I look around the room to see that I'm back at home in my own room. How much did you drink Marissa? How did you even get home? 

I don't remember the previous night at all. I slowly get out of bed to go to the bathroom so I can freshen up. When I get up I have to grab onto the nightstand to keep myself upright. Sighing, I climb back into bed, hoping this hangover will go away some time soon.

I look to my nightstand to see that there are two aspirin with a glass of water. Next to them I see a note written by one of the boys.

Marissa,

We found you at the bar seriously messed up. Jackson said he found you, you're lucky you went to his club and he noticed you, we were afraid of what would've happened if he wasn't there. He called one of us to come get you, so we did. Please take the aspirin, it should help with your hangover. Try to relax today, we will be by later to check on you. Also, we are moving into Jackson's house today and Minho took care of funeral preparations for your father. The funeral will be held this Saturday. Sleep tight princess, see you soon.

Lots of Love,  
Jungkook

Awe, just how sweet can he get? I took the aspirin, hoping that I can get some more rest, just it doesn't work out like that. I lay in bed wide awake until my headache resides. I finally get out of bed to take a shower, bumping into a worried Jackson.

He must have just gotten here. Why does he look so worried? Oh, right I was a drunken mess last night.

"You're awake. How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" Concern is beyond evident in his voice

"I'm fine Jackson. Unfortunately I do not remember anything at all, but Jungkook left me a note explaining what happened last night. Thank you for getting me help last night." I bow to him smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad I was there to help you. Oh, When did you want to move in, the rest if the crew just got done."

"Mm, I have to pack up and stuff so probably after the funeral." I smile softly at him. I'm really grateful to have him here with me in my times of need. He's a true friend. 

"Understandable. Well I just came by to check on you. Please take care of yourself." He bows, walking back down the steps and leaving the house.

I walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower before stepping in. I step in once the water is warm enough, letting the warm water hit my skin. This water is so refreshing, it feels way too soothing. I just stand under the warmth, closing my eyes as I feel the water pelt onto my skin. It was soothing in a way. 

I finally get dressed heading out the door. I don't know where I plan on going, but I just want to walk to clear my head. 

Being dazed and confused I wind up back into gang territory. Great, you did it again you stupid wandering feet.

I spot Yoongi talking to what I assume a gang member. Wait, that's the same member I saw the last time I was here. Should I follow them? Have you gone completely insane Marissa?! They could kill you in a heartbeat, they're gang members!

I hide behind a dumpster in hopes of not being spotted as they walk past me. Luckily Yoongi was to busy talking to the other guy, seeming to not know who's around them. Thank you for not spotting me. Now, let me see what you two are up to.

By now you're all probably thinking that I'm insane, and you're all probably right. It's just that I have nothing else better to do, and besides you all know I can handle myself, I'm a fighter.

They walk to an abandoned building that looks more like a hideout for them. I slowly walk in, trying to not make any noise at all. I hide behind a wall, keeping a close distance so I can hear them.

There are old couches all over the place with a stage in front of them. Yoongi and the other guy sits on the stage whereas a whole bunch of people are sitting on the couches, some of them being badass looking women.

I take a good look at the other male, taking in his features. He had a small round face with chocolate brown eyes that held a slight warmth to them. He was taller than Yoongi, but he had a muscular build. You could see the biceps on him bulging through his white t-shirt. He had a sharp jawline and plump thick lips. His hair laid on his shoulders, it being straight and a light brown. 

"As you all may know, I'm stepping down as leader. I will still stop by from time to time to see how you all are doing. As for the next leader I would like to nominate my good friend Eric here. Do you all agree,” I could hear Yoongi's powerful voice. 

Everyone just nods their head, making that Eric guy smile hugely. What's so great about being the leader of a gang?

"I have to ask Suga, that girl you were with a couple of months ago, who is she?" Why is he bringing me into this? Why is he so intrigued by me? 

"Why?"

 

"Because, she had two of our gang members locked up. I know you have to act indifferent about it due to your double life, but I can't let it slide." I could hear the venom dripping from his voice. Is he sure it was me? Oh wait, was it on the night of the party back in highschool? Those were the only guys I had gotten arrested and it was more than 2 of them. Did two of them belong in this gang?

“Dude, I don't even know her well at all, we just cross paths sometimes. We were in senior year together, that's it really." I scoff internally at Yoongi's response. I wish that were true.

"How was she able to beat Suho and Yuhon though? They are like two of our strongest members, is she some kind of monster?" I hear a very assertive female's voice speak up. I can't really see her though. 

I'm being called a monster again? Two of their strongest members? Oh no, I just walked right into enemy territory. Okay, now you all have the right to call me an idiot.

My phone rings loud and clear, me freaking out. I frantically try to quiet it down before I'm caught. Really, you have to ring right at this moment you stupid phone?! A stereotypical thing to happen, don't ya think?

"Who's there?" Eric calls out. 

Run Marissa, run and don't look back. Not wanting to stay I turn on my heel and run as fast as I can. I'm so happy that I'm an athlete, it really comes in handy at times like these. 

I hear footsteps quickly gaining on me, and then I'm tackled to the ground. I'm able to throw the person off of me, getting up to run again. Before I can I'm surrounded by the entire gang.

Great, just what I need.

“Well well well, look who we have here. Care to explain what you were doing princess?" It was Eric who was teasing me. 

"Following you and Suga obviously," I say sarcastically. Idiot, why the hell would you say that?! Can you not see that right at this moment you can possibly lose your life?

"You never learn do you?" Yoongi's vold voice reaches my ears. I gulp nervously. He comes to stand next to Eric.

"Learn what, that you're a sadistic freak who loves toying with people for your own enjoyment. I should've known you were a gang member when you put all of those students through hell. Just fuck off." Oh shit Marissa, you've done it now.

"You're actually kinda cute. Tell me kitten, how were you able to beat those guys that night those months back?" It was Eric this time. Do these guys really find this enjoyable? 

"I'm obviously well versed in fighting. Nowadays too many girls get attacked, so I decided I wasn't going to be one of those helpless girls."

"So you're a fighter?" A girl in the crowd speaks up. 

“She is surprisingly. She's also really strong." Yoongi speaks up for me. 

"Then how about this, we'll let you go free if you can beat our number 1 guy, the shredder,” Eric suggests. The who? Who the hell is that?

"What kind of name is that? Fine, if it means I can walk away free of all of you then challenge accepted." 

"Great, this is going to be a public fight, people are going to be able to watch you and see how you perform. I'll get in contact with you later about all the details. See ya later for now princess." Yoongi walks off with Eric. 

They all walk away, some bumping into me. I held back from punching them, knowing full well what could happen if I do try to fight any of them. 

I decide to head home, Jungkook waiting in my house with the others. Their frantic eyes turning to me once I entered the house sluggishly. 

They start bombarding me with questions all at once, me widening my eyes trying to figure out what they're trying to ask. Finally, they all go silent, just staring at me. 

“where were you,” Jungkook asks me. You could hear the concern, but I just shrugged as I laid on the couch on, my head on his lap as my legs draped over Taehyung's legs. 

I sigh out heavily. “I met with Yoongi and his gang. Things did not pan over well and now I have to face some guy called The Shredder.” 

The name alone gave me chills. I wonder what the guy is like. Maybe his personality isn't as bad as his name makes him out to be. 

“You're so dead,” Taehyung commented, everyone else nodding their heads in agreement. 

Do they know this guy as well? “How are you so sure,” I challenged, sitting up on my elbows to raise an eyebrow at him. 

“Because this guy is capable of snapping a person's neck effortlessly. He has placed so many people in the hospital. You'll be lucky if you get out of there unconscious.” 

My body had suddenly become frozen. Just who were they planning on putting me up against? I just don't get it. I don't understand this? How can one be so misfortunate? 

Nobody said anything else, we all sat there in silence until Yoongi walked in. We all looked to him, a smirk playing on that disgusting, yet handsome face of his. 

 

"So, you're still living here after daddy died?" He just walks into my house, not caring about whether I would like him to or not.

"What do you want?"

"I have the date settled."

I cock an eyebrow up, "Oh, and when is it exactly?"

"Sunday, the day after your daddy's funeral. Hope you can survive princess." He just walks out after informing me. 

Everyone looks to me sympathetically. Stop with the looks. I don't need the sympathy right now, I just need support. I don't know if I can survive this, I'll need you all there with me. What the hell are you doing Marissa? You just had to go get yourself into more trouble than necessary didn't you? I was really hating myself in this moment. 

A sense of calm washed over me when I felt Jungkook running his hands through my hair soothingly. I finally drift off to sleep, letting dreamland consume me.


	12. Funeral

Marissa's Pov

Tomorrow's father's funeral. The closer the day gets the more reality sinks in that he's no longer with me. What if I lose my fight with the Shredder, will I be able to join father? Stupid Marissa, father wouldn't want that for you. You have to fight, fight for your life and survive that horrid nightmarish guy.

So yes, I watched this guy's past fights, and let me just say, I'm in for one hell of a fight. This guy is at least 6'5", humongous! He has muscles on top of muscles, and he's ruthless in the ring. He has silky black hair, with dark brown eyes and very sharp features. His eyes are cold, they hold no remorse for those he fights. 

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of him. He scares me so bad, but I can't think about my fight, I have preparations for the funeral to take care of. Yuho wanted to help me, I just told her that I didn't want her help, that she should just rest. The truth of the matter is, I didn't want her around me knowing that I'm still under surveillance. Yoongi's gang had been all over the place, their eyes watching my every move. I assume it's to make sure I don't take a flight and flee the country.

She just mumbled an okay, leaving me to do all of the work. I call the caterers for the luncheon afterwards to make sure everything would be ready. We're holding the luncheon at my house, all funeral guests are welcomed to come. 

I invited his whole work force, my crew, and reluctantly Yoongi's gang. Yoongi had forced me to allow them to come. I really hate all of these eyes on me. I hope after this fight, I won't have to see any of them again, but even I know that's wishful thinking. 

There are going to be a lot of people, more than I'm comfortable with. Not much you can do about it Marissa.

Next phone call on my list is getting the priest so he can say a prayer, and then calling the funeral director to make sure we were on the same page about the time that the funeral is going to start. Instead if grieving I'm running around like a chicken without it's head. I smile slightly to myself at that thought.

Oh dad, how I miss you so. I wish you could still be here with me, I'm hurting without you. Would you be worried about me if you found out about the situation I got myself involved with? Would you come watch the fight? I love you dad, please rest in peace with mom. 

I look to the clear blue sky above me as the sun glistens on my skin with a gentle warm breeze blowing around me. I close my eyes, relishing in the quiet yet peaceful moment. Tears finally decide to roll down my cheeks, which becomes hard to stop once they start. I sit on my front step, letting sadness overtake me so I can have my time to grieve. Why did he have to die now? Why couldn't he have held on for just a bit longer? 

I walk back into the house after about 30 minutes of grieving. I have to start packing up his stuff and giving it away. I asked Yuho if there was anything that she wanted before I did this, all she wanted was the cross necklace that hung around his neck. She knew how much it meant to him, so she wanted to have it to keep him close to her. I packed that in a jewelry box to give to her at the funeral tomorrow. As for the rest of his things, I'm giving it away to different charities to help them out.

After about 2 hours of packing I decide to take a little break on our balcony. I overlook our small garden lost in my thoughts when I spot a figure below smiling at me. 

That looks like that Shredder guy. What is he doing here? I quickly make my way to the backyard to talk to him.

"Um hi, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I was told to tell you that the fight was changed to tomorrow night instead." Woah, his voice is so deep, it's kind of captivating.

"Why, tomorrow's my father's funeral? There's no way I can fight after such a heavy morning and afternoon."

"I'm sorry for your loss.” I was not expecting to hear that from such an intimidating man. Is he showing his respects to me right now? "I'm sorry in advance if I send you to them," He says a bit coldly with a slight sadness in his tone. Where did this come from suddenly?

"Why are you ruthless and merciless to your opponents?"

"That's just how I was raised. I don't know any different. I do feel bad, believe me. After every fight I cry my eyes out. To think that I have to fight such a beautiful girl like you is killing me. I'm part of that gang though, so I have to listen."

"I feel bad for you. Hey look, I'm going to try my best to survive the battle, so don't feel bad. I got myself into this mess anyway. I should've left Suga alone back in high school."

"You were the girl who was brave enough to always fight him?!" His raised voice took me by surprise. 

"Yup, that was me. Due to that I experienced my first heartbreak along with many hardships."

"What if he had gotten us involved sooner, you would've been dead meat!"

"Yea, well I just recently found out he was part of a gang, it's stupid really. It was nice talking to you, I have to finish packing up my father's things." I wave him off, not wanting to talk about this. 

"Do you need help?" He's such a nice guy out of the ring.

“No, I think I can handle it myself,” I wave him off yet again, heading back into my house as he leaves my yard. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Soohon's Pov

She seems like a nice girl. Too bad this is all a tactic. This is what I normally do, befriend my opponents before the fight to make them lower their guard so I could beat them. Will I be able to refrain from killing her? I feel like she's essential to this planet. She's vibrant, beautiful, and very caring. Why does it have to be me to fight her? I snap out of my thoughts before I start to feel guilty. Regardless of anything, she's my enemy, I have to crush her. I'm sorry Miss Marissa, but tomorrow might be your last day on this earth.

I walk away from her house, being lost in my thoughts yet again. I did enjoy her company, but I was not here to make friends with her. I will snap her neck, for vengeance against what she does to Yoongi and our gang.

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Funeral

Marissa's Pov

Today is the funeral. I have the caterers set up the tables and everything while I get ready to head to the graveyard to bury my father. 

Too many things are happening today. First I have the funeral, which is going to be very emotionally draining, then I have to fight tonight at 10 p.m. I'm nervous about that event tonight. 

I told the boys about the change in the schedule, which pisses most of them off. I tell them to not worry about it too much, but they don't listen. 

I finally arrive to the gravesite to see the casket that my father is laying in. This will be his resting place as he's watching over me. I lay my hand on the dark oak wood, allowing the tears to freely fall down my face. 

Slowly the guests start arriving one by one, and lastly the priest.

 

"We are gathered here today to send off a wonderful person. I have known Mr.Reeds personally, he was a very special man, always worrying about his daughter. Let us bow our heads and silently pray for him,” The priest speaks loud and clear. 

Everyone bowed their heads for about 5 minutes until the priest spoke up again. "If anyone would like to say a few words for Mr.Reeds please step forward."

I step up to stand next to the priest facing the crowd. "My father has always taken great care of me. I was surprised when he had to suddenly transfer to here for work, but he always said that he'll help me get through the tough times. My father was everything to me, he was the only one who always made me truly smile. When he told me he had a new girlfriend it made me so happy to see how happy Yuho had made him. She was another angel that was sent to him. When he told us about his condition it tore me to pieces, and Yuho stuck by his side to the bitter end. If that wasn't true love, then I don't know what is. I didn't know how I was going to react when the day finally came of his passing. Like I had assumed, my world came crashing down. I just want to say, I will always love and miss you daddy, you were my world." I sink to the ground crying. I can't control it anymore, it's way too hard. My father, my one and only is gone. The priest kneels down next to me, placing an arm around me to comfort me. This is all too much, reality had finally sunk in.

The priest had uttered a few more words before they slowly let the casket down into the ground. We all make our way back to my house for the food awaiting everyone. My eyes were swollen and red. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

I go to my room to take one last long look at it, all of the memories that my father and I shared comes flooding into my mind. I sit at the edge of my bed looking at a photo album that my dad put together just in case a day came where he would no longer be with me. Funny how it's actually being put to use. 

I look through all of the pictures from when I was a baby up until my graduation here. Tears dampening every page as I look through it. Unbeknownst to me, Soohon, Eric, and Suga enter my room. I throw my book down to crawl into bed, curling up with my back to them.

“So ignoring us now?" Yoongi walked in with Eric.

"How heartless are you gang members anyway," I whisper softly.

"That hurts you know?" Eric snides sarcastically.

"Come on guys, it's a rough morning for her. Exactly how close were you and your dad?" The shredder, who I have learned is actually Soohon, comes to my aid. 

I slowly sit up to stare at them with my tear stained face. "We were everything to each other. We were all we had, we were the only family to each other. We did a lot together, nothing was kept secret between us. All of my hardships, heartbreaks, everything, he knew it all. We were inseparable, until he literally worked himself to death. He would constantly work so hard that his body started shutting down because it couldn't keep up with his pace. Now we are here."

 

"It must be taking a huge toll on you." I scoff at Soohon’s words. None of them know what it's like. 

"The pain was too hard to bare. In a way, I'm kind of glad we're fighting tonight. If you do wind up killing me, I'd be able to be with my mother and father. If you do kill me, just know that I have no regrets." I smile weakly at him. I look to Yoongi and Eric to see mixed emotions on their faces, almost as if they want to call the whole thing off.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to lose on purpose. I'll fight with everything I have, so no need to worry there. I'm not going to give up on life so easily, my father wouldn't want me to." I pick up the album again, running one of my hands over it while smiling sadly. I look back up to the other guys as they exit my room reluctantly.

Don't worry dad, I'll fight to the bitter end tonight, making sure I come out alive. I'll be sure to try my best to survive this.

They all walk out of the room, leaving my to grieve the loss of my father alone. I hate this, but it can't be changed.


	13. The Fight

Marissa's Pov

Everyone gave their condolences one last time before exiting the house. I sigh loudly, letting my frustration and sadness show on my face.

"I reckon you're ready for your fight tonight?" 

I know that voice all too well. I roll my eyes walking past him to go back to my room to finish packing my things. He grabs my arm pushing me against the wall, blocking me in between himself and the wall.

"I asked you a question, are you ready?" His voice was dangerously low. 

"Yes I am more than prepared Suga. Now if you'll move I have some things I have to take care of. Good day for now." I manage to get away from him and head to my bedroom. Am I really prepared? Sigh, I just hope I can survive the whole ordeal. 

The fight is being held in the basement of a local gym close to my house. Maybe I should go there to train a little bit one last time before my fight. See, before any if you say that it's a bad idea because it'll make me sore it won't. What you all don't know is that I normally attend the gym anyway, so doing this won't make me sore at all. 

I decide to get into my gym clothes, packing an extra pair for the fight tonight. I put on a work out v neck t-shirt that was a dark grey in color and a pair of black leggings with tape around my hands and a pair of sneakers. I tie my hair into a high ponytail, taking one last glance at my appearance to make sure I look decent enough for the gym.

I finally leave the house, jogging my way to the gym with some water bottles and my bag of clothes. This better pay off, I cannot lose tonight. After 30 minutes of jogging I head into the gym to be greeted by the manager.

 

"Hello Marissa, how are you?" The manager has always been friendly to me. He has a very welcoming attitude. 

"I'm good, I'm just here to prepare for my fight tonight."

"I wish I could get you out of it sweetie. My most sincerest condolences to you for your father as well,” He bows slightly. 

"Thank you, I'm going to go train now." I bow to him. 

I walk over to the punching bags getting into my stance. I throw punches at the punching bag until I actually punch right through one, causing the sand to spill out. oops, I did it again. I'm always doing this whenever I get too lost in my thoughts. I'm probably making the manager run out of money by now.

 

"Maybe I'm worrying for no reason. You are really strong, but you don't look it,” He mumbles, passing by me while shaking his head in a joking manner. 

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult," I jokingly say.

"Relax relax, it's a good thing. You're the true definition of big things come in small packages." He laughs.

I pout at him as I go to the jump rope section to do some jump roping. I really have to train extra hard, I have to win. I jump rope at my top speed for about 15 minutes then I go to take a break, laying down on the bench. I drink an entire bottle of water, wiping away my sweat. 

Can I really do it tonight? Can I be the first person to ever beat the Shredder? 

"Looks like someone is hard at training." I looked over to see Soohon standing above me, his dark eyes gazing down at me. 

"Yea, I have to be at the top of my game for the fight. What brings you here?"

"I just saw you training and decided to come in here and say hi. Well, I'm heading off to the gang, catch you later." I smile and wave as he walks out of the gym.

"Did he befriend you?" I turn to the manager who was watching the other male leave the gym. 

"Yes," I say excitedly.

"Don't let it distract you."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, the Shredder befriends his opponents before the match to throw them off guard, then he's ruthless as anything. Be careful Marissa and don't be blinded by your friendship with him." His voice is that of a worried father, it made me smile slightly with how concerned he was for my well being. 

He walks away from me. My mind is going a million miles per minute, so he tries to befriend people so he could defeat them? I'm so stupid for trusting the enemy. You live and you learn I guess.

The time has come for me to fight this guy. I can't let the fact that we became friends get in the way. I have to stay on top of my game if I'm going to have any chance against him. 

I do some last minute warm-ups and head to the ring. As soon as I'm seen you could hear cheers and insults all at once. Why are there so many people? Are they that excited to see somebody possibly die? Do people really get excited over these types of events? I look at the crowd, unfamiliar faces staring right at me. 

I look at the other end of the ring once I'm in to see Soohon coming, to which the whole crowd gives positive feedback. I see Yoongi and Eric coming with him while smirking. It's okay Marissa, you can do this. You can beat him. Come on don't freak out right now.

"We want a clean fight you two. No foul play and especially no killing. Arrrrrre youuuuuu readyyyyyy!?" The Mc shouts loudly into his mic. This is it. This is where we will battle it out. 

The crowd gets louder and more excited. Oh shit, this is actually happening. I begin internally panicking, becoming scared even.

"Okay, fight!" 

Without hesitation Soohon throws a punch to my abdomen, causing me to spit up blood and curl to the ground in pain. You could hear bones cracking right away. I just have to ignore it for now. I have to get back up. I can't remain on the ground and lose right away. My vision is already becoming blury by the second. With all of my strength I stand back up, making the crowd gasp in shock. 

Soohon comes at me again, trying to punch me in my face, I dodge it and aim for his torso, which causes him to stumble away. It didn't even phase him that much as I see a smirk protruding on his face, this is going to be one hell of a fight.

He throws two more jabs to my abdomen again, causing me to lose more blood, and the feeling of more bones cracking. I don't know how much more I can take. I feel like giving up. Just let me die right here right now. No Marissa! You promised your dad you'd fight for your life so you better fight!

 

“Miss, do you want to stop?" He must sense my pain. Through blurred vision I see him looking at me worriedly, medics standing by him. 

His voice sounds so far away when he's so close, it's so full of concern. You don't even know me, you don't have to worry. I can't just give up here.

"No, I can keep going," I reply through heavy breaths, clutching at my abdomen. 

I stand up once again, this time I see a shocked look on Soohon's face. It's my turn to smirk now. There's only one way to end this quickly, I have to go for his legs. As soon as he's close enough I kick the side of his knee as hard as I could. You could see his knee pop out. He falls to the ground at the sound of a bone cracking. He's screaming in pain, holding onto his knee. I give him a few good punches to the face to knock him out. 

The MC raises my arm declaring me the victor, then everything around me goes black. I feel myself falling to the floor, not knowing what exactly is going to happen to me. All I do know is that I had pushed through. I made it this far.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Minho's Pov

"We have to get to her now," I yell at the boys worriedly. They all rush down to the ring to get Marissa out of here. 

We rush her to the hospital to await for any news that the doctor could give us. Hopefully the gang will leave her alone now, assuming she'll live that is. Wait Minho, do not say that, she will live. She'll make it, she's your strong best friend she'll make it damn it!

Unbeknownst to me, my eyes start to leak water from them. Hoseok pulls me into a hug, assuring me that everything will be fine.

"Is there anyone from her family here?" The doctor comes out to ask us. 

We were about to answer when Yuho rushed by our side. 

"I'm the closest thing she has to family, her father just recently passed away and her mother died a while ago. I was her father's fiancé." She was out of breath, looking like a mess. Her hair was messy, and her eyes had dark circles under them. Her once beautifully toned body was now frail and bony. She looked horrible. 

"We're close to her too, just as much as Yuho here." I needed to know what was going on. 

 

"Very well then, I'll just give you all the news then. She has a few broken bones in her ribcage. She also lost a significant amount of blood, due to some internal bleeding. We were able to perform a successful emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. It's a miracle that she survived. If you would have brought her here any later, she would no longer be with us. She's resting as of right now. When she gets out she will have to rest as much as she can. I will be going now." He bowed to us, leaving us to sit there and process everything. 

We all sigh in relief knowing that she's going to be okay. Why did she continue the fight in that condition? She could have lost her life.

“She is unlike any girl I have ever come across." Jungkook sounded exasperated. 

"You got that right." Jackson agreed with Jungkook. 

“Let's hope that Yoongi and his gang leaves her alone,” Namjoon speaks calmly. 

"You guys are so good to her, all of you. Please watch after her and keep her safe,” Yuho states. It's almost as if Yuho's saying goodbye. She gives us a bittersweet smile before walking away. 

Minho, you better watch after your friend from now on, she's going to need you all.

“Um, excuse me?" A nurse walks over timidly. 

"Yes?" I turn around, looking at her. 

“Are you guys here for Miss Reeds?"

"Yes we are."

"She's awake now, you can go see her."

The nurse leads us to Marissa's hospital room. When we get there we see her all bandaged up and bruised. The sight is horrible. Through the pain Marissa manages to smile sweetly at us.

"See, I told you guys I would be able to handle myself." Her voice sounds so weak. 

I go to lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her carefully. She winces in pain, but allows me to stay there.

"You idiot, never do something this crazy ever again," I whisper through tears.

She caresses my head while smiling warmly at me. I should be here consoling her, yet here she is consoling me instead. I love you as my sister Marissa, I don't want to see you hurt like this ever again.

"Is there anything you need from your house?" Jungkook's voice was soft and gentle as he asked her that. 

“All of my things are packed in my room. As soon as I get out of here I'll go get it."

“Sorry, no can do. We are under strict orders to make sure you rest as much as possible." It was Jackson who was demanding her. 

"Okay okay, you guys could go get it all. Be sure to grab my photo album too, I left it laying on my bed. I'm a little sleepy now, so I'm going to go to sleep. Minho, everyone, I love you all." She chuckled out, wincing in pain. 

She kisses the top of my head while I crawl out of the bed. That action made me smile a little bit, it reminded me of what a mother would do.

We all exit the hospital, releasing a breath of relief. I'm so happy she survived all of that heartache. We pass by Yoongi and Eric, us making eye contact with them.

You guys better leave her alone from now on.


	14. Trying to live peacefully

Yoongi’s Pov

It's been 3 days since the fight happened, Soohon is finally back with us. He's been itching to get revenge on Marissa, he hates her guts now. I don't blame him, she had humiliated one of the strongest men in Seoul. 

"So, are we really going to stay away from her?" Soohon asks. That's a good question, do we really want to stay away? 

"Of course. She's living her life peacefully now, being free from us."

"What has she been up to?"

“I follow her from time to time, she's living with that Jackson guy." One of the gang members wall up. He had slicked back black hair with light brown eyes and a fair complexion. He was more on the scrawny side, but he was strong.

"Well, I can get you all access to her,” Mark offers. Was Mark on our side the entire time? Yes he was. Betrayal is a very real thing and it happens everywhere. 

"How would that be possible?" I look to him curiously. 

"They trust me. Need I say more?" He just shrugs his shoulders, smiling triumphantly. 

"So they haven't figured you out yet?"

"They're too blind to see the dangers that lurk around the corner." He was holding a wide smirk now. 

"Meaning they're way too trusting."

He purses his lips nodding with that same smirk. We all decide to pay her a little visit at the dance studio. According to Mark, today is the day she's alone there. Jackson is watching over the club, while the other boys are in school. Looks like this'll be our chance to get her alone once and for all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov

Luckily the past couple of days have been peaceful for you Marissa. Keep up the hard work, don't let anything falter you. Just keep working diligently.

So, since the fight happen I haven't seen nor heard from that gang. I need to count my lucky stars. Yea yea, I know it wasn't my fault in the first place, but I still had a part to play in it. Sigh, why am I bothered by the fact that I won? I'm a complete fool, I should be happy, but I'm not.

As for the others, well I live with them, but I tend to avoid them, I just don't feel like being around anyone. I just want to be alone, rot away in a deep dark ditch in the ground, or get sucked into a giant black hole going into oblivion. I'm not my happy-go-lucky self anymore, I've been falling into a deep deep depression, one that feels like there's no escape from.

No, I have not resulted to drugs, alcohol, or attempts at suicide. Although, I have thought about suicide a couple of times, just too afraid to try it. It won't solve anything, it'll just leave more heartache for those I do leave behind.

I decide to finally get up to head to the studio, I have some paperwork to fill out. I also have some memberships to check up on and try to get people to sign up.

I head down the stairs after I threw on a pair of leggings with a white t-shirt and a pair of red converse. I put my hair in a high ponytail, and wear a baseball cap. I grab a cereal bar, heading towards the studio.

Why do I feel so uneasy on this warm breezy day? Eh, it's just all in my head, there's nothing to be worried about.

Before I know it, I'm walking into the studio, only to be met with Yoongi and that stupid gang of his. What the hell are they doing here? I push my thoughts to the back of my mind, ignoring the glares that I'm receiving from them.

"Long time no see princess," Yoongi remarks.

I ignore him, going into my office to get straight to work. I do some filing of paperwork, calculations of the total memberships we have and how many more we need to meet our quota of the month, and just calling the soon to be expired memberships, letting them know that their bill is up soon. After about 4 hours of straight work I decide to get something to eat.

When I walk out I see the gang waiting for me.

"We've been really patient with you, I'm warning you, don't you ever ignore us again!" Eric’s voice really elevated, making me flinch back a little bit.

"I'm busy, I don't have time to play with children," I retorted rather monotonously. Damn it, that was suppose come out more fierce, curse my incompetence at this moment in time, I mentally scold myself. 

I see Yoongi snickering as Soohon steps forward to be next to the two. Oh great, the big scary guy is here to save the day. In case you haven't figured it out, that was total sarcasm. Why do they have to disrupt my peaceful depression state. Sigh, can they just disappear out of my life once and for all. Can't they just part ways and leave me alone? Pretend that I never actually existed? 

"You have a mouth on you, don't you?" The question came from a cocky Yoongi. 

"I really don't have time for you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with my bed," I sigh sarcastically as I push by the whole gang. Seriously, do they always travel together? Can't they do anything without one another?

As I walk out I see Mark standing there. Instantly a smile grows on my face, I haven't seen him since the fight. 

"Markie~" I sing while jumping on him and hugging him.

"Glad to see you're smiling. How are you?" He smiled brightly in return. 

"You've been gone for 3 days without any word to anybody, and all you have to say is 'how are you'?!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. I just had an emergency, there was no time to explain," He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You could have just called," I softly whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry princess. Can you forgive me?" He clasps his hands together while doing a puppy dog face that made me give in instantly. 

"How can I not when you give me that look?"

He smiles at me as he looks to the group. I hold the door open so they could leave and I could lock up, I'm done for the day, it was too exhausting.

"Princess, I can't show up just yet, but I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Okay Markie, I'll hold you to it."

He smiles sheepishly as he walks off, waving goodbye. Sigh, back to my old depressing self. Why is it that everyone around me leaves me? 

I walk to the park to clear my head some, a peaceful setting should help. I sit on the bench, relishing in the moment of blissfulness. 

Kids are running around, parents are with their partners watching their kids, and nature is just all around me. I see young couples sitting on the grassy fields while holding each other, basking in the sunlight. This is a nice place to be for peace. This isn't where I belong, I sigh to myself. I get up to leave the park, dragging myself back home.

I drag myself upstairs to my bed. I fall on it, letting sadness consume me as tears begin to fall. It's always like this, I go out then come home wallowing in self pity.

Where do I belong? Is there a place on this earth for me? Should I just leave for good? No-one would miss me right? I'll be with mother and father again, so there's a plus. I rid myself of those awful thoughts. 

You're a fool for thinking that way. Suicide isn't the answer, don't even think about it. You have friends that are willing to help you if you need it. You have other people who will do anything to protect you. Don't you dare give up. 

I slowly get up from bed, going into the kitchen to make myself some food. As I was cutting carrots, the doorbell rings and I answer it while holding the knife in my hand, completely forgetting to place it down. 

I open the door to see Yoongi standing there, him looking at me, then his eyes trailing to the knife I had in my hand. He quickly pulled me into a tight hug, me crying into his chest once I bury my face into it. 

I lay in a fetal position being held by Yoongi after he had went into the kitchen to help me finish cooking and then bringing me into my room. For some reason it's so comforting being enveloped in his warmth. I slowly feel my tears stop when he hugs me even tighter, snuggling his face into my back.

"Suga?"

"Call me Yoongi," he whispers.

"Yoongi, why are you doing this?"

"What were you going to do with that knife?"

"What does it matter to you," I snapped at him. I know I wasn't going to do anything, but I wanted to know what his thought process was right now. 

I feel his arms leave me, making me instantly miss the warmth of his embrace. He forces me to lay on my back, peering into my tear stained face. His face is calm yet angry at the same time.

"It matters to me because whatever you were about to do is never the answer! You feel you have no will to live or if you don't have a purpose, then you're completely wrong, you have a purpose! Don't ever think about doing something like that again!" His voice is slightly elevated, making new tears threaten to escape my eyes.

His face relaxes to a calmer state. He is lightly stroking my face, and wiping away the fresh tears. "Please princess, don't cry anymore. Tell me, what were you planning to do," he asks more softly.

"I-i was only c-cooking. I wasn't planning on doing anything," I cry.

"Don't cry baby, it's okay,” He caresses my face as he looks in my shocked eyes. A light smile forms on his face as he leans in to kiss me.

My heart begins to beat faster as his soft lips touches mine. The feeling is so warm, so comforting, so peaceful.

Why am I feeling this way? He had done so much to me yet he's able to make my heart flip and make me get butterflies in my stomach. When have I fallen for him? When has he captivated my heart? Captivated my whole being?

Immersed in my own thoughts I hadn't realized that he laid down next to me, hugging me closely once again. I snuggle into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. Can I trust him or is this another bet? Am I prepared to be with a gang member or will he leave it behind for me? Why am I so infatuated with him? Why do I love a bad boy?


	15. Why You?

Yoongi’s Pov

I wake up the next day with Marissa wrapped in my arms. I hug her tighter, afraid that once I let go, this won't ever happen again. I don't understand what's going on with me, this feeling in my stomach is so new, so different. 

What are you doing to me Marissa Reeds? Why am I so interested in you? Why can't I just leave you alone? Why do I have the need to keep you all to myself?

I sigh as I untangle myself from her, getting up to leave. I take one last glance at her sleeping figure, then I close the door quietly. I have to get rid of these unwanted feelings, and only way to do that is to get with someone else. 

I just can't be around you Marissa, you're not the one for me. I know of the plan I'm supposed to execute, it's just that I'm afraid of hurting you again.

I head back to our hideout/base to meet up with everyone else. They're all looking at me with anticipation, slowly turning their expressions to confusion once they see my depressed form.

“What happened?" Eric asks, looking at my defeated form. 

"We should stay away from her. Actually, I'm thinking that it's about time I go back to college, leave all of this behind. Eric, you're officially the new leader, I'm more than happy to leave it in your hands. Just promise me two things?"

"Sure, whatever you want," He replies with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Please leave Marissa Reeds alone from now on, and try to make this gang into a good gang. I'm tired of seeing us be the bad guys," I whisper pleadingly.

"Consider it done, but if we do become good, you have to join us again. Come check on us once in a while to see our progress." He smiled at me, giving me a fist pump. 

"Do you even know what to do?"

"Protect innocent people from rampaging gangs. We figured that sooner or later you would want to turn us around, so we examined all gangs. We kept a close eye on them, following their every move. We'll turn around Suga, go be with Marissa." His words took me by surprise. I can't be with her, not yet anyway. I need to see where her feelings lie for me.

"I can't, I hurt her in high school. I played with her, tricked her, led her on, dumped her to the side like she was some scrap that I no longer needed after I got what I wanted from her. She would be pretty stupid to fall for me after all I've done to her," I say with tears trickling down my cheeks. It finally hit me with how much of an asshole I actually have been to her. 

"You have it bad man. You really fell for her. I've never seen you this upset over a girl, normally you move on to the next girl if it doesn't work out for you. Looks like you found the one, and that's special. Don't you dare let her escape from you, talk to her, get her, and never let her go." 

For once his words sounded encouraging. I gave a small smile as I walked away to come across a confused Jungkook.

What is he doing here? Did he hear all of that?

"I can help you hyung," He says softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard everything. I can help Marissa forgive you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't hurt her again. Tell me that this is for real this time, that your feelings for her are real." He looks away, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

"I'm confused myself Jungkook. I'm not sure how I feel about her. I'm sorry, I can't tell you any of that without figuring myself out first."

I place my hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile and then walking away.

Somehow I wind up at the college that the boys are attending. Minus well register and start college as soon as I can, I sigh to myself as I drag myself towards the registration section.

Luckily registrations are still ongoing and I can sign up for next week. I get myself all signed up, feeling pretty glad that I did.

As I turn around I bump into a girl, a very beautiful girl at that. She had silky black hair that fell just below her shoulders with crystal blue eyes. She was petite, but athletic looking at the same time with plush pink lips and soft ivory skin. She was the depiction of beauty, one that I could stare at forever. She looked more like a modern Snow White. 

"Can I help you," She asks lightly. Her voice is so beautiful, soft with a melody that draws you in. I'm so captivated by her.

"I was just looking at your beauty," I blurt out.

"Um, thanks," she shyly whispers as her ivory cheeks turn a shade of red from blushing.

"Hi, I'm Yoongi, but people tend to call me Suga."

"Hi Suga, my name is Minji."

Beautiful, just like her. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Marissa coming our way. 

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out sometime Suga?"

I look at her wide eyed, happy as can be that she asked me. I'll test Marissa this way. I'll make her jealous and see how she truly feels about me. 

"I'd love to. I'll see you tonight at 8." I give her a bright gummy smile. 

She smiles as she walks away. Marissa inches closer ever so carefully, not making eye contact with me. 

"Hey Marissa," I call out, trying to get her to look at me.

"Oh hey, how are you?" Her voice is broken, you can definitely hear that she wants to cry.

"About the kiss....."

"What about it," Her voice cracked even more.

"I-I-I......."

"You don't need to explain anything. I know that it was nothing, just like back in high school. It's okay Yoongi, I'm fine. I was trying to find you to give you your ring back, you left it in my room." 

I can see she wanted to cry as she dropped the ring in my outstretched hand. She gave me a reassuring smile before walking away. 

At least she wasn't expecting anything. That kind of hurt me though. Did the kiss not affect her at all? 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

What did you expect Marissa, he's a player? Did you honestly expect him to fall for you? Get a grip, you're just a pathetic loser who lost everything. You're an orphan that nobody cares about, even the other boys don't want to be around you. Am I really suited for this world? Would it be easier to just end all of this misery instead of dealing with it? No Marissa, do not think like that. Be strong, don't give up so easily. You can make it past this phase, just believe in yourself.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I had already arrived home. I saw my bags out on the step with a note attached to it.

Dear Marissa,

I'm sorry to have to tell you this way, but we can't have you around anymore. I am getting somebody special and the girl doesn't like the fact that you are staying here. Minho said she's more than willing to allow you to stay with her, and you can continue to work at the studio, my dad is leaving it to you. Good luck.

Sincerest apologies,  
Jackson

I read the note over again, sighing loudly. I can't blame him, he deserves to have a social life. I grab my bags dragging it to my dad's house. Yuho left it all alone, not wanting to sell it in case anything happened to me. Looks like she was wise to do so.

I'd rather not stay with Minho. It's nothing against her, I just rather be all alone, wallowing in my self-pity and misery. I just wanted to be alone in this world, it's better that way. There will be less heartache that way. 

When did I become such a loner? Why did we have to move here? Why can't I leave? I mean I can, I just don't want to, this place has grown on me way too much.

I drag my belongings into the dusty cold house. It looks exactly the same, just with 2 inches of dust located all through the house. 

Wasting no time I get the cleaning supplies, returning the house to its former glory. I collapse on the couch after cleaning, letting sleep overtake me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jungkook's Pov

"If she didn't show up at your place then where is she?!" I began to panic when Minho came over to tell us that Marissa hasn't shown up at all. O was worried. She has been so depressed lately that she could possibly do something she will regret later. 

Taehyung places a hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to calm down.

"I'm telling you Jungkook, she hasn't come at all. I tried calling her, but it goes straight to voicemail. She's way too unstable to be on her own!" Minho is a sobbing mess. Hell, I want to cry along with her. Hoseok goes to comfort Minho while the others look at the ground.

What have we done? This was all my idea, and we potentially broke her to the point of no return. I'm so sorry Marissa.

J "Let's go to her dad's house to see if she's there. That way we know whether or not to worry,” Jackson suggests calmly. If anything does happen, it'll be our fault. This was all because I wanted to help Yoongi. 

We all walk down to her house, coming up to the oak wood door, ringing the doorbell. The door opens slowly, revealing a sleepy Marissa.

I breathe a sigh of relief knowing she's okay. She steps onto the porch, closing the door behind her. She stares at us with a blank expression, as if all life as been sucked out of her.

"Why didn't you go stay with Minho?!" My voice was slightly raised.

She looks at me, cocking her head to the side. She doesn't speak, she just stares at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Please answer me," I beg.

"This is where I belong, in the place where my father died. This is my home now. Good day," She says in a monotone voice.

She walks back into the house, closing the door before we could protest. 

I look at everyone else, worry etched on their faces. Is she really going to make herself suffer by staying here?

"We could easily go in and get her." Mark stands next to me, staring at the door as he whispers that softly. 

"I think it's best of we leave her alone, she'll eventually come back to us. We do go to the same college after all, so I'm sure she'll turn around." Taehyung stands on the other side of me, taking my hand in his. 

"Let's just hope so."

The next day at college, I see Marissa dragging herself into our lecture hall. She's scanning the room for an empty seat, eyeing one all the way in the back. People don't normally sit there, so you'd be typically known as the "loner" if you sat there.

I watch her sigh as she slowly walks to the back, all eyes following her. Some people begin whispering to each other, gossiping about Marissa. I shake my head trying to not look at her.

Next came in Yoongi with some girl attached to his arm. She looks really pretty, breathtaking even.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

I get up to leave the classroom, the air is way too heavy for me. I literally feel like I'm suffocating right now. I hated seeing another girl latched onto his arm. It made me sick. 

I roam the empty halls with tears overflowing my face. What have I done to allow fate to curse me this way? First I fall for the wrong guy then I get tossed aside by everyone. I'm an outcast, a person who can't make her way into this society.

I finally get up from being slouched against the walls of the bathroom, dragging myself to the now crowded hallway, with students staring at my red puffy face. They avoid me, afraid that I'd snap at them due to the fragile state I'm in.

I continue walking until I get to the library, escaping in there to be surrounded by just quietness. I walk around, scanning the different sections of the library until I came face to face with Yoongi kissing that same girl he came to class with.

Guess he found his new toy. To think I was falling for you? I wish you guys the best of luck, I mumble to myself. I exit the school, heading back home to spend my lonely days in that lonely house.

Looks like I was meant to be alone. Why did it have to be you that my heart wanted?


	16. Am I Alone

Marissa's Pov

I walk my empty house to be met with cold bitter air. This is just exactly how I'm feeling, bitter and alone. I should get to the studio, hopefully I won't see anyone. Shit, Hoseok teaches dance classes there! Aw well, it is what it is, he didn't necessarily do anything wrong to me.

I exit the house letting the warm sun burn into my skin, not caring about how slow I'm walking. Some people walk past me giving me dirty looks for taking my sweet old time.

I finally get to the studio only to be met with Yoongi’s gang along with the crew I used to hang out with. I heave a sigh as I walk by them pretending that none of them exist.

“What's with being rude to everyone?" It was Yoongi's cold voice that spoke up. 

"I don't owe anyone an explanation. If you don't mind I would like to get my work done then leave this place. I'd much rather be in the comfort of my lonely home," I sarcastically say while walking into my office.

Jackson walks in soon after leaning on the door frame looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I didn't even look at him when I asked him.

"I just want to-"

"Don't even, I understand completely," I curtly say cutting him off.

He sighs, leaving me alone to do what I came here to do. I really don't have time to play games with these boys, I'd rather go live in a ditch somewhere than be here with all of them. 

Soon people start piling in, greeting me, then going to their respectful classes. This is going to be a long day, I just want to leave already.

That toy of Yoongi's walks into the studio, looking for someone.

"Hi, can I help you with anything," I politely ask.

"How close were you and Yoongi, I catch him always glancing your way," her voice is a bit sharp, surprising for such a tiny thing.

"Not that close to be honest. We were just acquaintances in high school, nothing more. I was the one who would never take any crap from him. Don't worry, I won't get in the way if that's what you're thinking, he's not even my type anyway."

"Why?! What's wrong with my Yoongi?!" This girl is seriously something else. 

Talk about a mood change. I can't stand this girl already. Sigh, what should I say?

"I know how you feel about him, but him and I never really got along. He's part if a gang, forced me to literally fight a murderer, then tossed me aside as if I was a scrap piece of meat. So before you even think that I want him, I truly honestly want nothing to do with him. I'd prefer for him to be away from me at all costs."

"Wow, you can be a rude bitch. You're the worst person I have ever come across, don't you dare talk to me again!" 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, I promise that I'll try to not let it happen again. If you'll excuse me I have to go home now." 

I quickly bow to her as I exit the out of the studio. She just scowls at me as I leave her there. What is her problem anyway? Is she some type of obsessive psycho? Does she have some type of bipolar issue? Eh, if anything her and Yoongi are the perfect fit. Good luck Yoongi, you're going to need it with this one.

I once again wind up in gang-ville. Seriously, why do I keep coming this way?!

 

"Look who we have here, a pretty lone wolf." A guy howls at me. His voice was deep yet beautiful. He inches closer to me, however I can't see who he is, his face is covered.

"Who are you?"

"Yugyeom, I'm part of Got7." He seemed too intrigued in me. I should run right? 

"Well Yugyeom I'm Marissa." You idiot! Just run. Run and don't look back. 

Why the hell am I introducing myself to a potential gang member? Maybe he's not one, I mean I'm not and I wind up coming here more often than I probably should.

"Looks like you're having some kind of internal battle with yourself, is everything okay?" Pretty observant I see.

"Oh you know, just wondering if I should run or not."

Damn you smart mouth. Now he's definitely going to hurt me and I can't do anything about it. Well I can, but the question is will I?

"You're a funny one. There's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. Especially since I know what you're capable of."

I look at him questioningly, waiting for him to explain to me what he means.

"I mean you're quite famous around here after you beat the Shredder. You're pretty strong for such a beautiful girl." I could sense his smirk behind that way too friendly mannerism of his.

"Thanks, but I'd rather stay away from this part of town."

"Then let's take the pretty lady out to lunch."

I can feel the heat rising to my face. I just nod my head and he takes my hand to drag me off somewhere. 

For some reason I feel someone following us, but every time I look around I don't see anyone. Must be my stupid imagination. I'm going insane I think.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

I follow closely behind that Yugyeom guy and Marissa. What the fuck is she doing with that guy, he's one of the most dangerous people to be around. Geez, this girl really knows how to find trouble easily.

I see him stop by his den, being greeted by their leader Jaebum. I hope she can fight against these guys if need be.

"There you are! What the hell are you doing here?" Minji stands next to me.

"Following Marissa and Yugyeom."

"What is she doing with that guy?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem good. She doesn't know when to keep that mouth of hers shut, which gets her into so much trouble. That girl needs to learn when to run away." My blood was boiling at her stupidity. 

"Why are you so obsessed with her anyway? I mean you practically let her get away with back talking you, harassing you, and beating you when you guys were in school. You never do that with anyone, ever."

"I really don't know, but she hates me now because I'm pretending to date you."

“Get the hell away from me,” I hear Marissa shout, gaining my attention quickly. 

Even though we're a good 10 feet away from their den we still hear it. I look at Minji to see a frightened look in her eyes, her breathing uneven. Gunshots soon follow suit, my heart speeding up. Please tell me that she's okay. Please don't let it be her that was shot. Now my breathing becomes uneven. I'm freaking out right now, I just hope she's okay.

I see Jinyoung dragging her out, placing her by the dumpster with two bullet holes in her body, one located in her lower left abdomen and the other in her right thigh. As soon as he walks away we run by her side to see if she's still breathing. I check for a pulse and she definitely does have one. I sigh in relief. 

"What are you doing here," she asks in ragged breaths.

"Making sure you're okay. Are you an idiot?! What if you die right here and now?!"

She smiles weakly. "Then I'll be with my mother and father."

I pick her up, rushing her to the hospital with Minji tailing right behind me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

Yugyeom brings me to some type of hideout. Once I see their leader I try to take my hand out of Yugyeom's grip, but he just tightens it around my wrist, dragging me into the place. I should have ran when I had the chance. Why did I follow him? Did I really have that much of a death wish?

It looks like there are only two people here right now, the leader and Yugyeom, so I can fight if need be.

Yugyeom smirks as he presses my body against the brick wall, hurting me in the process. I hiss at the pain running through my back from the impact of the wall.

His lips press against my neck while the other guy brings handcuffs over. Now I know I'm in deep shit, time to fight back. 

I knee Yugyeom in his crotch causing him to double over in pain as I try to run. The leader grabs my hair, pulling me back to him, pressing a gun to my temple. I can literally feel him smirking.

"Get the hell away from me,” I shout as I struggle out of his grip. 

That's when I elbow him, running for it. I bumped into another person who also has a gun, shooting me in my lower left abdomen my right thigh. I let out an ear splitting scream.

I feel myself collapse to the cold floor, trying to cling onto life. The guy drags me outside, leaving me right next to a dumpster.

Is this the end for me? Is this where I'm finally going to be with my family? I have no regrets or anything.

I feel someone's cold fingers touch an artery on my neck. I'm assuming they're trying to find a pulse. I slowly lift my heavy eyelids to see Yoongi with Minji in front of me. Why are you here? What are you doing? Just allow me to die in peace. This is the end for me.

"What are you doing here," I ask in ragged breaths.

"Making sure you're okay. Are you an idiot?! What if you die right here and now?!"

I smile weakly at him, "Then I'll be with my mother and father."

He picks me up bridal style, rushing me to the hospital. I whimper at the pain, but sort of glad that he's taking me to get some help.

We get to the hospital after what seemed like ages. I slowly begin to lose consciousness as the doctor rushes me in for emergency surgery to remove the embedded bullets.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi’s Pov

I sit with my head in my hands as Minji sits next to me rubbing small circles on my back.

"She'll be okay Yoongi, she's a strong girl. Believe in her, believe in her strong will to fight." Minji tries encouraging me. 

"I should've stopped Yugyeom instead of just following them. It's all my fault, I knew who he was, but I didn't intervene." I'm so disappointed in myself. All of this, everything, why did it have to happen this way?

"It's not your fault, she just didn't know how much danger she was in. There's no way that you knew this was going to happen. The cops will surely get involved if they know an innocent was shot for no reason." 

I slowly lift my head to smile at Minji. She always knows what to say when to say it. She really is an enlightenment in my life.

Just when I was about to speak the doctor came towards us. I suck in a breath awaiting the news he has to give us.

"Ms.Reeds will be okay, we did get to her just in time. She's resting right now, you could go see her if you'd like. Please allow her to rest though, she needs all of the rest she can get. Follow me if you may."

We follow the doctor to a secluded room, watching as Marissa is sleeping peacefully. I sit by her side, looking at all of her features. I grab her hand to press my lips on it, shaking as I see how fragile she really looks right now up close. You don't suit this type of setting. You're more beautiful when you're so bright and cheerful, glowing in the warmth of the sun’s rays. 

Minji smiles lightly at her while she sits next to me. We just sit there in complete silence. The only noise in the room are the monitors beeping in the background along with our breaths. This is a nightmare that just became reality.

We have to watch her from now on, she's going to be in so much danger once that gang finds out she survived the gunshots. I'll protect you, no matter what.


	17. I Need You

Yoongi’s Pov

It's been 3 days, she still has not woken up. I'm starting to worry that she won't ever wake up. At this point I have to let her friends know that she's here in this very devastating state. No, i still haven't informed everyone else what had happened to her, even though they are nervous because they haven't seen or heard from her. I pull my cell out to call Taehyung.

"Hello?" His raspy deep voice answers the phone on the first ring. 

"Hey, it's Yoongi....."

"What do I have the pleasure of you calling me Yoongi?"

I can hear the worry already evident in his voice. I inhale deeply before continuing.

"It's something to do with Marissa......"

"Just tell me already, don't drag this out." Taehyung was one who just wanted to cut to the chase. 

"She's in the hospital. She's in a potential coma, she hasn't woken up for 3 days now."

"What happened?!"

"She was shot by a gang. She was barely clinging to life when I got her to the hospital."

I can hear him sigh.

"Alright, we'll all be right there. You can tell us the full story of what the hell happened when we get there."

We hung up with each other as I slump back into the chair next to Marissa's hospital bed. I begin to sob quietly, not knowing if I'll ever be able to talk to her again.

Why does it hurt this much? I have no idea how you've crept into my heart so easily. I need you Marissa, pull through this please.

I hear footsteps running into the room followed by gasps at the scene before them. I look up to meet the eyes of a very upset Taehyung.

“Please explain what is going on." Jungkook's voice was wavering. I look at all of them, their eyes pleading me to explain what I know. I close my eyes before starting off.

"I was going to meet my gang when I saw Marissa aimlessly walking around. She once again wound up in gang territory. There she met with Yugyeom who's part of the worse gang there is. He dragged her somewhere with me following closely behind. Once I realized he was taking her to their hideout I stopped, not knowing what would've happened. Next thing I know I heard gunshots, which brings us to where we are now. She was barely alive when we got here." I look up to see everyone on the verge of tears, including myself.

 

"When will her misery ever end? Why can't she just live peacefully for once without having to nearly die?" Minho's voice was cracking as she spoke just above a whisper. 

 

"There's nothing we can do except for hope that she overcomes this. I think it's time we let her live with us again, we can't let her live alone." This time it was Jin who finally spoke up. I knew Jin was really close to her, so this all must be really hard on him. 

“How come?" Jackson was a curious one, but I could tell he wanted Marissa to live with them again. 

"If this particular gang knows she survived they won't stop coming after her until she's dead for good. Nobody survives after coming in contact with GOT7." I looked down, I know this personally. 

"Meaning her life will be on the line everywhere she goes?!" Jungkook was sounding frantic now. 

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"The way she can escape from them is to join another gang."

“What do you mean?! She won't ever agree to it!"

"She will if the gang is a good gang."

"It's time you really explain right now what you're trying to say." Jungkook was now staring intently at me. 

"The gang I'm a part of is turning around for the better. We're a gang that's protecting the innocent as well as getting the other gangs put behind bars for their horrid crimes. If Marissa joins us then she won't have to worry about being chased down by that gang. All she'll have to do is come to weekly meetings, give some input and leave the rest up to us to take care of. She won't be any real danger, I'll make sure of it." I hope this puts their minds at ease. 

“I guess it'll be good for her, if she wakes up that is." They all look to her limp corpse just lying there. 

"Please don't say if she wakes up! It's when she wakes up, she has to wake up! She can't just give up, she really can't!" Minho is full on crying now, causing my heart to ache even more.

The situation we're in is grave. I wish we never met Marissa, then you wouldn't be here fighting for your life right now. I'm begging you for the umpteenth time, please make it through this. Please come back to us, we all need your smile. We need your positivity. We need your uplifting, motherly behavior. You're the only angel among us who we desire, who we need. 

I see Marissa stir out of the corner of my eye. I take in a breath when her eyes slowly flutter open, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. She looks around in confusion, not too sure where she's at.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov

I wake up, confused as to where I am. I look around slowly, meeting the red puffy eyes of my companions, lastly locking eyes with Yoongi.

I try to speak, just no words are able to come out. My voice seems to have disappeared on me. My throat hurts, I'm so dehydrated, I need some water fast. As if reading my mind Yoongi hands me a cup of water.

I reach my hand out to grab it, but it just slips through my hand, spilling all over the floor and the bottom of the white sheets from my bed. 

Yoongi grabs another cup, lifting me up slightly as he tips the cup to my lips so I can drink some water. It's moments like this that make me fall for him. He doesn't know what his kindness does to my heart. I would just rather him not be this with me. It makes it hard for me to hate him. 

"Thanks," I say hoarsely.

"Shhhh shhh shhh, don't speak. You just woke up from a 3 day coma. Do you know where you are?" His voice was soft, caring even. It took me by surprise. I shake my head.

"You're in a hospital. Do you know what happened?"

"I was following Yugyeom, then he tried doing things to me with his leader. I pushed both of them, tried to run but bumped into another member who shot me. After that I'm drawing a complete blank."

"I saw you laying by the dumpster with bullets in you. I rushed you to the hospital, luckily I made it in time."

"Thank you," I say softly.

"We can't let you live alone anymore." Jackson cuts in. 

I look at him in bewilderment. What is he trying to say? Does he want me to move back? I would love to move back in with everyone.

“There's one more thing." Yoongi added in, me looking to him again. "In order to keep you safe I need you to join my gang."

I stare at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say. I really don't want to join his gang.

"Don't worry, we're not the bad guys, we're the ones hunting down the bad guys. My gang is changing for the better, it'll be complete with an angel in our presence. All you have to do is show up for weekly meetings, nothing too drastic is required of you."

I just nod my head, still processing what I've just been asked to do.

Everyone walks out, leaving Yoongi and I alone. I look at him as he just stares out the window. The sun illuminates his beautiful snow white skin along with those perfect features of his. He looked like an angel from this angle. I'm just so captivated by his beauty. He's truly a beautiful person, a type of beauty who seems to not be of this world. 

He looks at me after a while, catching me drinking him in with my eyes.

"I want to say I'm sorry for everything I've put you through up until now," he whispers.

"Are you just playing with me again?!" That came out a bit too harshly than I intended. I wince at the pain in my throat, rubbing it.

"I can understand why you would be suspicious. I assure you, I'm being sincere this time around. Marissa, you make me feel emotions that I never knew I had. I can't live without you, you're everything to me. I need you, you're the light to my darkness, the stars that guide me to the right path. Marissa, I'm in love with you." His confession makes me pause. Did he just say what I think he said? I just stare at him, my mouth slightly agape. 

"What about Minji?" I finally manage to get out.

"That was just to see if you would become jealous."

"Jealous?"

"I needed to make sure you had feelings for me."

"Well I do! I have for a long time you idiot! Why couldn't you just tell me instead of running through a maze just to confess." I was hurt that he would do all of this just to make me jealous.

"Then let me ask you straight, will you do me the honor of dating me Marissa Reeds?" He had a cheesy grin on his face, one that made me want to punch him.

"Of course I will."

He smiles as he looks out the window again. I'm so lost as to what the hell is actually going on.

If this is a dream please let me stay asleep forever. I finally got the man that held my heart to confess to me, I'm moving back in with my friends, and I'm going to help Yoongi's gang become good. Things are slowly looking up for me, let's just hope that things continue to go smoothly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jungkook's Pov

I've been crying uncontrollably since we left the hospital. Tae has been trying to comfort me, I just can't seem to calm down.

This is all my fault, if I hadn't devised that plan to kick her out of the house then these events wouldn't have happened. If only I was able to foresee the future then I would've been able to prevent her from near death. Please find it in your heart to forgive me Marissa, you mean a lot to me. I can't afford to lose you, you're too important to all of us. Your presence is all we need from you.

In the middle of my thoughts I feel a soft pair of lips press against my temple. I look up to see Tae with a sad expression etched on his face. He smiles softly at me as he wraps me into a tight comforting hug.

I cry even more into his chest as he rests his head on top of mine.

"Everything will be fine Kookie. You have to have faith that she'll forgive us for everything."

"I-I-I fe-fe-feel so gui-gui-guilty for th-th-that plan~," I sob even harder.

"None of us knew this was going to happen. Stop being so hard on yourself."

"We should've seen it coming! We knew the luck she has, the fragile state she was in, and how broken she was! My stupid self had to say I'd help Yoongi get her, but now look at her! What if she would have died?!"

"She didn't, she's still alive, you can't worry about the what ifs. Reality of the situation, she's alive and well. Yoongi will keep her safe. We all will keep a close eye on her, we won't let her out of our sight, you just need to calm down. Marissa will forgive all of us, she's that type of person." Taehyung's words meant well, I know that but this could have all been prevented.

I sniffled as my crying form begins to slowly calm down. I look into Tae's eyes to see the sincerity behind them at his words. He leans forward to plant a soft chaste peck on my lips. I smile at him, grateful that he's here with me right now. 

If he wasn't around who knows how much of a mess I'd be right now. I'd probably still be crying while isolating myself from the world. I just have one wish at the moment, for Marissa to forgive me.


	18. Only The Beginning

Jaebum’s Pov

"What the hell do you mean she wasn't by the damn dumpster?!" I was livid, these guys always mess things up for me. 

"I went to go check to see if she had died yet, however when I walked out she wasn't there. She's most likely still alive." Jinyoung had sighed out.

"We need to look into it! Find out where she's at. Find everyone she's associated with, we could use them as leverage. Nobody escapes from us alive."

The rest of the crew walks out as I sit on our dusty old sofa. This girl is so dead. How dare she humiliate this group like this? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash from outside. I cautiously walk out to see who it was, to my disappointment it's Jackson.

"What the actual fuck are you doing here," I growled at him.

"I came to beg you to step down from Marissa, she's innocent." Jackson was trying to plead with me, too bad I don't care. 

"Oh?"

"Look Jaebum, she's a good person who's been through way too much. Please, just let her be," he bows while squinting his eyes shut. I found this comical. It was hilarious to see him pathetically begging.

"Sorry babe, no can do. You should save your pleas for someone who actually has a soft spot. In this business there's no room for errors, meaning those who come across us die. You're the only exception because of your daddy. I suggest you get out of here before I get rid of you as well."

He sighs as he walks away defeated. His movements are a bit sluggish as he slumps his shoulders with his head lowered. You did me wrong Jackson, so I cannot spare you your friend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov

Since leaving the hospital everyone has been extremely nice. Overbearingly nice, it's kind of annoying. I told them already that I forgive them.

It turns out that Jackson wasn't actually dating anyone, he was just going along with Jungkook's plan. What was his plan you ask? He wanted to kick me out so Yoongi could comfort me. As he was comforting me I was supposed to fall for him, which apparently I did. He overheard Eric's conversation with Yoongi one night, then decided to help him out.

I guess in a way I have Jungkook to thank. I mean if it weren't for him I wouldn't be with Yoongi right now. I don't like the fact that Kookie keeps blaming himself for what happened to me, he has no blame whatsoever in what happened. I keep yelling at him to stop saying he's at fault. 

My tired body drags itself upstairs to the soft queen sized bed waiting for my presence. Once I open the door a feathery pillow is thrown at my face. I scowl at the person who threw it only to see a hysterical Yoongi. He's clutching at his sides from laughing so hard. I puff my cheeks out, glaring at him. I didn't know throwing a pillow at your girlfriend was so funny, I internally scoff.

"Lighten up princess. I didn't mean to make you angry. Believe me, I do not want to be on your bad side," he says laughing hysterically still.

I roll my eyes at him as I pick the pillow up, making my way to the warm bed. I lay on the bed, sprawled out as I let out a satisfied sigh upon the soft contact on my back. Yoongi scootches next to me, wrapping me in his arms. I lift myself up slightly so I'm resting my head against his chest. He holds me closely, afraid to let go. I smile brightly at him as he gives me that gummy smile that I've come to love so much. A knock on the door interrupts the peaceful quiet. The person walks in without waiting for a response, only to stop when he sees Yoongi.

"He hasn't been hurting you has he," Jin asks full of concern.

Typical Jin, I say to myself. "He's being a true gentleman momma Jin," I mock teasingly.

Jin gives me an exaggerated gasp with his hand clutching his heart. We all burst out laughing. Jin comes to sit on the bed as well, giving Yoongi a warning look. I don't know if it's a look to warn him to not hurt me or of it's something more sinister.

"I have something to discuss with you both," Yoongi whispers.

"What is it," I ask a little worried now.

"This is the calm before the storm," he pauses looking at Jin. I look at Jin to see that he understood, but I'm still left in the dark. I look back at Yoongi pleadingly, I want him to explain what he means.

"The gang you came across, as you know, is going to be after you. Fights are just beginning, they're already on the prowl for you. I've seen some of Jaebum’s men looking for you. They are also looking into who you're associated with. I think it's best that........." He took an agonizingly long pause. I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue his train of thought.

When he doesn't say anything else I ask, "That what Yoongi?"

He sighs heavily. "I think it's best that you come to stay with me. I'll be able to keep you safe there, as well as you won't have to worry about your friends getting hurt in all of this. We have to move quickly though, the longer you stay here the sooner they'll find out you're associated with this group."

"Meaning that they'll be in danger," I whisper softly.

Yoongi purses his lips in a straight line, nodding slightly. Jin pulls me into a hug, not wanting to let me go. I feel a wet substance hit my shoulder. Jin's shuddering slightly. There's something that he's not telling us. Please Jin, tell me what it is you're hiding.

"Th-th-th-they took Na-Na-Na-Namjoon~" he cries out.

My heartbeat quickens. What? I heard him correctly right? He said they took Namjoon? I stiffen, unable to move, unable to utter a single word. I just sit there with a sobbing Jin hugging me. This is all my fault. Oh God, I hope that nothing bad happens to him. I have to get to him. I have to save him. I have to get to him fast. My body begins to tremble along with Jin. 

"Marissa," Yoongi quietly says, placing a hand on my shoulder. With just that single touch I break down. I turn to bury my face in Yoongi's chest, letting all of my emotions out at this very moment. He hugs me to him, petting my head to calm me down.

"We'll save him. Please don't cry, we will get him."

Silence. Complete silence. Not a single word is spoken after that. All that can be heard are the two sobbing people who can't seem to stop.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Namjoon's Pov

Ugh, my head's pounding along with my aching body. What happened to me? My nose is met with a mildew smell mixed with rusty metal. I hear water dripping in the distance. I try to move, but I'm bound to the cold wall, or what I assume to be the wall. Chains clank together with the little movements I make. All of my senses begin to come back to me, something more horrific burning my nostrils. It's a rotten smell. It smells like a decaying body mixed with dried blood. The smell is horrendous enough to make me gag. It takes my entire being to not vomit all over the floor.

The loud creaking of a metal door opening is heard, the light from the other room blinding me. The person quietly comes to stand in front of me, giving me a malicious smirk. Unintentionally I gulp loudly, causing his smirk to grow wider. He grips at my side. A hiss escapes my throat from the aching pain. 

He lifts up a bat, swinging at my right leg. I let out an ear splitting scream at the contact.

"If your little Marissa friend doesn't come to rescue you you'll be taking her place. Let's hope she saves you in time," his voice was a little soft to be this viscous. He has plump lips with a black choker. His brown hair is matted to his forehead from sweat. He's wearing a leopard print shirt with tight leather pants. If I said he wasn't hot, then I'd be lying. He's hot as fuck.

"Why," I choke out.

"It's to lure her here. She's to not escape from us. If she doesn't come then one by one her little group of friends are going to wind up in the same situation as you," he whispers in my ear.

Shivers run down my spine with the small interaction. I don't know if it's from being scared shitless or from being attracted to this beautiful creature in front of me. It's definitely a mixture of both. I'm sorry Jin, I'm finding someone else besides you attractive as hell. Please forgive me baby.

"Maybe I could get your life speared though." I could hear the teasing in his voice. It sickens me that there are people like this. My hopeful gaze shoots up to meet his playful one.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. 

"I could ask Jaebum if I could keep you as my toy. You're way too attractive, so it'd be a shame if you died. I'm sure he'd let me keep you. Bye for now my pretty little toy," he muses walking away.

Again, consumed by complete darkness. I honestly have no clue on what's happening right now. Whatever you do Marissa, leave me here. Please do not come for me, this is all a trap. I don't want to see you get hurt, stay far away from here. He's not going to let me die easily, you don't have to worry about me, I silently plead into the empty air. Nothing. Complete and utter nothingness fills the cold dark room. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Yoongi's Pov

I pace in a circle awaiting for the rest of the gang to show up. I take a quick glance at my group of friends huddled together on one of the couches. It was way too risky leaving any of them alone. I had no choice but to bring them here, even if it scares them. This is the best way none of them gets kidnapped like Namjoon.

"Where the hell is Eric," I frustratedly yell.

"Calm your tits, I'm right here," Eric replies walking in with our best members.

"About damn time!"

"Chill man, what has your panties in a twist?"

"This is no time for joking," I snap.

"Woah, what the fuck is going on," he says exasperated.

"Namjoon was taken."

"Taken by who? How about you begin explaining what's going on clearly."

I sigh in frustration. "Marissa was attacked by Got7, she survived though. You all should know damn well that nobody survives and they would result to just about anything to finish what they started. Well, they found out she survived. They are starting to attack people she's associated with. We have to protect them as well as try to rescue Namjoon. If you don't want to please speak up now."

"Well shit man," he exclaims. He's making me nervous. If anyone, he's the one that I'll need in this rescue operation.

After a long pause he opens his mouth to say, "We are finally going to take down one of the most dangerous gangs out there huh? I'm down, I'm sure the rest of our gang will be too."

I look at him in bewilderment. Is he serious right now? He seriously wants to help?

"A-are you su-sure," I stutter.

"I've never been more sure in my life. We have the perfect opportunity to get rid of these guys. I know they're notorious, for being ruthless. They kill everybody who they don't like without a proper reason. That can't stop us now, we have people to protect. It's about time we turn this gang around, starting with taking down a gang such as Jaebum's."

The group Eric came with nods in agreement. Marissa backhugs me, grateful that we're doing what we can to save her friend. I gently place my hand on top of hers. She presses herself into me tighter. I can feel her slightly shiver. I turn to face her. I look into her eyes to see worry etched into them. Her lips are downcasted into a slight frown, moving her gaze to look at her shoes. I lift up her chin, giving her a reassuring smile that we'll all make it through this. Do I actually believe this? I don't know, life is too unpredictable. Will I give everything in my power to survive, you bet your damn ass I will. Got7, the games are just beginning.


	19. Planning

Yoongi's Pov

The next day I gather everyone back to the base. I have to tell them all what's going to go down. I sigh as I sit on the stage, awaiting the arrival of my gang plus Marissa with her friends. Not only am I going to get volunteers for this operation, I'm also going to make a plan to get Namjoon back safely. This plan needs careful thinking, one little mishap and we're all dead. If possible I want Marissa to not get involved any further, she's dealing with enough as is, I can't allow her to join me. Slowly the entire gang piles into the hideout. They settle down on the old rusty couches as per usual.

"Now that everyone's here it's time to discuss some things,” I start off as my eyes meet those of everyone in the room. 

"We're going to take down the top gang in the town. I presume you all know who they are?" Eric continues.

They all nod their heads wide eyed.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, how come we're taking them out first?" Minji speaks up from amongst the crowd. 

"They took a dear friend of mine. You all know of Namjoon?"

Once again the nods of heads are present.

"Good. This is a rescue mission as well as taking out a very dangerous gang. Those of you who do not wish to be apart of this you may exit now. If you wish to join me then remain where you all are." I wait for a few minutes. Silence fills the room. Nobody moves, they all stay in their spots looking excited.

"Okay, since everyone wants to be part of this we have to come up with a plan that will not fail. One mishap will be the end of all of us. This has to be a well thought out plan that gets executed without any failures,” I warn. This even has me on edge. 

"I'll be bait," Marissa speaks up. People look in her direction.

"No, not happening," I state sternly.

"They're after me, if I take Namjoon's place then he'll be let go. As we swap places you guys could take the gang down from the outside whereas I work from the inside. It'll be a double attack, one that they won't see coming. I mean yes, they know of me and my strength, so more than one of their men will be guarding me, but they don't know my full potential." Marissa stands up tall, her eyes fierce. 

"Full potential," I question curiously.

"Yea, I'm a lot stronger than I let on. I held back when I faced Shredder. If I wanted to, I could have walked away unscathed from that fight. I'll be more than capable taking care of myself from the inside. Question is, will you guys be okay from the outside? This is what they would call a gang war correct?"

"Sadly it is. There are bound to be injuries, maybe even casualties. That's why I'll give everyone one more chance to walk away from this." I once again look around the room, waiting. 

"We need to inform the police as well," Marissa chimes in again. Now we all give her our full attention.

 

"I agree. We are on good terms with them. We're now working behind the scenes with them, capturing some gang members for them. This will make their job a lot easier in the long run too,” Eric joins in. 

"That settles that, we'll get undercover cops to work with us. I'll switch places with Namjoon. Once he's safe we'll attack from both ends. Are there any objections," She asks boldly.

Everyone shakes their heads, surprised that she was even able to concoct such a plan. She's insane. She's going to continue to worry me at this point. Her crew stare at her, pleading her not to do this with their eyes. She just smiles sweetly at everyone, not willing to change her mind.

"It's settled then, we'll go with Marissa's plan. Eric and I will get in contact with the police and tell them the situation. Expect all of this to go down within the next week. The faster we get to Namjoon the less injuries he will have. Stay safe until then everyone." I dismiss the entire group heading out into the warm sun with Eric tailing closely behind. We make our way to the police station we're working with in hopes that they'll help us. So far everyone seemed to be willing to help, let's just hope my luck continues.

The walk there seemed to take forever. When we get there Mr.Sari comes straight to us, taking us to his private office. It's your typical office, a soundproof room with a wooden desk that Mr.Sari sits at with two chairs on the other end. Paperwork coats the desk with a bookshelf in the left corner and a filing cabinet in the right one. A small flower pot sits on the windowsill with the curtains drawn closed, creating semi-darkness in the room. 

Eric and I sit in the chairs as he walks over to his seat. He leans back in his chair folding his large hands in his lap looking at us with concern. His eyes were tired, you could tell as his black short hair was disheveled. 

"What brings you two here," He asks with his soft voice.

"Mr.Sari, we need some of your undercover cops to work with us."

He massages his temple, taking a deep breath. After what seemed like a few minutes he looked at us. "What is it you need them for?"

“A friend of Yoongi's was taken by the most dangerous gang,” Eric explains. 

"You mean GOT7?"

"Yea," I reply slowly.

"Why did they take your friend?"

"Because my girlfriend escaped from them alive. They found the people she was associated with and took him. They're trying to lure her to them. She's not part of any gangs, in fact she's a good girl."

"How did she wind up with you then?" I couldn't help but feel as if he was indirectly attacking me. 

"Long story. I'll tell you another time. We need some of your men because we're planning on taking down the gang along with rescuing my friend."

"How do you plan to do so?"

"My girl suggested she'd be bait to get them to release our friend. Once he's released she'll attack from the inside while we attack from the outside. It's a double attack that'll confuse them and they won't know what to do."

"A well thought out plan."

 

“It wasn't our plan, it was his girl's plan." I look down, my stomach churning in nervousness. What if this plan backfires and she dies? What will I do then? 

"She's a smart girl. Okay, I'll give you some undercover cops who'll pose as members of your gang. Expect to see them at your hideout withing the next two days. You will go over your plan with them, they'll know what to do from there."

"Thank you Mr.Sari," I bow before walking out. 

I sigh in relief, happy that everything seems to be running smoothly for now. You're going down Jaebum.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Namjoon's Pov

I cough uncontrollably, my head pounding with a major headache. I still am consumed by the darkness. I haven't been fed or given any water since I've been chained up. I've given up hope. Nobody's coming for me, they're all probably too scared. This is where my life will end, in a dark musky room in the middle of nowhere being kidnapped by a gang. A fitting end for a person of my stature I guess.

I haven't seen that guy since he left me here all alone. I wonder if he was just joking. I wonder of he's going to leave me here to rot away to nothingness. At this point, I wouldn't mind if the Grim Reaper himself came for me, it'll be better than suffering this treatment. I honestly lived a good life, I have no more regrets. 

The sound of the metal door causes me to quickly look up to see a familiar smirking face. He inches closer tauntingly. Once he's in front of me he runs his fingers along my jawline, down my neck to stop at the collar of my shirt. He doesn't say a single word, he just stares at me with his piercing gaze. A shiver runs down my spine with the cold glare he's giving me.

"You are truly beautiful Namjoon, you know that? I talked to Jae, he said as long as I'm happy with my toy they won't hurt you. There's just one condition, you have to stay down here. Don't worry, I'll take good care of my little pet," he whispers seductively. His hand travels to my crotch. The contact makes me throw my head back. He rubs my member gingerly, a moan escaping my throat. He doesn't take it further, he just steps back admiring the bulge in my pants. 

"I'll be back baby boy, stay that way for your new master okay?"

With that he leaves me to be consumed by the darkness once again. I sigh out, feeling guilty that I moaned for another man besides Jin. If I ever make it out of here alive, I'm so going to have to make it up to Jin. Jin baby, please be okay.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jaebum'S Pov

Bambam comes up from the basement looking pleased with himself. I look at him with disgust. What does he see in that blonde pretty boy? There are way better men out there for him to enjoy, instead he prefers the pretty boy over them. I guess you can't be too picky in who you're attracted to.

"Having fun with your new toy?"

"Yes I am! His body is so responsive to my soft touch, he's putty in my hands." I can tell he was enjoying himself. 

"I don't need to know the details Bam." 

He shrugs his shoulders walking away. When is little miss princess going to come for her friend? Does she not care for him as much as I thought she did? Is she going to let him be tortured to death? What are you planning princess?

My thoughts seem to be consuming me, maybe I'm just overthinking things. I have to patiently wait for her to come take his place. Once she does I won't kill her. Killing her would be way too easy. I'll torture her to the point where she's begging us to kill her. I'll show her no mercy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov

I pace back and forth waiting for Yoongi to get home. He specifically told me to not leave his condo at all without him, to not open the door for strangers or to even talk through the intercom when somebody rang the doorbell. He's treating me as if I'm a 5 year old. I know the situation at hand is really bad, I just hate being treated like a child. I hate being a prisoner that's shackled to walls. It's just way too suffocating.

When the hell are you coming back Yoongi? As of reading my thoughts Yoongi walks through the door with Eric and 6 other guys following suit. I look at Yoongi in confusion.

"Marissa, these are the undercover cops that we are going to be working with, I already went over the plan with them. They wanted to meet with you. They want to make sure you're fully prepared for the task at hand."

I look to the 6 fellas smiling at them. "I can assure you I am more than prepared for what's about to come my way. Just make sure you all are prepared, a fierce battle lie in wait for us." 

Yoongi nods his head. The other guys sit down comfortably, not uttering any words. They just stare at each other then at me. I swear, it's like they're judging me. I'll show everyone that I will come out victorious without needing their help on my end. They should just worry about themselves.

Feeling uncomfortable I go to sit out on the balcony. I lean against the railing looking up at the sunset that paints the sky in an orange hue with thin clouds coating the sky. If I were an artist I would capture the beauty of the sky at this very moment. The warm gentle breeze calms me down, allowing me to just live in the peaceful moment for the time being. I feel my body relax as a warm hand gently squeezes my shoulder. Looking to my side I see Yoongi smiling at me. His smile is so beautifully angelic, it just captures my heart.

"We will stop them Yoongi," I whisper more to myself than to him.

"I know we will babe, I'm just worried about you is all." I can see the worry lines on his face. 

I smile angelically back at him, reassuring him that everything will be fine. We'll get through this. Jaebum, you're definitely going down.


	20. The Calm Before the Storm

Marissa's Pov

Today's the day before we put our plan into action. If I said I wasn't nervous I'd be lying to you all. I have no idea what they're capable of but at the same time they don't know what I'm capable of either. I walk out to the balcony to watch the sun rise. The sun paints the sky in a pink hue with thin clouds floating peacefully, who knew that such beauty existed in the world. Yoongi joins me, looking at the sky with me.

"Tomorrow's the big day huh," I state quietly.

"It is," was his short reply. I steal a quick glance his way, seeing the worry come across his face.

"Maris, let's go out today," he whispers.

"Go where," I query.

"To a carnival, one's in town. I want to take you on a proper date. I would like to forget our worries for just one day. I want this day to just be about us."

I beam at him excitedly. No words can describe the excitement that I'm experiencing. "Yes," I exclaim.

He chuckles at me as he walks back into the condo. I follow closely behind him. I hop into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down my body. A shower is always refreshing. I get out only to see just a towel wrapped around Yoongi. His top half is completely bare, making me madly blush at the sight. His snow white skin looked so irresistible. I shake my head walking past him to go get myself ready. It's funny really, tomorrow we might not live to see the next day, but today we're acting like everything is perfectly fine. 

I wipe my wandering thoughts from my mind, getting my outfit ready for the day. I throw on a pair of skinny jeans with a fitted white t-shirt, throwing my hair into a high ponytail. Yoongi joins me in the bedroom after his shower, looking me over.

"Do I look bad?" The way he was looking at me made me self conscious.

"No, you look absolutely amazing. Who knew a princess could still look so attractive in such a plain outfit?"

"When did you become so cheesy," I mock him. He rolls his eyes going to his closet to pull on basically the same outfit that I have on, except his jeans had holes in them. I have to say, he looks sexy in those jeans. I feel the blush coming back to me as I walk to the front door. I throw on my red converse, waiting for Yoongi to come out.

He comes out within a few minutes, taking my hand as we make our way to his car. He opens the passenger side, allowing me to get in. It's so strange to see Yoongi acting like a gentleman when all we ever did was fight in the beginning. When did it become like this?

Once I was settled in he walked over to the driver's side to get in. It's so weird, I used to hate this man, but now I can't seem to imagine my life without him. He literally has me in the palm of his hand, I would do anything for him.

I feel his hand give my leg a gentle squeeze without looking at me. I lightly put my hand on top of his, smiling at the warmth his hand is emitting to the spot he's holding. We pull into the carnival, and I begin to get excited like a little kid at Christmas. Yoongi laughs at my excitement, placing his arm around my waist as we walk together into the place. 

We walk by so many booths and games until we come to a basketball one. Yoongi, being his confident cocky self, decided to play the game. Much to my surprise he actually made all of the baskets. I stare at him wide eyed as he shoved a giant stuffed unicorn in my face with that gummy smile. I take the stuffed animal, staring at him lovingly. How can you have such an effect on me Yoongi?

I look around me, too nervous to look at him. When I spot a familiar figure I drop my new present. My body begins to tremble as I sink to the ground. I clutch at my chest to steady my breathing. Yoongi looks in the same direction I am to see the same person. It can't be him, there's no way. They wouldn't let him roam free. Wait, the closer I look I see a small bell around his neck. Oh God, are they treating him as some pet? 

"Yoongi, is it really Namjoon," I ask in disbelief.

"It is, but if you look closely behind him, BamBam is with him. It's too risky to approach him."

"Look at him! He's all beaten and battered with bruises coating his beautiful skin. He looks as if he's lost all hope. Yoongi, this is all my fault, he'll never forgive me," I cry into his arms.

"That's not true princess, Namjoon knows that none of this is your fault. We'll get him to safety tomorrow, come let's try to enjoy the rest of the day."

"Yoongi, no matter what happens they must pay for doing that to him." 

When I go to get up I see that BamBam guy kiss him. Namjoon tries to pull away, but BamBam refuses to let him. Reluctantly Namjoon kisses back, making Bam satisfied. I ball my hands into fists, appalled at the sight. Yoongi sighs as he takes me to a bench, wrapping an arm around me as I lay my head on his shoulder. Tears flow out of my eyes, I really can't stand it, this hurts way too much knowing what horrors Namjoon must be facing.

You guys will pay for your horrid crimes, I can assure you that. Nobody hurts those close to me.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Namjoon's Pov

"Namjoon my pet, we're going to a carnival today! I want you to wear a collar with a bell though, that way I know where my pretty toy is at all times."

I just stare at him, no words escape my mouth. I just nod my head, lowering it down in shame. When will this nightmare ever end? I'm scared. Scared that I'll never see Jin or my friends ever again. Scared that no matter what happens to me, Marissa will still be in danger. I don't care what happens to me, I'm just dreading the future of those dear to me.

I feel a choker being placed around my neck, a little jingle is heard in the process. I sigh in complete defeat, knowing that there's no escape. Even if I did try to escape at the carnival they'd surely find me, and possibly kill me. I reluctantly walk hand in hand with BamBam, grimacing at the touch of his hand. I just want to feel Jin's touch again. I want to hug him and never let him go. I miss you Jin, I hope you're okay.

We arrive at the carnival, slight excitement escapes my body. I haven't been to one of these in years. The smell of funnel cake and cotton candy invades my sense of smell. A smile protrudes my face at the familiar smells. I look around, taking in the sight of parents walking with their kids, friends laughing with each other and couples being typical cute couples. I'd enjoy this more if it weren't for the circumstance at hand.

"Are you having fun," a voice I've come to hate so well asks me. I don't respond. 

My eyes wander to a blonde girl on her knees trembling. I stare at her, recognizing her right away. Why is she on the ground? Did she perhaps see me? No, that's not possible. She looks to me again, this time we lock eyes. I could see the glossiness in her eyes from her crying. I can't believe she's here. Seeming to be annoyed, BamBam decides to stand in front of me. He gives me a death glare as he forces his lips on mine. I try to push him away to no avail. Reluctantly I kiss him back. He backs away satisfied. I look over to see Marissa gone. Please tell me she's not planning to do anything stupid. I'm fine for now, so I can't have her in danger.

"Is something wrong my cute little kitten?"

Shivers run down my spine at the stupid nickname. Can this guy get any more annoying? His very presence disgusts me. 

"No, I just have to use the restroom, I'll be back."

"Okay, but don't you dare try running away. If you do, punishments will ensue."

"I know, I won't do anything stupid," I reply. I walk away in hopes of finding her.

I hear a girl softly crying on a bench close to me. I walk closer to it to see Yoongi hugging Marissa. What the actual fuck happened while I was gone? 

"Marissa," I question softly.

A teary eyed girl looks at me, crying even more.

"I'm so sorry~" she cries out.

"Sorry for what?"

"For you being in this situation. What has that vermon done to you?"

"Nothing too drastic yet."

"Then what the hell are all of those bruises?! Why the hell are you wearing a bell?!"

"Calm down, I'm fine. My question to you is, what are you planning? I know you have something up your sleeve, so spill."

Yoongi: "We cannot disclose that information with you."

"Actually we can....." Yoongi looks at her with bewilderment.

"Today is my last day of freedom," she whispers.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, tomorrow I'm going to go to JB and demand he lets you go for me. It's me he wants anyway."

"Nope. No way that's happening. What about Yoongi? What about our friends?"

"What about Jin? What about our friends," she questions back.

"You have me there. Are you sure you're willing to go through what I'm going through?"

"I'm hurt Namjoon," I look to that disgusting voice. Why did he have to show up?

"For what," I scoff.

"I've been treating my pet really well, but you don't think so?" The anger in his voice is quite evident.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying she's going to be put through a lot worse than what I am."

"Well I will have to replace you with a new toy after we let you go. Marissa here will be quite a treat to my collection." I suck in a breath. I grab his hand, dragging him away from Marissa. She cannot be serious. I'm flabbergasted that she wants to take my place.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov

I sit there as I watch a scared Namjoon stalk off with a fuming BamBam. My heart rate increases again as more sobs escapes me. Yoongi wraps his arms around me lovingly, holding me tight. 

"Shhh baby, everything will be okay. At least we know he's being kept alive."

"What's worse, being kept alive and treated as a toy for their own enjoyment or death? I feel like he's suffering more than he's letting on. Yoongi, will he be okay until tomorrow?"

"We just have to hope that he will be. I'm almost 100% sure that they won't kill him if they know you're willing to take his place. Come, let's go home and enjoy our possible last night together."

Yoongi gently takes my hand as we exit the carnival. The ride home was a quiet one, neither one of us willing to speak to each other. When we get to the condo I go straight into the room, laying down on the bed. It's quite dark in here besides the moon illuminating the room. It's peaceful, but at the same time it's not. Tomorrow it's all going down. Who will be the victor, the good or the bad? Who will survive? Will anyone die? Will I be able to uphold the plan on my end? The thoughts that flood my mind help me drift off to dreamland, the darkness consuming me.


	21. The Battle begins

Jaebum's Pov

To Jaebum,

I will be taking Namjoon's place as your hostage. I know it's me you want, so a trade off is being offered. If you accept the offer to allow Namjoon his freedom in lew of mine then meet me at the park located by gang-ville at 12 noon today. I will be awaiting your presence.

Yours truly,  
Marissa Reeds

I read the note for the fifteenth time today. Is she really going to give herself up? It doesn't matter, I gather the crew together along with a handcuffed Namjoon. We make our way to the park she wanted to meet us at. When we arrived we see her waiting alone, we do not let our guard down however. You never know who could be lurking in the shadows. She looks up to meet my gaze, giving me a sad smile. 

"We're here for you in exchange for Namjoon's freedom."

She nods her head. No words escape her mouth, just a staring contest. I uncuff Namjoon, releasing him as some of my men take Marissa. 

"Why," you could hear Namjoon ask.

"So you'd be free again. You were suffering because of me, so it's only fair if I take your place. Please be safe from now on. Go back to the others and never let them go, I love you Namjoon. You've become like a brother to me, never forget that." She places a kiss on his cheek. After their small interaction we take Marissa with us, leaving a dumbfounded Namjoon to stare after us.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Marissa's Pov

I look back at a sullen Namjoon. My heart breaks at the sight of his downcasted eyes. Don't worry Namjoon, I will get free and none of us will be bothered again. Stay strong. In the midst of my thoughts I feel myself being thrown into a dark cold cellar. The smell of rusty metal and blood hit my nose, making me want to gag. I feel chains being wrapped around my wrists, while a very scary Jaebum watches me. He gives me a smirk as he leaves me alone. Next time they come down I'll use my leg strength to knock them out. Hopefully one of them will have the key to unchain me. After that, the others will attack from the outside. So far so good, right? 

I await for someone to come meet me, unfortunately nobody seems to be coming down. Just when I lost hope that my plan would fail I heard the creeking of the door. Jaebum comes down, the jingling of keys could be heard a mile away. Okay, so I have to face down with the leader. I Was not expecting that at all. 

The closer he gets the more prepared I become. When he's inches away I jump up, kicking him in the face. He stumbles back, dropping the keys on the floor. I quickly use my feet to pick them up, jumping to throw them into my chained hands. I fumble with the key a little, finally getting my hands free. Once I was free I jumped on Jaebum, throwing punches at him until he's knocked out cold, or so I assumed. When I went to get up I feel strong hands grab my ankle, pulling me down. My stomach collides with the cold hard floor. I felt a punch to my ribcage. I splutter up some blood, trying to gasp for air. With all of my strength I throw Jaebum off of me. I scramble back to my feet as he slowly gets up. I lunge at him again, knocking him off of his feet. I throw more punches at him. A sharp pain goes through my right arm. I can feel a warm substance trickle down the arm as an unbearable pain seeps through it. I quickly glance at it to see that a pocket knife was sticking out of my arm. I throw one more punch at Jaebum, finally knocking him out. I pull out the knife, biting my lip so I could suppress my screams. I rip off a piece of my shirt, tying it tightly to my wound as I slowly get off of Jaebum.

I creep up the stairs, hearing laughter and music coming from one of the many rooms. I look to my left then right to make sure the coast was clear. Before taking another step I shot a quick text to Yoongi, letting him know that I'm free and the bigger plan can be acted upon. A few minutes later I heard a door being knocked down with the mixture of firearms going off. I try to make my escape only to come into the middle of the crossfire between the two gangs. 

I look around to see people lying on the floor. The scene of them just laying there makes me tremble. I may be a fighter but I have never witnessed people being shot. The scene is being engraved into my mind. My body seemed to have lost it's will to move, I stay frozen in my spot. I watch the war before me, horrified of who's shooting who. 

It's semi-dark, so I don't know where everyone is. All that I can make out is the color of red splattered everywhere. I see men firing at each other endlessly. This is true hell right now. I'm scared, so very scared. You could hear the grunts of the men being shot along with the horrid screams that emit from their mouths. I cover my ears trying to sound out the deafening cries. Still unable to look away I see forms falling to the ground. Shots, that's the only sound my mind could make out. Shots being fired, never ending shots.

It frightens me. I try to move out of the way, just my body isn't listening to my brain. I feel a sharp pain run through my abdomen along with the feeling of a warm liquid staining my shirt. I crumble to the ground, clutching my abdomen as I try to breathe. When will these gunshots stop? When will this nightmare end? Is there no end to the violence of these two gangs going at it?

As I'm laying there helpless I could see possible dead bodies all around me. One of the limp bodies belonged to Yoongi. My whole being becomes weak at the sight of him. He weakly moves his head, locking eyes with me. His eyes grow wide, while he tries to crawl his way towards me. Slowly but surely he makes it to my side. I take a look at him with my heavy eyes to see he has three gunshot wounds in his abdomen. We don't speak a word to each other, we just stare at one another, afraid of what's to come next. A few more gunshots are heard, then complete silence. 

A few paramedics have arrived at the scene as the sole survivors of Got7 are arrested. A long awaited nightmare has ended, sadly another one has formed. I don't know what will become of Yoongi, his body had went completely limp as the fight neared it's end. Will you survive? Are you already dead? Please do not leave me all alone again. Please survive this.

I could feel the darkness consuming me as tears stain my face.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

I get a text from Marissa stating that she's out safely. I look to the other guys signaling that it's our time to shine. We break down the door, running straight into the place. Frantically trying to find Jaebum's crew we heard shots going off. Some of my men fall to the ground. This is no time to become flustered or soft. I'll cry about it at a later time. I trudge through the building trying to find the source of where those gunshots came from. We get to a room, an ominous feeling creeps it's way into the pit of my stomach. 

Out of nowhere we hear more gunshots going off as more of my men fall around me. Now the real war begins. I pull out my gun shooting at anyone my eyes fell upon. Shots are heard everywhere. That's the only thing that can be heard through the house. Men are falling all around me, some being mine some being the other gang. Mr.Sari's men finally come to aid us, turning the tables for the better. More shots ring through my ears as more bodies crumble to the ground. This is true hell right now.

It's an all out gang war, it's really sickening. I feel bullets pierce my abdomen. I fall to the ground, desperately gasping for air. I clutch at my abdomen as I feel three different bullet holes. Is this the end for me? Is this where I'm going to finally die? I weakly look around me, locking eyes with an injured Marissa. My eyes grow wide as I try to make my way to her. After what seemed like hours I make it to her side. We don't say anything to each other, instead my heavy eyelids close themselves as my body goes completely limp. Darkness consumes me, my body unable to move.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Jungkook's Pov

"Okay, thank you for letting us know Mr.Sari." I hung up the phone, sliding down the wall in defeat. My body's too weak to even move to where the others are. Jackson's the first one to notice. He rushes to my side, crouching down next to me.

"Tell me what was said," he demands.

"Yoongi and Marissa are in critical condition. The doctors are fighting to save their lives whereas the surviving members of Got7 were arrested. Two incredible lives might be lost at the take down of the worse gang this town has come to know. How is any of this fair," I cry. Uncontrollable sobs come out of my mouth.

The others seem to have heard as the room has now become quiet. Why Marissa? Why did you have to do this? Why? Just why? That question keeps playing over and over in my head. Taehyung finally joins me, wrapping me in his strong comforting arms. His hold on me calms me down a little.

"Kookie it's okay. It'll all be okay," he whispers to me while rocking me back and forth. After I stopped crying I looked around the room to see a crying Jin holding a crying Namjoon. Hoseok is holding a very distraught Minho where Minji is being held by Jackson. I guess we're all messed up after hearing the news of our dear friends fighting for their life.

"We have to get to the hospital. Mr.Sari said he will be getting us transportation there, so let's wait outside," I whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. We all make our way outside to await the van.

Once a black van pulls up we pile in, preparing ourselves for the worse to come. After what seemed like years we arrive at the hospital. We slowly make our way to their room, unfortunately they aren't back yet. How long have they been in surgery? Will they survive or will we hear the words 'Time of Death'.

"Are you friends of Ms.Reeds and Mr.Min," A middle aged man in a lab coat asks us.

"Yes we are," I reply sucking in a breath.

"I'm afraid to tell you that the two are still in surgery. I assure you we're doing everything we can to make sure they stay alive, but I'm afraid they lost a little too much blood. I will be bluntly honest with you, it's a 30/70% chance of survival for the two. Please prepare yourselves for whatever happens at this point. If anything new comes up we will inform you all right away." He bows to us, walking away. 

I sink to the ground, all strength officially leaves my body. No no no no no! That's not what I wanted to hear! I wanted to hear that they have a full chance of survival, not such a little chance. You two better survive this or I will never forgive you guys. I once again find myself a crying mess. I have no words right now, just a breaking heart. Taehyung engulfs me again, sighing into my hair. He kisses my head, trying to calm me down. Just this time it's not working, it's actually making it a lot worse.

After about 4 hours two gurneys are entered into the room. They hook the two people up to machine that will breathe for them, seeing as they're still unconscious. The same doctor comes up to us, looking exhausted.

"They were able to survive the surgery. Sadly they will not be waking up anytime soon, they're both still in very critical condition. Whether they make it through the night or not will give us our answer of what's going to become of them. We will keep watch over them all night. I just have to say, I'm hoping for a positive outcome." He leaves us.

We look to the two figures, horrified at the sight. They are badly beaten with bruises everywhere. Bandages are wrapped around them in various places. This is a true nightmare, one that I'm desperately hoping I can wake up from. The others leave the room, unable to look at their friends in such a sad devastating state. I walk over to Marissa, Taehyung behind me. I place my hand on top of hers, tears falling onto them. My mouth quivers, as I sink next to her bed. I gently pick up her limp hand hugging it to the side of my face as my lips press against it. Again, I can't seem to find my voice. I just hope they could overcome this obstacle. 

I get up and walk out of the room, Tae holding onto me. We will come back tomorrow, so please be safe through the night, I silently prayed to my beloved friends.


	22. Fighting For Our Lives

Jungkook's Pov

One week so far. One week has passed and they are still unresponsive. I've been coming day and night to see if they're progressing, sadly no change has come about. I continuously stare at the sad state that they're in. Please tell me you two will be fine. I don't know what I'd do if you guys don't make it out of this. I feel tears stain my face. This is all I do, sit here silently praying that they'll return and cry when seeing them make no improvements. I can't take this, it's torturing me to no end. They are literally in a battle for their lives. 

"Kookie, when's the last time you showered," Taehyung whispers to me.

"I don't know," I reply.

"Ate?"

"Don't know."

"Slept?"

"Can't." At this point he sighs as he walks next to Yoongi.

"Yo shithead, wake up soon so my Kookie could look like a decent human being again. You're stronger than this Yoongi, you're supposed to be able to survive anything, so please come back to us." 

Then he walks over to Marissa, looking at her with sadness. "You need to get up too. I haven't even apologized properly to you, you're a beautiful human being who belongs in this world. Please do not give up so easily Maris, you're an incredible individual who's strong. Please come back to us, you have too many people who love and care for you." He comes back to me smiling slightly. He begins to cry himself, creating a ping in my heart. I look at him with fresh tears pricking my eyes. 

"Here again Kookie," Minho asks. I just nod my head at her. She comes in to replace the withered flowers with fresh ones. This is our daily routine, coming and going.

"They'll make it pass this guys, please don't look as if there's absolutely no hope," She says barely above a whisper. Her back is still turned to us. What will the ending be for these two? What does fate have in store for them?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Minho's Pov

"Where are you heading Minho," Hoseok questions me.

"To the hospital."

"No change?"

"No, they are still in a coma," I sigh. He hugs me close to him.

"I'll come with you today, it's about time I visited them."

"It's okay Hoseok, I know how much it destroys you seeing them in that state, so you don't have to show up at all."

"I want to, they are as much of my friends as they are yours. I'll be fine." I could tell he was hurting a lot. 

"If you insist, but I want to stop to get fresh flowers first, the ones there now are withering away." 

We walk out in silence. The sadness looming in the air doesn't go unnoticed, it actually consumes us both. What if they never wake up? No Minho, do not utter those forbidden words! They will wake up! They will be lively and well in no time, do not think negatively. Think positive! Positive thoughts are always helpful! They'll wake up, they'll wake up, they'll wake up. Even though I try to be positive, the negative thoughts consume me. Walking into the flower shop I come across Namjoon, Jimin, Jin, Minji and Jackson. They look at me surprised to see me.

"What brings you here," Namjoon's the first to speak up.

"I came to get fresh flowers for Yoongi and Marissa."

"Weird, so were we," Jimin chimes in.

We all pick out a different bouquet to bring to the hospital. We make our way to their room, me being the first to enter the room to see a distraught malnutritioned Kookie and a very depressing Taehyung. They must come here a lot. You look like hell Kookie.

"Here again Kookie," I question. He just nods his head as I bring the flowers over to the vase.

"They'll make it pass this guys, please don't look as if there's absolutely no hope," I say barely above a whisper.

That statement was more for me than them. Shortly after the rest of the gang shows up along with Eric tagging behind them. You guys have no clue whatsoever how loved you two are. Please wake up, it's about time that you did. I can feel the tears flow freely from my eyes. This is hell, this is true hell. I might lose my best friend for what? For taking down a gang? How is this fair?! Get up you idiots!

Everyone just stares at the horrific scene present in front of us. My emotions finally take over me. I crumble to the ground, full on crying now. Namjoon just stares, horrified that this is happening. He's probably blaming himself at this point. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Namjoon's Pov

When the hell are they going to wake up?! I'm sorry Marissa, if I wasn't taken you wouldn't be here right now. Please fight for your life, fight as best as you can. Surprisingly I begin to cry. I don't ever cry in front of others, but this situation calls for it.

In the middle of my grief Marissa's heartbeat starts to go haywire. It's so erratic. After a couple of minutes the line goes flat, indicating her heart has stopped beating. The deafening sound of that flatline is all that could be heard. Doctors and nurses rush into the room. They try to resuscitate her. After a third try of shocking her, her heartbeat starts up again.

"Dr.Park, will she ever wake up?" I had no hope present in my voice.

"You are?"

"Namjoon, a close friend of hers."

"Well Mr.Namjoon, it is hard to tell. Honestly she can wake up tomorrow or 20 years from now or maybe never. We never know the outcome of coma patients, especially if they've been through a heavy tragedy such as her. Let's hope for the best." He writes some notes down then leaves the room. My eyes fall back on Marissa, my heart breaking even more. 

I go to the corner where Jin is crouched in. He's hugging his knees to his chest, freaking out over all of the events. He rocks back and forth, muttering incoherent words through his tears. The situation all around is really bad. 

I slide down the wall, pulling him into my side while kissing the top of his head. He turns his face into my shoulder, staining my shirt with his wet tears. No words are able to leave my mouth, I have no idea what to say to comfort him. How can two people affect us to this extent. This whole group is being torn because of them, I just hope they can overcome this. I'm at a complete loss.

Unable to stare at them any longer I lead Jin out of the room while the others follow behind. Well everyone besides Jungkook. This is hitting him the hardest, he was really close to the both of them. I look back at all three of them one last time, tears involuntarily flowing out of my eyes once again.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Taehyung's Pov

I leave the room along with everyone else, leaving Kookie alone. The atmosphere is way too heavy for me. I look back one last time, wishing that there was something I could do. All I'm capable of doing is giving them my full support. I'm now regretting the way I treated her. Is it too late to ask for forgiveness? I know everyone else probably already thought this, but please wake up soon, do not die on us.

I walk through the chilly streets, pulling my hood over my head. My hand in my pockets while my head is lowered, this has to be the worst week ever. My body and mind are finally taking in the realization of the severity of the situation. While being consumed by my thoughts I see one of the members of Got7. So, one of you got away free huh? You're going to pay.

The same time I look at him he looks at me, smirking. Which one was he again? Oh yeah, Youngjae.

He walks to me, eyeing me like a lion would his prey. When he's just inches away he stares at me with an amused look. 

"Looks like one of you got away." Anger was boiling in my blood at the very sight of him.

"When there's a lot of chaos it's easy," was his simple reply.

"What do you want," I snap at him.

He laughs in my face. A very intimidating malicious laugh. "I wanted to ask how the coma patients are doing." There's mockery in his voice.

I clench my fist as I flex my jaw. This guy is really testing my patience, does he have no remorse whatsoever about what his gang has done? Doesn't he feel even a bit upset that this situation was caused because they're a ridiculous group? I guess not, he is a heartless gang member after all.

I punch him, making him stumble back. He looks at me shocked, but then smirks as he pulls out a gun. Everything's happening so fast that l have no time to react. I close my eyes shut waiting for the impact of the bullets.

 

Even though there were gunshots fired, none made contact with me. I open one eye to see him on the ground surrounded by his own pool of blood. I look around to see Mr.Sari with a gun held steadily in front of him while he's crouching behind his car door. After making sure that Youngjae isn't moving he makes his way over to me. I suck in a breath, waiting to get in trouble, instead he pats me down checking for any injuries.

"Thank goodness I got here in time," He states. 

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you know he was still around?"

"I have private investigators everywhere, one of them spotted him and tipped me off. I personally came to take down the remaining member. What are you doing interacting with him," he questions suspiciously. I'm still suspicious of him, something tells me he is to not be trusted.

"I was coming from the hospital, my thoughts clouding my mind when he and I noticed each other. He came over to me mocking the situation of my friends. The fact that he had zero remorse got my blood boiling, so I punched him. That's when you showed up."

"So no change in Yoongi or his girlfriend?"

"No sir. It's frustrating knowing that they might never wake up."

"It can be, but you guys have to be strong for them. They need all the support they can get. Don't give up on them just yet, miracles are possible."

"Thank you Mr.Sari, your words were the exact words I needed to hear."

"Of course young man. Go home and get some rest."

I walk away, making my way back to mt apartment. On the way there I see Minho at the bridge that l cross every day. I see her climb over the railing. My heart begins to beat out of my chest as I push my legs to catch up to her in time. She jumps as I reach the spot she's in. I hurriedly reach over, grabbing onto her arm. Her body swings back into the side of the bridge, a yelp escapes her mouth. With my remaining strength I pull her back up and over the railing, falling down with her landing.on top of me. Instead of climbing off of me she hugs me, breaking down. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around her.

"Why? Why does it have to be her? Why did she have to be involved in the plan? Why couldn't she have just left it to the people who knew what they were doing? Why isn't she waking up? Just why," she sobs. 

Her crying becomes louder as her body shudders. Unbeknownst to me, my own tears overtake me. I begin to tremble with Minho, holding her tighter. All that can be heard in the quiet chilly night are our sobs and hiccups. 

After a while of non-stop crying we both decide to go to Jackson's house. When we get there we're met with puffy eyes everywhere. What effect do you have on us? Please come back to us soon, I can't beg that of you guys enough times. Not until we hear that you two are safe and sound.


	23. I don't want Goodbyes

Jungkook's Pov

One month and still no response from them. I haven't eaten, slept, or functioned properly. Them being in that state for this long is really dampening my hopes of ever talking to them again. I want to see them lively and happy now, but at this rate, I doubt that's possible. 

"Wake up damnit! Please stop leaving us alone! I can't take it anymore, you guys are killing me," I yell in frustration as I'm thrashing my room. Nobody comes to check on me. They're used to it by now, it's sad really.

"Kookie," Taehyung cautiously calls out.

"What is it Taehyung," I snap.

He puts his hands up in defeat, backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry Tae, I'm just stressed," I sigh.

"I can see that. You're not the only one this is effecting. Kookie, you're all skin and bones. You're slowly killing yourself, it's unhealthy for you to not eat properly. At the rate you're going you'll keel over soon. What would Yoongi or Marissa say when they find out that you're dead because of their state and you starving yourself? They'll blame themselves." He steps closer, pulling my fragile self into a comforting hug. "Please Jungkook, I don't want to see you like this anymore. You're a strong person, so please stay strong for them," he whispers to me. I begin to cry, sinking to the ground. Taehyung sinks to the ground with me in his arms. We stay like this for a couple of hours until Jackson runs into the room looking perplexed.

"I have good and bad news. Which do you want first," he asks out of breath. Tae and I look at each other then at him.

"Good," we both say.

"Good news, Yoongi has woken up. His vital signs are good and he's healthy for a patient just coming out of a coma."

"The bad," I ask nervously. Please tell me Marissa woke up.

"Sadly Marissa is still in a coma," Tae and I look totally defeated, bowing our heads. "That's not all," he states. We look at him, gulping loudly. "She nearly died again, they were able to resuscitate her. They asked Yoongi how much longer he wants to leave her like that."

"What was his response," Taehyung asks. I suck in a breath awaiting the answer. This time Jackson's face fills with sadness and worry.

"Two weeks from today. He doesn't want her to suffer any longer." My whole world comes crashing down. 

I'm now in a never ending downward spiral, the black hole sucking me in. She only has two weeks to wake up or they'll cut off her life support? No, this cannot be happening. Okay nightmare, you've tormented me enough, it's time you let me wake up from it. Please wake up Marissa. Don't you dare die! You're not allowed to leave me! More tears find their way down my face. Sadness is all that consumes me. Tae tightens his grip around me, sighing sadly. How can this be happening?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

I awoke from my coma only a couple of hours ago. Doctors and nurses continuously check up on me, making sure I'm in good health. Luckily I'm as healthy as can be. I look over to a lifeless Marissa. Right before I woke up they all had to resuscitate her, bringing her back to life from what the nurses have told me. 

I look at her sadly, wishing I was able to prevent this all from happening. If I wasn't such an asshole to you all this time then you'd be vibrantly walking around with all of our friends. You wouldn't be here fighting desperately for your life. Please come back to me, don't leave me all alone.

"Um Mr.Min?"

I look towards the doctor. I urge him to continue.

"We know that she's all alone and you're the only source for making medical decisions for her with being her boyfriend and all. She's been like this for an entire month, so we wanted to know how long you want her to continue to be like this if she doesn't wake up." I look at him in disbelief. He's seriously asking me this right after I just got up?! I look over at Marissa, a tear escaping from my eye.

"Give her two weeks to wake up. If within that time frame she doesn't wake up then you can cut off her life support. I don't want her suffering anymore than she already is," I reply sadly. He nods his head, walking out of the room.

A nurse soon follows, handing me paperwork to fill out. I fill out a DNR (Do Not Resuscitate) and another paper that states how long she has before they cut her off of life support. I sigh when handing it back to the nurse. She smiles at me sadly, tears threatening to come from her eyes. I look at her surprised that she's letting this affect her in such a way. To be honest, I'm touched she cares for her patients to that extent.

"I know you have to try to act strong, but in a situation like this it's hard to. If you want to stay here to cry you can," I softly speak to her. She drags herself to a chair in the corner, crying once she sits down. She buries her head in her hands, letting her sadness flow from her. I begin to cry with her, desperately wishing she would miraculously wake up before the two weeks. After about 30 minutes she gets up to leave the room.

"Thank you," I whisper. She turns to me, bowing without speaking. 

I call Jackson, letting him know of the circumstances at hand. He thanks me, saying that he'll let everyone else know. I lay my head back, worrying over whether or not I did the right thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Namjoon's Pov

Jackson just got telling us the situation back at the hospital. Jin and I are at a café, letting the news slowly sink in. We're glad that Yoongi's awake, but destroyed by the fact that Marissa only has two weeks to wake up. If she doesn't we have to say our goodbyes for good. 

This isn't even fair, she hasn't been able to live her life. She hasn't been able to experience full happiness for herself. There's so much I wanted to do with her. Am I being selfish if I say Yoongi made the wrong decision? I don't care how long she's been in that state, I just don't want her heart to stop beating for good. My own thoughts are going to be the death of me. 

I slowly look up to see a distraught Jin. He starts to full on cry, crushing my heart even more. 

"Why? Why does it have to be her? Will she wake up? Will she die? What's going to become of her," He cries out. I swallow the lump in my throat. I really don't know what to say to him, I'm thinking the same exact thing. We get up to make our way to the hospital, at least we can visit an awake Yoongi.

When we get there we see a nurse crying while walking down a hall. We stare after her, confused as to why she would be crying. We shrug it off, continuing to the room. When we get to the room we see Yoongi bending on his knees while holding Marissa's hand. Tears are freely falling down his face. I'm stunned at the sight, he's never cried like that for anybody. We silently enter, sitting down to wait for him to notice us. 

"Please wake up, I don't want to be here alone without you. I changed because of you, for you. Please don't leave me so soon," we hear him whisper. That's my breaking point. I'm now crying along with Jin, holding onto him.

We get up, crouching next to Yoongi. I wrap an arm around his shoulder, leaning my head on his shoulder blade as I place a hand over his on top of Marissa's. He looks back at me, turning fully into my chest. His warm tears stain the front of my shirt. I don't hesitate to hug him tighter to me, letting him know that he's not alone in this. Jin wraps his arms around me, crying into my back. Look at the love you're receiving. You stupid girl, wake up soon please.

This situation is getting harder and harder to deal with. I'm really stuck at what to do, I feel as if I have to be strong for the group but at the same time I want to cry my eyes out as someone comforts me. I want someone to hold me, telling me that there's still a chance she'll make it through this. I sigh to myself as I silently cry. My tears dampening Yoongi's hair. Both Jin and Yoongi pull away after they've calmed down, leaving me to stare at a very weak Marissa. She looks even worse than before. I'm beginning to think that all of this hoping for a miracle to happen is completely useless. These wishful thinkings are meaningless, she won't return to us, it's too late.

The rest of our crew walk in, some giving Yoongi a happy smile, some looking at Marissa with saddened expressions. All hope has left their demeanor, now they're all wondering when she'll finally leave us.

"Guys," I whisper.

They all look at me. "Let's try to be hopeful for her, she deserves that much. I know it's hard, and it might seem pointless, but miracles do happen. Who knows, maybe one will happen with her," I say. They all nod their heads, their statements not reaching their eyes. I sigh for the fifteenth time today. Can't you see how much we need you Marissa? Don't give up on us, we care for you too much.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Minho's Pov

I show up at the hospital with everyone else. After Jackson had told us the news I had lost all hope. Is this the end? Is this where we say goodbye to each other? I don't want to say goodbye yet, I want to make many more memories with you. Memories where you're giving us that beautiful smile of yours. Memories where we're laughing with our friends. Memories where we double date. There's so much I wanted to do with you. So much I wanted to explore. You're my friend. No, more than that, you're more of a sister to me. You were always there for me, so please don't leave me in this world alone.

Hoseok seems as if he read my mind because he comes right to my side, pulling me into a heartfelt hug. I cry again, letting the emotions of sadness, frustration and a little anger consume me fully. He holds me tighter, burying his head into the crook of my neck. 

"It'll be okay Minho. She'll make it through this, she has to. Look at all of the people waiting for her return. They are all supporting her. We're doing everything we can. Be strong baby, don't fall yet," he whispers while trembling himself. Looks like he's trying to convince himself along with me. I have to trust in his words though. 

He's right, we're the only support system she has. We have to be strong for her, I mentally encourage myself. I sit there in Hoseok's arms while watching Marissa's chest rise and fall. The fact that this is her life now makes me glad that Yoongi gave the timeframe he did, but it crushes me that he couldn't give her a little longer. I know that sounds selfish but I'm not prepared to say goodbye yet. Let's just hope her case is a miracle case. I don't want to have to see my best friend getting buried not too long after her father. You will be fine, I'm sure of it. I believe in you Marissa, you're a very strong girl, so I'll trust that you'll return to us.


	24. Two Weeks

Yoongi's Pov

Two weeks have finally come. She has until midnight to wake up or she's done. We all sit in the room, the ticking of the clock along with the beeping of the machine are the only sounds present in the room. We all stare blankly at Marissa, waiting for some type of miracle. Please tell me you're going to wake up. I inhale deeply, tears streaming down my face. 

I'm such a mess. I haven't been able to live my life freely knowing that Marissa isn't by my side. 

"Yoongi," Jungkook softly whispers in a shaky breath.

"Hm?"

"Is this goodbye?" I snap my head in his direction, closing my eyes when I see the pained look on his face. I decide to look at everyone else, fatigue evident on their faces. 

Every ticking sound of the clock is a step closer to her losing her life. It is now 11:30 p.m. She only has 30 minutes to wake up. 30 minutes to see if this is goodbye forever. 30 antagonizing minutes. 30 minutes of complete hell. 

I get up with my weakening body to climb next to her, wrapping my arms around her fragile body. I place quivering lips on her temple, my tears staining her hollowing cheeks. Please be a miracle. Please wake up before the clock strikes 12. I need you Marissa, you made me a better man. You are everything to me. Me surviving would mean nothing if you aren't here with me. Please let me have some more time with you, I don't want you dying just yet. 

10 minutes left. My heart is rapidly beating, waiting for her eyes to open. These last 10 minutes are going to be the death of me. I can't breathe, the waiting is killing me. Is this really goodbye? It can't be, I'm so so so sorry Marissa I really am.

I hear a wailing kind of cry in the midst of my thoughts. I jerk my head up to see that it was Jungkook. This is hitting him really hard. He comes over to hold her hand, his tears coming down like a waterfall. My heart aches even more just seeing him in this state. I look back at Marissa longingly.

"We should say our final goodbyes before it's too late," I quietly whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone says goodbye, me being the last one. I take a deep breath looking at the clock. I have just 5 minutes to tell her my feelings. To tell her how much she means to me.

"Marissa, looks like this is goodbye. I just wanted to say that I love you. I was an utter fool for the way I've treated you. You deserved better treatment, I was just being stubborn. I realized too late how much you meant to me. You have changed me for the better, I will be forever grateful for you. You are my world, it's going to be empty without you around. Will I be able to move on from you? I really don't think so because you are a unique individual. A once in a lifetime opportunity that I let slip through my fingers. Please forgive me for the way I've treated you. You were, no are, a true angel that was sent down to help mend my heart back together. Sadly enough, it's being torn to pieces all over again. You were so sweet, caring, and very accepting of anyone. You have showed me what true kindness is. What a good hearted person is capable of. You brought a smile on just about anyone's face. I love you Marissa," I managed to choke out. 

My emotions started to overwhelm me. I look to the clock. 1 minute. Just one minute left and she's gone forever. The doctors and nurses start making their way in with saddened expressions on their faces. They crowd the machines, allowing me to hold her in my arms in her final moments. 20 seconds. I slowly count them down, the staff personnel reaching out their hands to turn the machines off.

Right before they switch them off I feel her hand move.

"Wait," I practically yell. Dr.Park looks at me questioningly.

"He-he-her hand moved," I stuttered.

Dr.Park looks at her as her hand twitches again. Soon after her eyes slowly open. She looks around the bright room, trying to process where she's at. When her eyes meet mine they widen in surprise. She doesn't hesitate to pull me into a hug, tears falling onto my shoulder. She's alive. She literally woke up at the last second. She's good, she's okay. 

"Well, this is a true miracle. Never in my entire career have I seen a coma patient wake up literally a second before we pull them off of life support. Mr.Min, if you don't mind stepping back I would like to run a few tests to see of she's okay," Dr.Park states. I nod my head, reluctantly stepping back to stand next to a bewildered Jin.

The doctor gently lifts her into a sitting position as they take the breathing tube out of her mouth. He takes a stethoscope, checking her heart as she breathes in and out deeply along with checking her blood pressure. 

"I think I've put her through enough for now. Nurse Jackie?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to watch over her, get her some water and make sure her vitals are good through the rest of the night. Her vitals are average for a coma patient just waking up so she's at a good start."

"Yes doctor," The nurse agrees. The doctor and rest of the nurses walk out of the room, heaving a sigh of relief. I quickly return to her side, crying tears of joy. She looks at me, smiling that vibrant smile I've been dying to see again. Is this my second chance to treat her right? If it is, I will do anything for her, she's going be in my arms forever. I truly do love you Marissa, more than you could ever know. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jungkook's Pov

She literally woke up at the last minute! I can't believe it. The feeling of relief washes over me. This is amazing, unbelievable even. I'm flabbergasted that she got up.

"Marissa," I nearly shout. All eyes turning to me, even her weak ones. I run to her side, pulling her into a tight hug. I don't want to let go, I'm afraid she'll disappear once I do.

"I'm so glad you woke up," I say a little more quietly this time. All of these emotions pouring out of me at once.

"Kookie," she says hoarsely.

"You don't have to say anything, you just literally woke up after a month and a half. This has been the worst month of my entire life, I really thought that I was going to lose you. You have no idea how much your coma state has taken a toll on me. I couldn't eat, sleep, or function properly. I'm all skin and bones from all of it. I wouldn't have been able to go on if you died on me. I really feel like lecturing you right now, but I'll refrain from it because you're way too weak to be hollered at right now. I'll just wait until you're all better." She chuckles lightly, coughing afterwards.

"I'm sorry everyone, but since it's now 1 in the morning you all have to leave. You can come back tomorrow. Visiting hours start at 7 a.m.. Have a nice night," the nurse interrupts us. I groan because I don't want to leave Marissa. I look at her. She just smiles, waving goodbye to us. I walk out with everyone, heading to the car garage. 

"She's awake," Jin states relieved. 

"She is. Now, let's hope things continue to go uphill from here." I look over to Yoongi, a mix of emotions are emitting from him. I agree with him, but we've been through too much to believe that things aren't going to go right. 

We finally get home after a long night. I go straight to bed to find Taehyung there sleeping. When I crawl in next to him he stirs slightly. 

"How was the end," he groggily asks.

Figures he thinks we said goodbyes. "She didn't die," I reply.

He jolts up in bed, looking at me as if I was crazy. "Kookie, I know it's a very traumatic event, but to make up delusional stories is going beyond crazy," he lectures me. Why is he so determined to hear that she's dead. Does he hate her that much?

"I'm serious Tae! She's alive, she came out of the coma literally one second before they cut her life support off. It's a fucking miracle! I mean for her to come back to us right before she died is astonishing in of itself," I exclaim.

"Just go to sleep Jungkook. The emotional events are just beginning, I'll talk to Yoongi about funeral arrangements tomorrow."

"Why are you so determined to hear that she died?! Did you really hate her that much Tae," I scream exasperated.

Jackson barges into my room, looking slightly pissed off. "What's going on," he demands angrily.

I sigh, "Tae doesn't believe me when I say that Marissa woke up."

He looks at Tae, his face relaxing slightly. "It's true Tae, she woke up. Everyone was shocked. Why are you having a hard time believing that she's safe now?"

"Because I actually wanted her dead! Because of her everything has been going downhill for us, she's a nuisance that doesn't belong in our group," He yells.

I just stare at him, more tears threatening to fall. Now everyone's in the room, looking at Taehyung in shock. "How could you say that so easily," I cry.

"I-I-I didn't mean that. I'm just a little stressed," he stutters. He tries to hold me, I just don't let him. I back away slowly, just staring at him with my mouth ajar.

"Please don't look at me like that." His voice sounded so broken. It made me feel slightly bad about my actions. Slightly. I continue to back out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

"Jungkook," Minho calls out. I whip my head in her direction. She looks at me with pity.

"Don't give me that look Minho. I don't want to be around a heartless jerk right now. One minute he's protecting her, nearly dying for her by Youngjae, then the next he's disappointed that she survived. It just baffles my mind as to what's actually going on inside of that head of his. I just can't believe he still can't accept her. After everything we've all been through together you'd think he'd be better with all of this. I guess I misjudged him," I sigh sadly.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself Jungkook. It's not your fault that he's like that. Just give him some time to rethink his actions. You're going to get through this together, just don't give up on him completely. He's just going through a lot. He does care for Marissa."

"How the hell would you know," I spat a bit too harshly.

"Because all day today while you were at the hospital I heard him repeatedly call for her. He kept begging for her to come back to us. He may come off heartless and cold, but in reality he does care. He cares more than he's letting on. Don't let his cold attitude toward her deter you from seeing the truth that lie beneath that cold exterior of his. He's honestly a good person Kookie who truly wants what's best for Marissa. Please believe me." I exhale sharply, trying to calm down. 

"You're right. I'll make my own judgement by observing his actions myself. I'm tired now, so goodnight."

I leave her standing there with a blank look on her face. I head to the living room, stretching out on the couch as sleep finally takes over me. For the first time in a long time I'll be able to get a good night's rest. Darkness consumes me as my body relaxes, drifting into dreamland.


	25. Recuperating

Marissa's Pov

Hearing that I was in a coma for a month and a half was the worse news I could hear at the moment. Apparently I woke up a second before I was gone for good. I was laying in the hospital bed, clicking through the channels on tv to find something even remotely interesting. When I found nothing I just switched it off, laying down with a sigh. When is everyone going to come visit me again, I'm way too bored. As if reading my thoughts Yoongi emerges into the room holding a teddy bear with a balloon reading 'Get Well Soon' and a box of chocolates.

"Who knew that the big bad gangster had a mushy side to him," I joked. He blushes at my comment, trying to hide his face from me.

"Shut up! This wasn't even my idea, it was Jungkook's," he yells. I just chuckle at him with how cute he's being.

"Is someone embarrassed," I said in a baby voice. He heaves a sigh as he comes next to my bed. He places my gifts on the table where my uneaten food is.

"You didn't eat," He says a bit more softly.

"I wasn't in the mood for food," I reply with the shrug of my shoulders.

"Maris-"

"Please save the lectures, I don't feel like hearing them right now," I cut him off.

"Marissa," He says more sternly. I just stare at him. He takes my hand in his looking me in the eye. "You have to eat. It's not healthy for you to not eat properly. Please eat for me. I'll go get you something that you would want if that'll get you to eat, but I don't want you starving yourself." He had such worry in his eyes. So much pain could be heard behind his words. Him seeing me in that state must've been a horrifying sight, yet here I am being a stubborn girl. 

I weakly reach over to take the platter of disgusting hospital food so I could eat it. I open the top to reveal grilled cheese with mashed potatoes and green beans, which probably tastes like shit. There's soda and water sitting next to the platter. 

I grimace at the first bite of my grilled cheese, throwing it back on the plate and pushing it back.

"I'd rather eat all of those chocolates than this disgusting food," I said with a grimace. 

A deep throaty chuckle escapes Yoongi's mouth as he bends down to my ear. That small action was enough to make my face flush and my heart to speed up.

"Then what does my princess want me to get her," He asks lowly, almost seductively. His breath tickling my skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Can you get me some dumplings," I ask sweetly. I was trying to hide my nervousness.

"Anything for my baby girl." 

With that he leaves the room. I cover my face with my hands, muffling my screams. When did I turn out to be such a teenage girl? Every little thing he does gets my body heated. He knows this too, that's why he teases me so much. Just wait until I get out of here Yoongi, your ass is going to get it. I'll show you how mean I can get for always teasing me. 

"Ms.Reeds?" I look towards the nervous voice to see Nurse Jackie. I smile warmly at her, beckoning her to enter.

Ever since I woke up I've been requesting that Nurse Jackie be the nurse to take care of me. Yoongi told me that she was the one who cried when he signed the paperwork. For that reason alone I felt an instant connection with her.

She came closer to my bed, smiling brightly as she looked at my new gifts. Soon her smile fades when she sees the uneaten food.

"Ms.Reeds, why haven't you eaten?"

"I hate hospital food. Don't worry, Yoongi's getting me some dumplings," I reply brightly.

She sits down next to me, grasping my hand in hers. Tears are beginning to brim her eyes as she looks at me. I look at her with confusion written all over my face.

"I have a slight confession," she starts off. I just stare at her, waiting for her to continue. "You might not believe this, but I'm 43."

I look at her as if she were crazy. There is no way she is 43, she doesn't even look a day over 25. Why is she telling me this though? Was she an unaging vampire or something? 

"I had a daughter who would've been your age this year," Her voice begins to crack. A lump forms in my throat. Where is she going with this?

"She got herself into some trouble with the same gang that put you here. I don't know if she's alive or dead, I haven't heard from her for 6 months now. The police have been searching for her to only come up empty handed. Seeing you nearly lose your life because of those low lives made me think of what could've possibly happened to my daughter. This particular case made me emotional, that's why I cried when that Yoongi fellow was going to let you go just like that." At this point tears are just streaming down her face. I don't know what to really say to her. Yoongi places his hand on her shoulder, smiling at both of us. How long has he been standing there?

"I'll have Mr.Sari look further into it, to see if he could find out more on your daughter. Don't worry Nurse, we'll find your daughter. You should go home and rest, I'll make sure the other nurses tend to Marissa well." She bows before exiting my room. My heart aches for her. What horrible nightmares has that ruthless gang put people through? Did they really not care about their actions? Not care who was effected? Did they have no remorse at all? They all deserve the worse punishment that could be mustered upon them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

"Yes I have heard of this case. Sadly, we are still turning up with nothing. There's one more thing we can try," Mr.Sari states. He leans back in his chair, looking at me.

"What is it," I question, also leaning back and looking at him.

He smirks at me, leaning forward now. He rests his elbows on the table, folding his hands as he leans his chin on them tilting his head side to side while studying me. He then lays his hands down, heaving a heavy sigh.

"We're going to have to interrogate those disgusting people," he spat, disgust clear as day in his voice.

"I was afraid you'd say that," I sigh, eyes closing loosely.

"There's no other way at this point, sorry kid."

"I understand. If possible could I be present in the room with you?"

He shrugs his shoulders, smirking again. "As long as you don't try killing them," He simply replies. I nod my head.

We proceed to the prison they're being held at. Jr's the first one to be brought into the room. Mr.Sari lays the pictures of Alyssa before Jr. He doesn't give any reaction while staring at it.

"Do you know her," Mr.Sari questions him with venom dripping from his mouth.

Jinyoung gives us a side smile. "Who knows, she could be one of the many girls who we've played with. I don't remember her to be perfectly honest with you." It takes all of my willpower to not hop over this table and beat the shit out of him. I look over to see the same thing with Mr.Sari.

"Looks like you're not willing to cooperate with us," Mr.Sari spat.

"There's nothing you can do if I don't know her," he said tauntingly. I clench my fist while flexing my jaw in frustration. We request the other members, each one saying the same thing as Jinyoung. The last one to enter the room is Jaebum. Just seeing him makes me want to rip his throat out. Mr.Sari places a hand on my arm, shooting me a warning look. I take a deep breath, calming myself down.

Mr.Sari places the same picture in front of Jaebum. "Ah, my little Alyssa. How defiant she was," He says with no shame. I look at him in surprise.

"You want to know where she is right?"

"Yes," Mr.Sari replies.

"I'll tell you if you lower my sentence along with the rest of my crew. No need to worry, she's still alive."

I just stare at him. Is he really trying to negotiate with the biggest detective there is? Does Mr Sari even have that power?

"Deal," he reluctantly says.

Jaebum leans back with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"She's the maid of my parents at the moment. Other than that, I don't know her condition. My parents didn't want to take a kidnapped maid, but due to who I am they did." The guards take him away after that.

The rest of the day we searched for any information on his parents until I found out that they lived on the same block as Jackson. Not willing to wait any longer, we head to the house.

A girl about Marissa's age opens the door. She was petite with auburn hair that reached her shoulder blades and green eyes. She smiled at us with the fear leaving her eyes. This must be Alyssa.

"Are you Alyssa," Mr.Sari asks carefully. She nods her head, the fear returning. We walk into the house, meeting two middle aged people who looked drained.

"You must be Jaebum's parents," I state when seeing them. They nod their heads.

"We came to pick up Alyssa, her mother's looking for her. This is an investigation that can now be closed," I continued. I turned to Alyssa who looked relieved. 

I thank Mr.Sari as I walk back into the hospital with the scared girl. He waves us off while pulling away. When we get to the room I see Nurse Jackie laughing with Marissa. Alyssa stops at the door, trembling at the sight of her mother. Marissa's the first one to look over, looking at me in wonder. I stepped aside so the nurse could see her daughter more clearly. I hear her gasp as she ran to the door engulfing her into a tight hug.

"My baby," she chokes out.

"Mom?" Alyssa's voice sounded strained.

"I'm so sorry mom. If I didn't get myself involved with Jaebum then I wouldn't have gone missing. If I had just listened to your warnings this wouldn't have happened. I tried getting away, but he turned out to be too possessive. I really am sorry," she cries out. 

Marissa comes to stand next to me, holding onto me as she watches the scene of a mother and daughter being reunited.

"You did good Yoongi, thank you," Marissa whispers to me. My grip around her tightens. Another nightmare is gone, but why do I have a feeling that another one is just beginning?

"Thank you so much young man," Nurse Jackie turns to me.

"It was the least I could do for you. I mean you are taking care of my girl after all," I reply with a smile. Marissa turns her head, hiding her blushing face.

"You're cute," Alyssa blurts out while looking at Marissa. She slowly turns her head to look at Alyssa.

"You're one lucky man, you better treat her right. Oh right, thank you for rescuing me. Where is Jaebum anyway?"

"He's behind bars," I say.

"Really? How did that happen?"

"A very dangerous gang war that happened between Yoongi's and Jaebum's gangs. Yoongi was working with the police to bring them down," Marissa chimes in.

"So, is that why you're here," She asks a bit afraid.

"No need to worry, Yoongi isn't the bad guy. Yes I'm in here because I was captured by Jaebum's gang. I was fighting along with Yoongi and went into a coma after the fight finally ended. I woke up only a few days ago and your mom has been taking great care of me," Marissa replies happily. 

Alyssa relaxes, smiling a beautiful smile as her and her mom exit the room. I lead Marissa back to her bed, watching as she drifts off to sleep. I drift off to dreamland myself, laying my head on her bed as I'm sitting on the chair.


	26. Meeting the Family

Marissa's Pov

I'm finally being discharged from the hospital. It's been 2 weeks since I've woken up. Two hellish weeks with all of the physical and mental therapy.

"How's my princess?"

"Again, when did you become so cheesy," I mock Yoongi.

"When you became my girl," He simply replies. I can't help but blush at his statement.

"Why are you dressed in a suit? You're only picking me up," I ask, trying to change the subject.

"My parents want to meet you," He whispers. His gaze is on the floor.

"You have parents," I yell.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't have-" He stopped himself. He looks at me apologetically.

"It's okay Yoongi. I mean, they may be dead, but in reality I did have parents. That's how I'm here after all."

"Here, put this on," He says handing me a black lace dress that stops at the knees. The top half of the dress hugs the body, whereas the bottom of it flares out. It's a really elegant dress. He also pulls out a pair of black heels to go with it.

I go into the hospital's bathroom to change. There's just one problem, my hair is a mess. I hesitantly walk out, looking very troubled.

"What's wrong baby girl? Do you not like the outfit?"

"No, I love it. It's my hair, it looks a mess."

"Don't worry, I made a hair appointment for you. Speaking of which, we have to get there now before they can't take you," he states looking at the time. I quickly fill out the paperwork.

Yoongi takes my hand as he leads me to his car, opening the passenger door for me to get in. After I settle in he goes around getting into the driver's side. He gives me an angelic smile before driving off. I just sit there, admiring the figure sitting next to me. 

He really is a handsome young man. I start laughing at my own comment.

He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how you're really handsome. Also, how I used to completely hate you. I never wanted anything to do with you, but look at where we are now. I'm meeting your parents for crying out loud. Oh Gosh, I'm meeting your parents! What if they hate me?! What if they disapprove of me?! What if they try to come in between us?! What if-" I was cut off by Yoongi's lips on mine. I widen my eyes, my breathing finally calming down.

"Relax will you? You have nothing to fear, in fact they want to meet you to thank you," He says calmly.

"Thank me?"

"Yes. Thanks to you I finally made a choice to contact them again. You see, I gave up my previous life when I started my gang. I left them without a trace. I abandoned them. When I started realizing how precious family is was when I saw how you talked about your father. That fateful day of his funeral made me see the true value of family. I should be thanking you too, you changed me for the better Marissa. If you never met me the first day of school then who knows where I'd be right now." 

I just stared at him. "I um, I guess you're welcome," I quietly whisper. I look at my folded hands, too embarrassed to look at him. 

He pulls into a shopping mall, getting out to let me out.

"We're here," He says, opening my door. I walk into the salon, gawking at it. This is a high end salon.

"Hello there, what can I do for you," a middle aged woman greets us.

"I have an appointment for Marissa Reeds."

"Ah yes! Ms.Reeds please follow me," she beckons me to the back. I look behind me to see Yoongi sitting on the couch.

"Tori here will be your stylist. I hope you have a pleasant time Ms.Reeds." I nod in her direction as I sit on the chair.

A fairly young lady comes to stand directly behind me. She has green eyes with auburn hair that is cut in a bob. 

"What would you like done," She sweetly asks me.

"Well I guess it's more of a formal get together, so something that says elegant?"

"I have the perfect style in mind."

She gets to work on my hair, spraying it with a squirt bottle first, combing it out after it's damp enough. She then proceeds to trim off my dead ends, still leaving it long. She takes the blow dryer, drying my hair. She then takes what I presume to be a curling iron, curling my hair, leaving them in the long curls. She takes half of it, pining it to the top half of my head in a bun as the bottom half is placed onto the right side. She turns the chair around, taking out make-up.

She directs me to close my eyes. I do just as I was asked, letting her work her magic. After she's completely finished she turns my chair letting me see what she did. I look at the light blush that defines my cheekbones with a subtle pink lipgloss. For my eyes she put on a nude eyeshadow that glimmers in the light with a bit of mascara and eyeliner. I look in the mirror, not recognizing myself at all.

"Do you hate it?" She sounded nervous.

"No, it's lovely. You did a fantastic job. Thank you so much." She smiles as she brings me back to the front. Yoongi looks up, jaw dropping when he sees me. He shakes his head standing up to go pay for my hair. He also tips the stylist.

We get back into the car.

"You look amazing," He blurts out. I feel my cheeks blush.

"Thank you." The rest of the car ride was completely silent.

We pull into the driveway of an incredibly large mansion. It's bigger than Jackson's. Yoongi looks at me, smirking when he sees my shocked expression.

"My parents own a lawfirm," He states. I gulp. My palms suddenly become sweaty as my eyes frantically dart from side to side. I feel a hand grab mine, instantly calming my nerves. I calm down, nodding my head to let Yoongi know that I'm ready. 

Yoongi rings the doorbell as I stand next to him with my hands folded behind my back. The door opens to reaveal two beautifully elegant figures.

"Yoongi dear, you finally came," the woman exclaims happily.

"Glad you could make it son," the man chimes in. They both look from him to me. 

"Hello Mr. and Mrs.Min. My name is Marissa," I greet them, bowing 90 degrees. They smile warmly at me as they allow us into the house. Once inside I see all of our friends there chatting away excitedly. I look at Yoongi confused.

When I walk into the living area, poppers go off. Confetti is spread everywhere as everyone cheerfully greets me. Yoongi comes up behind me, hugging me.

"Congrats on your discharge baby. This is a welcome home party along with a parental meeting." I turn to face him. The biggest grin is shown on my face. No words can express how happy I am right now.

"Marissa," His mom calls me when she joins us.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I want to thank you for making my son realize that he was doing wrong this whole time. If it weren't for you he probably would've wound up in jail sooner or later. For that we are forever in your debt."

"No need to thank me. I don't even think I did anything to be perfectly honest. If I'm being truthful here, I really hated your son at first. It's a different story now, I can't imagine my life without him."

"You are a sweet young lady. Son, I approve of her. Be sure not to lose her, she's truly a special one," His father joins us.

I just stare at them, then back to Yoongi. My phone rings, disturbing the quiet atmosphere. I look at the caller ID to see that it's an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Ms.Reeds, this is Mr.Sari," He says worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, somehow Jaebum and a handful of his gang broke out of jail. I've been trying to contact Yoongi, but his phone is off. Eric is here with me right now." I look at Yoongi, my face lost all color.

"I'll tell him to contact you soon," I say to him. He mumbles an okay while hanging up. 

"Is everything okay," Yoongi questions.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news and ruin this special occassion, but Jaebum and a handful of his gang broke free." I look up to see Yoongi has also gone into a state of shock.

"How?"

"It's most likely someone on the inside," His father replies.

"You kids are in a lot of danger," His mom states. I look back at my group of friends, afraid of any of them getting caught up in this mess all over again. So much for a peaceful life here on out, I sigh to myself.

"This is what's going to happen to avoid any problems, we are to travel in a group. Do not go anywhere alone. Do not break free from the group. I know it's going to be a pain, but this is the best solution as of right now." Yoongi sounded worried for all of us.

"The most important people are the two of you right now," Jungkook speaks up.

"Don't worry so much about us," Hoseok whispers.

"Are you guys insane?! Of course we're going to worry about you all! You're all in just as much danger as us. Don't you dare try to say that we're more important. We're all important and we're going to do what Yoongi suggests. He knows what to do in a situation like this," I break down. Everyone else just looks at me.

"Marissa's right," Taehyung says.

"They're going to come at us with everything they have," Yoongi warns.

"If worse comes to worse I'll become their prisoner," I lowly say.

"No," Yoongi yells.

"Do you want to die," Minho shouts.

"I'm the reason why we're all in this mess in the first place. If I hadn't followed Yugyeom then we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Besides, it's me they want, not anybody else."

"I can't lose you. I nearly lost you once and it destroyed me. I can't live my life without you Marissa, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. We'll figure this out. We'll all work together and bring them down once again. Right now we all need to lay low. We cannot draw attention to ourselves." I looked to Yoongi, my heart breaking when I saw the conflicted and worried glance he threw my way. 

"How," I ask.

"We stay here with my parents. Nobody knows of my background. They don't know where I come from or who my parents are. I made sure to erase all of that information. My parents will do the shopping and everything as we do not leave this house. Phone calls will be kept to a minimum. The only people we talk to will be Mr.Sari and his men. Other than them we are to not call a single person. Mom? Dad? Is this okay with you two?"

"Of course it is son," His mom answers kindly.

"I can't stay here," I protest.

"Why not dear," His fathers asks me.

"I can't have incredible people brought into this. I will finish this once and for all by myself. You all should stay here and hide like Yoongi said. As for me, I'm going to go meet that gang."

"No Marissa. Please, just this once listen to me. Let me execute a plan, one that will allow us to all come out safely. Can you trust me?" Those words make me look at him. Something tells me to listen to him.

"Yes, I can trust you. I will listen to you Yoongi." He gives me his gummy smile as he embraces me carefully. I melt into his touch.

"I love you Marissa," He whispers lovingly in my ear.

"I love you too."

What's going to happen to us? Will we ever be able to live a life free of worries?


	27. Living as a Family

Marissa's Pov

1 month later

I awoke to the glistening morning sun kissing my skin and warm arms wrapped around me tightly. I turn my head slightly to see Yoongi hugging my back to his chest. I chuckle lightly when I see his bed hair and his gummy smile while he sleeps. He looks like a true angel when he's not conscious. I smile to myself as that thought crosses my mind. I reach out my hand over my own body to lightly stroke his face, not wanting to disturb him.

Soon after he slowly opens his eyes to see me staring at him. I turn around to come face to face with him. He breaks out in a huge smile, pecking my lips quickly.

"I can get used to this," he states lowly.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up next to you in my arms."

"When will you ever stop with the cheesy lines, it doesn't suit you," I jokingly tell him.

"I'm trying to treat you how you should be treated," He counters with a soft smile.

"Oh, and how is that exactly?" I raise an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"Like the princess you are. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you Marissa."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this is the last time we'll ever see each other." Something doesn't sit well with me when he says those words the way he says them.

"I have something to tell you," he confesses.

I gulp loudly. "What is it?" I manage to still sound composed, even though my whole being was anything but calm. 

"I'm bringing down Got7 once and for all, along with Mr.Sari."

"Mr.Sari?! Have you gone mental?!"

"Hear me out."

"I'm waiting."

"Mr.Sari was working along side Jaebum. He was a crook working as an officer. I held my own private investigation against him with my gang. You see, my gang was never a gang, but a team of private investigators in the making working with the professionals. They wanted us to get the crooked people out of the law force, so in order to do that we had to pretend to misbehave so we could lure them to us. Do you know how Got7 got free?" I shake my head as my response. I couldn't believe everything I was hearing. 

"Because Mr.Sari and a couple of his men let them loose."

"This sounds too unreal. If it's true then why did he save Tae?" I don't even know who or what to believe anymore. 

"Do you know why he was there when Taehyung almost got shot  in the first place?"

"No."

"Mr.Sari was following Taehyung the entire time, letting Youngjae know where he was at all times. Once the little encounter happened he shot at Youngjae, making it look as if he was protecting Taehyung in order to gain our trust. Do you know Youngjae is still alive?"

All I can manage to do at this point is shake my head.

"He had on a bulletproof vest with blood packs attached to it. It made the whole scene seem so surreal. Now we have all of the evidence to finally put all the rats on the streets in jail for good."

I grab his arm, looking at him with wide eyes. Something is telling me that someone is definitely going to get hurt along the way.

"Yoongi, I think this is a very dangerous game you're playing. Please leave the rest up to the pros in this. I won't be able to handle it if you got hurt."

"I'll be careful. Don't worry so much about me." His words say one thing, but my heart says another.

"Then let me go with you."

"No, I want you to stay here with the family. Don't go out at all. When we all come back is when you'll be free for good."

"All?!" Who does he mean by all? I can't handle it if someone I care for gets hurt in all of this.

"Yes. Jungkook, Jin, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Taehyung and I."

"No!! You all can't just leave me!! Please Yoongi, don't do this. You don't have to do this," I plead with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry baby, I have to go now. We will be back. I love you." 

"I love you too~" I cry even harder. 

He presses his lips firmly against my shaky ones. He gives me one last smile before walking away from me. Why do you have to be the one to take them down? You better not leave me alone. You all better return to me alive.

My thoughts consume me, making me imagine the worse case scenario. I inhale deeply, trying to get my nerves under control. Yoongi's mom walks into my room, smiling sadly at me. I stare at her to see her red puffy eyes just like me. She must have been crying too.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Horrible," I reply.

She sits at the edge of my bed. I scoot down, sitting right next to her. She pulls me into her side, hugging me tightly.

"Everything will be okay. My baby will come back to us." It sounds as if she's trying to convince the both of us.

"I just hope so."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

I look behind me one last time to see a distraught Marissa. I close the door quietly, closing my eyes as I heard the door click. Taking a deep breath I head downstairs to meet the boys waiting for me.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Did you contact the pros yet Jin?" I look to Jin, seeing the confliction in his eyes. 

"All taken care of, they'll meet us there."

I nod my head in satisfaction. My mom and dad are leaning against the front door, looking at us with pity and worry.

"Be sure to take care son," My dad says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Come back to us, you hear?" My mom was on the verge of tears, I could see them glistening in her eyes. She was trying to hold back for me. 

"I'll try my best mom. I love you both. Mom, please be with Marissa. Make sure she's okay." She nods her head as tears trickle down her face. A pain shoots in my heart seeing them, but I ignore it. I can't falter just yet, not until all of those guys are put away.

"Yoongi, I'm scared," Hoseok finally speaks up. 

"Be sure to survive so you can return to Minho." He looks at me sadly. For some reason we all know that one of us, if not more, wouldn't be able to survive this.

We all pile into the truck, preparaing for the worse. When we get to an empty lot in gang-ville, we see Mr.Sari with the rest of his gang, or rather Jaebum's gang. They stare us down as I meet up with my gang, getting ready for another gang war.

"You know, you were always my favorite Yoongi, but then you had to go work with FBI and private investigators. It's a shame that this has to happen between us," Mr.Sari pipes up.

"It's not. You brought this upon yourself when you decided to play us. You even put Marissa in danger," I snarl at him.

"How is my little Marissa doing," Jaebum chimes in. I glare at him. My blood is quickly rising the more these guys talk. They really piss me off.

The FBI with S.W.A.T show up right before any of us could do anything. Before the opposing group were arrested, BamBam takes out a gun and shoots off a few rounds. I see him fall to the ground by one of the S.W.A.T team members. I frantically look around me to see if anybody got hit. 

To my great surprise I saw both Namjoon and Hoseok laying lifeless in their own pool of blood. My remaining strength weakens as I sink to my knees. The world around me is all a blur. My breathing becomes ragged as I look at the two just laying there not moving. My world is falling apart right before my eyes. No sound can escape my lips. I can't bring myself to even move. My whole being has become numb.

The paramedics arrive soon after all the chaos settles down. They check both bodies, shaking their heads no. White sheets are placed over the both of them, signalling that they are officially gone. I look at my other brothers. Jin is on the ground like me, his head in his hands as his shoulders are shaking violently. Nobody says anything, it's just complete silence.

"I would like to thank you and your friends for finally putting one of the biggest cases to sleep. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for your loss. Will you guys need an escort home?" I look to the FBI agent, shaking my head no. He smiles sadly at me, walking away. I go to Jin, taking him to the truck along with the others. Eric just bows his head, not uttering a single word to me.

This is worse than the first attack. My best friends, no scratch that, my brothers have lost their lives. Two beautiful souls were taken from this Earth. What will I tell Marissa? How will she handle this. Oh God, what about Minho? What will she say? How will she react? Will she be able to get over it? Will it consume the both of them? 

We arrive to my mom's house, slowly shuffling inside. I see Marissa smiling with my dad, my mom bringing in the tea for them. They all look at us when we slump ourselves on the couch. Marissa's smile quickly fades when she sees our troubled faces.

"Where are Namjoon and Hoseok," she questions.

The guys and I just look at each other then down at our hands. We really don't know how to tell her that they died during the encounter.

"Marissa, please don't freak out," I start off. I can see that her breathing has already started to quicken. I close my eyes loosely, taking another deep breath before continuing. "I don't know exactly what happened. It all happened too fast and BamBam took out a gun and shot a few rounds. The two that were shot were Namjoon and Hoseok." I start choking on my words, releasing sobs after sobs.

"Surely they're in the hospital right?"

"No," Jungkook speaks up.

"Then what's going on?! You guys aren't being specific enough!" I could tell she was already ready to lose it. 

"They're dead," Jin chokes out. Her eyes become as big as saucers. She begins to shake her head repeatedly.

"That can't be! They can't be dead! Yoongi and I have survived time and time again, so they will too! Okay guys, enough with the sick joke. I get that you want to scare me, but this isn't the way to do it." 

I go to kneel in front of her, looking at her in the eyes. When she sees my own tears she breaks down completely. "Why Yoongi? Why them?! They were so nice! So caring! So special! Why did they have to die?! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry!" She keeps apologizing over and over again, causing my heart to break even more. My parents get up to leave the 6 of us to grieve.

"It's not your fault," Jin says in between his own tears. He sits next to her, pulling her into a hug as they cry together.

Minho finally walks into the house, dropping her groceries when she sees the scene in front of her. She quickly rushes to Marissa, engulfing her into a hug.

"What's going on Maris?" How can we tell her? How can Marissa tell her that her boyfriend had died. 

"They're dead!"

"Who sweetie?"

"Hoseok and Namjoon!"

I can see Minho tense up. Her hands turn into fists as I see her now beginning to cry. I just sit in front of Marissa, thinking how messed up the whole thing is. 

After hours of crying, everyone seems to calm down. Minho looks at everyone , smiling softly with a hint of sadness in her eyes. 

I look at Marissa, stroking her hand. "I'm sorry everyone," she apologizes again.

"Stop blaming yourself. This has nothing to do with you," Minho finally speaks up.

"It is though." We all look at her, gaping. "If I never followed Yugyeom that day then Hoseok would be bouncing around the house with his jolly self and Namjoon would be getting into intelligent or deep conversations with people. This is all my fault, I caused their deaths." 

"You didn't, you were placed into an unknown situation that escalated quickly. There's no-one to blame but that horrid gang. We have nothing to fear anymore though, they are gone for good. We all can get past this and rest easy." 

I kiss her forehead as she drifts off to sleep on the couch. I pick her up bridal style, carrying her to her room. I lay her down, getting into bed with her as I pull her close to my body. Soon sleep finds me as I allow darkness to consume me.


	28. Another Final Goodbye

Marissa's Pov

It's been a whole week since I found out my best friends had died by the hands of that horrid gang. I was constantly crying, not leaving my room for anything. I guess you can say I went into a deep depression.

Yoongi tries to get me to go out some, but I refuse to. Instead of pressuring me, he stays with me trying to comfort me to the best of his ability. He lays next to me cuddling me as he rocks me back to sleep every night. Tomorrow is the funeral, that's when reality will really sink in.

The next morning, I reluctantly draw myself out of bed to get ready. I see Yoongi all dressed in a black suit and tie with a white button up shirt under the suit jacket. He smiles warmly at me as I slowly drag my feet past him. I get dressed into a simple black dress with a pair of black flats. I walk out to be greeted by a teary eyed Jin. 

Can't really blame him for being this upset. He lost the love of his life. The one that would've been his forever. I'm sorry Jin, this is somewhat my fault. No scracth that, it's entirely my fault. I sigh as I head to the front door, waiting for the others to come down the stairs. 

Why do the people I care most about wind up leaving me behind? First it was my dad, which still kills me. Now it's two boys who have somehow became more like brothers to me. Hobi, Namjoon can you ever forgive me? Please watch over everyone, they need the strength. I miss you guys, and if I could go back in time to take your place I would in a heartbeat. 

I look towards the sky, allowing the tears to fall freely. The air may be warm around me, but all I feel is cold. No warmth can reach my heart. I feel so numb. Empty even. 

I feel an arm wrap around my torso as the person rests his head on my shoulder. For a minute I thought it was Yoongi, but then the familiar scent of the first person I had ever loved enters my nostrils. I turn slightly to see Taehyung clinging onto me.

"What are you doing," I whisper.

"Trying to make you feel better. You were put through so much, yet here I was being insensitive. You might not think so, but I do care about you. You've become like a sister to me, so seeing you in this state worries me. I'm scared that you'll go to be with everyone and leave the rest of us behind. Please Marissa, cheer up. None of this is your fault." His concern warmed my heart.

"He's right Marissa,"Jungkook joins us on the porch.

No words can escape my mouth. I just look at them both, a warm fuzzy feeling slowly making it's way into my heart. As soon as I feel relieved or warm I feel guilty. Guilty because here I am relishing in the warmth my friends are emitting while the other two cannot be here to relish in it with me. Guilty because of my impulsive actions that created this mess. Guilty because I didn't cooperate with Got7. Just plain guilty, and I don't think I will ever be able to get rid of this guilt.

I take a deep breath as we pile into two different cars to head to the gravesite. Yoongi, Jungkook, Jin and I reside in one car. Jackson, Mark, Taehyung, and Jimin resides in another car. Minho said she'll meet us there. 

Yoongi slowly pulls out of the driveway, the funeral tag hanging on the antenna of the car as we follow the other cars with people who are also going to say their final goodbyes. After what seemed like years we arrive at the graveyard.

I get out of the car, looking at the two caskets laying side by side one another. I can feel my body already becoming weak. Yoongi rushes over to my side to help me over to where some people have already gathered. 

"You must be Namjoon's friends, I am his mother." 

My throat tightens as I come face to face with his mom. No words are spoken, I just look at her as tears well up in my eyes. She quickly wraps me into a tight hug.

"Thank you sweetie. Your tears are proof enough that you cared for him deeply. Now where is his boyfriend Jin?" 

Just as she asked Jin walks up slowly. He's looking at the ground, not daring to look anyone in the eye. This has to be the second worse day of my life. The first being my dad's death.

"Everyone please gather round," the priest calls out. We all gather in front of the caskets.

"Sadly we are gathered here today to bid a farewell to two bright young men. If anyone would like to speak of their memories that they have with the two please step forward." 

When no-one moved I decided to go up to say a few things.

"Namjoon and Hoseok have become like brothers to me. They will forever and always hold a special place in my heart. Knowing that they will never return to us kills me. Namjoon was a smart, funny, bright and goofy guy. He liked to hold deep conversations. He shower how much he cared for everyone constantly. Hoseok was literally the hope of the group. There was not a day where he didn't smile. He could brighten up the entire room as soon as he entered it, no matter where he went. He was an incredible person. These two would be greatly missed. I cannot apologize enough for the trouble I have gotten them into. If I never got involved with Got7, then they would still be bouncing around with us. Both of their parents, please forgive me. If I could turn back time I would gladly take their place, that way I wouldn't be hurting like this. These boys have shown me what it's like to love people unconditionally. I will forever be greatful for the friendship they have given me. I will never forget them, they will forever be in my heart." I ended my speech, finally allowing my legs to give way. I sink to the ground, crying hysterically. 

I feel a pair of arms once again wrap around me. I look up to see Mrs.Kim hugging me.

"That was a beautiful speech dear. There's no need to worry, we don't blame you at all. The boys kept in touch with me to explain all of the events that were going on. My son wouldn't want to see you this way, so please smile for me. Don't let today hinder your future." 

Her words somehow soothed me. I sat on an available chair as the rest of my group of friends said a few words. Both Namjoon's and Hoseok's parents are the last to say their final words. The priest has us bow our heads as we pray, sending them away for good. He tells us to place our hands on the caskets and officially say one final goodbye. Once we step away the caskets are both placed into the ground. 

I secretly wish that this is the moment they bang on the caskets, saying that this was all a joke. Alas, this is not a fantasy, it is the real world. This is reality at it's finest. Sad to say, but we are all born one day and gone the next. 

Let this be a lesson to all of you, live with no regrets. If there is anyone you care about, let them know today, for tomorrow you might not be able to. If there are unsettled arguments, solve them. Don't let the people you love go without knowing how you feel about them. Constantly tell them you love them. Be there for them to the best of your ability. Don't let the day go without allowing them to know how much you care. We may have today, but tomorrow is never promised.

After they are buried we are all ushered to a restaurant that has been reserved for the funeral guests. I sit at a table with my friends. I just stare blankly at the plate of food that sits in front of me. Everyone is eating as they're crying, but me, I've lost my appetite. This just can't be real. Oh how I wish so badly this was all a nightmare.

"You need to eat something," Yoongi speaks up. I just continue to stare at my food.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

I just look at Marissa worriedly when she just stared at her food. After she said what she had to at the gravesite she hasn't spoken again. I wish I could read her mind. I need to know what's going on. I feel as if I'm not being there for her if I can't cheer her up. I know this past week has been an unbearable one, with our friends deaths and all, but I didn't think it would have this heavy of an impact on her. My heart breaks even more when I look at her look as if all life had been drained from her.

How much more is she going to suffer before she could have a happy healthy life? She's someone who I hold near and dear to my heart, please let her suffering finally end. Please Allow her to finally be happy without all of this turmoil and misery.

When did life turn out to be full of misery? This is one hell of a week, I just hope I can help Marissa through this. 

"Marissa, I'm begging you! Please eat a little something, I don't want anything to happen to you. I understand that this is a horrid event that happened. It has taken a toll on all of us, but you cannot continue to starve yourself. You're practically skin and bones. Please Marissa, listen to me just this once, I care about you."

"Why are you always hounding me," She snaps.

"I'm only hounding you because I love you. If I didn't care about you I would leave you to starve. I would literally leave you to rot and suffer in your own depression, but I am not allowing that. I care too much to allow you to willow in your own self-pity," I explain. 

She looks at me, tears threatening to fall once again. Seeing her in this state really breaks my heart.

"I'll try to get better, I just need some time," she whispers softly. She looks down at her food again. I know this isn't the time or place, but I'm hoping this cheers her up.

I get down on one knee, my heart pounding sp fast that it could burst any moment. She looks at me questioningly. I smile slightly at her, reassuring her that everything will be just fine. I look at my friends to see that they give me their approval.

"Marissa, you have been the exact light that I needed in my life. You are everything I need and more. You have been my hope, the one who has helped me open up my heart to love and not lust. We have been through hell and back together. I honestly do not see myself with anybody beside me but you. I want a family with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There is no-one else out there for me. Will you do me the honor of becoming my beautiful wife?" 

She gasps as I pull the simple white gold band with diamonds circling around out of my pocket. 

"Y-yoongi," she stutters. My heart is pounding, anticipating her answer. "Yes Yoongi, I will become your wife." My heart rejoiced at her response. I place the band on her ring finger, standing up while cupping her cheek and placing a sweet loving kiss on her delectable lips.

Some people clapped while others cheered, then we went back to being depressed. We finished with the luncheon, all dispersing into our respective directions. Marissa hops into the passenger seat next to me. I smile sweetly at her as we drive back to Jackson's house. She walks in, going straight to her room. 

Hopefully this is where your misery ends and the journey to happiness begins. Our new journey together will be better than ever, I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon, she is my everything. 

"Way to go Yoongs," Jungkook congratulated me.

"I know, I just wish Namjoon and Hoseok could have witnessed it all."

"I'm sure they did. They are probably rejoicing in heaven as we speak,"  Jimin pipes up. I smile at the two as I go sit on the couch with Minho, Jin, Taehyung, and Jackson. They all give me small congrats. We sit there in silence, letting the depression loom over us once again

What's in store for us from here on out? Is this the end or is it the beginning? Only time will tell I guess, I sigh to myself.


	29. The New Guy

A/N: there is some triggering events ahead. If you or a loved one experiences depression and suicide urgencies, please reach out to someone because there is help. Do not feel like you're alone, you are not. Call a hotline or reach out to someone you trust. As always, happy reading lovelies ^^

 

 

 

 

Marissa's Pov

A few days have passed since the funeral. I still drag myself around, not uttering any words. There's a disconcerting ache in my chest every time I try to be remotely happy, instantly feeling guilty once I let even an ounce of happiness shed some light into me. Namjoon and Hoseok were special, I still can't believe they're gone. They're gone because of my rash actions of following a stranger. 

If I didn't go there that fateful day then I wouldn't be here sulking at the loss of two wonderful people. Tears once again stream down my face as I curl into a fetal position. Yoongi comes into the room climbing into the bed with me while wrapping me into a tight, warm embrace. He snuggles his face into my shoulder blades, his breath grazing my back through the thin t-shirt. 

"When are you going to forgive yourself," He asks me. I shake my head as my response, my mouth not being able to talk to him right now. He sighs as he hugs me tighter. 

"Marissa," A shaky voice calls out. Through my teary eyes I see Jungkook, who has also been crying. He runs up to the bed, also hugging me as he holds me. I feel warm tears on the front of my shirt. Instinctively I place my hand on his head, petting it in a soothing matter. This is how it's been all week, everyone either crying or trying to comfort one another. 

Jin has it the worse though, he refuses to come out of his room. It's really heartbreaking knowing that I tore two people who were destined for each other apart. Jungkook finally calms down, untangling himself from me. I kiss his forehead, my tears falling on his cheeks. He cups my face, rubbing my falling tears with his thumbs. I smile through my tears at him, but then it quickly turns to a frown. 

Yoongi gets up, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of bed with him. I look at him inquisitively, he's confusing me with his actions.

"I'm tired of everyone sulking around. Yea what happened is horrible, I'm more at fault for bringing them along with me, but we have to try to move on. Namjoon and Hoseok wouldn't want us all to sit around and sulk, they'd want us to be happy. Let's all go somewhere and try to cheer up, even if it's for a half hour. Please Marissa," He begs me. I take a shaky breath, closing my eyes while I slowly nod my head. I open my eyes to see a bright smile on his face.

He leads me to Jin's room, only to come face to face with a horrid sight. We all rush to his side, taking the blade out of his limp hand. There are pretty deep gashes in his wrists, him laying in his own pool of blood. My face loses all color as I stare at his lifeless body, praying that we aren't too late. 

Everything around me is becoming so distant. My reality is fading as I look at him. I can't think, breathe, or even move, too afraid of what's ahead of us. 

"Marissa," I hear a voice call out. It's so distant, I can't tell where or who it's coming from. I feel my body being shaken violently, bringing me back to reality. I look to see Minho in front of me, her glossy eyes searching mine for some sort of response. I shake my head, covering my ears as I let out a horrid scream. I sink to the floor, my knees folded under me as I bend forward, wailing. 

I can't make out my surroundings anymore, my breathing is becoming more ragged. It's so hard for me to breathe. I clutch at my chest as I fall to my side, trying to take deep breaths to calm myself, it just isn't working out too well. I sense the darkness that wants to consume me lurking around the corner. I finally allow it to overtake me, falling into the darkness, away from everyone else.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov

Seeing Jin in his own pool of blood has made me lose all sense of what's going on. I call the ambulance, only to hear a scream come from the room. I run back in to see Marissa crouching on the floor with her hands on her ears. I run to her side, her not noticing. When she clutched her chest and fell to her side is when I really started panicking. I tried to calm her down, but anything I did wasn't working. She blacks out, losing consciousness.

I begin to breathe heavily myself at the scene unfolding before me. As someone who's been around this longer than necessary it still doesn't get easy. 

I can't lose more people close to me. Please someone, anyone save them. Don't let them slip away from me, I won't be able to live on without either of them. It's already difficult for me with Hoseok and Namjoon, please don't take two more people from me. Please, let them live through this, I silently pray. 

The medics soon arrive, assessing both unconscious people to see who needs to be taken care of first. Seeing as Jin was the one losing blood they went to him first. They lay him on a gurney, wrapping his wrists to stop the bleeding. They then check for a pulse, them breathing a sigh of relief had my hopes up. They rush him out of the house while calling back up for Marissa. 

"Minho, stay with Marissa. I'm going to go with Jin. Have everyone follow behind you after they take Marissa. I'll inform you all of the situation with Jin as soon as I know more," I explain to Minho. She just nods her head as tears stain her face as well. I rake my hand through my hair in frustration as I run outside to hop into the ambulance with Jin. The medics look at me, nodding to the driver as soon as I'm settled. 

The ambulance ride seems to take forever. The whole time the two medics have been doing everything in their power to make sure that Jin survives. I just stare blankly at him, the severity of the situation finally taking place. I don't know how to react. Am I worried? Yes I am, more than anyone could know. Do I know the outcome of the situation? No, but I'm desperately hoping for a positive outcome. Will I be able to live on if Jin dies? No, we've been together since we were kids, he's my brother. He has always been the one to bring our group together whenever we fought, or had any animosity towards one another. 

The doors of the ambulance open, me clambering out hurriedly as the  gurney is rushed into the emergency room. A doctor who has black hair with a baby face comes rushing to the gurney, barking orders at everyone around him. I take a minute to study him, tattoos poking out from under his lab coat. I look at his lean but thin body, taking in his appearance. It's hard to believe he's a doctor.

He comes to me as they take the gurney down the hall to the operating room. I look at this doctor as he stares at me. 

"Hello, I'm Dr.Lau. I will do everything I can to make sure your friend stays alive. I will be bluntly honest with you, he's lost a tremendous amount of blood. By the looks of it he's been like that for about half an hour, but I don't want you to lose hope. He still has a heartbeat, so that's a good sign. Your friend is in good hands, I will come out with more news once I have the situation under control." He smiles at me while patting my right shoulder. Without giving me a chance to say anything back he turns to run in the direction they took Jin. I slump into the chair close to the emergency room exit, placing my head in my hands.

I hear another gurney being rushed into the building. I look up to see that it's Marissa. I rush to her side as the rest of the crew runs into the hospital. They take Marissa away as well, more doctors and nurses rushing to tend to her. I go back to my previous spot, looking to see the teary eyes of the whole group.

"How's Jin," Taehyung whispers.

"I don't know his current status. Right before you guys came in is when they started on him. I just hope he can make it through this," I explain, exhausted from everything.

Jungkook sits next to me with Taehyung next to him. Minho stands against the wall, looking at her feet while Jimin sits on the floor with his head against the wall, resting his arm on his propped up leg. We're all worried in our own way, hoping for the best. 

It seems like hours go by, us still in our same positions, when Dr.Lau comes out. He takes off his scrub cap, walking towards us. I quickly stand on my feet, running to stand in front of him. 

"He's going to be just fine, he pulled through and we were able to save him. You guys don't have to worry anymore, the worse of it is over. Please, try to get him some help, he's going to need it. I'll be in there later to check up on him, in the meantime you all could go visit him." He bows to us, walking away. Everyone visibly relaxes as we make our way to his room. I look at the wiring in his arms, feeling sick to my stomach. It's safe to say I'm officially tired of hospitals. 

We all sit in the chairs that are available to us, hoping that he wakes up soon. I lean my head on my hand while staring at Jin. The machine beeping is the only sound present in the room, mixed with quiet sobs. 

Slowly Jin begins to stir, opening his eyes. I quickly jolt up, standing next to him as he looks around. His eyes fall on everyone, then to me.

"You're in a hospital," I explain to his questioning gaze. I smile at him as I buzz for the doctor. Jin looks away disappointment written all over his face.

Dr.Lau comes into the room, looking over an awake Jin. I see a hint of adoration touch his eyes as he checks Jin's vitals. Jin blankly stares at him, not saying anything. 

"It looks like you're going to be okay. I'll be back with some pain killers to alleviate the pain that you must have. I would suggest you go see a psychiatrist to get some help. Whatever has you in a deep depression like this will get better. Life is too precious to end it so easily, so please live on, if not for yourself, then for your friends. I will be back a little later," He walks out of the room, looking at Jin one last time. 

I stare after the doctor, smiling to myself. I know he has taken a liking to Jin, but it's too soon for Jin right now. I'll talk to the doctor to let him know the circumstances at hand, and ask if he'd be willing to wait for Jin. I'm just hoping that this might help him move on. 

A nurse comes into the room, asking for Minho. Minho walks out into the hallway with the nurse to see what she wanted. After a few minutes Minho comes back into the room.

"Marissa will be okay, she just had an anxiety attack. They suggest to get her medication to help with it if it continues," She says. I breathe a sigh of relief, thanking God that He allowed two important people to stay with me.

"When will Marissa get a break from all this heartache," Jungkook asks no one in particular. I close my eyes, wondering the same thing.

Indeed, when will she get a break from all of this? It's not fair that she's facing so much turmoil. When will her happiness come? 

I look to Jin, seeing that he has fallen asleep. I smile at him, glad that we had gotten to him in time. I sit back into the chair, dozing off. The exhaustion is completely taking over, bringing me to dreamland.


	30. Getting Better

Jin's Pov

I wake up to see Yoongi sleeping in the chair with his head against the headrest of the chair and his mouth slightly opened. I sigh at the sight of him, knowing how worried I must've made him.

I guess everyone deserves to know what he did for the 6 of us when we were younger. Sit tight, relax and I will explain each of our events that brought us all together.

When I was just 10 I knew that I was bi-sexual, so I came out to my parents, my mother accepted me, however my father didn't. He would constantly abuse me, not leaving a single spot on my body go unbruised, he didn't care if people knew what he was doing. My mother constantly begged him to leave me alone, eventually she decided to take me away, leaving my father behind.

I was a depressed kid, always cutting myself. Whenever I went to my new school I stayed by myself, not daring to get near another person. I was so bent on not being friends with anyone that a certain boy noticed how lonely I really was. He came to me, reaching out his hand to take me someplace where it was quiet. That boy introduced himself as none other than Min Yoongi. He said I didn't have to tell him anything, that I could just cry or whatever. That's exactly what I did, I cried for hours, telling him everything that happened. He stayed quiet, listening intently until I was finished. 

He turned to me to say, "Who cares about what your father thinks of you because your mother is doing everything she can to support you. You don't need a person who just abuses you in your life, you need a supportive foundation. I'm willing to support you, but promise me you will never result into cutting yourself again." I nodded my head smiling at him, he was my savior in that moment, and we stuck together ever since.

For Jimin Yoongi had caught people bullying him in middle school for being a nerd. The poor boy didn't know what to do, he was always hurt, broken even. Yoongi one day decided to stick up for Jimin, the bullies leaving him alone after that. Yoongi offered him to be part of our group, the three of us getting along well.

For Hoseok Yoongi had seen a lone wolf. He would cause trouble for people, starting fights with the innocent. Yoongi knew that Hoseok was just lonely, taking out his frustration on others, so Yoongi decided to keep him company, despite Hoseok's protests. Eventually Hoseok warmed up to Yoongi, wanting to hang out with us all the time. We gladly accepted him, turning his attitude around for the better. He changed into a better, more warmhearted person after meeting the three of us.

For Namjoon, Yoongi saw a person who was sad all the time while trying to be happy. He had to start a new life in a new town because his real parents had died in a car crash the summer before we found him. Yoongi outstretched his hand to Namjoon, telling him that he should grieve the loss of his patents, but also appreciate the fact that he has kind adoptive parents who were willing to take care of him. He was so taken aback that he cried even more, hugging Yoongi as if his life depended on it. Namjoon soon decided to join us, becoming close with everyone. Soon the two of us grew to five.

For Jungkook he saw him all alone on the streets. He was in nothing but rags, looking hungry. He was just a little boy, one who was in dire need of a family. Yoongi approached the scare boy asking him why he was all alone looking the way he does. The said boy looked at Yoongi, not sure how to answer. He backed away, scared that we might hurt him. Yoongi sits next to him, placing his school bag on the ground and just sitting there in the silence. The rest of us join him, creating a small circle as Jungkook stared at all of us. His eyes were begging for us to help, but his mouth didn't say anything. The scared boy told us that his parents kicked him out because he admitted to them that he was gay. None of his family members wanted to help him, leaving him to fend for himself. Yoongi smiled at him, saying that it's okay to like who he likes and to be who he is, he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He then offered the scared boy to live with him, and Jungkook gladly accepted. 

The way Yoongi found Taehyung was really sad. The reason why Yoongi is so protective over Taehyung is because of the fact that he was bullied worse than any of us. Yoongi saw girls lead him on just to call him a freak and an alien, then kiss someone else in front of him. To make things worse he was ganged up on by all the girls' boyfriends. He was left with stab wounds that could have killed him if we weren't there. 

Yoongi went after the people who did that to Tae, while Jimin and I took Taehyung to the hospital. When he awoke he looked at the 6 of us confused. We could tell he was scared, scared that we were there to hurt him. 

Yoongi sat on the edge of the hospital bed placing his hand on Taehyung's leg in a comforting manner while smiling warmly at him. Taehyung looks back with wide eyes, unsure of how to react. Yoongi told him he has no reason to fear anybody anymore because he'll be with us. He told him that we would protect him, that he wouldn't be alone to deal with the bullies anymore. Taehyung broke down, ecstatic that he finally found a group who were all broken like him. A group who could help each other get through the dark times of their lives to create happy ones. The one person who brought us all together is none other than Min Yoongi.

I look at him once again, tears welling up in my eyes as I think about the promise I made to him. He must've been crushed to know that I broke that promise. He slowly opens his eyes, staring back at me.

"This takes me back to when we were kids," He says sadly.

I look at my folded hands, guilt taking over me. "I'm sorry," I whisper.

I hear him sigh, coming to stand by my side. He places a hand on my shoulder, smiling at me as he stares at me. "You're forgiven because you survived this. Please don't do something like this again, I can't lose you too. We are all brothers, it breaks my heart to think that I almost lost 3 of you. It's hard enough already with two of you gone, so don't do this again." I look into his dark eyes, seeing the sadness in them. I nod my head in understanding, not able to talk.

"I'll be back, but I have to check on Marissa," He states. 

"What's wrong with her," I ask worriedly. My voice was strained, but slightly elevated with shock. He looked back at me, debating on whether or not he should tell me.

"She had a panick attack when she saw you in that state. She passed out, and was brought into the hospital not too long after you. The both of you really gave me a scare," He explains. My heart rate speeds up, my guilt becoming even heavier. She was hurt because of me. My actions had made her wind up in the hospital yet again. 

I ball the sheets in my fists, angry with myself. Yoongi places his hand on top of mine, instantly calming me. He smiles at me once again, knowing that's what I need right now. He backs away, leaving my room to see if she's okay. I lay my head back, tears finally making their way out of my eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov 

Yoongi enters my room with a bouquet of roses. He smiles sheepishly at me as he pecks me on the cheek. I smile back at him, taking the bouquet in my hands. My eyes make my way to his, loving that he turned out to be so sweet.

He sits on the chair, a sigh escaping his lips. I look at him quizzically, asking him what's wrong with my confused expression.

"I perhaps just made Jin even more depressed," He mumbles.

"How did you do that," I asked concerned.

"I told him you had a panick attack when you saw him in that state," He explains. I close my eyes, not out of frustration or anger, but out of worry. I look back to Yoongi, getting out of bed to drag him out of the chair. 

He looks at me as if I'm crazy. I just drag him out of the room, heading to Jin's room to show him that I'm okay. To let him know that what happened to me is not his fault. I want him to know that I know what it's like to feel lost, hurt, confused to the point you no longer want to exist, and the only way to get through that is if you have a strong foundation of people to hold you up in your time of need. I want him to see that he has that strong foundation, that he can lean on us because we will be his pillars.

The walk there seems to take a lifetime, it seems even longer after bumping into Dr.Lau on the way. I bow in apology while he stares at me suspiciously.

"Ms.Reeds, you are supposed to be resting right now. What are you doing walking around the hospital like a mad woman," He questions me, folding his arms across his chest.

I look down at my feet, afraid to give him my answer. I take a deep breath, preparing myself before answering, "I was on my way to see Jin. I want to make sure he's alright, he's a precious friend of mine whom I care deeply for. Can you overlook this just this once?" He looks into my pleading eyes, relaxing when he sees how serious I'm being.

"I'll overlook it just this once," He agrees. I beam at him, thanking him over and over. 

"Don't thank me, I'm doing this for Jin. I know he's worried about you, so I want him to relax when he sees that you're fine." I look into his stern gaze to see something more behind them. Realization is hitting me when I see the adoration he holds for Jin behind his cold stare.

"Dr.Lau, do you perhaps have feelings for Jin," I tease. I see a blush creep onto his cheeks, him turning his face away from us in embarrassment. That is enough proof for me to know the answer to my question.

I walk up to him, patting his shoulder in comfort. "Give him some time, he just lost a person who was dear to his heart. That person was his boyfriend who was killed ruthlessly, so his wounds are still healing from one of the worse heart breaks a person can experience. I'm sure you will be the one to fix him Dr, please wait for him. Come around us to hang out and get closer to Jin. I'm sure he'll fall for you easily," I smile at him.

He looks at me shocked, nodding his head in understanding. I back away from him, intertwining my fingers with Yoongi's as we make our way to Jin's room. 

We get to his room, walking in on a sobbing Jin. I release my grip from Yoongi's hand, running up to Jin to hug him. I feel his tears stain my hospital gown as his hands wrap themselves around me and he cries into my shoulder. I rock him back and forth, calming him down as Yoongi comes to us to hug him as well. The three of us stay like this until Jin mumbles that we could back away from him.

I cup his cheek, wiping away the tears, smiling at him. He looks at me with his puffy eyes, his lips trembling.

"None of this is your fault Jin, don't be so harsh on yourself. I may have had a panick attack but that's due to the fact that I was worried about you. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you are okay," I whisper to him. His hand grabs mine and pulls it away from his face. He hugs me again, this time without the crying.

We stay like this until he says that he's tired and he wants to sleep. I kiss him on the cheek, leaving his room to go back to mine. These last few weeks have been exhausting, I'm glad that the worse of it is over.

Is it truly over Marissa? What if there are more members that you don't know about? What if those members are out to get you right now as we speak? Are you truly done with all of these horrible events? Only time will tell Marissa, I sigh to myself. My thoughts consuming my very being, making me worried that there might be unknown members out to get me.


	31. Helping Jin

Marissa's Pov 

"Yoongi~" I whine. He exhales while looking at me annoyed. I pout at him when he gives me that cold stare, wondering what I did wrong. I look to my feet, awaiting for my discharge as he continues to glare at me.

"Why can't you just stop being stubborn. I know you want to see him, but you can't. In fact, he told me to keep you away from him," He states. 

I look at him with puppy dog eyes, refusing to take the answer no. "I want to see him. He needs his friends now more than ever. I'm not-"

"Just stop! You never listen to me! What if you going to see him makes things worse?! What if you don't like the way he reacts to you showing up?! My answer is no, if there's anything you want to say to him you tell me and I will relay the goddamn message! Now stop your pouting and head home," He yells. His voice is so loud it actually resonates off the walls. He's never yelled at me like that before, it kind of scares me.

Tears begin to flow down my cheeks, me wanting to get away from his scrutinizing gaze. The look he gives me makes me shrink, numb to the core even. I just nod my head, heading to the entrance of the hospital.

Before I exit I feel a strong grip on my forearm, the person turning me to face them. I look at Yoongi to see regret flash over his expression.

"Maris-"

"Don't, I understand completely. I'll be going to Jackson's house for the time being," I cut him off. I see sadness swipe across his face.

"For how long," He asks.

"Honestly, I don't know the answer to that question myself. I just need some time to think," I say. I can't look him in the eye, I know if I did I would run into his arms. I begin walking away only to have him back hug me, halting me in my steps.

"Don't leave me. I care too much for you, we have been through way too much to allow a small quarrel such as this come in between us. Please Maris, stay with me," He pleads. His voice is drawing me back into him.

He's right, isn't he? One little fight is bringing a rift in between us, even though we've been through a lot worse. Come on, I have to pull myself together.

"Look at us Yoongs, we are fighting in the middle of a hospital. This isn't a healthy relationship, we were never healthy for each other," I respond. The words hurt me to even say them. As soon as they escaped my mouth I regretted them. 

He lets go, turning to go back into the hospital. I stay rooted to my spot, debating whether or not if I should go after him. I turn to watch his retreating figure, my heart breaking with every step he takes. I can feel the flow of tears falling out of their sockets, my body officially becoming numb to the core.

I follow closely behind him, waiting outside of the room where Jin is. I hear Yoongi break down, everything he has to say. My heart being torn even more than it already was. Then Jin starts talking. What he says has me breaking to pieces.

So he blames me after all. He holds a grudge against me, that's why he doesn't want to see me. I broke his group apart, I destroyed them. I came in between them, everything is my fault. I'm sorry everyone.

I bolt out of the hospital, slowing down to a walk once I'm outside. I look behind me once more, guilt overcoming me completely.

I put my head down, heading to Jackson's house. The walk was a sad one. Everywhere I looked you saw happy couples holding each other's hands, smiling lovingly at one another. A thousand swords pierce my heart, I can't handle it. 

I let the most important man in my life walk away. I may be the stupidest girl to ever live on this planet. He was right, we've been through way too much to allow such a small argument get in between us. I was just a foolish upset girl in that moment, I can't believe my idiotic self. 

The warm breeze flows around me, but all I feel is cold. My heart is broken for the umpteenth time, who knows if it can even be fixed ever again. I grudgingly walk into the penthouse that belongs to Yoongi, not realizing that my own two feet had brought me here.

I walk into the dark empty home, looking around. His scent lingers in the air, making me fall to my knees. I cry and cry, until I lay right there at the entrance, falling asleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov 

I walk away from her, her words hurting me more than ever. I can't believe she feels that way, I tried so hard to make her happy. I tried to show her how much I cared for her, what she meant to me. I guess it was all in vain. I won't bother her ever again. From this moment on I won't have anything to do with her.

If she decides to come back I will gladly take her into my arms and never let her go, but I won't pursue her any longer. I have pursued her enough, it hurts worse to know that I've tried just to fail. I can't focus on her at the moment, I have to help Jin get better.

I walk into his room to see Dr.Lau staring at him adoringly. My heart aches at the sight, knowing that he's trying his best just to be rejected by the person he's fallen for.

"Ahem," I clear my throat, having both of them look in my direction.

"I presume Miss Reeds went home?" The doctor looks directly at me, hoping to hear that she's given up on seeing Jin.

"Yes," I whisper lowly, loud enough for them to hear.

"What's wrong Yoongi," Jin asks, his voice full of concern. I close my eyes, letting the last few minutes sink in finally. 

Instead of answering I break down. Jin hops put of bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shhhh, it's okay Yoongi, calm down. Talk to me, what happened?" He holds onto me tighter, calming me down. 

"I don't know if she broke up with me or not, but right before she left I yelled at her. I never raised my voice like that at her, she wanted to see you. She was being way too persistent so I yelled. I regretted it as soon as I did though. I tried apologizing, it didn't work. She said she was going back to Jackson's, she needed time away from me. She said we were never healthy for each other, then I walked away. Her words hurt me too much Jin, I don't know what to do. I just made a vow with myself to let her go, to never come into contact with her. If she wanted to come back to me I would accept her, never let her go, but in this moment I have to let her go," I cry. I bury my face into his chest, crying even harder.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, this is all my fault. I know she's worried about me, but I couldn't look at her. I feel bad that she wound up in the hospital because of me. I also feel guilty that I'm blaming her for what happened, I know it's not her fault at all, just the 'what ifs' run through my mind constantly. What if she never wound up in gang territory that day, then maybe Namjoon would still be in my arms. Maybe we wouldn't have lost Hoseok, we would all be happy go lucky people, not a broken mess. Jungkook is drinking his sorrows away, whereas Taehyung is lost with what to do. Jimin is beating people senseless, his anger taking over him. I am depressed beyond tomorrow, and you are trying your best to hold all of us together. One girl came into our lives not so long ago, now look at us Yoongs, we are destroyed. We are destroyed because one girl had to get herself into trouble. I shouldn't be blaming her though, she's as much of a victim as we are," He sighs. 

I take my face away from his chest, looking up at him. I see a distant look in his eyes, one of horror and regret. I look in the direction he's looking in to see a blonde girl dashing away from the room. My breath hitches in my throat, fear overcoming my entire being. 

Did she hear everything? If she did how is she going to handle it? What is she going to do? Will she be okay? 

"I'm sorry Yoong," Jin whispers. I look back at him, tears already flowing out of his dark eyes. 

"Looks like you all have a lot to talk about. If you want my professional opinion, gather everyone together and talk things out. The only thing coming between all of you is miscommunication, not that girl. If you do blame her, look at it this way she tried her best to keep you all safe. She volunteered herself to stop all of this. You all didn't have to be at the site, it could have just been Yoongi with his gang, so if you ask me nobody's to blame but the one who killed your boyfriend." He gets up from his chair, looking at the two of us as he hands Jin his discharged paperwork. "You are now free to go Mr.Kim. please watch after yourself, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me." He hands Jin his card, patting his shoulder on the way out.

Jin and I don't hesitate to run as fast as we could to try to find her. We barge into Jackson's house to see everyone give us questioning looks.

"Where is she," I frantically yell. They all look to one another then back to us.

"Marissa," Minho asks. I nod my head feverishly.

"Not here," Jackson shrugs with a pocky in his mouth.

"We have to find her," Jin exclaims.

"What the actual fuck is going on," Jungkook exclaims.

"No time to explain, she could potentially harm herself. She's unstable and after hearing what Jin said about her I wouldn't doubt she fainted somewhere. She could be dead for all I know," I scream. My mind is going a million miles per minute. I should've chased after her the minute I saw her. I should've made sure she was okay.

"What exactly did Jin say," Minji chimes in.

"No time to explain, we have to find her and then I'll explain everything in further detail," Jin whispers. Everyone's on their feet, realizing how grave the situation really is. We all rush out of the house, running frantically while screaming her name. 

We run to her dad's house, praying that she's here. We enter, darkness is the only thing we're met with. We run through all of the rooms, only to come up empty handed. My heart is about to jump out of my chest, my worries getting to me every time we come up empty handed. 

We then run to my penthouse, my hands shaking when I place my hand on the handle, turning it slowly. I walk into the house, seeing an unconscious Marissa at the entrance. I quickly sink to my knees, pulling her into my arms, realizing that she's only asleep. I can feel everyone else around me literally relax. 

I let out a sigh of relief, picking her up gently to lay her in my bed. I cover her up, kissing her on the forehead. I go back to the living room, having everyone sit down.

"When she gets up all of us are going to talk. We need to get through this together, every time we try it alone something happens. I'm not letting anything come between this group, we have to get through this together. We've gotten through worse, you all were completely damaged when I found you all, and you were able to get over that. If you were able to get through those dark times we can get through this. Please, don't give up on us. Don't blame Marissa for what happened either, she's really not to blame. She's just as broken as all of us, she cared for Namjoon and Hoseok deeply. This is the time we need each other the most," I preach. They all nod their heads in agreement.

I lean back, us waiting for Marissa to wake up. I'm sorry princess. I won't let anything hurt you again, I will personally stay by your side, no matter what you say.


	32. Finding a Medium

Marissa's Pov 

I woke up in warm familiar sheets, instantly shooting out of bed. I fall right back down with my head pounding, wondering what I did wrong to deserve this life.

I tiptoe out of the room, afraid of someone catching me while I try to escape. Unlucky for me I see everyone in the living room just staring at one another. My heart beats out of my chest when Yoongi and I lock eyes. I feel guilt creep into my heart when I think about the petty argument we had, the one that I left him over.

I regret not taking him into my arms. I regret not forgiving him and giving him another chance. It wasn't even his fault to begin with, it was because Jin blamed me for everything. He hated me, no matter how much he tried not to. 

"I see you're up," Yoongi observes. He stands up, reaching his hand out, signaling me to sit down. I hesitantly walk through the room, sitting down next to Yoongi. He sits back down, placing his hand on my leg. 

A spark ignites itself in me with such a light touch. I look around the room, my eyes falling on a crestfallen Jin. I suck in a breath when he doesn't even look at me, instead he averts his gaze to the fireplace. I'm not going to lie, that stung me a little.

"It's time we spoke about these past events leading up to the death of our friends. I want all who blame Marissa to stand up now so we are clear on who we need to bring together in this," Yoongi spoke. Jin, Minho, and Jimin all stand up, where Jungkook, Jackson, Mark, Taehyung, and Yoongi all remain seated. I look around the room, disappointment evident on my face.

"Okay, so now we know who is truly involved we all have to find a medium. I want all who blame Marissa to give their side of the story, then Marissa will speak out. Hopefully we can reconcile the friendships between all of you guys. This is the time we need one another," Yoongi exhaustedly exhales. I look at him, just now realizing how tired he looks from all of the stress of this back and forth bickering. 

"I'll go first," Minho pipes. All eyes turn to her to see her glaring at me. "We have warned you time and time again to stay out of that part of town, but you never listened to us, hence creating the mess we are in now. You are to blame because you were the one to get yourself involved with the worse gang there is known to man. How do you expect me not to blame you," She states, sitting down after her speech. I can feel the tears already welling up in my eyes. I look to my folded hands, twirling my thumbs around.

"I'll go second then," Jimin speaks up. This time I don't bother to look up, I just let him speak. "Two of my best friends lost their lives because of your stupidity. You were always so careless, going everywhere without a sense of danger. Yes you were able to handle yourself, but did you even think of those who would've been drug into the same mess? I don't think you even stopped to think of what the consequences would've been to those who always hung around you. I really feel as if you were thinking of yourself instead of the whole group. In all honesty I think you should've stayed in America and never came here. If you never have shown up here then we would still all be alive, you ruined us," He finishes with a harsh tone. My breathing starts becoming irregular, replaying his words over and over again in my head. Yoongi grabs my hand, squeezing it to calm me down. It helps a little as I wait for the last person to speak.

"I just want to say you knew how much I had loved Joonie. We were an inseparable pair, that is until death took him away from me. If you hadn't gotten involved with that particular gang we wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry Marissa, but a part of me wishes that you never woke up from that coma, then maybe, just maybe Joonie would be consoling me right now. I really don't think there is any room for you in our group, you should leave. Return to America, don't come back to us," Jin finishes. He sits down with the rest of the group, the whole room silent.

I knew they held contentment towards me but I didn't think they hated me this much. My tears fall down my face, I'm unable to speak. I hear Yoongi sigh, standing up as he goes to stand in front of the fireplace, gaining everyone's attention.

"There's something wrong with all of your theories. Got7 had their eyes on Marissa for a long time, even way before she wound up in gang territory. They've been following her ever since her arrival. At first I thought she was part of the gang, that's why I didn't want her around us, but then I got to know her. I knew as soon as Yugyeom took her to their hideout that she was innocent. I allowed her to get into the hands of the enemy, so if you want to blame anyone, blame me. Marissa," He turns his attention to me. I gulp, nodding for him to continue. "You have a very important decision to make, leave all of us behind to return to your home or stay here and we could all live happily. What will your decision be," He questions softly.

I let my eyes wander around the room, making eye contact with each person. My heart breaks knowing that if I stay I will tear this group apart. I take a deep breath, thinking of my answer.

"I don't want to get in between you guys anymore," I start off, pausing to take a deep shaky breath. Everyone leans closer, anticipating my answer. "So I guess this is goodbye. I will pack up a few items, start a new life in New York, and never contact any of you again. I will leave as soon as possible, in the meantime I won't even bother you guys. Just go on with life as if you've never even known me. I'm sorry Yoongi, I really do love you, but I guess this is where our love story ends," I quietly say. I hear everyone gasp.

I look up to see the ones who blame me look shocked. They look at each other, deep in thought. Jin cautiously walks up to me, kneeling so that he's face to face with me.

"Marissa, we don't want to force you to leave. We do care about you, this was just explaining our deepest emotions towards the whole situation. Please rethink this and let's all find a medium," He says. I shake my head, getting up to leave.

I get to the front door, looking back once more to see the disappointed looks that I receive. I close my eyes, turning around to leave the apartment, no more hesitation on my decision.

I walk the lonely streets, thinking of the events that had happened these last few months. My mind doesn't let me think for a second that none of this isn't my fault. 

When I get back to Jackson's house I go straight to my old room, packing a bag of clothes that I will need for my trip. I have enough money to get me by for life, so all I really need is a bag of clothes to start me off. I walk back downstairs, grabbing a laptop to book a one way ticket to New York. 

I book it for tomorrow, paying an excessive amount for the last minute decision. I just hope that the others don't find out when I'm leaving.

I take a pen and paper writing a goodbye letter to the group. The letter reads as follows:

My dearest friends,

I'm sorry that you guys lost two amazing people because of me. You do not have to worry about me anymore, by the time you read this I will be out of the way. This was solely my decision so please do not blame yourselves. 

To my dearest yoongi, you have made me the happiest person when you were mine. I hope you can find someone else that's a better fit for you, I will always love you. You were the first man I had ever given all of my firsts to, even though most of them were forced. I will always hold a special place in my heart for you, my first true love.

Taehyung, you and I were always rocky with one another and I understand why, please take care of yourself. I still view you as an important friend of mine, I care deeply for you.

Jungkook, you have always been by my side no matter which of your friends were against me. You have been a true friend to me, I will always cherish the friendship that we shared. Live a long healthy life with Taehyung.

Jackson, you have shown me true kindness. You have invited me to stay with you when you knew I had nowhere to go after my father died, I will be forever grateful to you. You have accepted me with opened arms and have shown me what a true friend is like. Thank you for always being there for me.

Jimin, I know how you feel and I can't apologize enough for my actions. I'm sorry for everything I have put the group through. I know you hate me, but I will always hold a small place in my heart for you. Thank you for being by my side for as long as you were.

Jin, I'm sorry that you had to lose your lover because of me, I just hope that you feel better. Please do not harm yourself anymore, if I ever hear that you did it would crush me. I care for you immensely. You were always the kindest to me, showing me that the others really aren't that bad, so thank you for believing in me until now. I promise you I will never show up again, I can assure you that. This letter to you all is my final goodbye.

Minho, I'm sorry that you lost the man who made you happy. If you weren't involved with me then this would've never happened. I will be leaving for good, to never return to you guys. Get well and be happy my best friend.

Mark, I didn't truly know you, but you would always lighten and brighten up my day. Please take care of yourself, and make sure to look after everyone. 

Good luck to you all, I wish you all a happy and healthy life from here on out. We shall never cross paths again.

Sincerely,

Marissa Reeds.

I look over the letter one last time, placing it onto the coffee table as I make my way out of the house. When I round the corner I see the whole group rush into the house, hoping that they don't find me at the airport.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov 

As soon as she said she was going to move back my whole world fell apart. We stood completely still when she left my place, my heart breaking as soon as the door closed. I look to the three who told her to leave to see regret etched across their faces. I frown at the sight of it, hoping that there's something we can do to stop her.

Collecting ourselves we all run out of the house, heading to her father's house to see if we could catch her. We'd assume that she wouldn't be at Jackson's because that would be too risky on her part. When we barge into the house we don't see anything or anyone. Everything is exactly the same, not a single item out of place. I punch the wall next to me, frustration taking over me. 

"Let's go check my place," Jackson suggests. We all dash out of her house, heading to his. We barge through the front doors, slowing down our pace when we see a letter sitting right there on the table. I pick it up to read it quickly, sinking to my knees in defeat.

We were too late. She's gone forever, I lost the love of my life. I lost my better half, I have to admit defeat now, I cry to myself. 

With a shaky hand I hand the letter to Taehyung. He reads it out loud for the rest of the group to know what it says, his voice quivering as he gets to the end of it. Everyone sinks onto the floor, Taehyung crumbling the paper in his hands.

I let go, crying my eyes out knowing that this was it. She left me, she's not coming back.

"It might not be too late," Minho says. We all look at her as she calls a taxi to take us to the airport.

I hope you're still here princess. I will convince you to stay with every fiber in my body.


	33. Don't Go

Marissa's Pov 

I camp out at the airport for the night. Staying on the benches at the airport is one of the most uncomfortable thing a person can do. 

I keep waking up every so often. I stretch my body, my bones cracking along with it. I finally decide to stay up, since I keep waking up anyway.

Standing up, I head to the vending machines to get myself a water with some chips. Upon returning to my seat I see a homeless person wrapped up in a blanket for warmth.

My heart aches for him as I watch him. He looks up to see me staring, but he doesn't say anything. I walk over to him, handing him my chips with my water. He smiles a bright smile at me, grateful for something to eat. I make a note to get him real food once one of the cafés open. 

I go back to the benches, slumping myself onto them.

I guess this is really my last night here. I'm hurt that they had felt that way about me, but there's nothing I can do. I did bring them into this mess, and I was the one who acted out against everyone's wishes. In a way it was my fault, but in a way it was not. I mean come on, if they didn't all go together then maybe they'd still be alive.

My mind keeps rambling on. I can't take it, it's like my brain wants to blame me yet it doesn't want to at the same time. I really don't like the contradiction going on in my own head.

I can't help my mind wandering to different places while sitting in this lonely airport. Families stare at me as if I'm some type of exotic creature, witnessing the confusion and turmoil going on inside of my head. I sigh to myself as I just sit here contemplating everything that I have done while staying in Korea.

Knowing that I won't be with Yoongi anymore crushes me. I lift up my left hand observing the engagement ring that I refuse to take off. This will be the only remembrance of him that I hold. Tears well up in my eyes just knowing that our time has finally come to an end.

"Marissa," I hear someone yell across the airport. My breathing quickens. I become nervous as beads of sweat dance across my forehead. I know that voice all too well. The voice of my true love rings through my ears.

I must be imagining it. It's just my mind playing tricks on me because of how much I miss him. Stupid mind, get a hold of yourself and stop making things up.

Someone grabs hold of my arm, dragging me into a hallway where I see 7 pair of feet in front of me. I slowly lift my eyes to see Yoongi holding onto me. I then look to the other 7 people in front of me.

Their stares make me want to climb into a hole and not come out. I cower away, trying to loosen Yoongi's grip on my arm. He doesn't budge at all, in fact his grip tightens even more.

"Why are you guys here," I question. None of them answer, they just look at me. I close my eyes, really wanting to disappear right now.

"Where are you going," Minho retorts. I shoot my eyes open to see a smug look on her face. 

"I'm going back to where I belong. I don't belong here, you guys have made that perfectly clear. Nothing you say or do will stop me. This is my final decision," I spat. They widen their eyes in shock. 

Yoongi let's go of my arm reluctantly while begging with his eyes for me to stay. I go over to him, placing my palm on his face. He closes his eyes loosely as I stroke my thumb across his cheek back and forth. My heart contorts at the sad look lingering on his face.

He leans his face more into my palm, not daring to open his eyes. I want to cry just looking at him. I want to hold him, love him, and hug him all at once. I want him to know how much he means to me. I want him to know that he's my everything. I need him to know that he is my world and he will always be my world. Most importantly I want him to know that he's my first true love. The one that I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

Alas, this isn't a movie, so happy endings eventually have come to an end. It's not like we're in a drama where the two people make up and spend the rest of their lives together. No, we're not in a show or movie, this is the real world. This is reality, not some fantasy. Sadly this is where we are. This is where we end.

"Please." His voice sounded tired. It had a croak to it, almost sounded like he was crying. Just hearing how strained it is breaks my heart even more.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me all alone Maris. I love you. You are my entire world and I will prove it to you. I understand that what the others had said makes you feel unwelcomed, but that's not the case. Think back in high school, what did you do when I kept rejecting you from the group? What did you pursue? How did you pursue it? Most importantly, did you ever give up? No you didn't give up. You kept chasing after what you wanted, no matter how much trouble I gave you. You kept popping up and eventually I accepted you. I accepted you as my lover and as my wife-to-be. You are the one that was meant for me and I'm the one that was meant for you. Don't you see, leaving will accomplish nothing. All it will do is create loneliness for the both of us. It will tear us up and eat us alive. So please Marissa, don't go." I look into his eyes to see that tears are already streaming down his face.

I feel a ping of guilt in my heart. I'm so torn right now. My heart is telling me to stay whereas my mind is telling me to go. Which do I listen to? I can't just choose on a whim like this, I need more time. Unfortunately time is not what I have on my side at the moment. 

"Honestly Yoongi, I don't know. I mean look at what me being here has done. We've lost two amazing people because of my own stupidity. Do you really want to know how I feel? It should be me that's 6 feet under. I should be the one you guys are mourning over. We shouldn't even be having this conversation. I'm sorry Yoongs, but you were just one person that was against me, now it's 3 people. I can't handle being here just knowing that 3 of you blame me. I know it's my fault, my guilty conscious doesn't let me live it down. I don't think having you 3 constantly shove it down my throat is helping me get better." My voice was slightly elevated. I was tired of being the victim. Tired of the constant torture that I'm always put through. Just tired of everything.

It's time I let them realize that it's too late. You can never take back what has already been said. Words are more damaging than they are anything else. You know the saying think before you speak because your words can hurt someone? Yea, it's true. Words are like knives cutting open wounds. They will stick with you forever. Whoever came up with the saying stick and stones will break your bones, but words will never hurt your feelings was an utter fool. Words do hurt. They cut through you like a smooth knife and tear your heart apart. They make you question yourself if you're good enough or if you're strong enough. Words can kill a person, and that's the sad truth.

"We're sorry," Jin speaks softly. I look into his apologetic eyes. A part of me wants to forgive them. It wants to give them another chance. I just can't bring myself to do so. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I'm afraid of being chewed and spat out.

"If sorry could fix problems then we wouldn't need police and laws that need to be enforced," I sarcastically retort. They all sigh in defeat, leaving Yoongi and I behind.

Yoongi comes to hug me, sighing in my hair. He kisses the top of my head.

"I'll ask you once more, if your answer is still the same then I'll leave you alone," He starts off. I really do feel guilty. I want to be there for him. I want to let him know that I want to spend the rest of my life by his side.

"Please stay here," He begs. It takes my whole being to shake my head. He sighs, releasing me from his grasp.

"Flight 183 heading to New York will be leaving in ten minutes, all passengers are now boarding. Flight 183 to New York will be leaving in 10 minutes, all passengers are now boarding." I look to Yoongi mouthing an I'm sorry as I walk to grab my luggage.

I look back to see his already retreating figure. Why does it feel wrong to leave him? Why does it feel like I'm making a mistake? Why can't I just stay?

I sigh as I drag myself to my plane, boarding it without a second thought. I get settled into my seat as the flight attendants go around  making sure the compartments where the luggage is held above the seats are all shut.

I close my eyes, wishing desperately that I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yoongi's Pov 

"I'm sorry Yoongi," Jin apologizes. Jimin and Minho both do the same. I look at them, smiling sadly in their direction.

"It's not your fault guys. You all were just speaking on how you felt deep down inside, but it seems as if it has broken her. Your words chased her away," I sigh. As we get outside I watch her plane take off, knowing that this was it. I'm never going to see her again. Even if I decided to go to New York there's no guarantee I'd find her. Firstly I don't even know what part of new york she's going to. Secondly, I heard it's a very crowded city.

Sadly I have to take my loss on her. My first love has become my first heartbreak. 

We get into another taxi, heading back to Jackson's. I slump in the backseat, my fatigue finally catching up on me. We arrive to Jackson's in no time, walking through the door. Suddenly the place feels really empty. Marissa knew how to brighten up the day.

I wish she had stayed behind. I wish I had it in me to convince her, but sadly I did not have what it would've taken to have her stay back just for me.

Amidst my sorrowful thoughts we hear the door slam open, all of us rushing to the front door to see what it was. When I get there I freeze, not believing my sight.

I do a double and triple take to make sure I'm seeing the person whom I love. She smiles at me, running into my arms as she kisses me passionately. I sigh into the kiss, happy that she's home.

"Looks like I couldn't stay away after all," Marissa whispers against my lips.

"You don't realize how happy I am to see you. I'm so glad you're here. What made you change your mind?" My voice was soft. I wasn't angry at her or anything, just relieved. Relieved that I could have her in my arms again. Relieved that she decided to come back. Relieved that I'm able to shower the love of my life with the love and care she deserves.

"I thought about you. I thought that you would harm yourself in some way shape or form and I didn't want to be the cause of that. Also I thought about how selfish I was being by running away, which was making me a coward as well. I didn't want to leave you because I love you," She explains. I pull her in for another kiss. This moment in time is what I live for.


	34. Sorry

Jin's Pov 

Her walking in when she did made me happy. I ran to her, pulling her into a warm hug. Her body stiffens when I wrap her in my arms, her arms limp at her side. I back away when I sense her uneasiness.

I go to sit with a sullen Jimin and Minho. The guilt we feel for saying what we did is eating at us. I feel terrible for the words I said to her. I can't believe I told her she's the one who deserves to be dead. Who says something like that to a friend? 

Apparently you do Jin. You're the three that made her want to leave. You all hurt her. Your choice of words pierced through her and now she has to suffer with those hateful words that you spewed her way. You're the worse person to ever live. You deserve to be taken out of the group. 

My mind keeps nagging at me. The guilt is stuck with me. The guilt of hurting her. The guilt of making her want to leave. I'm struggling right now to even look at her. Her blue eyes lock with mine. I see the sadness behind them. She looks away as tears stream down her face.

I get up, fed up with the constant guilt nagging at my insides. I rush to my room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind me.

The photos that are perched on the bureau are swiped to the floor out of anger. The glass shattering echoes off the walls. I begin punching the wall, anger and fury clouding my mind. My knuckles begin to bleed, but I don't care. The physical pain I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to what I made her feel.

You don't belong here you worthless shit. You're the one who hurt an already broken and innocent girl. You deserve to hurt yourself. Why don't you kill yourself? At least people won't be able to listen to your hateful words anymore. Do us all a favor and just end it.

I grip at my hair, screaming as I sink to the floor. My knees land right on top of the glass. I feel a piercing pang go through them upon contact, but I pay no mind to it.

The door to my room is broken down as Jackson, Yoongi, and Marissa run into my room. They look at the mess, then at me. The blood seeping through my jeans and on my hands are noticeable.

Marissa cautiously comes to kneel in front of me. She places a hand on my shoulder, having my weeping eyes meet her worried ones. I cling onto her shirt as I bury my face in the crook of her neck. 

She rubs soothing circles on my back, no one saying anything. The room is way too silent. What's even worse is the fact that Marissa is trying to comfort me. Why is she comforting me? I'm the one who hurt her. I don't deserve the kindness she's extending out to me. I don't deserve the help. I deserve to rot by myself. I deserve to allow everyone to eat me alive. Why isn't she chewing me out? Why isn't she yelling? Why isn't she angry with me? Why is she here pitying me? Just why is she so forgiving?

She's an angel that was sent from heaven that's why. She's truly a beautiful soul, one who anyone would be greatful to get to know. People would love to call someone like her their friend.

"Marissa," I hiccup. I'm still crying. The sadness is still there. The hurt, the pain, the guilt are all still running through my veins. I'm not going to be able to forgive myself. Even if she does forgive me I will not be able to do the same for myself.

"Hmm," She hummed in response.

"You don't know how sorry I am. I hurt you beyond repair and I can't forgive myself for it. I really do care for you Marissa, and what I said wasn't right. Words can be very damaging, so I don't know how badly I hurt you with my words. I really am truly sorry," I cry out. Her hold around me tightens.

"Jin, you are forgiven. You don't have to beat yourself up over this anymore. Please don't hurt yourself anymore. If you don't want me to be mad at you you'll take care of yourself," She whispers. I pry my face from her neck to look into her sincere eyes. She cups my face while smiling.

I place my hand on top of hers, pushing it away. I pry myself from her arms, getting up on my weakened legs. I look over to Yoongi, pleading with my eyes for him to take Marissa out of here. He shakes his head as I sit on the edge of my bed.

Marissa comes to kneel in front of me, examining my knees and my hands. She sighs sadly, tears threatening to fall out of her beautiful eyes.

"Yoongi," She calls out.

"Yes babe?" His voice sounded rough. He's just as lost as I am.

"Get me gauze, tape, bandages, antiseptic, alcohol, peroxide, and any other type of first aid things for wounds. I have to clean these cuts before they become infected. None of them look that deep, so he doesn't need to go to the hospital. If these wounds look bad in the morning we will give Dr.Lau a call and have him come out here." I look to her in disbelief. After everything that was done and said to her she still held so much concern for me. My heart aches even more. 

I'm the worse person on this earth. I hurt her, yet here she is helping me. I turned her away, yet she's here making sure I'm okay. I tried chasing her away, yet here she is trying to hold me together and keep me in the group. Just how selfless can one girl get? How forgiving can one person be? Why is she this nice?

No wonder why she was always getting hurt. No wonder why she suffered so much. She's too nice for her own good. I stare at her as she looks towards the doorway waiting for the first aid kit that Yoongi is supposed to be bringing.

Yoongi emerges into the room with the kit, handing it to Marissa. She quickly thanks him as she turns back to me. She begins to pull out the glass embedded in my knees. I gasp at the pain shooting through my legs. Tears prick my eyes as she continues to carefully remove each piece of glass.

Once she was done with that she takes a pad to soak up all the blood. You would think someone had stabbed me with how much blood seeped through my wounds. 

She then takes a cloth soaked in alcohol and dab it onto my opened wounds. The stinging sensation is unbearable, I'm screaming by now. I try squirming away from her, but Jackson and Yoongi are holding me in place.

"Be a man and suck it up," Yoongi hisses. He has a strong grip on my wrists whereas Jackson has a strong grip on my legs. 

I feel the cloth stop working on my knees, me relaxing a little. I then suddenly feel liquid pouring onto my knees, this time there's a bubbling feeling. It must be the peroxide that was poured onto my knees.

"Okay, now I'm just going to place on the antiseptic and then bandage them up with the gauze," Marissa explains. 

I nod my head. I feel a cream like substance being spread around and then both knees being wrapped up. Marissa stands up, Jackson and Yoongi getting off of me.

She takes my hands, examining them carefully as well. She starts the process all over again, me having to go through the pain a second time. After she's done I breathe heavily, acting like I ran a marathon.

"Thanks," I mumble. She smiles kindly at me as she throws away the used items. She hands the kit back to Yoongi. 

"It's not a problem Jin. Please be careful next time," She says. I swallow the lump in my throat, trying to not cry. 

"What was all that screaming," Jimin yells, barging into the room with a worried Minho behind him.

"Jin cut himself so I cleaned the wounds. I used alcohol to clean them out," She states nonchalantly. They all chuckle at me as I pout at them.

"Marissa," Minho breaks the silence. Marissa looks at Minho, waiting for her to continue. "Jimin and I are very sorry. We said some things we shouldn't have. We were upset and hurt that our friends had died. We were looking for someone to blame, unfortunately that someone was you. We said some harsh things that weren't even meant for you and we are extremely sorry. The guilt we feel eats us up constantly and we just wanted you to know that we would like a second chance with you." There was a slight quiver to her voice. 

"You all are forgiven. Now please, let's not talk on this subject anymore. Okay okay, let's all get some rest," She exclaims cheerfully. I can't help but feel as if she's holding in her feelings from us.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Marissa's Pov 

I go into my old room with Yoongi following closely. We both enter the room, none of us talking. He closes the door softly behind him as he goes to the bed. I stand in the corner, my body shaking.

I know I said I wasn't bothered by any of it and that I forgive them, but their words still ring through my mind. I feel horrible for what happened, but I can't say anything against it.

"I can't continue to do this," I say to myself. Yoongi engulfs me in a hug, sighing into my hair.

"You're not alone. I know what they said to you was hurtful, but you can't let their words determine who you are. You're not a bad person Marissa. You're not the one who pulled the trigger. You're not the one who killed them. None of it is your fault. You were just dragged into a messy situation because I couldn't accept you for who you were. I chased you away. Please don't be too hard on yourself," He says. I snuggle my face into his chest, taking in his amazing scent.

"You don't even know how much I miss being in your arms," I tell him. I hear a deep throaty chuckle emit from his lips.

He scoops me in his arms, laying me down on the bed gently. My heart begins to pound out of my chest. He climbs on top of me, staring into my eyes intently.

"How about I show you how much I miss you," He says huskily. Oh boy, he sounds so hot right now. I just want to pounce on him. There's so much I want him to do to me, just right now isn't the time.

"We can't right now Yoongs, there are other things we have to take care of first. Sex is not one of those things." There's amusement coating my voice. He sighs as he lays next to me, pulling me into him so we could cuddle.

His cuddles are honestly what I live for. They are so comforting and so warm that I enjoy them the most. He kisses my forehead, leaving his lips pressed against it for a little too long.

"I can't believe you were about to leave me. How could you do that to me? I would've helped you get through these tough times if you would've just allowed me to." His tone sounded hurt. Me leaving him like that must've taken a huge toll on him emotionally. 

"I know, I'm sorry Yoongs. I just felt put of place in your little group. The only ones who ever truly ever made me feel welcomed and accepted were Hoseok, Namjoon, and Jungkook. They always stood up for me. They were always by my side. Now two of them are never going to be there anymore. My heart aches knowing that I'm somewhat responsible in all of this." I exhale a huge sigh. I can't bring myself to look at him. Instead I look to his legs, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

My eyes burn with unshed tears. I want to cry. I want to cry so much to the point that there are no more tears for me to cry. I want to let my sadness consume me, but I know for a fact that it won't do me any good. I know that will only cause more turmoil within myself.

The last thing I feel before drifting off to sleep is Yoongi's lips on mine. They were so soft, it's just what I needed to help place me into a deep slumber. The world is being shut out for now, my problems dissipating into thin air as darkness overtakes me into dreamland.


	35. Moving On

Marissa's Pov 

It's been a month since the whole ordeal of me trying to leave happened. Minho, Jimin, Jin, and I have been working on strengthening our bond again, which I'm happy about.

I turn over in bed to see Yoongi sleeping peacefully. I look at his flawless face, wondering to myself as to why I was about to leave him. I lightly stroke his face with the back of my fingers, a smile ghosting my lips.

He stirs slightly in his sleep, me becoming startled. Ever since his career as a private investigator started to pick up he's been more busy. He needs as much rest as possible, he's been overworking himself.

I get up to go to the bathroom, bumping into Jin on the way there. I take a look at Jin to see that he's dressed in black dress pants with a white fitted t-shirt and a plaid flannel over it. His hair was styled to the side, looking hot as ever. 

"Where are you going," I ask him. Amusement coats my voice as I continue to look at him, waiting for him to answer me.

"On a date," He mumbles quietly. I tilt my head, asking with my eyes who it is. "It's Dr.Lau, I've been having therapy sessions with him because I needed someone to talk to. Before I knew it I started to have some type of infatuation with him, I'm not in love or anything of the sort, but I feel like I should get back out there. Besides, Dr.Lau seems like a pleasant guy to be around." He chuckles at the end of his statement. 

I smile widely at the mention of him and Henry getting together, I'm happy for him. He deserves some more happiness in his life. My heart leaps with joy just thinking about Jin becoming happy since the horrid events of that dreadful day.

"You're an incredible person Jin, you deserve to be happy. Go get him, let him see your beautiful and sexy side, and snag him in the bag. Don't let him slip through your fingers." I encourage him. He smiles at me as he heads down the stairs to leave for his date.

Who the hell starts a date at 10 in the morning? To each their own I guess, I mentally shrug. I just hope he enjoys himself and something more comes from this. 

Shrugging again I head into the bathroom to get ready for the day. What am I going to do? I don't even know the answer to that question myself sadly. I'm hoping Yoongi and I could have the day to just ourselves. No Eric and his gang, none of our friends, and no parents, just us. Whether it's staying in or going out, I want him to myself for one day. 

It seems that for the past month someone would always bother either him or I when we wanted to do something together. I love everyone to death, but they need to know when to leave us alone. I mean we aren't even active in bed, and Yoongi is surprisingly a horny freak, so that's saying something, not that I care if we aren't. I prefer not to be actually because it just shows how strong our relationship is without it.

"Hmm, what are you doing up without me princess," a groggy Yoongi asks. I turn to face him to see he's trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes while yawning. He looks like a kid right now, so innocent and cute looking. I won't dare say that to him though, I'll hurt his feelings.

"I was going to shower and get ready," I shyly answer. Now he's fully awake, looking at me with curiosity.

"Going somewhere?" His voice had a hint of sadness to it. I look to him to see that he has a slight pout on his lips. He really is the most adorable creature I have ever come across.

"Well," I begin while pressing my two pointer fingers together and looking down, "I was hoping we could do something together. We haven't had any time to ourselves for a while and I wanted it to be just us for one day." It feels good to tell him my feelings.

"I'm sorry princess, between work, parents, and friends I haven't had any time for you. I've just realized how much I've been neglecting you and its not right. I'll tell everyone to leave us alone for this entire week and I'll even take a break from work. I'll come to the studio with you, help you there, and spend the entire week with you." I look into his apologetic eyes to see sincerity behind them. 

"You don't have to do all of that, I just need one day with you. I know you've been busy and I know everyone wants to be with us, but being with you on this day alone will be nice," I sigh. He embraces me in a tight hug, creating a warmth to course through me. 

He really is the best hugger that is known to man, I would die without them. I would die if I didn't have his hugs at least once a day, I live for them. As soon as he lets go I let a small whimper escape me.

Noticing my pout he pats my head, chuckling as he walks away from me. I shake my head to wake me from my trance, finally getting my act together to get my shower.

The warm water trickles down my skin, creating sweet bliss to overcome my being. Honestly the only other thing I couldn't live without are warm showers. I can die a happy person with Yoongi's hugs while taking a warm shower together, we have yet to do that. I would honestly love to do that.

I get out of the shower after being in there for way too long. I can feel myself starting to get dizzy. I wrap a towel around my frame, heading into the room to get ready for my day with Yoongi.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jin's Pov 

I hear a light knock on the door, me checking my appearance once again. I may have confidence in my good looks, but when it comes to going on a date with a hot looking doctor, I can't help but feel a smidgen of insecurity about myself.

After I deem myself somewhat worthy of being in the presence of the doctor I go to open the door. There he is in a pair of ripped jeans with a Polo blue shirt and his fringes clinging to his forehead. I gulp when I take in his hot appearance.

"Hi there," I shyly whisper.

He gives me a gorgeous smile as he hands me a bouquet of flowers of various colors. I take them from his hand, smelling them with a bright smile on my face. 

"Thank you. Come in and wait for me while I place these in a vase," I usher him inside. 

"It would be my pleasure. Where should I wait," He politely asks. I lead him to the living room, allowing him to sit anywhere.

After he situates himself I go into the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase. The vase is a clear vase, bland but perfect for the flowers.

"Okay doctor, I'm ready to go," I say, walking out of the kitchen. He stands up quickly, turning to me with his hand outstretched.

"Please, just call me Henry." His tone is soft, heartwarming even. I look into his chocolate eyes, becoming lost in them. 

He clears his throat, waking me up. I shake my head, placing my hand in his as we leave the house together.

"Where are we going," I question.

"First stop is breakfast. Then I'm taking you to a singing studio so we could do a duet together. Depending on what time we get done with that I will take you out to lunch, then a park and lastly dinner. I plan on keeping you out all day to show you how serious I am about this. To show you what you deserve after all that's happened." I look to him, so many emotions welling up inside me.

Instead of getting into his car we walk to a diner, hand in hand. We sit down, waiting for the waitress to take our orders.

"What can I get you boys," the waitress asks a little flirtatiously. I don't know which one she's being flirtatious with, but it's making me uncomfortable.

"I'll have an orange juice with some pancakes," Henry orders. 

"And for you sir," She turns to me, placing a hand on my forearm. I look at her in shock, but she gives me an innocent smile. I try to shrug it off, thinking that it means nothing.

"I'll just have an omelet with apple juice please," I place my order. She nods her head as she writes down my order. Giving us one last smile she takes our menus and struts away while swinging her hips.

"Is it just me or was she flirting with you," Henry leans in to whisper. I shrug my shoulders, not really knowing the answer myself. He leans back in his chair, just staring at me.

"So, how have you been coping? Have you had any more thoughts of killing yourself? Did you want to come out today, or was it because I had asked you to come out and you felt bad declining my offer?" I snap my head to look at him, a little overwhelmed by the bombardment of questions he throws my way.

"No, I haven't been suicidal as of late, so I am getting better. I know that this life is just temporary and we all die one day. We are not meant to live forever, and that's the sad reality we have to live with, so I'm beginning to cope with it. As for your last question, I didn't come out with you today because I felt bad for declining your offer, I came out today because I honestly wanted to. I'm infatuated with you Henry, and I genuinely want to give you a chance." He looks at me with a bright smile. I smile back at him.

Once our food came we ate up in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was a very comfortable silence. After our food Henry pays for everything, going against my protests of me wanting to pay for myself. I sigh, letting him pay as I see there's really no point in arguing with him.

We walk out of the diner, hand in hand once again as we go to the studio. I look around the recording studio, relishing in the beauty of it. It's really exciting being in an actual recording studio. We go into a booth as a sound technician sets up everything we need.

The duet we're singing is actually from a Disney movie called 'Aladdin', the name of the song is 'A Whole New World.' I'm excited for this song because it's so romantic yet so simplistic. The guy is basically telling the princess that he'll show her a new world aside from the one she's always believed and grew up in. He's telling her there's so much more to the world than what she knows.

Henry starts off the song. I'm blown away by his voice, he sounds amazing.

Henry:   
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Me:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Henry:  
(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Me:   
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky1  
A whole new world

Henry:  
(Don't you dare close your eyes)

Me:  
A hundred thousand things to see

Henry:  
(Hold your breath, it gets better)

Me:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be

Henry:  
A whole new world

Me:   
Every turn a surprise

Henry:  
With new horizons to pursue

Me:   
Every moment red letter

Both:   
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Henry:   
A whole new world

Me:   
A whole new world

Henry:  
That's where we'll be

Me:   
That's where we'll be

Henry:   
A thrilling chase

Me:   
A wondrous place

Both:  
For you and me

We finish the song, smiling at each other. The sound technician works on copying the song for us on a cd and giving us each one. We bow in thanks to him as we leave the studio. Henry and I look at the time to see it's almost 4, we've been in the studio for a while.

We decide on going out for dinner and then go for a walk in the park to end this perfect date.  

After dinner we walk for a couple of hours, just gazing up at the sky as we do so. The stars twinkling brightly in the night sky adds the perfect touch to this perfect night. I couldn't have asked for a better time than this moment right now.

Please don't get me wrong or call me heartless. I do miss Joonie with all of my heart, and I'm not completely over him, but you all have to understand something, people move at their own pace and for me this is the best way to get passed his death. I love Joonie, and I always will, but does that mean I can never date again? I promise you all, I do still hold him close to my heart, he will always be there.

Before I know it we're back at my house. When we get to the front door Henry leans in to leave a kiss on my cheek, backing away afterwards. Our hands stretched out until they can't hold onto each other anymore when he slowly backs away from me. 

He walks to his car, waving goodbye as he climbs in. After he drives away I touch the cheek he kissed, blushing a deep red. I walk into the quiet house, actually relieved that no one is up. I won't have to hear their questions until tomorrow.

Smiling madly myself I climb up to my room, drifting off to sleep with the wonderful events of the day playing in my mind over and over again.


	36. Be Mine

Before you read this chapter: horribly written sexual content is ahead, read at your own risk.

Jin's Pov 

The phone ringing is what woke me in the early hours of the morning. I groggily look at my screen to see that it was Henry. My face instantly lights up when I see his name.

"Hello," I answered. I can hear a deep chuckle on the other end.

"Why so perky in the morning," He questions, amusement coating his voice.

"It's only because of you," I blurted out without realizing it.

"I'm glad to know I'm the cause of your happiness. I was calling to let you know that I'm right outside of your house. Do you mind if we spent the day together lounging around either in your room or throughout the house?" His question caught me off guard. I would love to spend the day with him, whether it's cuddling in bed or doing more than that. I quickly shake that thought away, I don't want him to think that I'm some type of pervert.

"I'd like that, I'll be right there to let you in," I reply.

I quickly shoot out of bed with just my sweatpants on, forgetting to put on a shirt. 

On the way down the hallway I see Yoongi and Marissa going downstairs as well. They both turn to me quizzically, asking with their eyes how my date went.

"Yoongs, Henry is here now. We're just going to be lounging around in my room, so please relay the message to everyone else to not disturb us," I plead.

"I take it that the date was a success yesterday," Marissa asks. I look to her with a bright smile on my face, only to have it falter.

Guilt starts making its way into my being. I'm moving on from Namjoon, is this really okay? Is it okay to fall for someone else after Namjoonie? Am I doing something wrong?

"It's okay to move on Jin. I know it's hard to believe so because of what happened, but please don't let it stop you from chasing happiness ever again. Dr.Lau is the perfect guy for you," Yoongi pipes. It's as if he read my mind. I smile in their direction as I rush down the stairs to allow Henry into the house.

"Welcome Henry," I mumble as I'm greeted with a sexy beast. He has on a tank top, showcasing all of his tattoos, and a pair of skinny jeans. His hair is slightly tousled to the side, making him look incredibly hot.

I step aside to allow him to enter, staring after him once he enters. He turns to stare at me as well, both of us holding eye contact for what seems like hours. I can get lost in those beautiful eyes of his forever.

Someone clears their throat, waking both of us from our trance. I shut the door, embarrassment manifesting itself in me. Henry chuckles at my embarrassed state as we both look to the culprit. 

Taehyung is there with a smirk on his face, Jungkook standing behind him with his bunny like smile. Yoongi, Minho, Jimin, Jackson, and Marissa joins us in the living room. They all look between us, asking what's going on between the two of us.

"Well, since people are here I minus well ask you in front of everyone. Jin, yesterday was the first time in a long time that I was truly happy in the presence of another. I want to know, will you be my one and only? Will you be the one to become my boyfriend and make me the happiest man on earth?" I look at him shocked.

There are so many emotions swirling through me. Happiness, fear, sadness, and love. The most prominent one of all of these emotions is love. I look into his eyes, him pleading with me to answer him.

Without answering him I walk up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. My eyes close, my arm wrapping around to lay on the small of his back as my other hand cups his cheek. I feel his lips move with mine, his arms wrapping around my neck. So many sparks soar into the sky, the chemistry between us quite evident. 

We pull away, just staring at each other with huge smiles on our faces.

"I take that as a yes," He queries.

"Yes," I whisper. He pulls me in for another kiss, the same explosions of happiness soaring around us. I can't believe that I'm willing to give myself to someone else other than Joonie.

"Awwwwwww, this is so cute," Marissa squeals, breaking us out of our kiss. 

If I'm being perfectly honest I forgot that there were other people in the room. I grab Henry's hand, bringing him into my room, me wanting to spend some alone time with him.

Me being clumsy I trip over my own feet, bringing Henry down with me once I get to my room. The position we're in is quite embarrassing. Henry's straddling my waist as his hands are on either side of my head, trapping me in between the floor and himself.

We just stare at each other, Henry leaning down to capture my lips with his. I instantly close my eyes, the kiss starting off soft and sweet. His kiss starts to become more hungry as he swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I gladly open my mouth for him, allowing him to explore my cavern with his tongue. 

My body is at his mercy. His one hand travels over my bare torso, grazing over my nipples, them hardening upon his feathery touch. I moan into the kiss, Henry smirking as he kisses along my jawline, his soft kisses sending shivers down my spine. He travels his soft lips to my ear, nibbling on them. I arch my back off the ground, my body heating up from such little actions.

"You're such a needy little baby aren't you," He whispers hoarsely in my ear. My face becomes red with embarrassment as I turn it to the side to hide my flustered expression.

"Don't hide your face baby, I want to see all of your expressions as I give you pleasure," He states. Something in his voice makes me listen to him.

His eyes scan my half naked body. My breath catches in my throat when I feel his lips come in contact with my neck. He travels them from my neck down my torso, his tongue poking out every now and then. He licks the crevices between my slight abs, just licking up and down. His lips are way too sinful. I'm literally putty in his hands right now, he could do whatever he wants to me.

"You're truly the most beautiful being on this earth," He whispers against my skin. I can't say anything in return, my mind becoming blank when his tongue swirls around my hardened nipple. He lightly bites down on it, his teeth grazing along the nipple. Moans escape my mouth as he goes over to the other one doing the same thing.

My mind is going crazy, I need some type of attention in my lower half. I bring my hips up, rubbing my hardened member against his. Henry grunts in approval as he moves his hips in sync with mine. His lips meet mine again, us going into another heated kiss session. His kisses alone are enough to drive me crazy. 

He leans away from me, finally discarding himself of his shirt, letting me see his perfectly toned chest. I absentmindedly run my fingers up and down the curves of his abs. He smiles sheepishly at me as he grabs my hands, intertwining our fingers together as he kisses me again. 

If anything, this is one of the most romantic sessions I've ever had. With Joonie it was always rushed and rough, this one is soft, sweet, and slow. He's taking his time to appreciate this moment, to appreciate my body as I appreciate his.

He lets go of my hands to travel his hands to my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on my hips to coax them off the ground. When I lift my hips he slides my sweatpants off, leaving me in just my boxers with my leaking member painfully trapped in them. He takes off his as well, leaving himself in just his boxers as well. Sweat is coating the both of our bodies, making them glisten perfectly. 

I take my time to let my eyes rake his perfect body, them stopping at the obvious bulge in his boxers. Once again we begin kissing one another, this time with a lot more hunger. 

He removes me of my boxers, and then himself, both of us now completely exposed to one another. His skilled fingers wrap themselves around my member, him slowly moving his hand. My body stiffens at the contact. 

"H-Henry," I stuttered, followed by a moan as his hand speeds up. 

He starts capturing my moans with his mouth, his tongue sliding in my mouth. This sensation is so good, it feels like I'm floating. His hand is doing wonders to my member, my body is in pure bliss.

His hand starts to pump me even faster, occassionally running his thumb over my slit. This throws me into a moaning mess, them getting louder as I get closer to my climax.

"Henry I'm close," I warn him.

"Then cum for me baby," He says. That was my triggering point as my white substance shoots from my member, coating our bodies with it. 

He lifts his hand up, licking off the sticky substance from them while maintaining eye contact with me. That action alone is enough to make me hard again. His tongue darts out, being sure to thoroughly get in between every finger, being sure not to leave any behind.

"You taste better than I imagine," He whispers seductively. A needy whimper escapes me as I continue to watch him.

"You really are needy, it's such a turn on. How can someone be so lewd while looking so innocent? I guess it's the power only Kim Seokjin has, am I right?" His voice is teasing me. I know he wants me to ask him, that's why he's stalling. He wants me to tell him to enter me, to make me his fully.

I don't think I can, it's too embarrassing to say those words. I really want him to, but saying those words will make me seem desperate.

His lips come into contact with my collarbone, him biting down a little more harshly. There's sure to be a mark there, but do I really care? No I don't, in fact I want him to mark up my entire body. I want people to know who I belong to. I want people to ask me who left these marks on my body. I want them to see that my body is now taken by suc perfection. As if reading my mind he travels to my neck, sucking on my sweet spot once he finds it, leaving a mark there as well.

While he's just marking me up his member rubs against mine in a teasing manner, it's driving me insane. He really knows how to make me a needy guy. Yes I admit it, I'm needy for him to pound into me.

"Henry please fuck me," I whine. He stops to look into my eyes. I can see lust in his, but also love and adoration.

"Correction, it's make love to me, not fuck me. I don't want you to view this as just a fling, I want to shower you with the love you deserve." His voice is soft. His words are so beautiful, they make me fall for him even more. I just dumbly nod my head, agreeing with him.

"Do you have lube," He asks softly. I shake my head, Namjoon and I never used it. We would always do it raw, me being on the receiving end of it, but he never let me forget how much he actually cared for me, just like how Henry is with me, Namjoon being a little more rough though.

Henry places 3 fingers in front of me, demanding me to suck on them. I pull his fingers into my mouth, being sure to coat them thoroughly. When Henry feels as if they're coated enough he pulls them out.

He positions his finger at my entrance, rubbing my ring of muscle before he pushes it in. It doesn't hurt because I've been through this before. Seeing that it isn't hurting me he pushes a second finger in, scissoring me. He plunges them in and out of me, curling his fingers every now and then. Once the third finger is added is when he hits my prostate, causing me to scream in pleasure. 

"God, how are you so tight, yet it doesn't hurt you," He grunts as my walls tighten and untighten around his fingers in pleasure. His constant hitting of my prostate brings me to another climax, my body shaking in complete pleasure. My legs are trembling, this becoming my second orgasm when he hasn't even had one for himself.

He positions his member at my entrance, resting it there as he looks at me for permission. I nod my head weakly, letting him know it's okay.

He slowly pushes himself in, wrapping his hand around my member to make me hard again, and of course it works. How is he able to do this to me? 

When he's fully in he pulls out, snapping his hips forward. Somehow he finds my prostate right away, throwing me into another frenzy of wonton moans. He pushes himself in and out of me at a fast pace, intertwining his hands with mine as he pins them above my head. 

As he thrusts faster he attaches his lips to my nipple, my body going into complete euphoric pleasure. This is sweet yet rough at the same time, it makes me want to climax for a third time. He releases one of my hands as he places one of my legs over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust even deeper. The feeling is unexplainable, I'm literally on cloud 9 right now. Who knew it would feel this amazing? I can't help but rake my finger nails across his back, him grunting in complete pleasure when I do so.

I can feel Henry's thrusts getting a little sloppier, him close to his own climax as he brings me close to mine.

"Jin baby, let's come together," He whispers against my lips, climaxing as soon as he kisses me, which triggers mine. He thrusts a few more times into, riding out his high as he strokes my member to help me ride out mine. He kisses me again, this time just a light peck, us trying to catch our breaths.

He pulls out of me, picking me up bridal style, laying me down in my bed as he climbs in next to me. He pulls the blanket over the both of us, placing his arm around my waist.

We put on 'Aladdin', this movie becoming my favorite Disney movie because of the song we sang together. That was the moment I really fell for him, when we smiled at each other after the song. His voice was heavenly, and his body is even better.

While watching the movie we fall asleep in each other's arms, me being extremely happy that I found someone other than Joonie who can make me happy.


	37. The Wedding

1 year later 

Marissa's Pov 

I sit in the dressing room, being completely nervous while waiting to walk down the aisle to be wedded to my one and only. We have gone through so much to get to where we are now. We've literally been on our death beds and came out of it just to be with one another, so this moment in time is truly special to us.

I look in the reflection to see how I look. I smile at myself as I examine the dress that fit perfectly on my body, hugging my body nicely to showcase all of my curves. I have a pure white mermaid dress that is sequenced on the top half. It has sheer sleeves that is pure white at the edges of where it connects to my middle finger like a ring. I have a tiara full of diamonds connected to my hair, a small veil traveling the length of my hair. 

As far as my hair goes I just got wavy curls, having the sides of my hair pinned to the back, creating a bow like tie where they're pinned, with two small pieces curled along the frame of my face on both sides. I have light makeup on that brings out my eyes, with a bold red lipstick. I truly feel like a princess right now.

I'm honestly shocked that this is about to happen. Never in my entire life did I think I would ever see the day where I give myself to someone for the rest of my life, but alas the day has come. The day where I truly become one with someone else. The day where we become a true team, where we become forever until death do us part.

I sigh as I look up to the ceiling, tears brimming my eyes. This is truly a bittersweet moment. You're supposed to be here for me dad. You're supposed to be the one that gives me away, not Jungkookie. These are the times where it becomes the hardest that you're not here with us. Are you watching me right now? Are Namjoon and Hoseok with you? Are they smiling down at their best friend, proud that he's willing to make a huge commitment like this? I wish you could give me some type of sign that everything is okay. That you are here with me spiritually if not physically. I love you dad, Namjoon, and Hoseok. Please be happy wherever you are. Please watch after Yoongi and I, and help us grow as a married couple, I silently pray.

My heart aches knowing that none of them are here to help me through this. It's supposed to be the happiest moment of my life, yet here I am about to cry. I am sad but happy at the same time. 

"Hey there princess," Jungkook says as he walks in. I look to him to his his brown hair slicked back while wearing a black tuxedo. Intricate gold cuffs are at the edge of the jacket on his arms. He has a white dress shirt under it with black sleek dress shoes. He looks stunning with the way he's dressed.

"I guess I am," I sigh. He comes behind me as I stare at him through the mirror.

"I know this is hard for you because of your dad and our friends, but please don't let it dampen your mood. This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life. You still have your remaining friends who are all in the hall awaiting your arrival," He whispers. His words of encouragement are just enough to break me out of my slump.

Yuho walks in right before I decide it's time to make my entrance. I had Yuho become my maid of honor, seeing as how she's practically family. She smiles sweetly at me as she gestures for me to leave the room.

We walk down the hall to stop in front of the big oak doors in front of the chapel. Jungkook links his arm with mine, the bouquet of roses in my other hand. My heart starts to pound erratically once I realize this is actually happening.

The oak doors open, Jin standing on the stage with Henry as they sing 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. They sound so perfect together, so melodic as their voices resonate through the hall. I look straight ahead of me to see that Yoongi is actually crying when he looks at me. A wide smile emits onto my face when I see him in tears as he stands there in his all white tuxedo, him looking like a prince.

Yuho is first to go, arriving at the alter before me, standing in her rightful place. Jungkook is the best man, so he'll be standing up there as well once he gives me away. The hall isn't too filled, there's only Yoongi's gang, our friends, and his parents that are there. We wanted a small wedding, so that's what we got, this is the perfect size for us.

Jungkook and I begin walking down the aisle once Yuho is situated, our guests standing up once I take my first step into the hall. I feel like I'm about to explode with all eyes following me, it's way too embarrassing.

When I finally reach the alter, Yoongi stretches out his hand as Jungkook lets go of my arm. Placing my palm in his, I walk up to the first step, putting both of my hands in his as we stare lovingly at one another. His face is still stained with those tears he cried for me. My heart instantly warms up at the sight of it, my rapid heart beat calming down a little.

Jin and Henry finishes the song, sitting down next to Yoongi's parents while looking at us in awe. 

The priest stands in front of the podium.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Marissa Reeds and Yoongi Min. Let's start with a passage from the Bible. 

Corinthians 13:4-8  
Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails," He reads. The verse is perfect for us, because no matter what happened between us we were always there for one another.

We helped each other through thick and thin. We stood by each other's sides, even when we disliked the other. If that isn't love then I don't know what is.

"Now, Mr.Min, I want you to repeat after me," He continues on. Yoongi nods his head, not once looking away from me. "I, Yoongi Min."

"I, Yoongi Min," He says loud and clear, his voice full of confidence.

"Take you, Marissa Reeds."

"Take you, Marissa Reeds."

"To be my lawfully wedded wife." 

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He finishes with that gummy smile that I love so much.

"Now Ms.Reeds, I would like for you to repeat after me." I nod my head. He had me repeat the same thing as Yoongi did, my voice quivering slightly at the end.

"Please read the vows you have written to one another," the priest requests.

Yoongi clears his throat, looking a little mortified, making the whole hall chuckle. "Well, I didn't really write anything down, so this is just coming from my heart. Marissa, the very first day we met was a fateful one. I treated you horribly in the beginning, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with you. I really don't know when or how that changed, but it did and now we are here, just mere minutes from officially being married. You have become the most important person in my life, you have crept into my heart without me knowing. I promise to you that I will always be by your side, I will always protect you, and I will always hold you tight. Marissa, I couldn't be more happier than I am in this moment, knowing that you are willing to become my forever. I love you Marissa, and nothing will ever change that," His voice is soft. 

I can't help but allow tears to roll down my face, his words taking me by complete surprise. Everything we've been through has helped us come closer in this moment. I take a deep steady breath, preparing to say my piece.

"Yoongi, when I moved here I was all alone. I had no friends, I was starting a new journey in a new unknown place. It was scary for me, and when we first encountered one another I truly disliked you. Your rude nature made me want to hurt you, but then that started to slowly change when we came in contact with each other after months of not talking. You've opened up my heart to a whole new beginning. We truly have been through a lot. This moment is a moment that seems too perfect to be true. Yoongi, I promise to be by your side no matter what happens. I promise to stick by you, even when I begin to dislike you. I promise to be your forever, not willing to leave you at all. I promise to work as a team, there's no more I, it's just an us now," I finish off.

The hall erupts in cheers and awws as we continue to stare at each other.

"Please bring the rings forward," the priest calls out. Yuho holds out a pillow that holds two rings on it. One of the rings is a titanium ring with a single diamond in the middle for Yoongi. The other one is a simple white gold band, upon my request. We both take our rings, Yoongi sliding the ring on my ring finger first, then I slide his on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. And Mrs.Min," the priest cheers. I jump into Yoongi's arms, him picking me up by the waist as he kisses me gently.

Everyone erupts into applause as they stand, cheering us on. Yoongi let's me down as he grabs my hand, walking down the aisle together. 

We go into another room in the chapel, this being our reception hall to celebrate our marriage. The hall has tables set up around the dance floor with blue satin cloths covering them. In the middle are white roses thay has a white ribbon decorating the outer rim of the vases. There's a single crystal chandelier hanging above the dance floor, the crystals glimmering beautifully. The dj is already set up, welcoming us as we walk in. The buffet is set up as a serve yourself buffet. There are balloons dangling all over the place, giving the hall it's nice final touches. We didn't want to be too extravagant, so this was enough for us. 

Everyone enters the hall after us, walking up to us as they congratulate us one by one. We bow in thanks, waiting for everyone to take their seats so we could cut the cake.

The cake comes out, it being beautiful. It's a 4 tier cake covered in white fondant with bows swirling the edges of each tier of the cake. Perched on top is a bride and groom dancing happily together.

"Attention everyone," the dj calls out. Everyone becomes silent, diverting their attention to him. "I would like to call the bride and groom to the dance floor," He announces. Yoongi and I go to the dance floor, us standing in the middle as we wait for our song to play.

The song we chose for our main dance is Exo's 'My Answer is You." This is the perfect song for us, it shows that love will conquer all, and in our case it truly has. The song starts playing as we start swaying together, a smile on my face the entire time.

Once the song finishes Yoongi kisses me swiftly, smiling into the kiss as he does so. My heart is still pounding, no matter how many times he kisses me. This all feels like a dream, and if it is its one I never want to wake up from.

The rest of the night we just mingled and talked with our guests as we drank. Laughter and happiness filled the air, no hatred, and no anger present, just love and support.

Once the night comes to an end, we play a tribute song to my dad and our long lost friends. Carrie Underwood's song 'See You Again' plays through the hall as a projector goes through pictures of our loved ones. At the end there are words that read 'We will always be there with you in spirit. Don't cry over us, this is supposed to be your happy day. We may not be there in person, but we are there in spirit. We love you guys and wish you happiness a thousand times over. Stay strong as we watch over your blossoming relationship.' 

I can't help but break down, knowing that they aren't here is too much. Yoongi hugs me tightly, burying his face in my neck as I cry. He carries me out of the hall, and into our limo as the driver drives us to his place. 

We fall asleep in each other's arms, not bothering to change at all, this being the most bittersweet moment of my entire life.


	38. A Day In

Warning: This chapter is just a horribly written smut chapter. Please be warned and read at your own risk.

Marissa's Pov 

I wake up to a soft, wet sensation on my neck. I slowly flutter my eyes opened to see Yoongi on top of me, leaving opened mouth kisses on my neck.

"Yoongs," I call out breathless. 

He stops his ministrations, meeting my flustered gaze. I see a smirk playing on that handsome face of his, causing me to blush.

"What's the matter princess? Are you not liking it?" His voice is taunting. He's teasing me right now. I don't know what to say or what to do.

My body wants to feel his every touch. It wants to be brought pleasure by him.

"It's morning Yoongi. Shouldn't we at least wait a little longer? It hasn't even been a full day since we've been married, and you can't even control little junior down there," I hiss, but not in annoyance. It's more in a turned on state. 

I can tell he knows. He leans down, his lips brushing against mine. My breath hitches in my throat, I'm unable to do anything.

"It seems as if you want this though. You're not really saying no baby girl, so tell me the truth. Is this what you want? Do you want me to continue?" I can feel his breath against my mouth. I can feel is lips move slightly against mine.

I don't know what came over me, but I place my arms around Yoongi's neck, pulling his head down so his lips finally meet mine. Our lips mold together perfectly. It's as if they were meant for each other. They move perfectly in sync with one another. 

His lips are so soft. I live for them, they are all I need. This is all I need right here and now. He swipes his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I happily obliged to. He pushes his tongue in my mouth, his wet muscle exploring my cavern. 

His kiss is rough yet sweet. This kiss is on a whole new level. I moan into the kiss, him seeming satisfied with that when he grunts in approval. 

His soft lips leave mine, traveling to my jawline, nipping at it softly. I entangle my hands through his soft hair, soft moans escaping my mouth. This is more romantic than the first time we ever did it. This time I'm consenting to it. This time I really want him because I love him.

He travels his lips from my jawline to my neck, licking a stripe to my ear. "You're responding so well princess, and I haven't even done anything to you yet. Are you that excited for me," He lowly growls in my ear, nibbling on my lobe afterwards. 

I can't form any coherent words, his lips are way too distracting. How do I handle him? I can feel him smirking against my skin. I know he's enjoying this. I know he's liking the fact that I'm at his mercy. 

His sinful lips go back to my neck, this time he bites a little more harshly, being sure to leave a mark or multiple marks. I can't control my breathing at this point. He has me on full submission and we're still fully dressed. 

His lips meet mine once again, this time the kiss becoming more hungry. He lifts me up as he's kissing me so he could unzip my dress. Without breaking away from the kiss he slides the sleeves down my arms, taking the dress off of me completely. He pulls away, staring at my pure white lacy bra with my lacy panties that are held up by two strings on the sides. One little tug to untie them and they come off.

He runs his fingers up and down my abdomen, just staring at my body. His eyes aren't filled with lust or hunger, just adoration. He looks at me with love and care, just staring deeply into my eyes. My heart starts beating out of my chest with the look he gives me.

"You're seriously the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. I could never forgive myself for what I have put you through. Sometimes I even wonder why you chose me of all people. I'm the one who hurt you the most, yet you still fell for me," He whispers, casting his eyes to look down out of guilt.

I cup his cheek, having his downcasted eyes meet my soft gaze. When he looks at me I smile sweetly at him.

"I have been in love with you for quite some time. I don't even know when it happened myself, but all those times you were there to comfort me, even if it was for your own benefit, played a part in it. Yoongi, you may have done terrible things to me, but you made up for them. You have been the best boyfriend, best fiancé, and now best husband a girl can ever ask for. Don't sell yourself short like that, you're an amazing man Yoongi, and I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else but you," I whisper to him.

He quickly attaches his lips back to mine, snaking his arm to the small of my bare back, his fingers softly running up and down my spine. I arch my back slightly from his feathery touch. 

I reach my hand to the front of his suit jacket, unbuttoning it. He shrugs it off, throwing it to the floor next to my dress. I then undo his tie, slipping it from around his neck, adding that to the heap of clothes.

My shaky fingers reaches for the buttons on his dress shirt, me becoming completely nervous. I know we've been intimate before, but this is on a whole new level. Last time it was rushed, this time we're cherishing the moment, cherishing one another.

Once his shirt was off, we pull away from each other. I stare deeply into his eyes, letting my fingers run along his stomach, tracing his abs. My eyes flicker down to his pants, me gulping loudly when I can see the bulge through them clearly.

He chuckles lightly as he goes to my ear. "Enjoying the view? It would look better once you take them off."  I become a flustered mess, my fave burning up with embarrassment.

My shacky fingers go to his belt, unbuckling it. I then go to the button, popping it open, sliding the zipper down. He pulls them off hurriedly, leaving him in only his boxers.

He pushes me back down on the bed, hovering above me. He kisses me yet again, pressing our bodies together. When I arch my back off the bed, he unclasps my bra, sliding it off my arms. He  trails his lips down to my breasts, kneading one of them as he takes the other in his mouth. My nipples become erect right away.

He swirls his tongue around my nipple, taking it in between his teeth. He lightly nibbles on it, sending me into a frenzied state. It feels too good, I don't want him to stop. He knows how to drive me crazy.

As soon as his mouth leaves my one breast, the cold air that hits it makes me hiss. He travels to my other breast, doing the same thing as his other hand occupies the neglected breast. He takes my neglected nipple in between is thumb and forefinger, twisting it and playing with it. I can't control my moans, he knows how to make me a needy girl.

He travels his lips to the underside of my breast, going lower as he pokes his tongue out every so often. When he gets to my hipbone he starts sucking lightly on it. I grip the sheets beneath me, wanting to thrash around. His hold on my hips keeps me from doing so.

Wonton moans escape from my mouth, I can't control them anymore. Yoongi looks up at me, staring into my half lidded eyes. He smirks at me as he opens my legs even more, lifting one of my legs to drape over his shoulder.

His lips attach to my inner thigh, sucking on it here and there. It feels too good. It's driving me crazy, I want him. No, I need him desperately. He places that leg down as he goes to my other one, doing the same thing, all the while I'm a moaning mess. 

He's turned me into a submissive rag doll. I'm literally putty in his hands, he can do whatever he wants to me. 

"Hmm, what's this," He questions. I feel his breath right on my heat. My body is covered in sweat now. I can't think or breathe properly.

"You're so wet for me baby girl. Was me teasing you that much of a turn on? You're so lewd." His words ring through my ears. I become flustered, my face becoming red with embarrassment.

"Sh-shut it," I stuttered. My flustered state soon turns into more moaning when I feel his tongue poke into me through my panties. He drags his tongue up and down my slit, making me crave more.

I wrap my legs around his head, pulling him closer. I want to feel more. I really can't seem to get enough of him. His strong arms pull my legs down, pinning them down as he continues his ministrations.

His tongue comes into contact with my clit, circling it through my panties. This drives me over the edge. I'm now moaning so loud his neighbors probably know what's going on.

I can feel my climax close. "Yoongi, I'm close," I warn him. He doesn't stop, he continues. He continues until I climax, completely soaking my underwear.

"Such a naughty girl. You got your panties all soaked in your own juices. Am I that good?" He's teasing me again. 

He chuckles when I don't say anything. His cold fingers reaches for the ties on my panties, untying one side slowly. My breath becomes very uneven with want and desire. He goes to the other side, untying that side too. He looks up at me, allowing the underwear to fall flat on the bed. I lift my hips up so he could chuck them away.

"You seriously are the most beautiful being in my eyes. You have the perfect eyes, lips, body, and personality. How did I get so lucky to get a wife like you?" His tone is soft and loving. 

How can this man go from hot and sexy to a sweet cheesy loveable guy? It's a power that only Min Yoongi has I guess.

He leans back up, capturing my lips with his as he takes off his boxers, allowing his hard member to spring free. My hands fumble down to it, me grabbing it lightly in my hands. I start to pump him. He grunts in satisfaction. I can feel precum already leaking out of his member. I pump him faster, occasionally running my thumb over his slit. 

Not once did he release my lips. In fact, the closer he came to his climax the more desperate his kiss became. He starts thrusting his hips, matching the speed of the thrusts of my hand. 

I stop pumping him, earning a disapproval whine from him. "I want to taste you," I whisper shyly.

He nods his head in understanding. He climbs off.of me, sitting on the edge of the bed. I climb off the bed, sinking to my knees on the tiled floor. I become nervous when I sink down in between his knees. What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't satisfy him?

All of my doubt dissipates when he softly strokes my hair. Finding my courage, I kiss the tip. I kiss all the way down his member until I reach his balls. I then lick a stripe up his member, trailing it along the vein.

I place the head in my mouth, sucking it on it. "Stop teasing baby," He begs. 

I begin bobbing my head up and down, trying to take his member into my mouth. As I'm bobbing my head I take my hand to massage his balls. I look up at him to see his head thrown back with his mouth agape. This gives me more courage to continue on.

I take his member fully into my mouth, having his tip hit the back of my throat. Once that happens he grips my hair, thrusting his hips into my mouth. I moan, my vibrations throwing him over the edge as he gives a few final thrusts before he cums into my mouth. His warm seed trickles down my throat. It was bitter and salty, but I didn't mind, I enjoyed the taste. This was the taste of my husband. I don't release him though until I suck him dry.

He pulls me onto his lap, kissing me passionately. "How did I taste," He asks against my lips. 

"Heavenly," I whisper back.

He turns me over, laying me on the bed again as he hovers over me. "Are you ready? Do you want me to use protection?" Even in the heat of the moment, when we're both desperate for each other, he's still sweet.

"No protection, I want to feel all of you. It doesn't matter now anyway, we're married." My voice is low. 

I feel him slowly push into me. I scrunch my face up in discomfort. Even though we've done this before, it's been so long. He stops halfway, looking at me with concern. Despite the pain, I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to let him know he can continue. 

He pushes himself the rest of the way in, staying still so I could adjust to his size. When I feel it's enough, I nod my head for him to move.

He moves slowly at first, not wanting to hurt me. Soon my pain turns to pleasure.

"Faster Yoongi," I plead. He speeds up his thrusts, going at an animalistic speed now.

It feels so good. This feeling is nothing like I've felt before. He's giving me pleasure on a whole new level. Is this what it's like to make love with the person you're fated to be with? Is this why it feels so good? I'm literally in pure bliss right now, I can't control myself. He knows how to make me go crazy. That's just what I'm doing, going crazy. I'm not going crazy just for him, but because of him as well.

My mind is blank with the pleasure he's giving me. I turn into a moaning mess beneath him. My arms wrap around his back, my fingernails digging into his back, me raking them across it. He arches his back a little as a low growl escapes his throat.

The room fills with the smell of sweat and sex.  The only sounds that could be heard are our moans and skin slapping against skin.

"You're so tight baby, it feels so good," He praises me. I can't reply to him, my body is in too much bliss right now to form coherent words.

He intertwines our fingers, pinning my hands above my head as he bites into my neck, creating love bites all along it. I roll my head back so he has better access as he continues to thrust into me.

"I'm going to cum Yoongi," I moan out.

"Together baby," He grunts. He releases one of my hands as he places my leg over his shoulder so he could go deeper.

My walls tighten around his member, my climax approaching fast. My toes curl with my eyes rolling in the back of my head, my climax hitting me hard, and with a few final sloppy thrusts Yoongi cums, releasing his seed into me. He thrusts a little more slowly, riding out both of our highs.

"That was better than the first time we did it," He says breathless. I lightly hit his chest as I peck him on the lips.

He plops down next to me, pulling me into his body by my waist, letting his hand drape around me as we both let exhaustion hit us.

"I love you Min Yoongi," I mumble.

"I love you too Min Marissa," He responds. I snuggle my back closer to his chest, sleep finally taking me into the dark abyss.


	39. Is it True

Marissa's Pov 

1 month later

I wake up rushing to the bathroom due to nausea. I know what it is most likely, seeing has how my period is late. If it is so I'll be happy, but if it's something else it'll crush us both.

I hunch over the toilet, puking my guts out as tears form in my eyes. The smell of vomit wafts through the air around me, making me gag even more. I was never one to stand the sight or smell of vomit. Who is really?

"You okay sweetheart," My husband's voice asks with so much concern, crouching down next to me while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I look at him, my throat burning from just throwing up. "Yea, just a little sick is all," I croak, my voice hoarse.

His gaze really softens as he looks at me filled with even more concern. "I can stay home from work if you need me to," He offers.

"No Yoongi, head to work. I'll see you later honey. I would kiss you goodbye, but," I look to the toilet, gagging again, "I just got done throwing up so it's probably best I don't." 

He chuckles as he gets up, pecking me on the forehead before leaving me to throw up more. Morning sickness really is the worse thing ever. Women go through so much, yet men go through so little. The only thing that bothers them are their boners when they're being horny little shits.

I get up after I hear the door close, calling the gynecologist. I just hope they're able to take me on such last notice.

"Thank you for calling Dr.Parks office, how may we be of assistance to you?"

"Hi, this is Marissa Min calling. I was hoping that you would be able to squeeze me in today? I've been having really bad morning sickness, so I need to know what's going on," I reply.

"Okay Ms.Min, let me just check to see if we have anything," She starts off. I can here her clicking away at the keyboard, while I wait anxiously. "Looks like you're in luck Ms.Min, we have an opening in 2 hours time. Is it okay if I schedule you for then?"

My heart leaps for joy, thankful that there's an opening today. "Yes, that's perfect," I say.

"Okay then. We would like for you to come 15 minutes prior due to you being a first timer with us. We will need you to bring your health insurance with you, and you will need to fill out some paper work. We will see you at 945, enjoy the rest of your morning," She chirps sweetly.

I quickly thank her, hanging up afterwards. I hop into the shower, nervous about what I'm about to find out. Will it be a baby? Will it be something deadly? I have no idea. 

Man, I've read way too many ER cases for my own good. I just have to believe that it's something wonderful.

The warm water trickling down my body instantly soothes my entire being, calming my rapid thoughts. After my shower I just throw on a pair of sweats with a plain t-shirt and a pair of sneakers, realizing that it's already late.

I rush out of the house, climbing into my car. I call Jin on my way to the doctors, hoping that him and Henry are free. I want Henry there because he is a doctor, even though he doesn't specialize in this particular practice.

"This is Kim Seokjin," Jin answers.

"Please tell me that you and Henry are available to meet me at the gynecologist," I plead.

"Is everything okay? Are you injured in that particular area? Why are you so frantic right now? Talk to me," He demands, not giving me a chance to explain anything.

I roll my eyes at his motherly side coming out, smiling slightly to myself. "Well, I don't know yet. I woke up with morning sickness and I'm late," I answered shyly.

"Late? Late for what exactly? Can you elaborate a little?" 

"I'm late with my monthly Jin," I deadpanned.

I hear him nearly drop the phone out of his hand. I can just see his reaction right now, all pale faced and embarrassed while being wide eyed.

"Oh. OH!! Okay, I'll get Henry and we'll meet you at the doctors! Send us the address," He exclaims.

I nearly facepalm after he realized what was going on. I mumble a quick okay as I pull out of the driveway. Before fully driving though I send him the information. After I send him the doctors' address I drive to the place, my heart pounding erratically.

I pull into the place, Henry and Jin already there. I walk up to them, hugging both of them.

"I understand why you want me here, but why not Yoongi," Henry questions.

I look to the ground, my cheeks turning red. "If I am pregnant I want it to be a surprise. I want to wrap the results up in a box and tie it with a bow. I want to give it to him as a present. I want it to also be a surprise to all of our friends. I only want you and Jin to know right away because you're a doctor and Jin is the motherly type when people are scared. Right now I'm scared to find out what it is," I confess.

Henry's features soften as he pats my head, grabbing my hand. "Then let's go find out your results, shall we?"

I nod my head slightly, taking his hand as we walk up the steps and into the doctor's office. I look around nervously, slowly walking up to the receptionist's desk. She looks up at me, showcasing a kind smile. My timid body relaxes when seeing that bright smile.

"How may I help you," She warmly asks.

"Yes, I'm Marissa Min," I reply.

"Ah yes, Ms.Min," She cheerfully says. 

"It's actually Mrs.Min," I shyly whisper.

She gawks at me, as if it's impossible. "You look awfully young to be married," She observes. I blush at her comment, nodding my head in agreement.

"I am awfully young, still in my early 20s. It's just that I know in my heart that I found the one I'm fated to be with, so it's all worth it." I smile to myself, proud of my own answer.

"That's honestly really cute. I'm happy for you, and congratulations. Okay, all I need from you is your ID and your insurance card," She requests. I hand her the two items as she hands me a clipboard with papers on them.

"I'm going to take copies of these, in the meantime you could sit down and start filling out those papers. When you're all done you could hand it back to me and we'll get you to see the doctor soon after," She explains. I honestly don't know how she's so cheerful, but it's nice. It gives people who are nervous a chance to calm down. I bow to her, taking a seat off the the corner.

I begin to fill out the paperwork as Jin and Henry sit on either side of me. The take glances at each other and then at me from time to time. My hands are a little shaky, the writing looking horrible from my hands shaking so much.

After I fill it all out I bring it back to the receptionist. She takes the paperwork, handing me my cards back. "Please have a seat, the doctor will be right with you," She says.

I bow my head in thanks, going to sit back down in between my two friends. They both grab my hands, squeezing them in a comforting manner.

"Mrs.Min, the doctor is ready for you," the receptionist calls out.

I slowly get up, looking to the 2 goofballs, nodding my head for them to come with me. They both get up, smiling at me as we make our way to one of the rooms. In the room there's a machine that tells you if you have a baby inside of you or not. 

I lay on the bed, waiting for the doctor to come in, Henry and Jin standing to the left of me. 

The doctor walks in with a clipboard. She looks up, turning to me with a bright smile. She looks a lot like Jimin.

"Are you Marissa Min," She questions.

"I am Dr.Park," I pronounce.

"My, you're even more beautiful in person. Jimin has talked a lot about you, I'm his mother," She outstretches her hand. No wonder why Jimin looks so good, his mother is pure beauty.

"Oh, uh hello. Thank you," I shyly respond. She smiles at me as she sits on a chair, rolling it so it's by the machine and my bed.

"What can I help you with today?"

"The past couple of days I've been waking up to throw my guts up and I'm late with my monthly." I sound nervous, I can hear it in my own voice.

She jots down some notes. "Okay, have you been sexually active?" 

I grow embarrass at the question. My cheeks burn to a crimson as I look to my hands. "Last month my husband and I were active, we didn't use protection," I admit. I hear Jin snickering beside me, my being becoming even more embarrassed.

"Okay, let's see what's going on here there." She pulls my shirt up so my abdomen showcases. She takes a gel and places it in the middle of my stomach, the liquid making me a little cold. My body jerks when it touches my skin.

She takes a stick like thing and places it on my abdomen as the sonagram shows what's going on inside of me. She moves it around a few times until she comes to a stop, hitting a button to zoom in on the image. 

"Congrats, there's your little one," She points to a dot. It's so small, but it's there. I can feel tears fall down my face.

"Are you okay dear," her voice is so full of concern.

"I'm just overwhelmed with joy is all," I manage to croak out. She nods her head in understanding. She prints out a copy of the image for me to have with the results of my pregnancy. 

I hop of the table thanking the doctor as we head out of the office. I turn to Henry and Jin, them standing together hand in hand.

"Don't tell anyone just yet, I want Yoongi to be the first to know besides you two," I whisper, placing a hand on my stomach. I smile to myself, happy that there's another human growing inside of me. I'm happy that I'll get to be a mother. That I'll finally be able to have a family. Back in my teenage years I had no interest in any of this, but ever since I met the boys, met Yoongi, this is all I've ever wanted.

"We'll meet you at your place with everyone," Jin questions me, breaking me of my happy thoughts.

"Yes, but I'm going to stop by Yoongi's work place first," I say. They nod their heads, heading to Henry's car. The climb in, waving goodbye to me as they pull out.

I get into my car, driving to Yoongi's work place after I wrap the results in a box with a ribbon. I walk through the double glass doors, looking for his office. Although it's a private investigation office, it looks more like a police station. I spot Yoongi hunched over paperwork, looking exhausted as always.

I walk into his cubicle, lightly knocking to get his attention. He briefly looks up, goes back to his work, and then looks up again once he realizes it's me. He stands up, walking to me and embraces me in a hug.

"What are you doing here," He softly asks.

"I have a surprise for you," I tell him, holding out the wrapped box to him. 

Yoongi takes the box, looking at me with a shocked expression. I urge him with my eyes to open it. With shaky hands he unties the ribbon, opening the box. He pulls out the sonogram, dropping it to the floor once he reads the results. My heart beats out of my chest, anticipating his next words.

"Is it true," He breathily whispers. I nod my head. He falls to the ground, lightly grabbing my waist as he smiles at my abdomen. "Hey baby, this is your father. You're currently residing inside of your mother.  I know it's still really early, but I can't wait to meet you. You're going to like it with us, we have a lot of people in our family. You have uncle Jin, who is more of the mother type, so you're going to have two mothers. There's uncle Jimin, who's going to protect you and teach you how to dance. There's also uncle Jungkook, he's probably going to be the playful one with you along with your uncle Tae. You then have your aunt Minho, watch out for her though, she could be a troublemaker. Then there's of course me, the one who will protect you the most. Once you join your mother and I in this world we will shower you with all of our love," He whispers, kissing my stomach afterwards. 

I'm a crying mess by now, so touched by his reaction. He gets up, pulling me into a chaste kiss. He pulls away, smiling so brightly. He cups my cheeks and says, "You just made me so happy. This is the best present you can ever give me. We're going to build a family together. I love you Marissa Min."

"I love you too Yoongi. I'm so happy that you're this happy." I sit down, waiting for him to finish his work.

While I wait for him I call Jin, requesting that he places me on speaker so I can voice the news to the rest of the crew. I tell them once they're all gathered, them shouting congratulations at us. I laugh hysterically at their obnoxiousness, happy that they're all going to be a part of it.

This is a new chapter in our life. One we're beginning all together.


	40. I Love You

A/N: I didn't edit this chapter and there is yet again horribly written smut ahead. Happy reading lovelies 


	41. Loving You

Jin's Pov 

I look to the sky as Henry and I sit here on a park bench. We left Marissa not too long ago, only to get a call from Taehyung saying that he's going to propose to Jungkook. 

My heart leapt for joy when he told us that. Those 2 are literally two peas in a pod. They have stuck with each other for as long as I can remember.

A pair of lips on my temple wakes me up from my swimming thoughts. I turn my head to the left to look at Henry, just to see him smiling sweetly at me. A small smile forms on my lips as I look to him. How did I get so lucky to fall into another wonderful relationship? He's everything anyone could ever dream of.

He's considerate, kind, caring, and most of all, patient. He was always so patient with me, and I don't plan on letting him go anytime soon. He gently grabs my hand, getting up as he pulls me with him.

"I have somewhere I want to take you," He whispers.

I look to the ground, my heart beating out of my chest. "Where is that exactly?" My voice is just above a whisper.

He never ceases to make me flustered. Every little thing he does has me going crazy. 

"You'll see when we get there," was his simple response.

I nod my head, following closely behind him. When we get to his car he opens the door for me to climb in, walking around the car to get into the driver's side once I'm settled in. He's a true gentleman.

I look into the rearview mirror to see a bouquet of flowers in the backseat of the car. I look at him in confusion, wondering who those flowers are for. He turns to me once he notices my staring, looking into the backseat.

"Wondering what the flowers are for?" His question catches me off guard. No wonder why he's a doctor, he's smart.

I look to my lap, my cheeks burning crimson in embarrassment. I hear him chuckle as he starts the car, mumbling a 'you'll see what they're for when we get there.' 

He pulls out of the parking space, pulling onto the road and heads to our destination. I really do wonder where he's taking me. 

Once the familiar gravesite comes into view, my heart drops. Why is he bringing me here? Why would we come to Joonie's grave? What is the purpose in all of this?

"I know before you and I had gotten together you had a lover. I also know that lover was killed. I need his blessings for something, so I brought us here," He pauses, reaching into the backseat and handing me the flowers. "I also know that you haven't been here in a while, so I'll leave you 2 alone for a little while, then I'll come out and say what I have to. Don't forget this Jin, I love you." 

He kisses my forehead, smiling sweetly at me. I climb out of the car slowly, making my way to the grave with a heavy heart. For some reason I feel guilty. Guilty that I had moved on from my love. Guilty that I didn't stay single after Namjoon died. Guilty because I found another love other than Namjoon.

Before I know it, I'm standing in front of his grave. With shaky hands I place the flowers on his tombstone, tears already flowing out of my eyes. 

The air around me is still as the sun is shining down on me. I look to the sky, preparing for everything I have to say.

"Where do I begin Namjoon? Should I start by telling you how much I miss you or should I start by telling you that I found someone other than you who could make me happy?" 

My voice is cracking. I don't know how to continue this. I kind of wish Henry came with me, he would be able to help me through this. I know that I have to do this alone. I know this is up to me.

"Namjoon, the day you were shot was the day I also died. I have missed you tremendously. I want you to know that I will always have a place for you in my heart. Not a day goes by without me missing you. You were everything to me. You were my light, my knight in shining armor. You were the world to me, but then you were taken from me in the blink of an eye. No words can describe how much I miss you. I just want you to know I will always love you, but I have something to tell you. You probably already know this, I found someone else. This person is just like you. He's caring like you used to be. Sometimes I think he is you, just in a different body. Is this you reincarnated? I have no idea. All I know is that I love him Joonie. I want you to be happy for me. You will always be in my heart, but it's time for me to move on. If you were alive, it would be a different story, but you're not. You died. You left me behind. You were shot and killed. I miss you deeply. Please give me your blessings to love and hold this man that I have now." 

The breeze around me slightly starts to sway, as if saying that it's okay. I smile as my eyes look to the sky. Tears are racing down my face. This bittersweet moment is too much for me. 

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me as the person lays their head on my shoulder. "Are you okay baby? Are you done talking, or do you need more time?"

"I'm done," I reply. I can't stop the tears though.

Why do I feel so bad about moving on? Why is it so hard to give my heart to someone else other than Namjoon? Why do I wish that it was me in that grave instead of him? 

This is why I didn't come to visit him since the funeral. I just start to feel all this guilt. I know I have to leave him behind. I know it's my time to move on, despite how much I love him. I know all of this, and I'm prepared to do it. I've already done it. I found someone else who loves me deeply, as I do him.

Henry let's me go as he walks to stand in front of the grave. He stares at it for a while, silence engulfing us completely. The air is stilled again.

Henry takes a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Namjoon is it? I have to say, I've never met a more wonderful person than Jin. What happened to you is a true tragedy, one I wouldn't wish upon my worse enemy. You left this world at a very young age. You left this world without showing the one person you loved how much you had loved him. I'm only standing here before your grave because I want your blessings. I want your blessings to do the unthinkable. Jin has been everything I have been looking for in a person, and I want your blessings to be able to continue to love him." 

The breeze around us picks up again, as if saying that it's okay. Henry turns to me, smiling widely. I look at him in confusion. He gets down on one knee, pulling out a red velvet box. 

My heart is pounding out of my chest. Is this what he wanted Joonie's blessings for? Is this why he took me to Joonie's grave? To get whatever I had holding me back off of my chest? Did he plan this?

He opens the box to reveal a simple gold band. The beautiful ring shines under the sun. He looks me in the eyes, preparing for his proposal speech.

"Jin, the first time I saw you in the hospital I knew I liked you. I knew I wanted to help you get past whatever it was that made you want to leave this world. I guess you can say it was love at first sight. You're the only man I had ever truly committed to. You're the only one whom I have given my whole heart to. You're the only person for me Jin. You're the one I love. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So my question to you is, will you marry me?" His voice is filled with so much love. It holds so much adoration just for me.

My voice is caught in my throat. So many different emotions are swarming through my body. I don't know what to say. I mean of course I know to say yes because I feel the same way, I just don't know how to voice it without my voice breaking.

I can see his smile slowly faltering as I take too long to respond. I don't want him to misunderstand. I'm not taking too long because I'm thinking about it. I already know my answer. I'm taking too long because I just don't know how to answer.

I take a deep breath, calming my rapid thoughts. "Of course I'll marry you Henry. You're the only other person who has truly taken my heart. You have been patient and kind to me. You have given me time to fully open myself to you. You are everything I have been looking for as well, so my answer is yes." My voice is soft. 

I look lovingly into his eyes as he gets up off the ground. He gently takes my left hand, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I just stare at my hand, my cheeks burning a crimson. He places two fingers under my chin, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

He leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. My heart can't calm down. This is all too sweet. This is why I fell for him. This is why I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with him.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me. You don't even realize how much I truly do love you. I will promise you this, I won't leave you no matter what. I will be by your side through thick and thin. We are a team now. We are 2 in 1. It's you and me forever. You are mine and I'm yours, as cliché as all of this sounds, it's true."

No words can describe how happy I am. I look to the grave one last time, bowing to it in thanks. Henry also bows, taking my hand to take me away. 

He opens the door of the car for me again, doing the same thing. He waits for me to get in before getting into the driver's side. 

"Let's take you home now," He suggests. I nod my head in agreement.

I can't wait to tell everyone the good news. 2 people with good news in one day is incredible. Wait, it might be 3 if Jungkook said yes to Taehyung.

Looking back now, all of us have come so far, and we have one person to thank for it all. She came into our lives, and yes it seemed like everything was falling apart because of her, but really she kept us all together.

If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here with Henry right now. Jungkook and Taehyung wouldn't be together. Yoongi wouldn't be married to someone so wonderful.

Marissa, thank you for coming into our lives. Thank you for everyrhing. Thank you for not giving up on us so easily. Thank you for being there for us when we weren't there for you. Just thank you.

A hand squeezing my thigh breaks me from my thoughts. I look at him to realize we're home now.

I climb out of the car, Henry following closely behind me. When I walk through the front doors I see everyone sitting there with a smiling Jungkook and Taehyung.

"I take it he said yes," I ask Taehyung when I walk into the living room, sitting on the couch. Henry sits next to me, taking my hand.

"He did," Taehyung replies with a wide smile.

"We have something to say as well," Henry states. 

Marissa looks at us quizzically, then she notices my ring finger. She breaks out into a huge smile when she sees the ring. 

I look to Henry before saying, "Henry and I are engaged as well."

Everyone gasps and cheers for us. This is really a beautiful moment.

I see Marissa taking out a camera, snapping pictures to capture such an incredulous moment. 

Again, thank you for everyrhing Marissa. You are an incredible person. A true angel who deserves nothing but happiness from here on out.


	42. Growing Together

A/N: This chapter is unedited, so please bear with it of there are any mistakes. Prepare for a cute and fluffy chapter ahead of you. As always, happy reading lovelies 


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly a flashback to the day before Namjoon had died. This is unedited, so please excuse any grammatical errors. As always, happy reading lovelies

Jin's Pov 

"Jinnie baby, we should go out today. Tomorrow is the day where we face off with Mr.Sari and Got7. Let's spend the day together," Joonie says. I look to him adoringly, nodding my head yes in agreement. 

Anything can happen tomorrow. We don't know if we're going to survive or not. We don't know what lies in wait for us, so we should live today like it's our last day.

"Great, go get ready baby," He whispers, kissing my cheek as he leaves to go to the kitchen. We are currently in the living room, sitting in the loveseat in each other's arms. Well we were sitting in each other's arms.

I get up after him, going into our room to get dressed. I put a black and red checkered plaid over shirt  with a white shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. I swipe my hair to the side, making sure it's somewhat tamed. After I am done getting dressed I head back down the stairs, waiting for Joonie to come.

"Is my baby ready already?" His tone was amused. I nodded my head, waiting for him to grab his keys so we could leave.

"Wait just another minute, there's something I forgot to grab." He dashes up the stairs as I wait by the door in confusion.

What could he have possibly forgotten? He didn't even go upstairs since we've been cuddling. I just sigh at how forgetful he can be sometimes. I laugh lightly at my own thoughts, stopping as soon as I see Namjoon running down the stairs.

"You ready to go," He asks put of breath. 

Instead of answering I just grab his hand to drag him out the door. When we get to his car he opens the passenger car door for me, allowing me.to get in before going around to the driver's side. 

I just stare at him through the mirror as he strides over to the driver's side. I wonder how he can act like he's not even worried. Tomorrow might be our last day on earth, yet here he is acting like everything is going to be okay.

When he climbs in he looks at my troubled expression. "Are you okay Jinnie?" His voice is filled with so much concern.

I sigh, looking out of my window as I let a tear slip down my cheek. "Tomorrow might be our last day. I'm just a bit worried. What if we don't survive? Or worse, what if one of us dies and the other survives? Joonie, I won't be able to live on without you. I will kill myself if something were to happen to you." I just speak my mind, not being able to stop my troubling thoughts.

I feel a firm grip on my leg. I look over to Joonie to see him giving me his smile that showcases his dimples. "We can't worry about the what ifs Jin. We have to worry about the here and now. If something were to happen to me and you did survive, I don't want you to do anything stupid. Don't ever say you will kill yourself over it. If I do die and you survive, I want you to find someone else that could make you happy. If you happen to die and I survived, I won't let it damage me to the point I'd want to kill myself. I will miss you dearly because I love you. I love you more than you could know." 

He leans forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. He's right, I can't think about the what ifs. I can't let these negative thoughts bring me down. I have to try and stay positive. I have to keep myself believing that all of us will return in one piece. We're doing this to protect Marissa.

Namjoon gives me one last smile before pulling out of the driveway. The whole car ride was silent. It was an uncomfortable silence. My negative thoughts wouldn't leave me. I couldn't get rid of them. They kept eating at me.

Before I know it, Namjoon pulls into a parking space in front of a coffee shop. He gets out, coming over to my side to open the door for me. I climb out, taking his hand in mine as wen enter the shop. 

The shop has a nice aroma. You can smell the different types of coffee brewing. It was a pleasant smell, one that would put your heart at ease. It instantly calmed my rapid thoughts.

"Is there anything you would like," He asks me.

"Just an iced coffee," I reply.

We walk up to the counter, ordering 2 iced coffees and 2 blueberry muffins to go with the coffee. The batista takes our order, us handing her the cash as she hands us our items.

We take our items, sitting at a table for 2 by the window. I start to sip my coffee, my thoughts going back to this possibly being our last date. Joonie places his hand on top of mine, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Stop worrying Jin. Let's just enjoy this day together. This is supposed to be our special time. This is a day reserved for just us, so please don't use it to stress yourself out. Just enjoy the here and now. Don't worry about what you might lose, focus on the present and what you have now. The here and now is what's most important." His words are comforting, and his voice is soft. He's showing so much care right now.

I nod my head in agreement, my eyes casting downwards with a heavy heart. He's right, I have to stop worrying. I have to focus on the time we do have with each other, even if it's our last day to do so. I can't let what might happen destroy the time we have right now.

I take a deep breath, throwing all of my worries away. I clench my eyes tightly, breathing deeply. Once I've calmed down I open my eyes again, looking at Namjoon with a bright smile.

He smiles at me in return. I quickly eat my muffin, hoping that I'm not making a fool of myself. Namjoon laughs as he takes out his phone, recording me while I eat. I playfully pout at him, begging with my eyes for him to not do that.

"Joonie, stop that," I whine.

"Stop what?" I could tell he was holding back his laughter. He was looking at me as I pretended to be upset with him.

"Stop recording me while I eat, it's disturbing," I cry. He finally bursts into laughter.

"I have to record you though, you look like a cute chipmunk with your cheeks all puffed out when you have your mouth full like that." I shrug my shoulders, returning back to my muffin.

Namjoon gets up from his chair, walking over to my as he squats down next to me, focusing the camera on both of us.

He places the camera on the table, getting down on one knee. The other patrons are now all focused at us. I'm confused as to what he's doing exactly. He takes both of my hands into his, looking lovingly into my eyes.

"Jin, when I first found out you were dating Minho it crushed me, but I never said anything because I thought it was just a fling. That fling turned into something serious and I thought I lost my chance, but then she confessed to you that she was falling for Hoseok. I knew that hurt you because you were ready to make a lifetime commitment to her. You let her walk away that night. You let her go to Hoseok as you were there crushed. I didn't know how to comfort you without letting my feelings come to light. That night was the night I confessed to you. That night you also gave me a chance. You let me into your heart, and our relationship gradually got stronger. Now here we are, 2 people in love with each other. 2 people who would do anything for the other. We were made for each other Jin," He pauses, pulling out a black box. He opens it to reveal a titanium ring. My breath hitches in my throat while tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Jin you have been everything I needed. You have been the support that I've been searching for in a partner. We might not survive tomorrow, or we might. No one knows our future. I'm asking you this in the here and now, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man on earth and become my husband?"

I'm at a loss for words. Here he is proposing to me in a coffee shop filled with other people who are all staring at us. I am filled with so much happiness and joy. My heart is beating out of my chest. The tears I was so desperately trying to hold back are released.

"Y-yes," I stutter in reply.

The biggest smile swipes across his face as he places the ring on my finger, standing up afterwards to kiss me passionately. No words can express how happy I am. We pull away from the kiss when we hear cheers and applause erupting throughout the shop. 

Namjoon rests his forehead against mine, still having that huge smile on his face.

Present Time

I jolt awake in bed, tears just flowing out of my eyes. I reach into my nightstand, pulling out Namjoon's phone. I look over to make sure Henry was sleeping. Seeing as he was, I get up with the phone in my hand, making my way to the kitchen.

I take a deep breath, turning the phone on. I scroll through the videos, clicking on the one from that day. I sit at the kitchen table, just watching it.

A pang of guilt instantly creeps into my heart. The day before he died we got engaged, now here I am engaged to another man. I watch the video with a heavy heart.

Tears just stream down my face. Why am I torturing myself like this when I have a perfectly good man sleeping in my bed? Why am I sitting here reliving the past? Why did I have that dream?

Is this a way for me to finally let go? Is this a sign that it's okay to love someone else now?

So many questions that will forever remain unanswered. After the video ended I shut the phone off, sighing deeply.

"Have you not fully let him go?" I jump at the quiet voice, looking up to see Henry there with a pained expression. 

My voice is caught in my throat. I don't want him to misunderstand this. I don't want him to think that I don't love him.

"Henry, please let me explain," I beg.

He sits down, looking sternly into my eyes. This might be my one and only chance to have him understand the situation. 

"Listen, I had a dream. The dream was of my date with Namjoon the day before he died. I, myself, am not too sure why I had it. This is closure for me though. Sitting here watching the video was the closure I needed. I know it doesn't make sense, and I know you must feel like you're just a replacement, but you're not. Trust me on this, I love you Henry. If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you. I wouldn't have gone out with you. Please, don't let this cause a rift between us." My tone is small. I'm afraid that he'll leave me. I'm afraid that he'll say he doesn't want to be with me anymore. I can't lose him too.

"I know Jin, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know you didn't get the proper closure that you needed, so I'm willing to let this go." He gets up, coming over to me.

He pulls me into a sweet longing kiss. One that could melt the heart of just about anyone. He pulls away, gently taking my hand as he leads me back upstairs.

"Let's go back to sleep," He suggests. I nod my head, laying down in bed as I snuggle into Henry. With his arm securely around my waist, we both fall back asleep, allowing sleep to take me back into dreamland.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hobi and Minho. This is again, the day before Hobi dies. I know this is upsetting, it was very upsetting for me too. This chapter is unedited like the previous ones. Again, please don't hate me for killing off Hobi. As always, happy reading lovelies 

Minho's Pov

Flashback

"Hobi, what in the world are you doing," I ask him as I watch him dance like a madman. I know he enjoys dancing, but I feel as if he's doing too much right now. We are currently in the dance studio where he teaches. I'm sitting on the floor against the wall as I just watch him in awe and amusement.

He's even screaming while dancing, making me chuckle at his childishness. A small smile forms on my lips when we make brief eye contact. I know tomorrow is the day that they're going to be placed in danger, I'm just hoping that nothing bad happens to any of the boys. 

"Come join me Minho! We can dance the day away," He exclaims happily.

I laugh at his enthusiasm, my heart constricting at the possibility of never seeing him again. I can feel myself wanting to cry. I don't want anything to happen to him. I don't want to see him get hurt. I don't want him to go through with this. 

Is that selfish of me? Am I being inconsiderate? Am I being too clingy? I don't know how to describe, I just don't want him going. I want him to stay with me, waiting for everyone else to come back. I just really don't want him to go.

Hobi walks over to me, taking my hands in his own. He sits down on the floor in front of me crossed legged. I have my worried eyes meet his longing gaze. I can't stop myself now, the tears are rolling down my face. 

"What's wrong Minho? Are you okay? Is there something you need me to do? Are you and the baby okay?" His voice is filled with so much worry.

I forgot to mention, I'm pregnant with his child. I had accidentally became pregnant with his child a month ago. I shake my head no in response to his bombardment of questions.

"Hobi, the baby and I are fine. I'm just worried. Worried that you won't return to us. I'm worried that you'll leave this world for good. I have your child inside of me. Do you really have to go? Can't you stay with me?" My voice cracks at the end. I can't do this anymore.

He lightly places his hand on my stomach, looking adoringly at it. "I promise you, I will return to you both, there really is no reason to worry. I don't want you to stress yourself over this. It's not healthy for you or the baby. Just take deep breaths and have a little faith love. I love you Minho, I don't want you to worry over such a minimalistic matter. I will always be right beside you no matter what," He whispers lovingly.

This puts my mind a little at ease. I know he's right. I can't stress over this, it can potentially be harmful to the baby. I try to calm myself down, breathing in and out deeply. 

"I love you Hoseok. I just don't want anything to happen to you." I bring my gaze down to the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. 

He places 2 fingers under my chin, having my eyes meet his once again. "What did I tell you to do? Stop worrying so much honey. We're only going to make sure they don't try anything stupid until the FBI can get there. We're the decoys yea, but we're going to be smart about it. Do you really think Yoongi would place any of us in harm's way? He's not that kind of guy. He'd rather die before any of us dies, so please don't worry yourself like this." 

I know what he's saying is true. Yoongi won't let any harm come to them. He would place himself in the line of fire first before he places any of his friends in danger. I know that Yoongi wouldn't deliberately have them placed in danger, but there's still that small percentage. 

What if something goes horribly wrong? What if somehow one of the members of the opposing gang manages to harm others besides Yoongi.

Honestly, this is all Marissa's fault. She should be the one going to this thing and not the boys. Does that make me a horrible person? Of course I don't want her to get hurt either, but why are the others fighting her battle? Shouldn't she finish what she started?

I shake my head to rid myself of these thoughts. I feel guilty for even thinking that way. Of course she shouldn't be there, she'd only be a target. The opposing gang would all target her first, placing everyone else in that much more danger.

I feel Hoseok tug on my hand, urging me to get up. With a sad sigh, I get up on my feet. He drags me out of the studio, both of us getting in his car.

When we're both settled in I look at him in confusion. "Where are you taking me?" My voice is low, barely above a whisper.

"You'll see when we get there," was his simple response. 

I just nod my head, turning my attention back to the front. We don't speak another word to one another. The only sound in the car is the radio.

VIXX's 'Error' plays on the radio. My heart begins to ache, this is a really sad song. The video is even sadder. Hongbin dies in the end with the girl. It's almost as if this is a premonition of sorts. I just hope my instincts are wrong about that though.

Hoseok pulls into a parking space, but all I see around us is sand. Did he bring me to a beach? What are we possibly doing here?

"I had set something up for us," He says, getting out of the car. I follow after him, taking off my shoes as I let my feet sink into the soft sand as I walk.

The sun is setting, and the view is beautiful. When we get over the slight hill, I stop dead in my tracks. There were candles all over the place, surrounding two sand seats that were across from each other. On the sand seats were some pillows to make it even more comfortable.

There was food and beverages as well. Did he really set all of this up? Dinner on the beach? This is the most romantic thing ever.

"This is all for you Minho." He drags me to the spot, having me sit down.

I sit down, allowing the ocean breeze to whip my hair around. I look out to the ocean, admiring the sunset. Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be our last day together? Despite all of his promises to return, I'm getting a really bad feeling about all of this. 

"Here, eat up my love," He says, handing me a plate of food.

I gratefully take it, eating all of the food on my plate. He stares at me as I eat it, me enjoying the food happily.

This has to be one of the happiest days of my life. I just wish I can enjoy it to the fullest, without having to worry.

Present Time 

 

The flashback ends. I cry once again. Jimin comes into my room, holding onto my daughter who's almost 2. He looks at me sympathetically, placing her in her crib as she sleeps peacefully.

"You can't keep looking back into the past. You're not only torturing yourself, but those around you as well. Please, stop doing this to yourself. It's time you let go Minho. You have a beautiful daughter who needs her mother." He comes to sit next to me on the bed, placing an arm around my shoulder.

I just bury my head in my hands. It hurts too much. He promised he'd return. He said he'd come back to me and the baby. He said he wouldn't leave us. He lied. He lied to not only me, but his daughter as well. He lied to the both of us. Where are you Hoseok? Why did you leave us so suddenly?

It hurts too much. Just knowing that my daughter is fatherless is enough to break my heart a thousand times over. I sit there and cry into my hands.

If it weren't for Jimin I would have given up. I would have left this world and joined Hobi, leaving my daughter with Jimin. I would have disappeared after she was born.

Marissa and the others don't know that I had a baby. I kept it from them. Only Jimin knew because Hoseok had told him. Hoseok was the one who said if anything were to happen to him, he'd want Jimin to help me out. 

"Look at me Minho," He demands softly.

I pry my tear stained face from my hands, looking into Jimin's sad eyes. "I hate to see you like this. Do the others know about your depression?" His question catches me off guard. 

Of course they don't, I hide it from them. I don't let them see this side of me. I don't let them know what's going on. I just sit there with a smile plastered on my face, pretending that everything is peachy keen.

"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later, especially about Yuki. You have to let them know you have a daughter who belongs to Hoseok." 

I shake my head. They don't need to know any of it. They don't need to know what's going on in my personal life. They don't need to know anything, except for believing that I'm okay.

Jimin just sighs in defeat. His hand travels to the small of my back. Surprised by this action I widen my eyes. He just gives me his eye smile.

"Minho I have a confession to make," He blurts out. I gulp, nodding my head for him to continue. "Ever since I took on the "father" roll of Yuki, you and I have been spending a lot of time together. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I have to tell you this. I have fallen for you Minho. You have crept into my heart. I feel like we're a family. I want you to know that I'm here for you, but I want to be much more than just your friend." 

I'm flabbergasted by his words. Are they true? Does he actually mean it? Am I dreaming? 

Now that I think about, Jimin has been around a lot. He hasn't left my side once. He's stuck to me through everything. 

Before I can even think, I feel is plump lips against my slightly chapped ones. He moves his lips slowly against mine. I respond to the kiss, kissing him back.

After what seemed like ages he pulls away so both of us could catch some air. "My question to you Minho is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Is he really being a gentleman about this. Not just a gentleman, a cheesy gentleman. Is it okay to say yes? Is it okay to fall for someone else? Is all of this okay?

"Yes," I whisper. He breaks out into an eye smile, pulling me into another passionate kiss.

This is the start of a new family. This is the start of a new beginning for my daughter and I. I don't plan on losing him anytime soon, he'd make a great dad for Yuki. 

This here is my new beginning.


	45. Danger is upon us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is unedited, so please excuse any mistakes in here. Read on and enjoy

Yoongi's Pov

Dear Yoongi,

This is a small faction of the gang you had had arrested. We are contacting you to give you a warning, watch after your wife and the child inside of her. Who knows what might happen to them. This is going to be so much fun.

Good Luck,

Anonymous 

I stare at the note, my heart drumming in my chest. Who is it? Who is threatening to harm my wife and child? I'm feeling uneasy about all of this.

"Is everything okay Yoongs," Jimin asks, coming through the door holding a little girl.

I look at him in confusion when the little girl looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She looks like Hoseok. I shake my head, ridding myself of those impossible thoughts.

"Read this," I say, handing him the letter. He takes it gently from my hand, skimming through it.

He places the little girl down. She gets up to waddle around as Jimin looks at me sternly. 

"What do you plan on doing." His voice was dripping with venom. I know he doesn't like this as much as I don't.

"I can't tell her Jimin, she's pregnant," I sigh as I look down to the ground in defeat. 

I'm stuck in a corner. No matter which direction I take this in someone is bound to get hurt. I can't risk Marissa knowing this. It'll be too much stress on her, so I can't risk it.

"Yoongi, she has a right to know this. This letter is more about her than it is you. What if she goes out and something happens to her? What if you leave the house and she's here all alone? Things will happen if we don't figure out who's behind this note. I know you don't want to stress her out, but she needs to know." Jimin's voice is soft.

I know he's right. Everything he is saying is right, I just don't want to do this to her. She's been through enough. Why does every bad thing have to revolve around her? Why can't she just live peacefully? Please tell me this is all a fluke, some type of nightmare.

"Who needs to know what," a light voice asks.

I look to her, terrified to let her know about this. I take a deep breath, looking at Jimin. He hands her the note without a moment's hesitation. I hold my breath, waiting for her reaction to what the letter says.

"Wh-wh-what is this," She stutters.

"Marissa, please calm down. I will do everything in my power to find who's behind this threat to make sure no harm comes your way. I will die for you if I have to, I just don't want you to stress over this," I beg her, going over to stand next to her as I pull her into a hug. 

"This can't be happening again Yoongi. I thought we were done having our lives placed in danger. I thought this whole gang thing was over. Please tell me this is all a fluke. Please tell me that whatever is happening is just an empty threat." I can tell she wants to cry with the way her body's trembling.

I bury my face in the crook of her neck I hopes of calming her down. I knew it was a bad idea to let her know.

In the midst of all this chaos I feel something bump into my leg. Looking down I see the little girl that Jimin was with. I look at Jimin for an explanation.

"You guys might want to sit for this one," He suggests, running his hand through his hair nervously.

Marissa and I take a seat on the loveseat while Jimin sits on the recliner with the cutie in his lap.

"This might come as a shocker to you both, but I told Minho this has to be done. This is her child," He pauses. He closes his eyes tightly, breathing heavily before continuing. "It's also the one she had with Hoseok." The last part came out as a whisper.

The room is silent. There's not a single sound besides our ragged breaths. I look over to Marissa to see she's upset.

"Why didn't she tell us? Why would she hide it?" Marissa really sounded disappointed.

"She thought she was doing the right thing. That's not the only thing going on." Jimin stops, looking away from the both of us with a pained expression.

"What else Jimin," I ask softly. His gaze turns back to us, my breath hitching in my throat when I see just how upset he is.

"She's depressed. She doesn't eat, drink, move or anything. She stays cooped up in her room, shutting out the entire world due to this. She needs help, but she won't listen to me. She thinks what she's doing is normal."

I look at him incredulously. There are no words that I can say that will make everything better. It's hard to say something in a situation like this when you don't really personally associate yourself with your wife's friend.

"There's one last thing, I'm now dating her. I know she's probably too messed up for a relationship right now, but a part of me is hoping that this can help her to some degree. Now, you guys are all caught up on Minho's personal life." Jimin sounded hurt. No, more than hurt, there was a bit of disappointment laced in his voice.

In my opinion, too much is going on at once. First I received a letter about the dangers that are upon us, then Jimin comes in with Hoseok's child saying she belongs to Minho and Hoseok, and lastly he tells us he's dating her. Not to mention, she has depression on top of all of this.

"How long has she been like this," Marissa questions, sadness and pain are evident in her voice. I turn my head to see that tears were already threatening to fall.

"Ever since Hobi died," Jimin answers.

"How couldn't we tell? She seemed fine every time she would be around us," I chime in.

"Because she hid from you all. She didn't want anyone to worry, so she decided to put a fake smile on her face and call it a day, but when she wasn't in your presence anymore she would burst into tears. She would go home and sink onto her bedroom floor as I took care of her daughter. Did you know that she wanted to kill herself after her daughter was born?" We both looked at Jimin shocked at what he just asked us.

No, we didn't know. We didn't know anything. Why didn't Minho at least confide in her best friend? Why didn't Minho reach out to Marissa for help? Why is Minho trying to hold everything in instead of coming to us? 

None of this makes sense. This really is too much for us to handle at the moment. So many things are happening at once.

"You're both probably wondering why she hid it," He observes while looking at both of us. We nod our heads slowly, hoping that we would get some answers. "She felt the need to hide it because she didn't want to burden Marissa. You have to understand Marissa, she felt terrible for blaming you. She felt like she was the worse friend in that moment in time, so she didn't think that she had the right to come to you and tell you everything that was happening to her. She also felt like you've had enough crazy drama in your life and you don't need this on top of all you have been through. So please, don't hate her or get upset with her, be there for her and show her you care. Let her know that she's not alone and that you care for her." Jimin held such sincerity in his voice. His eyes cast down to the little girl in his lap, a sweet smile etching across his face as he looks down at her.

My heart aches for him, for both of them. I look over at Marissa again to see that she's crying. I pull her into a hug, rocking her back and forth as I rub circles on her back.

Jimin gets up, coming over to us as he pulls Marissa into a hug as well once he crouches down in front of her.

This whole chaos almost makes me forget about that stupid letter. Almost. I pull away from them, slipping into my study as I look at the letter over anden over again.

Who is threatening to take away my family? Once I find this person I won't show any mercy. I will hurt whoever is behind this. I will make sure they're locked away for good with the worse penalty that exists.

I sit in my chair, my anger seething through my pores. I hate to say this, but Marissa is going to have to stay inside. She's not allowed to go out without one of us accompanying her. I really don't want to do that to her, but it's the only way to keep her safe.

I sigh frustratedly as I rake my hands through my hair. I thought we were done with all this drama shit. I thought we would all be able to live happily from here on out. I guess I was wrong about that. I guess I misjudged the situation.

A light knock on the door wakes me up from my thoughts. I mumble a quiet 'come in'. Jimin walks in, sitting in the chair across from me.

He looks in my direction apologetically as he places his hand on top of mine. That small action is enough to calm me down.

"You need to stop stressing yourself out too. How will Marissa react if she sees you stressed and worried about this threat? If you worry, she'll worry which will cause her stress, and in turn that will bring harm to the baby. We all have to tread carefully with this." His voice is soft and holds so much care to it.

If I didn't love Marissa, I would've attempted to date Jimin. I wanted to back in high school. Well, that was before Marissa came. 

"Why do you care so much Jimin? I thought you weren't too fond of Marissa," I question him, my voice stern.

"Because she's your wife. She belongs to you, and you're my best friend, so of course I would care. Just take care of yourself and your wife, she deserves that much at least. That's not what I came in here for though. I came in to bid you a farewell until next time. I don't know when I'll be back, I have to help Minho get better. I just wanted to tell you to take care of yourself," He says. 

He gets up as I stand up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Be careful Jimin. Who knows who this person is. I don't want to see you or Minho placed in danger either, so be sure to watch your back everywhere you go until I find the culprit behind this," I whisper to him.

He pulls away from the hug, nodding his head in understanding, walking out of my study. I just stand there watching his retreating figure until I can't see him anymore.

Right after Jimin leaves, Marissa walks into my study to see me standing there. She looks behind her, knowing why I was just looking past her towards the door.

"Yoongi, we'll figure everything out, including what to do with Minho. You said so yourself, we can't worry over this and cause more stress, it's not healthy for any of us," She whispers softly with a sweet smile on her face.

I pull her into a hug, kissing her slightly pouting lips to soothe her rapid heartbeat.

What is in store for us now? Will there be more deaths, or will we be able to all escape this alive? Who is behind it all? Only time will tell, and hopefully time is on out side.


	46. Watch Out

Marissa's Pov 

"I know you don't want me roaming around alone Yoongi, but I've been stuck in this house for a week without anything to do. Please, let me go out," I plead with Yoongi as I'm talking to him on the phone. 

He's currently at work, and here I am disturbing him, being a whiny pregnant wife when all that he's doing is for my safety. I can hear him sigh sadly through the receiver, I know I must be making him feel like he's being a bad husband. 

"I know you need to go out princess, it's just not safe for you or the baby," He softly admits, sounding completely defeated. I know this must be hard for him. Him keeping me locked away like this must be the hardest decision he has had to make in a while.

"I know it's for my safety along with the baby, but Yoongs I'll go mad if I stay in this house any longer." I sound like a brat, I know I do, but can you blame me? 

"I'll let you go out on one condition," He finally gives in.

"What's that?"

"You get Jimin to take you out. Wherever you go, he goes. You are to stay by his side at all times, do not go astray from him. If you can promise me that, I'll let you go out." His voice was stern, serious even. 

I sigh, I don't want to have to burden anyone like that, especially Jimin. He already has enough on his plate, with Minho and her depression to being a father figure to little Yuki. A pang of guilt instantly washes over me when I think of having to bother him for such a stupid matter.

"Do you agree to my terms?" His voice sounded irritated when I took too long to answer him.

"Okay, I agree to them, but I hate to bother him over such a small matter," I whimper out, my voice small.

"It's not a small matter, that note was written about you, whether it is an empty threat or not, it was still targeting you. Until we know for sure it's just an empty threat and it's nothing for us to worry about, I don't want you to be alone." I know Yoongi must be tired of me by now, this has been a back and forth argument between us all week.

I can't help but feel even more guilty when he explains to me for the hundredth time as to why he doesn't want me to go out by myself.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, I'm just being selfish. I'll contact Jimin to see if he's available," I sigh into the receiver after what seemed like ages.

"It's okay baby, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I have to get back to work, I love you," He says softly. 

"I love you too, be safe." At that he hung up the phone, leaving me to just stare blankly at it before dialing Jimin's number.

"Yeoboseo?" He sounded exhausted, drained even.

Am I really going to do this to him? Am I really going to make him drag his tired body out of his house just because I want to go out? 

"Are you there Marissa? Is everything okay? You're not in any danger are you?" He goes full on alert when I don't respond to him. Why am I hesitating like this?

"I need a favor from you," I finally spoke, my heart beating in my chest. I can't believe I'm going to make this man, who already has so much to deal with, go around town with me.

I can hear him sigh in relief at the sound of my voice. 

"Never scare me like that again. What favor do you need?" 

"I want to go around town, and I have Yoongi's permission, but," I stop to take a deep breath, "He said only on one condition."

"Okay, what is that condition?" I can hear him shuffling about, the laughter of a kid in the background reaches through the phone.

Even more guilt builds up inside of me. "You know what, it's not important, I'll just stay in the house." My guilty conscious is getting the better of me, I can't do this to him.

"Maris, if there's something you need from me don't hesitate to ask me, I'm here for you."

"He said the only way I'd be able to go out is if you tagged along and if I stayed at your side the entire time. I just don't want to bother you though, I know how exhausted you must be with everything you have going on," I blurt out. 

I can feel him smiling slightly at that, contemplating all that I said.

"Marissa, if you want to go out and I'm your ticket to do so, then consider it done. I will come and get you, so be ready in an hour." Before I can protest he hangs up the phone.

I stare at the blank screen incredulously, unable to bring myself to comprehend all that had happened. I'm guessing he's coming to get me? Didn't I tell him not to worry?

I sigh to myself, going into my room to get ready for the day ahead. I decide to go with a pair of leggings with a light blue flowy top that is slightly longer in the back than it is in the front. I finish the look with a pair of light brown flats and throwing my hair into a messy bun.

I walk back out to the living room, sitting down as I wait for Jimin to come fetch me. The guilt is still there, because if I hadn't called him in the first place, he wouldn't be on his way to pick me up.

The blaring of a honking horn wakes me from my thoughts, startling me half to death. I get up, peeking out of the window to see Jimin sitting in his car waiting for me to come down.

I grab my purse and keys, walking out of the front door. I make sure to lock the door behind me, heading towards the car to be greeted in a friendly matter by Jimin.

"Where to little lady," He asks with that angelic eye smile of his. It's a wonder to how someone can be so aesthetically beautiful and hot at the same time.

"I don't know, just somewhere we can leisurely walk around, I need the fresh air after being cooped up in the house for an entire week," I reply, resting my chin on my hand as my elbow is propped up on the car door.

"You do understand why though right?"

"I know, it's for my safety along with the baby. I've heard the reasoning so many times already from Yoongi, I don't need to hear it from you too," I mumble, not sparing him a single glance.

"Aish, you can be a handful sometimes," He says while ruffling my hair.

I glare at him, making him halt his actions at once. He retracts his hands, placing the car into reverse. He backs out of the driveway, driving off onto the road.

I just stare blankly out the window, watching street signs, trees, and pedestrians wiz by. Why did it have to result to this? Why does my life have to be in so much danger?

"I can tell you're worried, but you shouldn't be so long as I'm with you. Don't fret on what could happen, focus on what you want to do instead." Jimin could always find the right words, which makes me ever wonder what I did to deserve such a good friend, even if he did blame me for his 2 best friends' deaths.

"You're right Jimin, let's just enjoy this while we can," I say to him with a sweet smile. 

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him give me a worried side glance. I know he probably thinks that I'm just saying that to have him not touch up on the subject, which I would be lying if I said that he's wrong. He's not wrong in the least bit, he has a right to think that way because it's true. 

I just don't want him to have to worry over me worrying, he already has so much going on in his own personal life that he doesn't need to be worrying about me. 

I don't make a single eye contact with him the entire ride, I know that if I do I will see disappointment in his eyes. Disappointment that I am still worrying about everything. Can anyone blame me though? I have a baby that I am carrying inside of me, one that is vulnerable if anyone tries to harm me, so yes I am going to worry.

"Okay, we're here," Jimin says, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I look around to see he has brought me to a shopping district that has all types of boutiques, from clothes, food, flowers, to accessories of all types.

I climb out of the car, waiting for Jimin to get out as well. Once he gets out of the car he locks the door, coming around to take hold of my hand.

I smile cutely at that, taking hold of his hand in return. "You know, it's almost as if we're the married couple," I tease him.

I can see his cheeks burn red at that, making my expression of amusement that much more amused. 

"Just shut it, and do not wander off without me," He whisper yells at me.

I purse my lips at that, licking my bottom lip out of nervousness. "Now you're sounding like a father of a 5 year old," I pout.

"I have to treat you as such, because knowing you, you'll probably want to run off and explore the whole shopping district on your own," He retaliates.

"Fine, I won't run off without you father," I whine.

He squeezes my hand at that, me whimpering at that action. Okay, maybe it's not such a good idea to tease him about that.

"Please refrain from any comments that will set me off, I will take you home and you won't ever see the light of day again," He threatens.

For some reason I can't take his threats seriously, it just doesn't suit him in the slightest.

"Okay, I'm sorry Jimin." I can't help but snicker at the end of my apology.

He shoots me a glare, one that could really kill if looks could kill. I swallow the lump in my throat, a nervous laugh escaping my mouth.

Seeming satisfied with my reaction, his grip on my hand loosens a bit, but remains firm so I won't be able to escape from him.

All hopes of roaming around on my own are lost, but I don't mind. Who likes going shopping alone anyway?

"Where to," He asks annoyed. I can't blame him for being annoyed, all I did since we got out of the car was tease him.

"Let's go get some street food first, I'm starving and the different aromas are making me hungrier and hungrier by the minute," I suggest.

He just gives a simple nod, going to a street vendor to get us some food. Once he orders us dumplings, we take a seat at one of the unoccupied tables. 

We both quietly eat as we take quick glances at one another, looking away once we caught the other staring. This feels too much like a date, one that I so desperately want to get away from. I already made everything so awkward between us, this is just making things more awkward.

"Are you finished yet," He finally asks. I look at him to see he has already finished his food, and I haven't even gotten too far with mine yet.

"I'm sorry, I guess I really wasn't that hungry after all. How about we just walk around the district now?" I felt bad that he was sitting there, waiting for me to finish my untouched food. 

Grabbing my container of dumplings, I get up to start walking with Jimin jogging to catch up to me. 

"You're way too fast for a girl," He breathes out once he's walking at the same pace as me.

"Ji-," I was cut off when he suddenly pushed me out of the way.

"WATCH OUT," He screams.

Everything happens so suddenly, I don't know what to think. I hear the screeching of a car, and the sound of something being hit. Scared to look to see what had happened, I keep my eyes glued to a flower shop that I'm standing in front of.

Pedestrians are all on the sidewalk, whispering to their partners about what just happened. 

"Jimin," I call out without looking at the scene still. 

No answer. I start to panic when he doesn't respond to me. With a pounding heart I slowly turn to stare at the spot I was just standing in.

My heart automatically sinks to the bottom of my stomach, my legs giving out on me as I sink to the ground. This can't be happening. No, it's not real, this isn't real.

I crawl my way over to the body laying on the concrete, unconscious while he's laying facedown. With shaky hands I turn him over and my worse nightmare has come true.

Jimin was laying there, unconscious. I frantically look around for the culprit behind this, but the car is gone.

Was this intentional? Was this me being targeted? Tears are streaming down my face, my voice caught in my throat.

The ambulance arrives, them removing me from Jimin's body. I can't hear anything, the noise around me is all drowned out by my own screaming.

They look to me apologetically, placing him on the stretcher as they take him away. I get to my feet, running after them. 

I have to go to the hospital to make sure he is okay. Please let him still be alive. Please don't let him die, I cry to myself. 

This day has made a turn for the worse.


	47. Who

Marissa's Pov

"You don't understand Yoongi, he was hit by a car in my place! He might die because of me! Don't tell me to calm down," I yell frantically into the phone as I rush to the hospital.

"Listen, we don't know for a fact if that car was supposed to hit you or if it was an accident, we will have this case under investigation. Please, for the sake of your own self and the baby, just try to relax," His voice is way too calm. He's way too relaxed when his best friend is in a life or death situation.

How can someone be this calm? How can he just be okay with this whole thing?

"I'll call you back when once I find out his diagnosis." Without giving him a chance to protest I hang up the phone. 

I grip the steering wheel tightly, pressing my foot on the gas pedal to drive faster than the speed limit in order to get to the hospital faster. Anger, shock, pain, and sadness are the only emotions I'm feeling at this moment, not knowing what the possible outcome of Jimin's state is.

Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive. Please let him be alive, is the mantra that's running through my mind.

Tears are racing down my face as I race down the highway, not a care in the world at what might happen to me. My breathing is uneven, I'm not really fit to be driving right now, but do I care? No, I don't. I don't care whatsoever.

I see the hospital come into view as I pull off the highway, my mind going a million miles per minute. As I near the hospital, my mind starts to think of the worse scenarios that could happen.

Will he be alive? Will he be able to come out of this? Will we hear the words 'I'm sorry but your friend didn't make it.'

This isn't fair. It isn't fair to Minho or Yoongi. Jimin and I weren't that close, but please spare Yoongi and Minho this heartbreak. I mean I'll be heartbroken too, but the people who it'll effect the most are Minho and Yoongi.

I pull into a parking space, nervously getting out of the car as I drag my shaking body through the doors of the hospital. It feels like it takes forever to get there, my heart dropping with each step I take.

When I get to the receptionist, she looks up at me with kind eyes. She is beautiful with hazel eyes, fair pale skin that has a light natural blush to her cheeks, and long wsvy brown hair. Her smile falters when she sees my distressed state, worry and pity replacing that beautiful smile of hers.

"Are you okay miss? Is there something you need help with? Are you not feeling well?" So many questions come from her. 

"I-I'm looking for Park Jimin," I nervously speak, licking my lips and taking a deep breath all in one.

"Let me look for you," She says. She turns to her computer, typing in the name that I had given her. It seemed like everything was in slow motion, I'm getting a really uneasy feeling.

"Ah, here he is. I'm sorry miss, he's not able to see anyone just yet, they're still having him settle in. I wish I could tell you more, but I'll let the doctor know you are here," She politely states.

I just nod my head, unable to produce any more words right now. I drag my body over to a set of chairs to sit down and await the doctor so he could tell me what's going on with Jimin.

I loosely close my eyes, leaning it against the wall as I continue to cry my eyes out. Why did this have to happen? Just who is behind all of this? 

I know Yoongi said that we don't know if this was done purposely or not, but I get the feeling that it was. Why else would the driver drive off without making sure the person they hit was okay?

Now I know with some hit and runs, people are too scared and that's why they drive off, but this is different. At least, that's what my gut feeling is telling me.

"Miss," the receptionist calls out for me. I have my teary eyes meet her softened gaze as she makes her way over to me holding an envelope. 

"And anonymous person left this at the desk for you. I couldn't get a good look at him, he was covered from head to toe, but he said to give this to the woman with blonde curly hair who comes for Jimin. I'm just assuming that this was meant for you, so here you go," She explains, handing me the letter. It seems that there was a moment of hesitance when she handed it over to me.

I look up to her when she doesn't let go. She's probably thinking the same thing as me, who the hell would leave a letter for me? More importantly, how would this person know that I'd be here with Jimin.

This whole situation is really creepy, I don't know what to make of it. I give the receptionist a reassuring smile, letting her know that it's okay to let me have the letter. Whatever is written inside of this letter will possibly be a clue as to what is going on.

"Are you sure you want to take it," She asks with a shaky breath. At least I'm not the only one who's weary about this.

"Yea, it'll be okay," I reply. She nods her head, still unsure, but she let's go anyway. She walks away from me, going back to her desk to type away at her computer. I watch her for a few more seconds before diverting my attention back to the letter that I hold in my hands.

Taking a deep breath, I open the envelope, pulling out the letter that lays inside of it. 

I slowly unfold the letter, closing my eyes tightly before reading what is written before my eyes.

Dear Min Marissa,

That was fun was it not? It's a shame that friend of yours saw the car coming. Aw well, there's always next time to get you.

Just remember this, it's your fault that your friend is laying on a hospital bed as you're sitting on a chair reading this as healthy as can be. You should feel some remorse if anything were to happen to him.

Just be sure to watch your every move, we can be everywhere. Hopefully your precious friend will make it out of the hospital in one piece. Well, that's if he survives the car "accident". 

Best wishes to you and your dear husband.

Sincerely,

Anonymous.

I widen my eyes when I overlook the letter over and over. I knew this wasn't an accident. I just knew that someone was behind it.

Oh God, it'll be my fault if something happens to Jimin. It'll be all my fault of he doesn't survive this. I can't believe my eyes right now. 

I ball the letter in my hands, anger seething through my skin at this time. It's one thing to target me, but why target those that I care about? What is the point in all of this?

Aren't they satisfied with taking 2 lives already? Why do they have the need to take more? When will this stupid cat and mouse chase end? 

I place my head in my hands and break down. I break completely down, I can't hold back my emotions anymore. I'm so emotionally drained at this point.

All of these events are too much for my emotional, hormonal self to handle. I need Yoongi here with me right now, I can't take this all on myself. I need him for emotional support, he seems to be the one that can hold everything together even when he wants to cry himself.

As if reading my thoughts I feel a gentle hand on my back. Prying my face from my hands, I look to the seat next to me to see Yoongi sitting there with a worried expression. That seems like the only expression everyone seems to wear nowadays.

Without saying anything, I hand him the crumpled paper. I watch as he gently takes it from my shaky hands and opens it. His brows furrow as he reads the whole thing, crumbling it up himself.

He rakes his hand through his hair frustratingly, heaving a heavy sigh. "Who gave you this letter." You can tell he was fed up, it was evident in his voice. 

"The receptionist," I reply quietly.

"Did she say what the person looked like?"

"She said she wasn't too sure, he was covered from head to toe."

"And she still handed you the damn letter?!"

"She didn't want to. She was relaying a message and when she went to hand me the letter, she was having second thoughts. I was the one who told her that it'd be fine." My voice is small, knowing that I disappointed him royally.

"Why did you take it when you knew it wasn't going to be good?" I could tell he's upset with me, his tone says it all.

"Because I thought it might be of some help, and in a way it was. We now know that this wasn't an accident, it was done on purpose, and it was meant for me," I state assertively. I know that taking that letter probably wasn't good for my stress level, but I also knew that in a way it could have possibly helped us.

"It doesn't matter now. What are they saying about Jimin," Yoongi sighs out. I look to him, contemplating with myself if I should tell him that I really don't know.

"The receptionist said they're still settling him in, but the doctor should be out to tell us the status of his condition. At this point, I'm not too sure what could happen." I swallow the lump in my throat, I can't cry again. 

I've cried enough over this, but for some reason I can't. I just had to be stubborn and want to go out. I just had to bother Jimin today. He's in this situation because I wanted to be moody and beg to be let out of the confinements of my house.

I'm sure that Yoongi isn't going to let me out anytime soon, and if I want to see anyone, they'd have to come to the house to see me. This isn't fair, none of this is. 

"None of this is your fault Marissa, so don't take what I'm about to say as a punishment," He pauses, taking my hand in his as he laces his fingers through mine, "I don't want you to go outside anymore. At least not until we know who's behind this. Even you being here right now is a danger, but I'll allow you to stay because I know you want to know the outcome of Jimin's state." 

I know he's reluctant to tell me all of this. I know it breaks his heart to place such restrictions on me, but it still hurts. It hurts to know that he doesn't want me to go out. I knew this would come about though.

"I guess it's for the best," is all I am able say to him. 

I look over to him to see that his eyes are casted to the floor in defeat. I could tell this is crushing him completely. Who would want to keep their wife indoors all day? Nobody would want to unless they're controlling men, but Yoongi isn't controlling. He's only doing this for my own safety, so I won't hold this against him.

I lean in, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek letting him know that I'm not upset with him in the least bit. He looks to me surprised at my action, smiling sweetly at me as I back away.

"Are you Min Marissa," I hear a deep voice ask. I look up to see a middle aged man with spiky black hair, a lean build, and dark chocolate eyes looking at me. He was wearing a white lab coat while carrying a clipboard with him and a stethoscope around his neck.

He extends his hand out to me when I nod my head yes in reply. "I'm Dr. Yoon," He introduces himself, I'm now.on full alert as I shake his hand in return.

His smile falters when he sees me stand up hopeful that he has some good news. "It's never easy to say this, but I'm sorry."


	48. Stay Safe

Yoongi's Pov 

"It's never easy to say this, but I'm sorry," Dr. Yoon begins. My heart had officially dropped to the pit of my stomach. 

I took a glance at Marissa, her losing all strength. There wasn't much I could say or do at this point. 

"What's going on doctor," I managed to ask him after he hadn't spoken for a while.

"Your friend is alive rest assured, but he's not responding the way we want him to. How do I say this nicely? He's in a comatose state," He stated with a pained expression. 

I thanked the doctor, turning to Marissa to take her hand gently, and we left the hospital, my heart breaking even more.

2 hours later

"Yoongi what are we going to tell Minho? She has a right to know, but I don't want to spring this on her when she's already damaged," Marissa asks me with more tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Our first call should be to Mrs.Park, this is her son after all," I reply. I know this is hard for Marissa, this is another member of our group that could potentially die.

"I'll make the call to Mrs.Park." Her voice cracks even more, my heart dropping at that. She can't make the call, she's too unstable.

"No, you're too unstable right now, someone who can hold themselves together while giving out the news should be the one to make the call." I look to her to see a shocked expression on her beautiful face.

I walk over to her form, sitting next to her on the couch as I pull her into my side. I sway her back and forth as I fish out my phone, preparing to tell Mrs.Park the news of what happened to her son.

"Yeoboseo," She answers cheerfully. I can't believe I'm about to hurt her by being the bearer of bad news.

"Mrs.Park, this is Min Yoongi," I answer her. I can instantly feel her brighten up more through the phone, she hasn't heard from me in forever.

"Ah Yoongi-ah, how have you been? How is that gorgeous wife of yours," She instantly bombards me with questions. 

I chuckle nervously, thinking about how I should tell her. "You're not calling just to chitchat are you?" She finally catches on. 

I take a deep sigh, clenching my eyes tightly shut as I feel guilty about all that I'm about to tell her. Once she knows everything she may be in danger as well, so I'm trying to figure out how to tell her what happened without revealing everything that is going on.

Guess I should've figured it out before I dialed her number huh? Too late now, she's on the other line waiting patiently for me to tell her the reason for me calling her.

"No, I'm calling on more of a serious matter," I finally answer her question.

I hear her gasp lightly, already feeling her smile instantly fall. "Is it about Marissa and the baby? Was Marissa hit by a car?" The last question makes me do a double take at the phone. 

Did I hear her correctly? How would she know about a car nearly pummeling Marissa? 

As if reading my mind, she responds with, "I saw Marissa and my son at the shopping district, and a car lost control. I don't know what happened next because I ran away from the scene without seeing the results of the accident itself." I decide to believe her, although there are some holes in her story.

"No, she wasn't hit by the car, it’s more about your son."

"What about him? Is everything okay? Please Yoongi-ah, tell me everything you know?" Her voice is starting to crack. I can't believe I'm doing this, I should've planned this out.

"Please don't freak out, we don't know the full outcome yet, but your son was hit by the car and as you know, Marissa was with him. She said that the driver drove off, so she couldn't see who did it. Your son is currently in the hospital in a comatose state, I felt it best that you knew." I try to hold back my own tears now.

I can hear light sniffling coming through the receiver of my phone. My heart breaks to a million pieces just hearing it. I'm trying so desperately to hold myself back, I can't cry when I have 2 women crying already.

I have to hold myself together not only for these 2 women, but for Jimin and Minho as well. I'm the only one who can hold everything together at this point. 

"Yoongi, do you mind if I come over to your house, I can't be alone right now." She's full on crying now, and it makes it hard for me to handle myself.

I nod my head in response, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Yes," I reply to her.

She thanks me quietly right before she hangs up the phone. I drop my hand with the phone to my side while leaning my head back on the couch in complete defeat.

Marissa curls into my side, her tears soaking the front of my shirt where she laid her head on my chest. I just stare at her trembling form, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Baby, do you want to go lay down? I have to make a call to Jin and everyone else, but I don't want to do it in front of you if it's just going to upset you more," I whisper to her while I stroke her hair in a comforting manner in hopes of easing her hurting heart.

She just shakes her head as her hands crunches the material of my shirt. I smile bitterly at that, my heart hurting for her. 

"Okay then, just try and relax though, I don't want to see you hurting this much. Knowing that this is crushing you crushes me." I kiss the top of her head. 

I look to her with softened eyes as I pull my phone back up, calling Jin first.

"Hey Yoongs, long time no talk. To what do I owe this honor of you calling me," He answers pleasantly.

Why is it today of all days that everyone answers so cheerfully? It just astounds me that they answer so nicely only to hear bad news and hang up feeling like total shit.

"Where are you right now," I start off in hopes that he's around everyone else, that way I only have to make one more call and that would be to Minho.

"Mm, at home on the couch cuddling up against Henry. Why, what's up?" His voice automatically turns to concern which is so typical of him.

"Is everyone home?" 

"I think so? Do you want me to gather everyone?" I can tell he's on full alert now. My heart drops even more, my whole being becoming sick from all of this.

"Please do that for me, and put me on speaker once everyone is gathered," I reply to him in a whisper. 

"Okay, you might want to cover your ears," He warns before continuing, "JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, AND JACKSON, GET INTO THE LIVING ROOM NOW." He yells at the top of his lungs, nearly blowing out my eardrum. 

I hold the phone away from my ear until I hear him stop yelling. The noise makes Marissa look up with her red puffy eyes. I wipe away her tears with my thumb as I slowly bring the phone back to my ear.

"Is everyone there Jin," I ask once I do bring it back to my ear.

"Yea, give me a second while I put you on speaker," He says. I wait for the go ahead from him before I can start speaking. "Okay, you can tell us what you needed to tell us," He shouts a bit louder.

My guess is that he placed it on the coffee table, everyone surrounding it as they await the news that I have for them. 

"This isn't easy for me to say, especially when we all thought that we were finally done with all of these dangers, but I have something to tell all of you. Marissa and I have received a threat letter about a week ago saying that a faction of the GOT7 gang was able to get away and they're targeting Marissa even though she's pregnant," I stop, taking a deep breath.

"Is Marissa okay," I hear Jungkook's worry voice practically yell.

"She's fine, but she wouldn't have been if it weren't for Jimin," I reassure him.

"What happened Yoongi," Taehyung asks, irritation lacing his voice.

"Jimin was hit by a car in Marissa's place. He's currently in the hospital in a comatose state. Everything else is unknown at this point," I tell them, tears finally being released out of my eyes as the realization hits me hard.

Everyone is completely silent on the other end, not a single person is making any type of sound. 

"Pl-please tell me this isn't true," Jin stutters quietly, breaking the silence.

"I wish it weren't Jin," I choke out. I can hear everyone take deep breaths, some of them being shaky. I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, because then I have to witness everyone's reactions. 

"We'll call you back," Jackson states breathlessly. 

"Okay," I simply reply. I don't take the phone away from my ear until I hear the click sound of the phone being hung up on the other line.

I run my hand down my face, my tired state making everything that much more difficult to deal with everything going on. There's one more person to call. I don't know if I should though, she's very unstable.

After debating with myself for about 5 minutes, I finally decide to call her, secretly hoping that this won't hurt her even more.

"Hello," Her lifeless voice rings through the phone. 

Are you really going to do this Yoongi? Are you really going to tell an already emotionally unstable person that her boyfriend is in a comatose state? How can you do such a thing? My conscious starts yelling at me.

I know this isn't right, but she would be even more upset if I didn't say anything when I knew all along and she finds out about it on her own. It's really come down to what's the lesser of two evils. In conclusion, this here is the lesser of two evils.

"Please keep in mind that what I'm about to tell you doesn't necessarily mean that this person's life is in danger." I'm trying to find the right words without being too harsh with them. Honestly though, how can the words 'your boyfriend is in a comatose state,' not be harsh?

"Yoongi, stop beating around the bush  and tell me what it is going on please." She sounds so drained, as if she's already given up on life. 

I curl my free hand into a tight fist as I get up from the couch, a confused Marissa just staring at me. I give her a reassuring smile, turning back to the phone in my hand as I pace back and forth in frustration and anger.

"Minho, Jimin is in a coma, he was hit by a car," I lowly growl. It wasn't directed towards her at all, it was more towards the person who's behind this.

"Will he be okay?" Her voice is barely audible. I can't bear the sound of how broken it is.

"The doctor said he isn't too sure of the outcome of this himself. All we can do is hope that he wakes up from this before it is too late." I stop pacing, leaning my exhausted body against the wall next to the front door as I lay my head back against it.

"Thank you for calling and telling me." She hung up. I just stare at the phone in shock and worry.

I look over to Marissa to see the same expression on her face. She slowly gets up from the couch, walking over to me as she wraps her weak arms around my body.

As I'm holding onto her, the doorbell rings, startling the both of us. We keep as quiet as possible, going over to peep through the peephole to see who it was.

To my relief it was Mrs.Park. About to open the door, I stop when I hear her muttering to herself. I gulp, quietly taking out my phone to record her, this could be used as evidence if I need to ever use it, depending on if she's willing to cooperate or not.

"Those damn boys could never do anything right! Instead of hitting Marissa, they hit my son. I was the one that tipped them off about her being pregnant. I try to run the damn organization, but these boys do whatever they want anyway. I minus well take matters into my own hands and release them to let them do whatever the hell they want. Hopefully Jimin doesn't know that I was the one behind all of this."

I look behind me to see Marissa with her hands clasped tightly around her mouth and her eyes shot wide opened. I shut off the recording on my phone, quietly going over to Marissa to bring her to our room.

When I don't answer the door, my phone buzzes, indicating that there's a message. I look at it to see that it was from Mrs.Park saying that she was here. I text her back telling her that I'm not home, I'm out with Marissa.

She then says okay she'll just come back later. My question is, does Jimin really not know about his mother? 

This is my request to everyone who is involved in this now, stay safe.


	49. We Need Answers

Jungkook's Pov 

I sit on my bed, overlooking pictures of the group and I, memories swirling through my mind like crazy.  I miss the old times where everyone was happily gathered. When we didn't have all of this crazy shit happening, but it was taken away from us in the blink of an eye.

Haven't we been through enough already? Now we're told that there are more threats towards Marissa, Jimin's in the hospital, and Minho was found on the bathroom floor due to nearly overdosing.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention, it's been 3 days since we've been told about Jimin, everyone has been in their own world as they process everything that's happening.

My heart breaks for the entire group, we've already lost two amazing people, we can't lose a third. 

About Minho, she had overdosed on some pills, trying to leave this world for good. Marissa and Yoongi had decided to check up on her the next day after they told her the news, and when she wasn't answering the phone Yoongi knocked down the door because they were extremely worried.

When they searched the entirety of the house with no signs of her in any of the rooms they decided to check the bathroom. There she was, lying on the cold tiled floor with her daughter sitting right next to her crying. Minho is now in a psychiatric ward, they're trying to help her get better.

Marissa and Yoongi have taken custody of Yuki until Jimin wakes up. I'm saying until because I'm trying to be positive about this. The last time we all gave up hope on Marissa she proved us wrong. She woke up at the last minute, so I'm not going to give up on Jimin.

The door slowly creeks open as I'm just sitting there on the bed with the album in my lap, Taehyung's form slowly emerging into the room. He cautiously walks over to me, sitting down next to me. He pats my leg, trying to get my attention to be fully on him.

"Kookie, you're slowly going back into your depressive state. You're not eating or sleeping properly, I'm worried for you. Please, don't hold all of this in, talk to me," He pleads desperately.

I know what he's saying is true. I haven't been keeping myself nutritioned properly, but I can't help it. This is what I do when I'm overly stressed, although I said I would be positive and not give up hope, it's still hard to be my normal jolly self. Who could be when your best friend, the one who was there for you since the day you had nobody, is in trouble?

I get a disconcerting ache in my heart just thinking of everything we, as a group, have overcome since we were young. All of us were always together, I can't stomach to think that another one of us might be taken away.

You should be blaming Marissa for all of this shouldn't you? You should tell her to disappear, to leave your group for good. Come on Kookie, you know it's true. My taunting, evil inner voice says to me.

No, it's not her fault. None of it is. I won't sit here and blame her for what's happening and for what has happened. She's just as much of a victim as all of the others are.

"Jungkook, what's going on?" I can barely hear him, his voice sounds so distant. I don't know why. 

I can feel my vision getting blurry, my head is pounding. I grab at my head, screaming in pain. I can feel Taehyung shake me violently, but I can't hear him. I can't even see him, he's just a blur.

This is too much to handle. I can feel myself slipping into darkness. The last thing I can hear my mind say is, "This is what you get you pathetic loser."

************

Marissa's Pov 

"Okay Taehyung, let us know once you know more information on his condition." I hang up the phone, everything finally sinking in. 

Why do these things have to happen to us? Why do we have to go through all of this? 

I look to Yoongi as we sit in his study while he goes through piles and piles of papers to try and figure this case out. I cast my eyes downwards, not really sure how to tell him that the youngest person in his group of friends had fallen unconscious. He's stressed enough as is, I can't do this to him.

"Yoongi, do you have a minute," I ask him. He looks up from his paperwork, nodding his head.

I sit there in front of him, preparing to tell him the news. Why does it always have to be more than one person who always winds up in the hospital? 

"What's wrong sweetie," He asks, his voice laced with so much concern.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news this time around, but it's about Jungkookie. He passed out for some unknown reason, and he's currently in the hospital. Taehyung had called me to tell me this, he said he'd call back once he has more information." I look to my folded hands on my lap, not really sure of how to react to all of this myself.

I'm not going to cry over this all over again. I can't cry over this. I have to remain strong now. I have to hold myself together. I can't give up on everyone so easily.

"Is he at least okay," Yoongi asks, his voice hoarse from being so stressed and overworked. I look up at him to see a pained expression on his beautiful face. That type of expression doesn't belong on him, only his smile should be present.

"Taehyung believes so, but he isn't too sure until the doctor tells him more." I look back down, my heart pounding erratically.

"This isn't going too well, none of this is. I can't even figure out who's behind the attack on Jimin," He says frustratedly as he throws the papers onto his desk. I flinch a little at that, scared of what I should say so I don't set him off.

"Didn't you bring Jimin's mom in?"

"We did, but she's not cooperating with us. This is a very tough case indeed, and Mrs.Park was our only lead way," He sighs.

"Did she at least tell you her reasoning behind wanting me attacked?" I know the answer already, but a part of me hopes that she would at least open up about that.

"Jaebum is her adopted son, Jimin had no idea of that. She kept him hidden from Jimin, so Jimin wouldn't know. Eventually she was going to have Jaebum take over this organization of hers, but seeing as how I had him arrested she sought revenge. She is still seeking revenge by using this hidden faction that has been shut away until now. Some information was spilled, but not enough. We are backed up against the wall, stuck in a corner with no direction whatsoever." He sounds so defeated.

This is all my fault. If I didn't get involved with Jaebum back then, maybe, just maybe we wouldn't be in this situation now. 

Want to know why I blame myself? Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect where you do one thing and it can lead to another? Well in this scenario, the butterfly effect was me going into an unknown territory that I shouldn't have been in, meeting Got7, and then the gang war started all because of that. 

All of that in turn resulted to Namjoonie and Hoseokie getting shot, and Got7 being arrested. Now, this is where we are, my life in danger once again, but others getting attacked in my stead. This is all part of the butterfly effect, so all in all it comes back to me.

I know I shouldn't place the blame on myself, but it's hard not to. I snap my head back up when I feel Yoongi's gaze burning into my skull. 

He stares at me, looking as if he's contemplating something. I stare back at him in confusion.

"What are you thinking," He asks lowly. I blink a few times, debating with myself on whether I should tell him or not.

"I was thinking about how all of these unfortunate events all come back to me," I admit as I lower my head in shame. I know he doesn't want me to blame myself for any of this.

"Why are you blaming yourself for everything going on? Why are you thinking about this all of a sudden?" His concern makes me feel even worse that I told him.

"Because if you think about it, it is my fault. What if I never had tread on uncharted territory? Everyone would still be alive and well," I state assertively, staring sternly into Yoongi's eyes.

His eyes soften at my explanation, smiling sweetly at me. This is the first time in a long while that I have seen it.

"Don't blame yourself. Were you foolish back then? Yes, very foolish. Would things be different now if you were a little smarter? No, because we were going to chase down Got7 anyway, you just happened to make it sooner than later." I just stare at him, shock taking over my whole being.

I can't respond to that, so I keep my mouth shut as I just stare at him with my mouth gaped opened.

"Do you want to come with me?" I tilt my head to the side, waiting for him to tell me where. "I'm going to go and interrogate the Got7 members later, we need answers." 

"You think they'll tell you anything?" 

"No, I highly doubt it, but it's part of my job since I'm an investigator. I have to try everything to find the culprits behind these threats." His voice was dripping with venom. He actually looks scary when his expression darkens.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. I don't want you home alone, anything could happen. Hell, even bringing you with me is dangerous." He closes his eyes as he rests his elbows on the table, folding his ends while laying his head on top of them.

"I guess I'll go then if that's the only sort of sunlight I'll be able to get," I reply. I felt guilty as soon as I said that, he isn't keeping me indoors because he wants to, he's doing it to keep me safe.

"Maris-" I don't let him finish that sentence. I place my hand up to stop him, which he does.

"That was selfish of me to say and I'm sorry. I know you're only doing this for my safety." He smiles lightly at me at that.

"I'm glad you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. I just don't want you to feel like I'm controlling you at all." His tone became sad, which breaks my heart to pieces. 

I turn my head to the side, not being able to stare at the saddened look that his eyes held. 

"I know Yoongi, I didn't mean to make it sound as if you are, I'm just tired of having to hide because a group wants to come after me," I whisper, still not looking over to him. 

He doesn't say anything, he only gets up to walk out of the study, glancing my way one last time before exiting.

I'm such an idiot. He already has enough on his plate, yet here I am giving him an even more of a hard time.

I get up a few minutes after him, exiting the study myself to find that he isn't anywhere to be seen. I look through the entire house, only to come to the realization that he left.

I go to the kitchen, searching for some type of note as to let me know where he was heading. To my surprise there actually was one.

I gently pick it up, reading over it's contents:

Marissa,

I left to go interrogate the members of the other gang. I know I said I would take you, but it's too much of a risk.

Jin and Henry are already on their way to come keep you some company, that way you aren't alone.

Please do not give them a hard time, and remember this, I love you my princess.

Love,

Your husband

I sigh as I place the note back onto the table, going into the living room to sit down as I await the two boys to show up. Does he really have to send people to keep me company?

Wait, he does because knowing me I probably would've left the house and that could potentially cause more trouble than need be right now.

When will all of this end? I wonder if giving myself up would stop everything? I have a huge decision to make, one that could really hurt the people who truly care for me.


	50. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little disclaimer: None of these chapters are edited and I apologize for any grammatical errors.

Jin's Pov 

"Where the fuck is she?!" I'm frantically searching their penthouse, but there are no signs of her anywhere. I'm freaking out. I don't know what to think. I'm seriously thinking of the worse case scenario.

"Jin calm down, maybe she just went to the convenience store and she'll be right back." I don't listen to him. In fact, I disregard his words, still frantically searching all over.

Henry sighs at my distressed state, gently grabbing my hand to bring me back into the living room to sit down. He sits right next to me, rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of my hand as I try to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"What if she's gone Henry? What if someone took her? Yoongi is going to kill us." I know for fact he will. He had trusted us to get here before anything had happened to her.

He had trusted her life along with the baby's life with us, and here we are at a loss. We don't know which way to turn. We don't even know where to begin. 

Where could she have possibly gone? I hope she didn't decide to just get up and walk out on her own.

"We have to call Yoongi," Henry whispers. I snap my head in his direction, looking at him as if he were crazy.

"It's the right thing to do Jin." I know it is. I know Yoongi deserves to know that his wife was missing by the time we got here. I just don't want to give him this stress on top of what he is already dealing with.

"Jin, you need to calm down, your pulse is way too rapid. You can give yourself a heart attack of you don't try to calm down." Sometimes it sucks having a doctor as your fiancé, he's always telling me how to live a healthy life. I just shrug as I look back down to my lap, debating with myself if we should call Yoongi or not.

I sigh when I know the answer as I pick up my phone, my thumb hovering over Yoongi's name.

My heart clenches when I think of the reaction he'll have. You can bet your sweet little ass it won't be good. All hell may even break loose. 

I squeeze my eyes shut as I press the call button, slowly bringing it to my ear as my heart is pounding out of my chest. 

"Yeoboseo?" His voice already sounds annoyed. I'm scared. Scared not only for my life, but also for whoever has Marissa in their clutches.

"Jin, I don't have a lot of time, what is the problem?" He's growing impatient due to me not being able to tell him about his wife.

"Yoongi, please don't get mad," I begin.

"What's going on Jin?!" Oh no, he's already getting mad. I am so screwed. He's never going to trust us again. He's probably going to never want to speak to me again.

I feel a comforting squeeze on my leg,  urging me to continue. "Marissa doesn't seem to be home. We searched the entirety of the house. We don't know if she walked out on her own or if someone snatched her up while we were on our way here."

I hear him inhale deeply, my heart dropping at the sound of it. "I have surveillance cameras all through the house, go into my study." I can hear the slight anger in his voice, but he's trying to contain it.

I gulp, getting up from the couch to go into his study. Once I walk in, I go around to his desk, sitting in his chair. "Okay, I'm in your study," I tell him.

"Okay, the bookshelf directly behind my desk opens up. There's a button underneath my desk that opens it, press that button." 

I do as he says, I reach under the desk, instantly finding the small button. I press it, the shelves splitting apart to reveal the tvs that the cameras are connected to. I just stare at it in awe, forgetting that Yoongi is on the other line.

Leave it to an investigator to do this to his own house, I think to myself.

"Did you do what I said Jin?" His irritation wakes me up from my awestruck state. 

I gulp, knowing that I'm probably testing his patience right now. "Yes." That's all I can say, I'm in too much of a shock to say anything else.

"Good. Do you see a compartment in the middle of all of the tvs?"

I bring my eyes to the middle, finally noticing the small cabinet there. "Yes I do."

"Pull the latch down, in there will be a remote that can control the time of the surveillance cameras. Once you grab the remote, rewind the cameras back to when I texted you, then watch all the way through up until you and Henry had arrived. Once you know exactly what happened give me a call back," He instructs me. 

"Got it," I reply. I hear a click on the other end, signaling that he hung up.

I take a deep breath, opening the small compartment to retrieve the remote. Henry comes into the study, sitting on my lap as we rewind back to the time Yoongi had texted us.

Marissa comes out of the study, reading the note that Yoongi had left behind I'm assuming. She seemed to be upset, but she looked like she understood because she went over to the window to look out. 

She just stands there for at least 5 minutes, meaning we came 5 minutes later. Something must've happened within those next 5 minutes, something that both Henry and I had missed.

After about a minute, we see a figure enter the house. I pause the video, staring at this figure. The figure is covered head to toe, not a single part of this person's body is shown. 

Marissa seems unaware of the figure as they sneak up behind her. They stick something in her neck, knocking her out. The person catches her in their arms before she fell to the ground.

He hoists her up bridal style, carrying her out as he closes the door behind him. How though? How did he get in? How did he lock the door behind him? When we arrived, the door was locked.

There are so many mysteries to this one particular incident. So many unanswered questions. Whoever has her better not hurt her. I place the remote back in the compartment, closing the shelves as I place my hands on my head with my elbows on the table as Henry stands behind me now.

"So she was taken," He states. 

"How? There was a 5 minute time frame from when she was taken to the time we got here. How was he able to take her away so quickly?" My thoughts, and my world is now a mess.

"Calm down, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Whoever the person was seemed to care somewhat," He says.

I look at him incredulously, but then I understand why he said that. They could've let her crumble to the ground and just thrown her over their shoulder without a care in the world, but they didn't. He gently caught her before she fell, picking her up bridal style. 

I call Yoongi again, telling him everything I saw.

"Okay, so it appears that someone took her, but they were smart to not let anything be seen. This case may be a little more difficult to solve. I just hope they don't harm her or the baby." He sounds really defeated at this point.

Who is behind this?

********************

Marissa's Pov 

Who is behind this? Currently there's a piece of cloth over my eyes as my hands are bound to something. I'm not in a chair, I'm laying down on something soft. It's most likely a bed.

I'm scared, not for my life but for my baby's. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to get out of this.

"You seem to be awake," I hear a deep voice coming from my right. It's not far, but not close either. I wonder who it is. Should I say something?

Screaming won't help, it'll just anger them I'm sure. I have to remain calm and do whatever they request of me, that's my only chance of survival.

"I said, you seem to be awake, I would like for you to confirm that." His voice becomes a little darker as I hear his footsteps come closer to the bed.

"Yes I am awake now," I reply softly. Be calm, don't be reckless.

I feel the bed dip when he sits on it. I can smell his cologne when he reaches over me to untie the blindfold from around my eyes.

The bright light in the room blinds me momentarily as I blink a few times to adjust to it. I look at him as he stares back at me with his dark eyes.

I take in his features, noticing his red hair first. He has a sharp jawline with strong and handsome features. He's beautiful. Beautiful doesn't even describe this man, his beauty is not of this world.

I look down to see he's shirtless, my cheeks tinting pink as I stare at his abs. He's a fit man on top of it all. Who is this?

"Ravi, is she awake yet?" I hear another voice. 

So Ravi is his name. He's incredible looking.

"Behave yourself, I'll be back," He says as he walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Ravi," I whisper to myself. Why does that name sound familiar?

I've definitely heard it on television before, but where? Is he famous? I just can't remember for the life of me.

I decide to look around the room. It's not big, yet not small. It can fit maybe 3 people at most. The walls are painted a cream color which brightens up the space a bit. There are thick dark black curtains over the windows, blocking out any sunlight that might want to come through.

A dresser sits by the door, and 2 nightstands on either side of the bed. The bed itself is a queen, with red silky sheets covering it. It's an elegant room, but I'm at a loss. At a loss of what to do about this whole situation.

I hear the door creak open, someone else entering the room. This person had black hair, and more of a round face. He had more of a softer look with his features, but he was still handsome nonetheless. He also had dark eyes, but they seemed to hold more kindness to them.

He was dressed in all black, black skinny jeans with a black shirt and a black trench coat. He was another handsome man, one that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. It wasn't because I was attracted to him, it was because he held sympathy in his eyes.

Sympathy for who though? Was it for me? Did he feel bad for me? I couldn't tell. It was hard for me to decipher the look in his eyes.

"I'm N. That's all you need to know for now," He states assertively. Even though he's trying to sound harsh, he doesn't. 

It just comes out more as a warning than anything else. "May I ask what I'm doing here?"

"I'm sorry." That's all he says before setting a glass of water, that I didn't notice he was holding until now, down. 

He reaches over me, untying my hands from the bed post. "What you were knocked out with won't do any harm to the baby. We're truly sorry that we're dragging you into this. I don't want to hurt you, so please stay put in this room unless told otherwise." 

He gets up from the bed, heading back over to the door. He turns to look at me. "One other thing, there's a bathroom directly next door to this room. If you have to go then go, but don't roam the rest of the place until one of us comes to get you. You will meet the rest of the group soon enough."

With that, he turns back around while closing the door behind him. I'm confused, this isn't like a normal kidnapping. They're showing sympathy. They're acting like they care, but why?

I look over to the glass of water suspiciously.  My mouth becomes dry just looking at it. I'm afraid to drink it, but I have to quench this sudden thirst somehow.

I reach over, taking the glass and drinking it's contents, my thirst instantly going away. Before I know it, I drink the whole glass. I place the empty glass back onto the nightstand, laying back down as I just stare at the ceiling.

I'm just hoping that nothing bad is going to happen. I turn my head to look at the neglected nightstand. Sitting on top of it was a small white piece of paper that had something written on it. I lift myself up, grabbing the piece of paper, reading what was on it.

Written on there were four words that was written in intricate delicate writing: Let the games begin.


	51. Knowing the Group

Marissa's Pov

I awake the next day, the note still in my hand. My heart races as I try to decipher exactly what it meant.

After N had left me, nobody has come into the room. I haven't heard any of them. How many of them are there? Will I be placed in danger? Why am I here? Why was I taken?

These answers may never be known. I may never even get to see the light of day again. My heart aches with that thought. 

The thought of never being able to see Yoongi again crushes me. I just hope that they leave the baby and I alone. I sigh as I just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling.

The door creaks open, N walking into the room. I sit up against the headboard, just looking at him with a small smile.

For some reason, I'm not scared of him. I don't fear for my life as long as I'm in his presence. He makes me feel safe, even though he is one of my captors.

"I see you're awake. Come, let's get you some food." He reaches his hand out for me to take once he's standing right next to the bed.

I just sit there, looking at it as I blink rapidly, unsure of what to do myself. He looks at me, not giving much emotion to my hesitance.

"I understand why you're hesitant, but since you've been here, have we given you reason to be hesitant around us?" I look at him in disbelief.

Did he seriously just ask that? I mean, they're the ones who kidnapped me, that's reason enough to be hesitant.

"Before you even say it's because of the kidnapping, think. Yes, that's a reason, but have we threatened you or tried to harm you in anyway since we've had you here? Have we forced you to do anything against your will?" 

I look to my legs that are stretched out on the bed with my hands laying in my lap. He's right, they haven't tried anything against my will. N has been nothing but kind to me.

"I truly am sorry you're in this situation, but the others want to meet you as well. You also have to keep the baby in you nutritioned properly. Let's go get some breakfast, and maybe even take you out to get some clothes." He once again reaches out his hand.

I slowly lift my own hand up, placing it into his as he gently tugs on it to get me to stand up. Since I haven't moved at all yesterday, my legs are a bit wobbly. I stumble, almost falling to the ground, but N holds onto me, helping me become steady on my feet.

"I'll help you, don't hurt yourself." His voice is soft. Why is he so caring?

"Thank you," I whisper in reply. He just gives me a slight nod while licking his lips.

We walk out into the hallway with N's arm around my waist to help keep me steady. The hallway is like any other, a long and tiring one to walk. On this floor in particular there are at least 7 different rooms that line the entire hallway.

We turn the corner, a set of spiral stairs leads to the first floor. The stairs are carpeted in red carpet, with intricate gold swirls that decorate it. It's very elegant. Very beautiful even.

I look to the stairs, afraid. I can barely stand on my own, let alone walk down the stairs.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I whip my head in N's direction. Do I want his help? If I have him carry me, it'll help me from falling down the stairs.

"I guess, if you're okay with it." He chuckles lightly at my response. He kneels down in front of me with his back to me as his arms stretches backwards.

"Climb on my back, I'll give you a piggyback ride," He explains with amusement coating his voice to my confusion. 

I gently wrap my arms around his neck as I wrap my legs around his waist, him holding onto my thighs to keep me from falling off. I blush at this, not out of embarrassment or anything like that, but out of shyness. 

"You really don't have to," I mumble as he gets back up.

"Are you okay to walk on your own right now?"

"No."

"Then let me be a gentleman and do this for you. We may have taken you captive, but we don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean by that? You keep on saying it." He begins to descend the stairs, turning his head to look at me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're just caught in a crossfire that you shouldn't be caught in. We're holding you captive because you're a valuable piece to this whole game, but we are not going to hurt you in any way." His voice holds regret to it.

I'm stunned by his words. He doesn't want to hurt me? Aren't I the one being targeted though?

"Was it you guys that hurt Jimin?" My voice was quivering. Just thinking that these guys could potentially be behind Jimin's condition frightens me. I don't want to believe he's the one behind it. 

"No, that was his own mother. She's the one who wants revenge, but we're  after something else. I'm sorry, that's all I can give away for now," He states. 

I'm surprised. Jimin's mother is behind a lot, but what are they after? I know they probably will never tell me. I just have to be a good girl and follow their orders.

Once we get to the bottom of the stairs he lets me down again, grabbing tightly onto my waist to help me walk again. 

In front of me is the living room. The whole first floor is tiled. I look to the fireplace, instantly missing the one we have at Jackson's or even at Yoongi's. Above the fireplace were some photos. In each of the photos there were 6 young boys with a little girl in standing in front of them with a bright and warm smile on her face. Everyone seemed to be really happy, which sends a warm feeling in my heart.

A flat-screen TV is on the wall above the fireplace. The furniture is a navy blue, complimenting the light grey walls of the living space. There was a mohagony coffee table in the middle of all of the furniture. This all gave off a really homey, comfortable feeling.

We begin walking past the living room and into the dinning room where there was a chandelier of 3 tiers hanging from the ceiling. It's crystals that shown in the light sparkled nicely. 

The table was a long light brown table that could seat 14 people. Why do they need such a huge table? The table looked as if it's already been set up with various different foods for breakfast. My mouth salivating at all the food as my stomach growls.

My cheeks tinge a slight pink in embarrassment, me not being able to look at N. I hear him lightly laughing at me, making me even more embarrassed.

I see 5 boys already sitting, all staring at us as we enter. I gulp, taking my seat by the head of the table right next to N. I look at all the boys, instantly recognizing the beautiful man who I met first when I had first woken up.

He doesn't give me much of a reaction, he just stares at me. I take my time to observe all of them. Each one of them were really handsome. Too handsome to be here on this earth. They looked to be of another world.

One had plump lips with light brown hair and kind eyes like N. Another one had black hair that lay over his eyes. His eyes were a bit smaller than the rest, but his dark orbs were captivating. Another one had more of a square face with blonde hair. His hair was pulled back, out of his face, showing off his forehead. A smirk played on his face when our eyes met. The last one that I noticed had an innocent smile. His smile was so angelic that it calmed my heart a bit. He had light brown hair as well, his hair not short but not too long either.

"How about each of you introduce yourselves," N suggests after we are done staring at one another.

"As you know I'm Ravi," Ravi says nonchalantly without any emotion whatsoever.

"I'm Hongbin," the one with the angelic smile introduces his name.

"I'm Leo." His tone was a bit cold, but his eyes were still captivating.

"I'm Hyuk," The blonde with the smirk playing on his lips states, winking at me afterwards. I just shake it off, not paying any mind to it.

"I'm Ken." His voice was friendly. His lips also looked really kissable. I shake that thought from my mind.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Marissa." My voice is small. Being in the same room as my 6 captors was scarier than I had initially thought.

"We know who you are," Ravi scoffs. I looked to him with my eyes wide.

"That's unnecessary Ravi," N scolds him. I look to N, wanting to escape this room so badly.

I want to hide and never meet any of them again. Well the ones who are creeping me out I never want to meet again at least. N notices my distress. He smiles sweetly at me, reassuring me that everything will be okay.

I look back to my empty plate, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. 

"What's wrong kitten, cat caught your tongue?" I look over to the voice to see Hyuk staring at me with that stupid smirk.

I want to smack it off his face so badly, but that wouldn't be a wise move on my part.

"I said that's enough. You guys are making her uncomfortable," N once again comes to my rescue.

"Why do you care so much?! We should just get rid of her damn it! Why keep an insignificant little brat?!" Ravi's voice is so loud it makes me jolt in my seat. I want to cry. I'm scared now. Not all of them want me here. It was to be expected though, not everyone can like you.

"I told you, she's pregnant. We are not going to harm her and an innocent unborn child that hasn't even been given a chance at life yet," N lowly growls.

His kind demeanor has disappeared. He looks darkly at Ravi who just rolls his eyes. Ravi gets up from the chair, throwing his plate against the wall as he walks out of the dining room.

I keep my head down, knowing that all eyes have fallen back on me. With shaky legs I also get up. I fall to the ground, still unable to walk on my own. N rushes to my side while picking me up again and having me sit back in the chair.

"You have to eat if you want to regain your strength to walk again." Why is he so caring?

"I don't think I can," I whisper, not able to look at him.

"You have to. Do it for your unborn baby that deserves for their mother to be healthy." 

I gulp, trying to swallow the lump in my throat as I grab a piece of toast, lightly nibbling on it. N seems to be unsatisfied with what I'm eating so he places 2 pancakes on my plate with some fruit. Strawberries, blueberries, and grapes decorate the plate surrounding the pancakes.

"It'll help keep your diet balanced," He says as he sets his plate up with food as well.

The others seem to be over their initial shock of what had happened as they begin eating too.

None of us speaks to the other. It's just an awkward silence looming in the room. An awkward silence that makes me want to bury myself in a ditch.

After we're done eating some maids and butlers come to clean up the plates. N helps me to the living room as we all sit down, N sitting next to me. Ravi just glares at me, sending a chill down my spine.

He's the one I need to avoid. I look to the others, some giving me a sympathetic look.

"I just want to say, we're all sorry that you had to be dragged into this," Hongbin apologizes. I heard that once too many times. I'm over it already.

"I've already heard that from N," I reply.

"Our leader always has a knack to make sure the innocents were safe and sound. He always wants to make them comfortable," Ken says sweetly.

N is the leader? No offense to him, but I thought it would be Hyuk or Ravi. Wow, that was a bit of a shocker.

"For now, we want you to rest. You're going to need it due to your stress level. You're not looking too well, and I don't want you to bring harm to yourself or the baby," N chimes in. 

I just nod my head, getting up to go back to my room, but he pulls me back down. I look to him in confusion.

"Aren't you tired of being cooped up in that room?" I nod my head yes in response. "Then use my lap as your pillow, I'll make sure you're safe." 

I don't argue, I just lay my head on his lap, stretching my legs out on the couch. The others just watch us in amusement.

"You're so beautiful Marissa. Sometimes I wish I had gotten to you before he did. I just hope this whole thing is over so you can get back to your life." 

I ponder on what he said. I don't take it too seriously though. 

Will I ever be able to escape this unknown reality?


	52. Did you Know

Yoongi's Pov 

I'm sitting across from a smirking Jaebum. I want to just strangle him for what he has done up until now. For everything he has put us through. All the heartache, the pain, and now the kidnapping.

We are currently in the interrogation room. It's a small space, with a giant window that others can see through, but you cannot see out of from the inside. There is a metal table in between us, him just staring at me as I just stare at him. We have been like this for a couple of hours, not one speaking to the other. Ever since Jin told me what he saw, I knew Jaebum would be the one to know about this, but we haven't spoken to each other since I have requested him. He sits back, his hands outstretched due to them being cuffed to the metal table.

"Are we going to just sit here and stare at each other all day or are you going to actually interrogate me," He taunts me, that smirk still on his face.

I clench my fists, slamming them down on the table. The sound echos off the walls, and the drinks on the table tip over, but it doesn't seem to phase him one bit. He's my last hope to find any leads as to where she is. As to who actually has her in their clutches.

"What? Did I make the big bad investigator upset?" He doesn't care one bit. Doesn't he have any remorse? Doesn't he have a little bit of shred of humanity in him? Is he really this heartless?

"You of all people should know why I'm sitting in the same room as you." Venom was coating my voice as I glare at him.

He laughs. It's a daunting and hysterical laugh. "You actually think I'd tell you what you want to know? Man, you're probably the stupidest person on this earth."

"If you know what's good for you you'd tell me who is behind the kidnapping of Marissa. You'd also tell me who's behind everything."

"Didn't you already catch the "leader"? My dear mother was arrested because you found out who the mastermind behind everything was."

"Don't play with me right now! Tell me who else is behind this!" I'm starting to get agitated. I want to beat him until he answers me. I want to torture the answers out of him. 

"You look like you're ready to murder someone. Let me warn you of one thing, your past life always stays with you, whether you try to change or not." I widen my eyes at his warning.

A deafening silence falls between us. My past life is long behind me. This is who I am now. I left all of that.

"Cat caught your tongue? You know I'm right. You used to be just like me, but then you and Jackson left at the same time. You left us behind, so we're showing you the consequences of that." His smile grows even wider, his eyes daring me to do something.

I swallow down the lump in my throat, my legs losing all strength. So in the end, all of this is because of me? Everything that is happening is because I left them?

"That was a long time ago. Why are you just now doing something about it?" My voice wasn't as stern as it was before. It was soft. It had a slight tremble to it. I don't understand why he's doing this now.

"Because you never had something you cared deeply for, but now you do. You would probably even die for her if you had to. You took Jackson away from me, so I'm returning the favor."

I just stare at him, my thoughts going blank. I can't believe this right now. He's doing this because of Jackson? Because Jackson decided to leave along with me? Why? 

"That still doesn't give you guys a reason to attack someone who has nothing to do with this. The bad blood should just be between us." Anger is now seething through my pores.

"Oh, that is where you're so wrong. She has everything to do with this. You made a huge mistake my old friend. A huge one indeed." 

I walk around the table, grabbing the collar of his shirt as I bring his face close to mine. Our noses are touching, and it's taking all of me to not strangle him.

"Listen here Jaebum, you're truly testing my patience. I will ask you one more time, where is my wife?" My voice is low, but threatening. 

"What are you going to do if I don't? You can't touch a defenseless man, that goes beyond your morals." I can't do this. I want to bash his head into the table. "I know that you want to hit me, so do it." 

I grip his collar tighter, my knuckles turning white. I know I need to get ahold of myself before I do something I'll regret.

"Do you want to know what you're big mistake is?"

"I'm not playing any more games with you." 

"I was never playing any games. I am serious my dear friend. More serious than you can know."

"What are you talking about?!" My voice is now elevated. I need to calm myself down. He's only trying to make me harm him. He's trying to turn me into something that I'm not.

"Your very own wife is your mistake. You fell for her. She has become your weakness." I let go of his shirt, slamming him back into his chair as I stumble back.

He's right. Ever since she came into my life she was the only thing I cared for.

"You're wrong about one thing," I say just above a whisper.

"Oh? And what is that?" He quirks an eyebrow up, looking at me in amusement.

"She's not a mistake. If I went back in time, I would fall for her all over again. You calling her my mistake is the worse thing you have ever said to me." 

I stepped closer to him, his smirk still plastered on his face. What happened to us? We used to all be friends, but once I left he changed. He never wanted anything to do with me. Him and his gang became worse and worse until they were brought down.

I clench my fists tightly, punching him in the face. His head falls back at the impact of my fist, then it falls forward with blood leaking out of his nose. He licks his upper lip where the blood had fallen.

"You're coming back to your old self. Take a good look Yoongs. Look at what you did. Is this the way a good investigator acts." He looks to me through his bangs that had fallen over his eyes. His eyes held amusement in them. He was testing me again. The look in his eyes was taunting me, urging me to do more damage to him. I tighten my fist, my breathing unsteady. I can't let him win this. I can't give in so easily.

"You're the one testing me! Why can't you get over the damn past?! What had happened had happened! I left, so what?!" My anger was clouding my judgment. I want to end him for good.

"I'll give you one hint, and one hint only. After that, I want to go back to my cell." I gulp, looking at him as I wait for him to continue. "It's a famous idol boy group. That's the only hint you're getting from me."

Is he insane? Does he know how many boy groups there are here? This is going to be next to impossible to figure out. 

"What am I supposed to do with that? How do you expect me to find her?" My voice is pleading. I look to him desperately.

"That's the only hint. I have nothing else to say." He looks away from me, waiting for me to get the guards to take him out of here. I signal for the guards to get him, turning my back in disappointment.

Flashback

"Hehe we can't Jaebum, Yoongs is looking," I heard Jackson giggling. I whipped my head in their direction to see Jackson on Jaebum's lap as Jaebum travels his hand up Jackson's shirt while he was lightly nibbling on his neck.

"Get a room you two," I scoff, looking away in disgust.

"We did it guys," Bambam comes in yelling excitedly. He rushes in front of Jaebum, all of us looking over to them.

We all stop what we're doing to see what is going on as we watch the 2 of them closely. He's holding a bag, opening it to reveal bundles and bundles of cash. I blink rapidly, not believing my eyes.

"Good job Bam," Jaebum praises him. Confusion is the main emotion I'm feeling at the moment.

How did they get all of that cash? Then I notice it. I notice all of the blood on his hands and on the front of his shirt. I want to throw up, I can't stomach this. I have to get out of this gang. I look at Jackson as he's looking at the bag horrified.

"Bambam, how did you get that," I dared to ask. He looked at me as if he was so proud. He's young, how can he be proud of doing something like this?

"Well, Jinyoung helped, but we managed to destroy that small gang that was trying to take over. We were then rewarded with this by the gang of the territory." He sounds so proud. 

"When you say destroy........" I can't finish that sentence. I feel sick. I know this is a gang, but I thought they were different. I was wrong, majoryly wrong.

"Jaebum, I need to speak with you," I request with a shaky voice. He looks to me a bit worried.

I hope that what I'm about to do won't become between us. We've been friends for too long to allow such a small matter come in between us. I just can't be here anymore.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of all of us." His voice held slight worry and concern to it.

"I want to leave. I'm starting high school this year and it's about time that I left this life behind me. I have my own group of friends now that I need to look after, so this isn't the life for me anymore." Jaebum and Jackson both look at me incredulously.

"You know what happens when someone wants to leave this gang." His eyes darkens. I'm scared right now, but I won't let him hold me here. I can't let him hold me here, I need to leave even if that means he kills me himself.

"I want to leave too," Jackson whispers. Jaebum looks at him in bewilderment. 

I widen my eyes as well. I can't believe he just said that. Him and Jaebum are so happy together, so why? Why would he want to leave him?

"Why do you want to leave me?!" His voice is loud. He pushes Jackson off his lap as he stares angrily at him. I have never seen that kind of anger cloud his eyes before. 

I want to run over to help Jackson, but the look in Jaebum's eyes stop me in my tracks. My heart is drumming furiously, I'm scared for Jackson right now. I don't want him to get hurt, but I can't do anything because I'm afraid of Jaebum. Some friend I am right?

"Because I want to stick with Yoongi. He brought me here and I want to leave with him. He's the only true friend I have here. You may be my boyfriend, but he's my best friend." I stare at Jackson. He's truly a remarkable person.

"I'm not anymore. You both can leave, but the both of you are dead to me. I don't want to hear from either of you again, and if I do, you both can bet I won't let you walk away alive." He turns his back to us, pointing his finger at the door indicating that he wants us gone.

I take Jackson's hand as I help him up from where he was thrown, walking towards the door.

"Remember this Yoongi, since you took away my one happiness, I will take yours away. Whoever that person is will suffer at my hands." I take his warning lightly. He's just saying that out of anger, but just in case, I won't fall for anyone. Ever.

Present

I think back to that time. That particular summer before I started high school. The rest of the group knew who I was involved with at that time, but they still stuck to my side. They still wanted to be my friends. To be around a dangerous man like me, that's why I left. I left for my friends, so they wouldn't have to be in danger. What good did that do though? 

Everyone was still in danger. Everyone is still constantly fearing for their lives all because I couldn't stomach that one incident.

"Remembering the past won't do you any good. You took Jackson away from me, and I am taking Marissa away from you. It's a give and take world my friend." Those were his last words before he exits the room with the guards guiding him.

I sigh, regretting ever meeting him. I regret ever becoming part of his gang.  When I was lying and stealing for him, it felt right at the time. I didn't know what I was doing. That dreadful day is what made me leave. The day where a young Bambam was proud for killing people without any remorse. 

"Sir, are you alright?" A guard walks in when I don't walk out.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll be going now," I reply.

"Okay, good luck with everything."

"Thank you." I walk out. My thoughts are a mess.

This was a waste of my time. I got nowhere. I was still stuck in a corner. I don't know where she could be. I don't even know if her captors are hurting her. Or worse, I don't know if she's still alive.

I can say, I'm truly scared. Scared for her. Scared that they'll harm her. Marissa, I will find you, and I will protect you with my life.


	53. One Sided

N's Pov

I look to the sleeping girl in her bed, my heart beating slightly faster than normal. Before I know it, I'm standing right next to her bed, reaching my hand out as I lightly stroke her blonde  hair. I smile lightly at her sleeping form, my heart constricting at the thought that she doesn't belong to me.

Just what are you doing to me? 

I'm the only one she dares go near in this house. I'm guessing she's a little afraid of the others. 

She's been held up in our hands for a week now. I don't want to do this to her. I want to let her free, but not until Yoongi comes for her. 

Yoongi and I have some things we have to take care of, and Marissa is the only one that can bring him to me. I hate having to use an innocent girl for something like this.

I guess you can say I have grown soft for her. I have always been soft for her. I used to always watch her from the shadows, never knowing when to reach out to her. Never knowing when I should have talked to her. A simple hello could've changed everything. I was too afraid though. I was a stupid coward, and this is the result, her being married to another man, pregnant with his child.

I fell for her at first sight, and actually having her here is making this harder for me. I just want to make her mine, but she doesn't belong to me. She doesn't feel that way about me.

"N?" She softly calls out when her eyes slowly flutters open. I hadn't realized that I was still sitting here stroking her hair.

I quickly retract my hand. "I'm sorry, you just looked really peaceful. I guess I just got carried away." She smiles brightly at me as she sits up.

"You're fine. It was actually really soothing," She replies. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

Please don't look at me so innocently. She tilts her head in confusion when I haven't said anything else. I just stand there like an idiot while staring at her, taking in her slightly messy hair, her nightgown strap falling off her shoulder, and her sleepy red eyes. 

Even first thing in the morning she's beautiful. I find myself reaching out to lightly touch her cheek, stopping myself once I realize what I'm doing. My hand is so close to her face as she just stares back at me in confusion once again.

"Are you okay N?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine. I was just coming in here to let you know that there's food downstairs if you're hungry." I turn my head away to keep myself from staring at her beauty any longer.

If only I wasn't a scared boy, then you would be mine. If only I had come to your rescue when you felt all alone, but I didn't. I stayed away from you, and continuously watched you from the shadows.

I regret never gathering the courage to talk to her then. To just say that simple hello. Things might be different now. I sigh to myself. Living in regret isn't going to help anything. I have to learn from the regrets of my past and move forward.

"I'm sorry for your losses," I blurt out without thinking. I quickly turn to leave, wanting to leave the heavy atmosphere.

"My losses?" Her voice sounds so angelic, even when she's confused. 

"A lot of gangs have heard of your father, along with your two friends. I just thought that I'd give you my condolences for that. That, and for your friend Jimin." I close my eyes tightly, hoping that she won't be weirded out by me.

"Oh, well thank you. What about Jimin though? Is there any news on him?" She sounds so desperate to know. Everything that is happening to her makes me feel guilty.

"I don't know. We haven't heard anything about his condition." 

"So no change?"

"No change."

"Oh." She sounded broken. The brokenness in her voice makes my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

"N?"

"Yea?"

"When will I be able to leave?" I can't do this. She's hurting too much. I was always a sucker for the hurting. 

Ironic huh? We inflict pain. We hurt people. We kill. We are a gang without feelings, yet here I am aching for the hurting. Feeling bad for people who don't belong in this mess that gets dragged into it.

"I'm sorry princess, but I can't let you go just yet. Please, bear with this a little longer." My voice is just above a whisper. 

"I understand." 

I turn to look at her to see a tear rolling down her cheek. Her head is lowered as she stares at her hands in her lap. That breaks me completely. I rush out of the room, closing the door lightly behind me as I let my own tears fall. 

"Who would've guessed that our very own ruthless leader would become so soft for one girl," Ravi's voice speaks up as he comes out of his room.

I gulp. He's right, what am I doing? This isn't me. I'm stronger than this to let a single girl soften me. 

"I'm not going soft for her. It's just I feel bad for the innocent life inside of her." Even I know that's a lie. 

"Whatever you say," He says as he walks into the bathroom directly across his room. 

I'm at a loss with all of this.

*************

Yoongi's Pov 

I'm at a complete loss. I have no idea who has her.

"Yoongi," Jackson calls me as he walks into my study.

"What's up," I ask as I furiously look through papers and papers of useless information. 

"I'm guessing Jaebum was a no go?"  I glance up, staring at him. He just sighs, plopping himself in the chair directly across from mine.

"Tell me what he said."

"You don't want to know." He reaches out his hand, patting mine as he stares into my eyes.

"It's okay, I can handle it," He whispers.

"This is all for revenge." My voice is weak. I'm drained, defeated even.

"Revenge?"

"Remember the warning he gave me when we left?" Jackson tilts his head to think back to that dreadful day. 

"The fact that he'd take something you care about away because I left with you?" Jackson is smart, I'll give him that. 

"Yes."

"What does tha- oh. Marissa is that something you care about." He's now realizing as everything is falling into place.

"Exactly. She has been kidnapped because you left the gang along with me." My eyes darken. I ball my hands into fists as I swipe all the papers to the floor in frustration. 

Jackson flinches back. He looks a little afraid right now. I instantly feel bad, but I'm stuck.

"Did he at least give you any clues?" Jackson's voice is shaky. It's almost as if he's afraid to ask.

"All he said was that she's in the possession of a famous idol boy group. What am I supposed to do with that?! Do you know how many idol groups there are?! This is next to impossible!" I slam my fist onto my desk.

Jackson reaches out cautiously, looking into my eyes as he lightly touches my hand. "Leave it to Mark and I. We will help you," He gives me a reassuring smile.

"How?" I ask defeated. I slump back into my chair, my eyes loosely closed.

"Just believe in us, we will get some kind of lead way, and I'm sure you will too." His voice is soft, kind even.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're an investigator, a good one at that. Don't lose hope so fast, you have to be strong for your wife." How is he this positive with all of the dead ends that were given to us?

"I might just give up. Who knows if she's even alive at this point." I finally let what was on my heart out. It breaks me to even think like that. Even I know that's a stupid idea, but it's how I feel. My back is up against a wall at this point. I have nowhere else to turn. 

"Don't you dare give up on her so easily! She has proven us wrong time and time again, so you better not give up on her because if you do I will be sure that she leaves your ass!" This time it's him yelling. He stands up, gripping my shirt as he brings me to his face. "Don't you dare let me ever hear you say you're giving up on her again, she deserves better than that," He lowly growls.

He lets go of my shirt as I fall back into the chair, shock completely taking over me. I have never seen Jackson like that before, and it honestly scares me.

"Now, I'm going to do everything on my end, I expect the same from you," He growls as he exits my study, slamming the door behind him. 

I lean back in my chair, knowing he's right. Knowing that everything he just said was the truth.

**************

Jackson's Pov

This is my one and only chance. Here I am, about to talk to my ex. About to face him for the first time since I begged him to leave Marissa alone.

I walk through the prison doors, going through all of the security checks to make sure I wasn't smuggling anything in to the prison itself for an inmate.

After they're done doing the checks, I'm taken to the desk to tell them my information.

"Are you visiting someone sir," a correctional officer asks me as he's sitting at his desk.

"Yes. I'm here for Im Jaebum," I give him the name. My heart is drumming in my chest. This is the first time we'll be sitting face to face in a long time. The first time in a while where I'm faced with my past.

"And your name sir," He asks, waking me up from my lost thoughts.

"Wang Jackson." I take out my ID, handing it over to him. He looks it over, nodding his head as he types away at his computer.

"Okay, set all your personal items up in the lockers, then you'll follow an officer to the visitors' section. After you are situated we will get Mr. Im for you." I nod my head in agreement, heading over to one of the lockers to place all of my belongings into it. I lock it, taking the key with me as I follow an officer to where I'm supposed to go.

It's like a cafeteria setting in here. White walls with round tables situated all around the room and vending machines in the corner. There are 4 guards in here, one at each corner as they stand straight with their hands behind their backs.

I take my seat closest to the barred window, hoping that Jaebum will at least agree to meet with me. 

After about 15 minutes of waiting, the door opens and in walks a disheveled Jaebum. My heart stops, just looking at him like this is getting me flustered. What we had in the past was great, but I was the one who ruined it. 

I just stare into his dark orbs, him giving me a blank stare back, one without any type of emotion. It makes my heart ache a little. I can't stomach to see that look in his eyes. It's too much to bear.

He walks over to me, sitting in front of me as his hands are cuffed behind his back. I feel bad for him, but he brought this on himself.

"What did you want to see me for," He lowly scoffs. I swallow the lump in my throat, fighting back my tears.

"Jaebum, please for the sake of an unborn child, cooperate with us just this once," I plead with him. He just laughs. It's a sinister laugh that will send chills down your spine. It's pure evil. Who is he anymore? 

"You think I would just listen to you?" His eyes darken. There is nothing but pure evilness behind everything he's doing. Behind everything he's saying in this moment.

"Please, just this once. She has nothing to do with this, so I'm begging you." I'm so pitiful right now. There are tears streaming down my face as I look to him helplessly. I'm belittling myself right now. This is my only chance.

"Tell me one good reason why I should tell you?" 

"Because we used to be an item. We used to be something, and as much as you and I both hate to admit it, we held feelings for one another." I look him straight in the eyes, my heart sinking when he looks at me indifferently.

"What we were is in the past. If you don't have a better reason than that, you're just wasting your time. It's better you leave now before you just embarrass yourself further." He turns his head, seeming fed up with me. This crushes my heart even more.

As much as I hate to admit it, I still hold feelings for him. This may just be one sided, but I thought that what we had was real.

Despite my conscious saying no, I get up to go around the table. Some of the guards become alert, just there's no reason for them to. I'm not going to hurt him.

Instead, I firmly press my lips to his once he looks at me. I close my eyes, desperately moving my lips against his. He slowly reciprocates the kiss. After I pull away I place my forehead against his.

"Please JaeJae, tell me where she's being held," I whisper.

"Fine I'll tell you," He says while closing his eyes. "She's being held captive by VIXX. They're not the ones you'll have to watch out for though, they're only holding her. There is more danger coming. Danger I do not want you involved with."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you anymore than what I already have, so once you relay the message to Yoongi, run. Run far away and don't look back. Things can get ugly, and they will get ugly."

"JaeJae-" He shakes his head to stop me from speaking any further.

"Please Jackson, don't get involved anymore than you already are. I don't want to see you get hurt. Promise me you won't get involved." I look into his eyes to see that he's serious. They soften when they look into my scared eyes.

I have no words to say to him. Nothing can say what I'm truly feeling. I just nod my head. For now that's all I can do to reassure him. 

He smiles in satisfaction. The guards come over, taking him away. I rush up to him before he's out of the room to peck him lightly on his lips, the guards allowing me to do so. I back away after, watching as they drag him away. My heart breaking with each step he takes.

At least we're not at a dead-end anymore. We're coming for you Marissa.


	54. Found

Marissa's Pov 

This has all gone too far. I've been holed up for far too long. It's been a month so far. A month and nobody has found me. It's been a month too long. I'm not myself. I don't talk to the others all that much anymore. I barely talk to N now. I stay in my room the entire day without a lick of sunlight.

I'm beginning to think that none of the others have cared. That they were happy I was finally gone. They probably thought I was dead at this point. Who wouldn't think that when they haven't heard anything about you in a month? It's either that or they never really wanted to find me. Knowing about all of the betrayals it wouldn't surprise me if they betrayed me themselves.

Then I heard banging on the front door. That banging was a frantic and desperate one. One that made all of us go to the front door to see who's disturbing the stillness and quietness of the house.

N looks back at me when he sees me emerging from my room to see who it was at the door.

"Will you be okay with whoever it is," His voice held concern to it. He looked gently at my drained form, his worry growing even more, even if he tried hiding it from me.

It warmed my heart to know that he was worried for me. All of the boys were now. We all got past our differences and became a little closer to one another. I understood that they weren't the ones who wanted to hurt me. There's a bigger force out there that they're trying to protect me from.

"Yes, I'm sure," I reply softly. 

He smiles at me. It's a bright warm smile. He reaches out his hand for me to take as we both make our way downstairs, going to the foot of the stairs as the other members of the house are at the front door. 

When we get to the bottom of the staircase my body becomes numb. It's as if what I'm seeing isn't real. 

There stood Yoongi and Jackson. They both look like hell has washed over them. Guilt arises in me as soon as my eyes lay on my husband.

"Marissa! Marissa you're okay," He exclaims as he runs to me and wraps me in his strong arms. 

My body instantly relaxes into his hold. It remembers his comforting embrace. 

"Did they hurt you," He growls. 

"No."

He pulls away, looking at me in pure shock. It's as if he doesn't believe me. As if it's hard to believe me.

"Are you sure? You're not just saying this because they threatened you are you?" 

I knew it, he doesn't believe me. You can hear it in his voice. Then again, why would he believe me? They're the ones who took me without warning. They were the ones who wouldn't let me speak to any of my friends, or even my husband, to assure everyone that I was safe.

"I'm serious Yoongi. Vixx aren't the bad guys, it's another group. A more fearsome group that's coming after you. Vixx took me to keep me out of the crossfire," I reassure him. 

"That's good then. I came here to make sure you were okay." The way he said it was worrying me. He said it as if he was saying goodbye. He said it as if this was our final meeting.

I don't like it. I don't like this unsettling feeling that I'm getting. I can't take it. It's not right. I don't know what to think.

"I want you to remain with them, they'll be able to keep you and the baby safe." He gently places his hand on my stomach, smiling sadly at my small baby bump.

That look in his eyes tells me all I need. He knows who's actually behind all of this. He's going to face off with that group. He might not return this time. This is his final goodbye just in case. My heart drops. This can't be. This isn't real. I've been put through enough. I can't lose him.

"You're scaring me Yoongs." I was breathless, on the verge of crying.

He gently cups my cheek in his palm, looking at me with saddened eyes. His smile doesn't reach his eyes at all. I can see right through that smile.

"It seems like you already know what's going on. I came to tell you that I just want you to be happy no matter what happens to me. The others aren't going to be coming with me. It's just going to be my team and I. I hope I can return to you, but if I can't please continue to have this group look after you." I widen my eyes. 

This isn't happening right now. This can't be happening to me. Not again. Not after everything I've already been through.

I grab his wrist, pleading desperately with my eyes for him to not go. He looks back at me sympathetically before gently prying his wrist put of my hold. He bends down to leave a gentle kiss on my lips. One that says this might be goodbye.

Jackson interrupts us by bringing little Yuki over without saying a word. Yuki jumps into my arms as we both watch the two boys leave. 

"You okay," N asks worriedly. I just nod my head, unable to utter a single word right now. 

The feeling of abandonment and neglect are my two best friends right now. They are consuming me, although I know that's not what he's doing. He's only doing this to protect me.

*******************

Yoongi's Pov 

I take one last look at her, my heart clenching just thinking about leaving her behind like this. 

Jackson looks at me, placing his arm around my shoulders as we both make our way to the car. With each step I take it feels like my heart drops. I can't do this. 

"We need to get going, Shinee will be waiting for us. We don't want to keep them waiting," Jackson softly speaks.

I grip the steering wheel tightly, my knuckles turning white due to how tightly I'm holding it. 

"I know you're worried about her. I know you're afraid that this is your final goodbye, but we have to try and protect her this way." He's right. His words are nothing but the truth.

"I know Jackson. I know all of this already, I just don't want to leave her a widow with a child that won't have a father," I breathe out, looking at the house that was keeping her safe.

"That's what's going to get you killed. You're going to have this burden on you that won't allow you to survive. You need to forget you have a wife and child in this moment and worry about surviving this." 

"You're right." I sigh, pulling out of the driveway as I drive back into that fateful park where Hobi and Namjoon died.

This is where it all began and this is where it'll all end once and for all. The closer I get to the park the tighter my heart becomes. It's too sad to even be here.

We pull up to the empty lot, my heart drumming in my chest. My breath is literally caught in my throat as I climb weakly out of the car. My colleagues are already there in their gear, waiting for the opposing side.

"One last round like this huh," Eric whispers as I near him with Jackson.

I put on my bulletproof vest, hooking on my belt with all of the necessary weapons that I'll need.

"Well well well, look who we have here," an all too familiar voice calls out. 

I widen my eyes, it can't be. He's supposed to be dead. How is he here? Is my mind playing tricks on me now? 

I slowly turn around, not only seeing Namjoon, but Hoseok as well. There's just no possible way. They were shot. They were pronounced dead. They were buried 6 feet under. Just how is this possible?

Even Eric has gone stiff beside me. We're both in too much of a shock. 

"Wondering how we're alive," Hoseok mocks. I swallow the lump in my throat. 

"It's pretty simple really. We were wearing fake blood packets, and then the same thing that happened to one of the Got7 members happened to us. We faked our own deaths," Namjoon explains.

"That doesn't explain how your bodies were recovered from the ground," I say, looking at them in complete shock.

"We hired medics to pronounce us dead and had wax figures of us made. Very clever don't you think," Hoseok chimes in with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" I can't say anymore than that. I can't even think.

Is this a world full of betrayal? 

"We didn't like the way you were handling things, so we joined up with someone who we did. And no, the others aren't betraying you, in fact they don't know about us either," Namjoon answers my unasked question.

"Just why? We've been friends for so long. We've been together since we were kids, so why are you doing this?" 

They don't answer. They just look at me without any emotions. I can't facedown with them. I can't take in my own friends. I just can't do this.

They both raise their weapons along with the gang they're with. My men raises their weapons, preparing to fire back. This is it. This is where it all ends for good.

"Say your prayers Yoongi," Hoseok yells out as fires are shot. I duck behind a car door, my back against it.

I'm trying to process everything. I'm trying to take it all in. Two people who I thought were always really nice are firing away trying to kill me. What is going on?

Jackson is crouching down right next to me, looking at me with pity. He pats my leg, giving me some type of comfort. This was truly unexpected. This was not happening. This had to all be a dream.

Then, Hoseok and Namjoon made their way to where we were crouching. They pointed their guns at Jackson, Jackson frozen with fear. He's not moving, he's just staring at them wide eyed.

Without thinking, I push him out of the way as soon as the shots are fired. Even though I'm wearing a vest, some bullets have managed to pierce through me. 

They smile with a dark and sinister look in their eyes. They slowly walk away from me as I lay there in my own blood. My only wish is for Marissa to be safe. 

In the distance I hear sirens. I don't know how close they are. I don't know where they are. I just hope that the opposing gang gets what they deserve. I hope that Namjoon and Hoseok learn from this and change their minds.

I feel hands checking me, but my vision is too blurry to make out the figures. Darkness consumes me as I feel  my body being lifted onto a something. The last thing I truly see I Jackson's worried face.

Then I'm out. Darkness takes over my whole being. Is this the end?


	55. Final Goodbyes

"Mrs.Min," a doctor asked after I picked up my phone.

I hadn't heard anything all day about Yoongi, which made me upset. It worried me to the point of no return.

"Yes," I answered. My heart ached. I didn't know the reasoning for him to call me at that time. 

"It's about your husband." I can hear the sad tone that coated his voice.

I sat down with N right next to me. N grabbed my hand as he squeezed it to help me become more relaxed. He was there for me if I needed him to comfort me. He has always been there for me, which gave me some comfort to know that.

"You're going to have to come here to see him. He was shot pretty badly, but I can assure you he is alive. The thing is, he has amnesia," The doctor informed me. 

Amnesia? Will he remember me? Will he even know who I am? What if he doesn't know me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? What about the baby? What if he finds me repulsive and wants nothing to do with me or his child?

I mumbled an okay, getting up to go to the hospital. N looked at me worriedly, unable to speak any words to me.

We both made our way to the hospital in hopes of him at least remembering me. If not remembering me, at least remembering that he had a kid on the way.

When we arrived at the hospital we went in to ask for his room. The nurses had pointed us in the direction of where he was being held. N and I walked in only to have him look at me as if I was a stranger.

"Who are you," He asked. He didn't sound happy to see me. This crushed me.

"Your wife," I whispered. He looked me up and down, scoffing in disgust. That tore me apart.

The look in his eyes was the same look when I first arrived here. It held no interest in me whatsoever. It held absolutely no emotion for me behind them.

N's grip on my hand tightened at that. I knew he wanted to beat Yoongi but I didn't allow it. I couldn't stomach seeing him get hurt over something that he had no control over.

"There's only one girl that I love and her name is Minji. She goes to the same college as me," He growled.

That hurt me. That hurt me a lot. I nodded my head, pulling out my phone to call Minji. I told her the circumstances of Yoongi's condition.

She pleaded with me to help him remember me. She begged me to make him fall in love with me all over again. She didn't want to see what we had go down the drain like this.

After I hung up, N had dragged me away. 

A few days passed and they released him from the hospital. I met him at the entrance, him giving me the nastiest look ever.

"Quit it already will you?! I have no interest in you," He yelled. Heads turned in our direction.

I tried holding back my tears as I walked away from him. He didn't chase after me. He just watched as I walked away. He didn't care. 

I tried meeting with him every day. Eventually he accepted me as a friend and let me hang out with him, but he refused to accept me as his wife. He said whatever we had was dead by now.

I tried constantly to get him to accept me. I took him to all of the spots he had taken me. I've shown him videos and pictures of us. I even showed him our wedding video. He still refused me.

He said he was sorry, it's just that he couldn't go back to that. He didn't want to give me false hope when the feelings of him once loving me are no longer there.

That's when I gave up. That's when I decided that I was no longer going to chase after lost love. We were done forever.

3 years later

I feel arms wrap around my waist as my little 2 year old is running around the house. This kid is so cute, he brings a smile on my face everyday of the week.

Jimin had woken up when Yoongi arrived in the hospital 3 years ago. As for Yoongi, well he never did remember me or what we had together.

I tried for a year and a half to get him to fall in love with me all over again. None of the things I did worked. Eventually he wanted a divorce so I gave him one.

The only thing he said he would do is be there for his child, which he has kept his word on. My heart aches every time I look at little Hyeon. He reminds me of Yoongi. He looks just like him. Everything about Hyeon is Yoongi. He has that same gummy smile with Yoongi's shaped eyes. The only thing this little guy has from me are my blue eyes.

The little toddler makes his way to me with a bright smile on his face, giving me grabby hands for him to be picked up. I chuckle lightly as I bend down, swooping him in my arms, repeatedly kissing his cheek as he giggles at that.

"I hope I can create a beautiful child with you like Hyeon one day," N whispers in my ear as he buries his face in my neck with his arms securely wrapped around my waist.

"N," I whisper as I feel his lips press against my neck. He hums into my neck, the feeling making me almost drop my son. I glare at N as he backs away with an innocent smile on his face.

"Did the divorce successfully go through," He asks me out of the blue.

I look to the wall in front of me, my face showing my uneasiness of this subject. I place Hyeon on the ground, watching him as he starts running around again. That little boy has so much energy, it's so funny.

Before I get a chance to answer his question, the doorbell rings. N and I make our way to the door to see who it was. I instantly brighten up at the sight of my favorite married couples.

I open the door excitedly, inviting Taehyung, Jungkook, Jin, and Henry into my lovely apartment. 

Apartment you ask? Yes apartment. I decided to get my own place after Yoongi had said he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He insisted that I keep his penthouse and he'd find something else, but I didn't want to be in that house that are full of memories of what we used to have. It would've crushed me to live there, so I went on an apartment hunt and found this cozy apartment that's perfect for my son and I along with any guests who decide to come over.

Jimin has been over a few times with Yuki so Hyeon could have a little play pal. They always wanted to be around one another, loving the presence of each other. It warmed my heart knowing that my son was able to get along with Yuki. 

As far as Minho goes, she's still in the ward. Her depression just kept getting worse and worse as the days went by. Jimin constantly went to visit her, hoping that one day she'll return to her old self again.

"How have you been holding up," Tae asks as soon as he sits on the couch in the living room, making himself comfortable as Jungkook snuggles into his side. These two were made for each other I swear.

"Good, just been busy with Hyeon here," I reply as Hyeon attempts to run to Taehyung. 

Tae is his favorite uncle because Tae always plays with him. Taehyung instantly scoops him up, snuggling his head in the little boy's neck, Jungkook poking at Hyeon's cheek which made Hyeon smile hugely.

Hyeon starts giggling cutely, snuggling into Taehyung.

"Has Yoongi been by," Henry speaks up.

I once again feel that loneliness. I didn't want to touch up on this subject just yet. I know I should move on from that, but for some reason there's a part of me that hopes he'll return to me, even if it's false hope. I shouldn't think like that though, I have N. N has been there for me this whole time, so I should be focusing on him and what he's done for me.

N gently grabs my hand, taking my anxiety away. N and I have recently gotten into a relationship about 6 months ago. 

"He's been a good father, but he refuses to come to the apartment to see him. He requires for Marissa to drop Hyeon off at his penthouse so he could spend time with his son," N explains for me.

"I guess some things aren't meant to be," Jungkook sighs out.

"It's like that saying 'everyone comes into your life for a season, and once that season is over then they're removed from your life.' Just maybe this season for you two is over," Jin softly speaks. I nod my head in agreement. Some things are never meant to last sadly.

As for Jin, he got hurt when he found out about Namjoon and Hoseok. We were all hurt. They're the ones who destroyed my family. They're the ones who pretended to be dead, crush everyone emotionally, and physically try to kill their best friend. We were all disappointed in them. They received life in prison without bail, which they deserve if you ask me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I just don't get it, he was able to remember us, but not you," Jungkook comments. 

He clasps his hand over his mouth, looking at me wide eyed. I'm used to it by now. I know the situation at hand. I smile at him, letting him know that it's okay.

"Jungkookie, don't worry about hurting me with your words, because what you said was true. It doesn't matter now, I have N," I assure them, grabbing N's hand and smiling up at him as I do so.

"What about your divorce?" I look to Kookie, my smile faltering a bit. I shake my head internally, bringing my bright smile back. 

"We went through with it, so we're officially done." I felt my heart shattering at my own words. 

I was hoping we'd be that forever couple who grow old together, but we weren't. Our love story ended quickly.

"It's okay, you still have us," Taehyung chimes in. I smile at the boys before me as they smile back at me.

"Uncle," Hyeon calls out, grabbing Taehyung's attention. 

I love how affectionate my son is, especially with all of the boys. I hope he stays that way. I hope that he has a good life when he's older.

"Take him for the day Tae, he seems to love being around you," I blurt out.

Taehyung looks at me in shock. The biggest smile protrudes on his face after hearing what I said.

"Can I really?"

"As long as you don't lose my son, then yes." Everyone laughed at that as Taehyung hugs Hyeon even tighter. 

They all leave, each one hugging me goodbye. Hyeon pecks my cheek lightly as he attempts to say bye. I can't believe he's at that stage where he's beginning to talk. It's amazing at how fast time flies.

As soon as the door shuts, my act falters. I go back to having a frown. I slowly make my way to the kitchen, my divorce papers sitting on the counter top. N comes up behind me, looking over the papers with me.

"Hey, don't let it bother you so much. Do you know how much it hurts me to know that you're still in love with another man while you're dating me," He whispers in my ear.

I turn to face him, cupping his cheek as I smile. "It's not because I'm still in love with him. It's more so the fact that we have a kid together but he can't even remember being with me. He even had a DNA test done to make sure it was his child." My voice had a sad tone to it. 

N pulls me into a warm embrace, me snuggling my face in his chest. "I know that must've been hard for you, but you have me now. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to stay."

"You're not even around all the time because of your schedule."

"About that, I was talking to my manager and he said that you and Hyeon can tag along with the group so long as you want to." I pry my face from his chest, meeting his loving gaze.

Did I just hear that correctly?

"What about your fans? Your fans won't like your girlfriend who has a child with someone else tagging along with the group," I point out.

"We've already told our fans about you remember? They're in love with you," He reassures me.

He leans down pulling me into a kiss. It wasn't a desperate or needy kiss, it was a loving kiss. One that had so much love for me in it. It warmed my heart. It broke down the wall I had built up after Yoongi had crushed me.

Yoongi is the past, and N is my present and future.

********

Thank you to all who has come along this long journey with me. I know what I went through was a difficult and arduous path. I can assure you all that I have found my permanent happiness and I wish you all well.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: well, that's it. That's the end of the book. I know she didn't wind up with Yoongi in the end, but I didn't want too much of a cliché ending.


End file.
